Two Worlds, One Life & A Whole Lot o' People
by Vendetta-Rose
Summary: [Part 1 in the Twisted Trilogy]The BladeBreakers go to Kai's home, for a surprise! Though soon, they all get into danger. Life or death... Kai is hiding something and the BladeBreakers know it. His little sister seems a little distracted too. Whats wrong?
1. Going to Kai

Author's notes: I would just like to say this is my first beyblade fiction that I hosted on this site - It was finished a while ago and now I'm just going over errors and grammar mistakes. So basically;

This fiction had many twists and - well the romance is more 'hinted' and more to the 'emotional' side than the physical kind. Though I do have a sequel up and currently working on another story so really this will turn out like a triology, Unsure if I will add romance into that I would be grateful if anyone read the first chapter of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to Kai's house!" Tyson yelled as he stuck his head out of the back seat window. The pass month had been planned so that all of the BladeBreakers could go and give Kai a little surprise. None of them objected. They wanted to see their ice captain, their friend. Even if it was going to give them jet lag they couldn't have cared less. 

"Yeah - he'll be totally surprised." Max, picturing his elder's face with his mouth hitting the floor…Though he doubted something like _that_ would happen.

"Or angry..." Kenny added, he respected Kai, Kenny was also scared of him, well replace 'also scared' with absolutely, terrified.

"No he won't! His friends are coming." Rei said hopefully, an angry Kai was not good. Hell he might even not let them stay for one night, just to get rid of the jet lag they had. Rei then started an argument of whether or not Kai would be happy to see them.

"Mr. Dickenson - are you sure Kai doesn't know we are coming?" Tyson pondered, he had to admit, he wanted the Russian to know he was coming, but then again – it wouldn't have been a surprise if he had told. Therefore, he forced himself not to speak of it to anyone out side the BladeBreakers…And Mr. Dickenson of course.

"Well Tyson, you said that you wanted to surprise him so I didn't tell Kai anything." Mr Dickenson, now wearing a very happy and cheery look upon his chubby face, he grinned at the BladeBreakers. He was happy that Kai, now finally had some friends that would travel over thousands of miles each. Just to see him, and not even know if they would be allowed to stay.

"I bet he'll be mad..." Rei continued to think about Kai's reaction. _Please be in a good mood._

The limousine that the BladeBreakers were in, looked like a scabby horse and carriage compared to Kai's home. The house was surrounded by large, black fence, bars running around the area. There stood a building approximately three stories in height, about the length of a plane… From what the BladeBreakers could see a very large garden that ran off to the hills. In front of his house a medium fountain, the noise of the water could be heard already. Kai's house, much like his personality, was the furthest place away from any town. Or any human contact.

"WOW! That's Kai's house!" Tyson bellowed, this was not what he was expecting.

"When you said he was 'better off' than most people I thought you meant...Not a mansion!" Kenny gasped as the vehicle came even closer to the gigantic house.

"I've never been here personally..." Mr. Dickenson said, the grin not disappearing whatsoever.

"Look at it! It's huge! Even the garden is." Tyson added,

"He even has a swimming pool…" Mr Dickenson added informatively.

"How do you know that - I thought you'd never been here?" Rei asked slightly confused.

"It was in a magazine, 'top homes.' I believe it was called." Mr Dickenson looked over at the World Champion and saw his facial expression was that of a goldfish.

"Oh...I see how that worked out."

As the limousine pulled closer, they saw a small garage, filled with longer, limousines, of all colours – there was even a pink one! Motorbikes, small bicycles seemed to cramp the garages full.

"Is that a limo?" Rei muttered.

"Well I think we'd better ring the bell don't you?" Mr Dickenson, now opening the door and letting everyone get out. They reached the front door, even that was huge.

"Kai's going to freak! Ha-ha." Tyson smirked; he was going to enjoy the look on his captain's face.

Mr. Dickenson, pressed a small yet, decorative bell, soon after he pressed everyone heard someone coming to the door. It opened slowly, revealing one side of Kai, his left crimson eye quickly glancing at them all; he refused to open the door up fully. The visitors noticed he was wearing some sort of uniform. Green blazer and white T-shirt, also it was unusual to see Kai without any 'face markings'.

The look he was giving everyone was not unexpected as he was probably thinking why on earth they would be here on his front door step. He hissed, "What do you want?"

"Kai what's wrong?" Rei said why was he acting like they were the most horrible things he'd ever seen? Suddenly, the group heard movement from the other side of the door; Kai's head snapped to the right and looked, however. This made the group notice a large gash on Kai's temple, not evening wearing his scarf, it trailed down passed his bare neck.

"...W-what are you lot doing here?" He whispered, looking back at them, wanting to keep this conversation at a minimum. The BladeBreakers, including Mr. Dickenson was surprised Kai stuttered, something was a little off.

"What happened to -" Tyson questioned, wanting to know what had happened? _Was he ok? Did he get into an accident, or did someone do it on propose? _

"Answer my question Granger! Why are you here?" Kai's voice regained it's 'I demand an answer' tone. Something didn't seem right; Kai looked distracted, a little too much than normal.

"We've come to see you...You know like stay over..?" Max said, now thinking if it was even possible to actually stay over with the ice prince. Things were not going well, and everyone knew it. Another voice was heard from behind the door, a loud and strict voice.

"Boy. Where are you?" Kai flinched, he didn't want his father to see the BladeBreakers, hell, and he didn't even want anyone to know he was his father. Just some random person with the same last name as 'that kid that does that spinning top thing,' the reference suited him fine.

"Guys, leave now..." Kai hissed he didn't want them to see the pathetic excuse for a father he had. How he would, only care of himself, and not even care if it was a birthday or Christmas…then when he was home… Things got worse. More arguments and more hitting whichever his father thought of first, Thank God he had believed that Sota was away to a friend's house. Kai wasn't' sure what that _thing_ would do if he found a six year old, defenceless and he was drunk. He's probably think it was a miniature punch bag…Or something else…

"What happened to your face?" Rei asked, now spotting how deep the cut was.

"Nothing, it was an accident, now leave." Kai snapped there were footsteps behind the door, getting louder and louder. This agitated Kai even more.

"Boy. Who's at the door?" the voice called, now hinted with annoyance, Kai flinched again.

"No one, just some pathetic sales people nothing you need to worry about." Kai muttered, he couldn't just shut the door on them, they would ring the bell again, get him into even more trouble than it was worth. Then again, lying to father was going to get him into trouble anyway.

"Tell them to go away then." The voice was obviously that of an adult it was deep and seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

"I am." Kai replied, now rolling is eyes, his words, sarcasm dripping from them, which was his third mistake today….

"Don't be cheeky, you...!" The group saw a hand grip and hold Kai's collar, and thrust him out of the way, the team's eyes widened when they saw Kai being punched where the larger gash was… He fell backwards, and landed on the floor with a loud thud, a loud groan was heard instantly afterwards.

The man, green eyes, and incredible blonde hair whipped around to look at the 'sales men.'

"Oh, these aren't sales people... These are... The BladeBreakers..." He said his voice becoming ever softer, as if nothing whatsoever had happened.

"So, sorry about that, Kai has accident's, don't you Kai; you're so clumsy for some reason! What did you do this time I wonder?" his pale face had an unbelievable smirk plastered on to it. He turned to look at Kai. As did all the people on the Hiwatari doorsteps.

"I fell. Again…" Kai spat – the BladeBreakers eyes widened as they heard their captain's cover up for what it appeared to be his father's abuse. What was the point to try to argue, even more beatings awaited him if he tried to argue with his father, he always got his way, no, matter what it was.

"Thought so… Always doing that aren't you boy?" He gave cruel smile and asked Kai, "Did you think you could hide your friends from me?"

"Yes..." Kai answered truthfully, now getting up from the stony ground.

"To you it's - Yes, sir." His father snapped.

"Yes...sir." Kai spat the last word; humiliation was his punishment for being unruly. He despised the older man, he was no family member.

"Unbelievable, you have friends, maybe you being pathetic and stupid isn't that bad? Who care's if you're failing? I mean who care's if you have, and are nothing? You have friends? I'm so relieved." He said, his tone turning sarcastic at the end of his rant.

"Whatever." Kai said, brushing himself off.

"Good, now come in all of you. Can't have you standing out there getting a cold, can we boy?" Replied his father looking between the children ignoring Mr. Dickenson completely as if he wasn't there, his eyes scanned them all quickly.

"My names Ka-" Kai argued, he knew fine well his father was just doing this to annoy him, but still he had a name, a name that, made him at least sound human.

"I don't care what your name is - your mother gave you it, and I swore on her death bed that I would use nothing of hers." The old man spat back. The BladeBreakers didn't know whether they should defend Kai or be respectful and stay out of the whole mess.

"You also said that you wouldn't marry anyone..." Kai spat back, annoyed they were even daring to bring up that subject.

"Hey Mr .H...!" Tyson said, slightly more forced than he had intended it.

"Mr. H...?" The man raised a defined eyebrow and looked at the kid with the large red cap.

"Tyson that's not respectable." Mr Dickenson remarked.

"Oh no it's fine...Boy, why didn't you tell me some of your friends were coming." The man now glaring at Mr. Dickenson as if he were something that had crawled from under a rock from some place; they obviously didn't like each other.

"I didn't know myself." The team heard him mutter. Suddenly everyone knew why Kai didn't want anyone coming to his home 'unexpectedly,' not even for a short visit.

The man stepped outside and down the few steps and started heading towards the black limo that had pulled up. "Well... As I told you before…I won't be coming to your parents evening at that boarding school of yours, I have to work. I won't be coming back until after Christmas as well I'm sure you can manage without anyone?"

"Like usual then." Kai muttered, he hoped, that his father did not hear that.

"Well - I'm off, oh yes and, Boy?" His father shot around, which made Kai freeze like a deer about to be run over. He swallowed…"Yes, sir?"

"Break anything and I'll break your neck. Is that understood?" Everyone was silent, however, to everyone's surprise, Mr Dickenson didn't do anything, and he stood there, with a displeased look on his face. Though did not say nor do anything.

"Yes, sir..." Kai snapped back. He had now formed a fist with his hand. He wished deeply that he could hit his father, and take that huge smug look off of that piggish face of his. He truly wished it. Kai's father, spoke and looked at each of the guests on his door step, his beady eyes scanning them all, "Well have fun with your -" he paused. His eyes landed on Rei Kon.

"What is it Mr. Hiwatari?" Tyson snapped, as he saw a look of disgust wash over his face when he looked at Rei.

"You're a neko-gin aren't you?" He hissed at the now dumb-founded member of the BladeBreakers.

"Yes. I am." Rei answered unsure of what he was being asked, it was a bit obvious, with the long, long hair and the fangs peering out of the corners of his mouth.

"Humph. Pathetic race - filth…! Nothing more than animals you are!" Kai's father spat, pointing an accusing finger at Rei. As if it was his fault, he was born one.

"May I say that is discrimination -" Mr Dickenson, stated, not wanting anything to lead to anything else.

"May I remind you that Mum was part neko-gin?" Kai snapped at the man furthest away from the door, Tyson, looked at Kai, His eyes had a glassy look, but also – an extremely pissed off look. Who knew someone as cold as Kai could hold so many emotions?

Everyone from the BladeBreakers, looked quite surprised about the new information about Kai. So then, he would be half neko-gin. Right…?

"Yes I know Boy. I'm not stupid. I may also remind you she is dead and she can't exactly hear me. Meanwhile you are just a pathetic Hybrid. You are not even fully neko-gin not even human. Hmm, even my own father couldn't help you .You're the one that should have died in that fire…"

"I would have preferred it also..." Kai spoke, now glancing at the ground. He shouldn't have said something disrespectful like that. Being disrespectful was then punished, and being punished hurt. However, and somewhat surprisingly, Kai's father didn't reply, which Kai sighed with great relief.

"Remember what I said about Sota...Now I'll be back in about May." The blonde haired man, now entering the luxurious vehicle without much care in the world; had he not sensed the offence he had caused?

"Summer next year... Fair enough…" In summer, he would be away from his house, away from him. Away from punishment of any form, thank the lord for beyblading. Thank the lord for the BladeBreakers being here…

The team looked at Kai, who now, gladly opened the door and said,

"Well, you might as well come in…" he gave a glance it everyone. They all stepped in; their eyes almost fell out of their heads. Unlike the house that you would think a cold cruel person would have. (Cold, dark gloomy places, with cobwebs hanging from every ceiling,) Kai's home was the opposite as the walls and floors were white, pillars held up the other floor eight oak doors on the left and right side. A grand stair way running off into two separate, one to the left and the other to the right.

./. What is it? Master? ./. The phoenix was happy that her master wasn't hurt as badly as he usually was.

./. They all are giving me the 'I pity you look…Oh how irritating…/. Kai muttered back into an ocean of different feelings, he hated that they knew yet he was somewhat relieved. He wanted them to be a dream, that they would not know anything about his child-abusing dad. That they would still look at him with respect without any of that look, instead of just… Instead of just pity…

"Kai..?" Mr Dickenson asked, he was going to ask if he would be fine staying here alone, but Kai quickly answered it,

"He's gone so we'll be fine...You can all leave now." He didn't want them to leave; he wanted to tell them everything. That would make them see how his mind worked. Was that a good thing, the Abbey taught that having friends and people you trust is weak and disgraceful. Yet Tyson, managed to become World Champion three times in a row. He had many friends, went against everything that Kai was taught.

Kai was grateful for that. It showed life had more meaning than power.

"Your mum was a neko-gin?" Rei asked, although not actually expecting an answer.

"Yeah..." He muttered turning back to them, now full on, they could see the back of his collar, was a little rumpled due to the violent way it was tugged. Mr. Dickenson had then excused himself, unknown to the bladers; he was off to find 'someone.'

"That means your half neko-gin right?" Kenny piped up, taken aback that Kai, would answer a personal question.  
"Whatever..." Guess not…  
"That's so c-" everyone went to say but was interrupted by high squeals of joy,  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" a small figure slid down the banister, a small girl.  
"What is that?" Tyson asked. Unsure of what to say, his ears were ringing now…His stomach growling, he was sure he was getting weird looks from the portraits…

"Sota...Ignore her and she shuts up." Kai said briefly and turned to the girl who was now smiling up at Kai.  
"Why does she live here?" Kenny asked, briefly dismissing the thought of Kai having siblings.  
"She's my sister." As soon as the words had left Kai's mouth, everyone dropped anime style – well apart from the Hiwatari siblings. Kai looked at the younger and tilted his head she began to smile, a broad and happy smile.

Her hair was long, just above the back of her knees, a blue colour – the same shade of Kai's. Her eyes, however were not anything like Kai's, he had crimson, and meanwhile, she had deep sky blue orbs. Her face was small and slightly pointed. She was very small, looked only about four, or maybe five. The group wanted to go up and see if she was real, though contained themselves as they did not know how Kai or 'Sota' would react.

"Why are you smiling?" he questioned.

"Because brother–I'm very happy!" She giggled, she went over to the BladeBreakers and waved "Hello, My name is Sota, nice to meet you all," she curtsied, and then smiled again at the BladeBreakers… Turn around and looked at her brother.

"Aww..." he replied sarcastically.  
"Who's the people?" the girl asked.  
"Just friends," The elder replied.  
"Is dad here?" She asked innocently, a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Gone," Was the only word Kai said as Sota clapped and smiled again. She was happy on only three conditions, one, dad would be out of the house. Two, if her dear brother was staying longer than a week and three, if she didn't have another attack - she would be happy if she didn't have another for a while.

Now the BladeBreakers, definitely could have been dreaming as they were sure Kai had smiled, ok only for a minor second but still he smiled as he watched the younger run around like someone who had caught fire.

"So where's the butler?" Kai asked when his sister had calmed herself down.  
"Dad gave him the day off...Just before the bell rang." Sota said now getting bored and turned around to examine the new visitors.  
"The maid and cook will most likely be gone again then..." Kai muttered to himself watching Sota carefully as she moved around the room getting closer to his so called friends.

She had found herself at Rei first and was walking around him with an extremely delighted look. "Brother…"

"What…" Kai eyed her suspiciously. Everyone was watching her as she tilted her head from left to right, blinking then tilting her head from right to left and blinking again.

"The butler wants a word with you, he's in the east kitchen…" she said simply.  
"Sota…You are up to something." He replied and walked off through the second door on the right of the house.  
"Come with me…!" She squeaked, instantly grabbing and linking hands with Rei, whom did not know how to handle the situation.  
"Em, Sota, why are you holding Rei's hand?" Tyson said Rei knew that he was finding this little situation rather amusing.

Once they had gone through countless doors, and much to the surprise of everyone they got there five minutes after they had 'started their journey.' How big was this house exactly? So once in the reading room, that was the size of a, local public library (with maybe twice as many book as one,) everyone was relieved to sit down.

Sota however was keener on sitting on everyone's lap. "Hello what's your name?" She jumped up Max's lap and 'flicked' his nose. "Eh, Max, nice to meet you…" As soon as everyone had had their noses flicked and introduced themselves Sota went back to her newly found neko-gin friend.

"Why do you like Rei so much, Sota?"  
"He looks like my father…"

* * *

Authors notes: Well I might as well proof read all my chapters the now huh? If you've just started reading this fiction, I hope you continue reading. Maybe even reviewing, but if your lazy (like some people I know –cough- me –cough-) you don't have to. Though if you have read this chapter, and reading it again – for some reason. I'll just say that now maybe everything such as spelling, most grammar will have been corrected… Well drop me a review… Or if you notice any other major typo's tell me! Well hope you enjoyed that! 


	2. Angry Kai

Authors Note – I keep seeing the hits on how many people have read this it seems to go up by the hundreds each day now that it is completed and all. Well remember! Any grammar or anything you see (I really am not too good at the grammar so I'm trying to get this story as far away from typo-land and grammar-heaven.)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Your father...?" Max asked, a little confused, the man they saw had blonde hair not black and was one hundred percent not anything like Rei. Everyone was focused on Sota, hoping for some reasonable answer for her statement. 

"Dad, He was nice." She muttered her head now bowed, climbing over to the left arm of the couch and began to weave her fingers in and out of each other. She was going to cry soon, she didn't like memories, they were always sad. ...Always…

"But wasn't it your dad who just left? Tyson asked, just making sure that it was her parent that had left the house not so long ago. The room was large yet; everyone sat close and tightly together, silently racking their brains to think of what the little girl could have meant.

"No…That was father." She said matter-of-factly. This confused the BladeBreakers even more.

"You have two dads?" Rei asked this was beginning to make Tyson a little uncomfortable, not only was he questioning if she had two dads, he was now silently questioning Kai's father's sexuality.

"No…" Tyson gave a sigh of relief he didn't want a man, whom, he did not trust, who would hit his own son in front of strangers, and would prefer boys over girls. Not a nice thought, he mentally scolded himself for that.

"So your 'Dad' and your 'Father' are two different people?" Chief asked, thinking this was the only explanation for the two entities of 'Dad,' and 'Father.' Then again, it could just be a little game to the girl.

"Yes…I have to go Kai'll be angry if I talk about Dad." Sota, now worrying about what her brother would say, she would end up telling them too much, she didn't want to tell them. She couldn't, it would break the promise. She would be exiled, and not be able to see anyone again.

"Why would Kai get angry about 'Dad'?" Rei asked, an eyebrow rose,

"He sold him…" she muttered. She figured out that she had said a 'key word,' that was bad. They could figure it out, and with more than one person here, she could say the excuse as 'you heard wrong.' Still maybe they were all hopefully stupid. Then again, there was one with a computer and glasses, neko-gins were naturally suspicious and the boy in the red cap seemed to predict things that would just never happen.

"What do you mean, he sold him?" Rei asked again, making sure he had all the information as possible off Kai's little sister.  
"He was sold…- I have to go." She said quickly – another mistake she hissed at herself, the keyword again! Oh how she was going to be hated by everyone. By Kai no doubt! How she wanted the earth to swallow her whole…

"What! Are you serious Kai was sold? To who - who was he sold to?" Tyson stated. Everyone thought he was just going a little overboard with the whole scenario and his imagination was getting the better of him.

However, when Sota, did not say anything or even deny it. Everyone knew it was true. "I-I have to go; Now." Why did she have to keep all the secrets, why couldn't she be normal? She was in trouble if they knew. If they asked about it, she'd be dead… When did life get so complicated?

Throughout the house darkness began to cover every floor and every room, only a few lights were on. Sota knew, Kai preferred the dark when he was crying…so left the lights off, and wandered round the mansion to find her lonesome big brother.

She knew where he would be, at their mother's portrait. The largest frame in the house, yet no picture - there couldn't have been a body after what happened, so just a frame. A frame to remember all the happiness that was one in the house that was now consumed with hate and fear the life of one person; Kai didn't know how it could affect everything so much.

"Hi!" she skipped around the corner, and there he was sitting on one of the large windowsills, loosely hugging his legs, he turned to see his little sister smiling.

"Oh hey Sota…" He said glumly. Not the best of greetings, he knew but as long as he wasn't crying he could fake a few smiles just to make everything appear better for Sota.

"What's wrong?" She asked, now attempting to climb the large oak wooden windowsill. She was too small.

"Nothing…Nothing at all, really, I'm fine." Kai sighed; nothing could have prepared him for today. Nothing whatsoever, first seeing him with another woman, gloating about it the next and then finding out Sota had been hurt, when he was there…To protect her.

"Really, are you? Then you should smile…" She grinned, and attempted pulled herself up next to her brother, however she fell backwards and landed sorely on her behind. Her dress was thankfully long and gave a little padding on the marble floor.

"…" Kai said nothing and did nothing, he turned his head to look at her again, and she looked like a miniature of mum, although she didn't know it. Now that Kai thought about it, Sota had no idea what Mum looked like…

"Or else the sky will be sad and then the sky will cry for you…" she continued, he snapped out of the flashback he was having…

_"Mummy..? Where are you?" he could still see everything the way it was the halls, sparkling white, a woman with sparkling blue eyes, long aqua hair… Smiling… _He missed that smile.

"_I'm coming darling." She said, walking slowly over to him… He could feel himself smiling_; he hadn't smiled in a long time…

"_We can't go it's raining!" He heard his voice call, the high squeals of a yet- unbroken voice._ He sounded annoying.

"_Oh that mean's that someone is sad…Haven't I told you that…" His mother was next to him now, she smelled nice, and a sweet smell…_It always calmed him down.

"_Yes, but who's sad? Why doesn't there mum just hug them and make things all better?" _Kai wanted to hit himself for his own stupidity, _yet he was small and innocent, he had no weight of the world, no one he needed to protect, _he was the one protected, he preferred it, so much better.

"_Kai, you'll understand when your older, something's can't be hugged away."_ He could remember his mother sighing, a sad look washed over her face, confusing him at that age…

"_Mummy...?" He squealed, that voice, that time. _He wanted it back…

"_Oh come on lets go! First one to the care gets a cookie…" she laughed and jogged very slowly out of the house, meanwhile little Kai was sprinting laughing, being free and untroubled. _He wanted that feeling again.

"I'm not sad. Sota…" he said after a short silence, his eyes returned back from the glazed over look to sparkling red. Nothing could have been hidden, from that woman, she knew everything it seemed. Things that was impossible to imagine at the age of four. Then again, mothers were like that.

"You look sad." Sota wanted to hug him…She wanted a hug. She never got a hug when she wanted it…

As if the plead was answered Kai said, "Come here." Sota stood and walked into front of Kai, he was now standing. She was only up to his waist…Kai picked her up and lifted her up onto the windowsill that she had been attempting and failing to get up on-to. He crossed his legs, and placed Sota in the middle. Sota got her wish, she was hugged, and he rested his chin on the top of her head, which made her giggle.

"When I was gone, did you hide from him?" He muttered, not wanting to look at Sota in the eyes. How could he be so stupid? She had to stay here everyday – continue with her work of becoming 'a presentable woman,' for the near but distant future and stay with him… At least he managed to get out of the house – he was old enough to go out and beyblade. She wasn't allowed to even go outside to the garden without some sort of accompaniment.

"Yes… Under your bed…Sorry." Sota sighed, she always did something wrong – whether it was using the wrong type of spoon, such as soup spoon for dessert, or maybe putting iodine solution on the plants, instead of the mineral water. Or if it was going into her big brothers room to avoid beatings…

"For what, hiding - It's ok to hide you know." Kai asked a little perplexed with the apology.

"No, going into your room." He frowned; his life was mucked up…Badly. First if he done things wrong he would show no apology or anything similar to it and get off the hook easily. However, when someone did something incredibly bad to him, they ended up being sympathetic yet if he were the one to cause trouble it wouldn't be a big deal – so no apology needed to be given to him, no matter how much pain was caused. Now there was his little sister saying she was sorry…For protecting herself.

"You can go into my room whenever you want, you already know that. As long as you don't get hurt again I'm fine with it."

"He freaked when I had 'an episode.' He hasn't hit me since." Kai winced when she said episode. He didn't like them, and he knew they caused her pain. Yet no one could help her. He would just have to sit with her, and say calming things until they went away. That was another problem…His pain for her living…In pain.

"He hasn't hit you…Good." He stated he would end up getting his arm broken again and charged with assault. Imagine that a father, the protector of his offspring, taking one and putting up a lawsuit for assault, the experience had made Kai wary. If he would do that what would stop him throwing Sota out, if she didn't do something…?

"You're still worried." Sota said, after a few minutes of silence. The girl knew a lot, even with all the health problems.  
"No I'm not." He answered back, she was suppose to feel safe and protected, like he felt when he was younger. He didn't want her to feel helpless.  
"Please tell me, when you worry you make me sad." She said, now a dreary look on her face, her eyes were loosing there own sparkle and now looked dull. She was ill…

"I found something…" Kai said, not wanting to give over any more details.  
"Like what?" The younger Hiwatari member contained, wanting some more information – it was in her blood. She was a Hiwatari and Hiwatari's were nosy and sceptical people.

"You're too young to understand, let's just say – father's doing something else against his wedding vows." Kai shook the mental imagines of his 'Father' having a random romp with one of the maids. He shivered.

"Brother…Will you leave again." Sota asked, not wanting him to leave, she always thought that Father would hurt her more, or when she had an attack, no one would try to help her. They wouldn't stop – it only calmed down if she was composed, calm, and that only usually happened if someone was talking to her – reassuring her it was ok.

"Leave when?" He knew he would, he knew he would leave her again and again – yet she would never be angry…Just jealous. Jealous that he could leave at any minute and didn't have to come back, he could just run away at any time he wanted. But he did, he had to see Sota was ok. She was the only person Kai felt comfortable with…

"When the tournament starts again…" Sota wanted to cry each time he left – yet when he came back she felt thrilled and happier than she could imagine. "Yes," Her heart sank, as did Kai's.  
"I thought so…" She said, it sounded to Kai as if she were blaming him, for all the things she had been through…He felt like a criminal.

"But, I'll take you to a safe place, before I leave. Then, you don't have to cry anymore…" Kai lied. He didn't know where he could go with her. No one knew he had a little sister, he couldn't trust anyone with her. She was too, precious to him. She would stay here.

"I don't cry, I just have scary dreams." It was her turn to lie.  
"You do cry I've heard you do so." He had, although the house was huge, and the walls and floor were thick, he had occasionally walked passed her room, or came in to check on her…Usually crying and sobbing about it was her fault everything was like it was. However, as many times as Kai had said to her it wasn't, he blamed her…He wanted to feel happy when he was with her…He blamed her for his pain. If she were not the child Mum was carrying, then he would not have been used as a way of payment…

"You cry too." Sota stated, though she didn't know the reason why he cried, if Kai cried – he would deny ever doing it and move on, only to stay exactly where he was emotionally.

"Everybody cries." Kai stated, trying to show that it was something that everyone did, and was not being revealed as weak.

"What about our guests, you seem more like father when you're around them?" Sota said,

"They are leaving…I am not anything like father!" He snapped, both of them regretting the words that they chose to say. Again, Social skills were not their greatest talents.

"Kai…" Sota muttered, now getting tired, the room was now almost pitch blame; a few things could be seen in the room as the moonlight shone in.

"What?"

"I may have told the guests something, accidentally…" she whispered.

"Like what, exactly?" he frowned, this wasn't good.

"Em, some of the…Selling siblings thing, I didn't mean to honest!"

"How much did you say until you actually thought about what you were saying?"

"Only a few words…Thought very important words."

"When did you get so, concerned about things? I'm here; I'll stop anything from happening to you?" The room grew tension that never existed until this statement. The fact was Kai was hardly here and that he would only pass the blame onto himself and cause himself more pain. A protector stop's pain, it doesn't transfer them onto themselves. Kai was not a protector, but a mere betrayer of Father.

"I've always been...Scared you won't come back. Leave me here to grow up with Father." She said warily. Her eyes began to fill up, the thought was horrible.

"My, apologises-, for not noticing. I'll take you with me, ok?" Kai couldn't let his little sister be this sad, no matter what she had or was responsible for.

"So can the guests stay, I like Ree, he looks like daddy." She giggled.

However, Kai didn't like this fact – as it was true but would not like to admit it out loud, and hearing it from someone in his own family was not good. He removed Sota from his lap and stood up. His fist clenched. The mention of that traitor turned his blood to boiling point.

"No he doesn't and his names Rei, not Ree! For God sake Sota! He doesn't look like him! Stop thinking that he'll come back because he won't – he left so he's gone ok – gone!" With that Sota fled, crying, sobbing and left Kai incredibly sullen and in great fury at his own reaction on his little sister.

"I'm an idiot." He said to himself, he felt the presence of his phoenix in his head again…

./. Master, shouldn't you apologise? She's only a little girl. ./. She whispered, as if the shadows would turn into a monster or a gigantic cage…

"Because of her I spent all of my life thinking winning and power was the only thing that matters!" he yelled back in hate, he hated to think he hated his sister. Emotions they were so confusing…

./. Master, so what that girl is to apologise to you for you shouting at her! She's family Kai, the only thing that cannot be replaced…./.

"And…? Grandfather was family – He was the one that done it all – Father didn't even stop him! They all probably had a party because I was gone!" he hissed back, hating everything, everyone, every bitbeast in the world…

./.Master please do not speak like that – you don't mean it – I doubt it - they would never do something like that!" Dranzer tried to convince her master,

"Really can you say that for certain Dranzer? Hmmm?" he spat back sarcastically.

./. Master, try and calm down, you know fine well that Rei does look like him! And whether or not your in some sort of denial that has lasted over seven years then I suggest you grown up and face the facts ./.

Kai felt the phoenix leave, which saddened him slightly, although soon his mind was in an ocean of hate and as Dranzer put it denial. Waves of hate and the land of denial caused great pain as if it were a small boat on the viscous waves… Kai smiled to himself and closed his eyes, he realised something. He sighed.

"I so bad at talking to the female species… Human or bitbeast whichever…"

* * *

"I can't believe we get all this space to ourselves, I mean, it's bigger than anything I've ever been in." It was true the BladeBreakers, were now in their rooms, which also had one sitting room, which joined up to each bedroom. The room was white and cream furniture was placed around, no televisions but still it was much classier than any of the teens had seen before. No wonder Kai always got the double bed if they slept in Hotels. 

"I know what you mean man!" Max yelled jumping over one of the sofa landing in the middle. Much to his enjoyment.

"Talk about spoiled." Tyson groaned, he had now became envious of Kai – they had been sleeping in pathetic Hotels and Motels through the first year, why didn't he just pay to upgrade them, then he would at least get a good night sleep himself.

"Tyson he's not spoiled, and from the fraction of what we have heard and seen from Kai's past – I think no amount of money will fix his problems." Kenny said, while franticly typing on his laptop, wonder what he can do to improve each members blades.

"What you talking about Chief?" Tyson asked, a little confused and a little tired about what the 'smart one' was saying.

"Well, the main reason why he's so distant – I'm guessing here, is because – he wasn't prepared to be nice to people. He was trained and brought up like winning was the only thing in life. Social skills were not need it was a simple 'who gave the orders' and 'who took the orders.'" Kenny stopped typing to look over at the rest of his friends that he had met about three years ago…

"I see your point…I'm kind of regretting of coming guys." Rei said, although he was enjoying himself he couldn't help but keep getting a feeling. Something like 'we're not supposed to be here.' Or 'We're intruding.' Everything was nice, even the occasional maid that came in, it was the things that they were hiding…The secrets.

"Yeah…Did you see Kai's neck?" Max asked. He was sure he had imagined it, yeah. He definitely imagined it; no way had Kai had a huge gash on his neck….

"If anyone said they didn't see that they need glasses." Tyson added, a cough was heard over in Kenny's direction, wrong words to use…"Sorry Chief…" Tyson said, he laughed nervously,

"It was definitely his dad, or 'father' that done that – it was so obvious, I mean. I knew Kai had it bad, but having his father actually hitting him?" Max continued ignoring the insult that Tyson had done.

"And, humiliating him in front of us; it was just surreal." Rei added, still remembering the tone of Kai saying 'Sir.' It sounded so strange.

Kai was someone who demanded and was given respect as soon as he entered the room…It was unusual to hear him say something as respectable as Sir to another human being – no matter how cold they were.  
"He's sick. Cold. Cruel. And I don't like him." Tyson said – it was funny that's the same list he gave Kai himself when he first met him.

"Kai, didn't even do anything wrong." Kenny muttered seeing injustice was something that annoyed Kenny to no end.  
"You said it." Max agreed…Things were not as normal as they would have thought. No wonder Kai ever invited anyone home!  
"Well, what about his little sister? She didn't look hurt." Rei said, bringing up the little girl, the next topic of conversation.

"Still, it's not exactly safe for her to stay here is it?" Kenny replied, now completely away from his laptop.  
"What was that about, with 'Father', and 'Dad'?" Max asked, still confused with the 'Sota riddles'.

"I think it might be a really personal family thing, let's not talk about it, or ask about it. It's none of our business anyway." Rei said, thinking about the most logical way of doing things, anyway – if he were being hit at home he certainly wouldn't want someone who didn't know the whole story messing around in his life.

"Yeah, Rei's right, Kai likes his privacy and would not like us all going around his house sniffing for some explanation to a question he would probably freak out, if we even dared to ask him." Max wondered what would Kai do – if they asked him…Chuck them out or….Something else?

"Well, let's get going, we are supposed to be down for dinner." Rei said, forgetting who was in the room…

"WE MISSED DINNER!" Tyson yelled everyone sweat-dropped, the boy could turn serious for about a two minutes then it was onto the main topic of his life – in other words, his stomach.

"No but we will unless we get to the dining area, now." Rei said laughing slightly as Tyson fumbled to get off of the floor where he was lying; successfully knocking over a chair and a table on his way to the door.

* * *

Authors Note – So if anyone's noticed which maybe they have, the Author's Note's are changing, just because I'm well bored, and checking mistakes, not a lot but still mistakes. I know everyone can't like the same thing, but it would help me improve if someone did just tell me the mistakes, and I like to become better at things I like doing. –Waves cookie in face- You know you want you! Review if you wish! 


	3. Give a Child, to Save a Child

Authors Note: Ok, a big, big thank you to the people that have read this fiction, and a INCREDIBLY big thank you for all those who reviewed, if you get a little confused with anything in the chapters just give a review and I'll reply – that is if you're a member. I do allow Anonymous reviews -nudge nudge-.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Who's this?" Tyson pointed to a small portrait with a stout woman, and a thin boy about the age of Kai, maybe a few years older. 

"Great grandmother with my grandfather..." He stated, wanting to get to the kitchen as quick as possible. Not for food, but at least the food would shut everyone up. He couldn't kick them out, as the Hiwatari's family image of being 'helpful and cold,' would become invalid.

"Cool...Do all of the Hiwatari's get portraits of themselves?" Kenny asked, scanning one after another – there was a baby a close up, closed eyes, and the paint, it looked as if the artist had not need much colour as the child almost as white as the sheet, was wearing white clothes…

"Only some..." Kai replied, no more questions no more questions…. He begged god, wanting them to just shut up and walk a little quicker, maybe if he mentioned their food was getting cold the would hurry up. However the only person to even care about food at the moment was Tyson and he was to busy firing questions at him, to even notice his stomach. Highly unusual.

"Have you got one?" Rei asked, it would be fun to see Kai, as a four year old, but there was something unusual about the paintings themselves. Now that you mention it, there doesn't seem to be a teenager here… It's either a really old person or really young.

"No… Thankfully." Kai said, his pace quickened a notch – giving a hint to the BladeBreakers that he was not feeling up to the conversation, the question, which was going to be asked some time soon.

"So what do you need to do to get your portrait up on a wall in this house." Max was thinking about doing something that was honourable or hard to do, like break a world record, and such things like that.

"Die..."

However the main reason why Kai didn't want this to be brought up was then, if he told them why they were up there, all of the Hiwatari's, looking at him. They would know about their deaths, the portraits were more like inner-graves. To stop family members from forgetting the unforgettable.

The words of the family motto was 'Live life yourself, because everyone goes away in the end. Care for yourself as your allies will soon turn to enemies…'

* * *

After the group had gone to the kitchen and waited for what seemed like forever for Tyson to stop eating, Kai stood up and began to walk towards the main door…Leading to the garden. 

"Where you going Kai?" Tyson asked, his mouth managed to swallow the large amounts of food, to ask the simple question.

"To feed the animals." Kai voice grew bored, he did like having all of the dogs, the horses, the rabbits, and most of them were given to other members of the family – but moved away and kept them here. That was the rule… So it grew tiresome when you had to feed them all, ok, so he had servants to muck out and clean them…It was still tiring to just feed them all…

Tyson burst out laughing… "You...Have animals...!" He went into another fit of hysteria, small bits of food that were now embedded in his teeth.

"It's just so hysterical I forgot to laugh..." Kai rolled his eyes, the boy was weird, not unless he had said something – that was funny? No one else was laughing, so it was just Tyson being Tyson.

"What kind of animals have you got, how many even?" Rei asked, it was strange to hear Kai had a little sister and have animals…  
"Hundreds... Why do you think we have a huge garden? Most animals…That are classed as pets anyway." He stated.  
"Cool..." Max replied, while eating the last of his Puffy McPuff Puffs…

* * *

Soon Kai was back and joined the BladeBreakers, in the reading room, were they now spent most of their time as it seemed to fulfil most of the bladers needs. Kenny was at the computer at the end of the room. Max and Tyson found some sort of cartoon magazine and Rei was reading about '10 Ways To Make A Girl Fall Out Of Love With You'. Which he was going to put into full use whenever he was going to see 'Mariah, Salma, or Mariam' again… which would be sooner than he would have ever thought. 

"Brother?" Came the all too familiar voice of Sota. The BladeBreakers had found her increasingly humorous, as she liked to argue with her brother. This showed the bladers that their captain did have a joking side to him... Even if it was a few roll of the eyes, and sarcastic remarks.

"What?" Kai asked, wondering what she was going to say – they hadn't really talked since Kai had shouted out, Sota ran off, - the usual was some playful banter, and that was it… He was leaning against the wall in his own infamous style, eyes opened to see the little girl staring up at her.

"I'm sorry..." she said, sighing away her pride.

"I was my fault, no harm was done..." his own pride being thrown away for the time being…Well it would be back soon, Kai hoped. The rest of the team almost fainted, Kai apologising? Admitting something was his own fault! Miracles were good things…

"I was on the phone...Guess who's coming." She giggled, her plan was to try and hook Kai and company up with dates, so they could go to the ball – and have the whole house to herself… She didn't really care who – she could always call 'The BBF.' This was now the name of the BladeBreakers Fan club.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll tell me." Kai replied rolling his eyes, wanting desperately to know…Not like he'd admit that. Ever. To anyone.

"No I won't." He hadn't heard that right…She said 'no'. Now he was going to have to beg to get even a little information – maybe even a bribe, he could always buy her another horse.

"Sot-" He began, but was cut off, by the person he was going to ask...

"No you're not knowing, it's a she anyway!" Sota stuck out her tongue and giggled once again, a large grin appearing on her face. Things were going ok so far. Kai on the other hand found it frustrating, not knowing. for all he knew it was someone he hated.

A girl? Oh no she wasn't going to…No…Of course not Sota wouldn't do that…Never in a million years...She might… She has hasn't she? "Great..." Kai sighed. Things were not going well…His face remained blank. Another miracle.

"Don't worry, you already like her!" There was a strange feeling of 'Oh my God no' welling up within Kai's stomach…It was either one of two people and knowing Sota. She would most likely invite both. Which if the two girls even came within a mile near each other, the world would be witnessing, World War three, most likely.

The BladeBreakers almost fell out of their seats. "Kai likes a girl?" Rei's head had appeared over his book as well did Tyson and Max's…Kenny well you couldn't see his eyes anyway.

"Oooo!" They all chanted, this was getting interesting, who knew the cold guy actually could like, someone more than a friend. Hell, who knew he actually noticed the female population!

"You knew this was going to happen." Kai hissed at his younger sibling…

"..." She had a evil grin on her face.. How she was so evil, Kai didn't know, then again he didn't want to find out any time soon.

"Oooo so who's the girl Kai?" Tyson asked, a triumphant smile on his face – another thing for teasing him!

"..." Kai went back to his infamous pose, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms across chest. He was not in the mood today - he was wanting so much to just go over and shove something down Grangers throat, at least then he'd shut up.

"Come on, tell us!" The World Champ shouted, almost bouncing up and down on the plush couch.

"What's the girl name Sota?" Rei asked, he wasn't going to go as far as Tyson was going, maybe just a few remarks...

"Nosy Nosy...I also found out a girls name for you! I invited her as well." Sota stuck out her tongue out at the neko-gin before her. She was basking in this. So much! Rei looked puzzled…

"Huh?" Everyone expect Kai, said though everyone seemed a bit – or in Rei's case - dumbfounded.

"What you mean?" Rei asked cautiously, if the girl have found a member of the female population that Kai actually liked, who was he going to get hooked up with?

"Mr Dickenson was here...Wasn't he." Kai's closed eyes opened, he saw, and knew the answer, the large smile plastering from ear to ear was enough evidence.

"..." She giggled this time the whole team was looking at her as if she had grown another head.

"And you asked him...Didn't you?" Kai pondered on the questions Sota would have asked to get such information on the White Tiger Clan member.

"..." She began to laugh, uncontrollably.

"Then you managed, somehow, to get all the information off of him…?" Kai said between sighs.

"..." The laughing got very loud.

"God help us all..." Kai rolled his eyes, he was beginning to hate this. He could handle the BladeBreakers and Sota. One thing on his list was the randomness and sheer annoyance of _that_ girl. Just because on one particular night – she some how had… Sota had seen it and blackmailed on numerous occasions… Kai had money which was thankfully another miracle.

"What's the matter Kai. Your girlfriend not coming?" Tyson laughed, mocking Kai while doing 'a big song and dance about it,' Kai knew Tyson was never, under any circumstance going to let him forget this. He could imagine it now – sitting in some private old folk's home, and a letter written by some 'idiot' about a stupid, incident…

That remark had never been said to Kai, and for two reasons. One, no one would normally know about Kai liking a girl, or of any girl at all. Two, making fun out of Kai, in his own house were there were no phones near, or heavy body guards for the person saying the chosen words, it just simply was not a good idea.

Kai walked over to were Tyson was sitting, a smug look on his face, as if he had just won the tournament again.

"...Oh dear." Sota said, the warning signs were, glaring, glaring and last but not least death glaring. Any further than that and, well, whomever it was concerning, should write their will. Quick.

"Say that again Granger..." Kai glared down at Tyson, suddenly, Tyson found himself wishing he had never said anything. Kai was about 10 centimetres away from Tyson's face, glaring and hands clenched, it was a very sensitive situation…

A wrong answer could result in Tyson being rushed to the ER, or even the mortuary. Tyson thought about which one he preferred. "No... I em, heh, Just joking….Buddy." Tyson had backed all the way to the very back of the chair, he was now hoping Kai really, truly, was his 'buddy,' and would not cause too much damage.

"Just say it." Kai raised his eyebrows, he said it simply – no hate, no nothing, his hands still in fists…

"No I don't want too." Tyson whimpered, this made Sota want to run up and hit the dear boy, with something long, and hopefully blunt, what a coward.

"Good keep it that way." Kai snapped, at least he could still scare them - scaring friends that is, what matters in life. He could control them, through fear – at least they would make no embarrassing situations for him to humiliated himself in. Unlike the Blitzkreig Boys, but that was a different story.

* * *

"So who did you bring for Rei?" Max asked, Rei had gone white, in fact he had lost so much colour it would seem he could or would be able to turn transparent, at any given time. 

"Was...it some one called Salma?" Tyson asked. "No." She said simply – staring straight at the neko-gin. "Mariam?" Kenny piped up.

"No." Still staring, watching closely to see if he had now – figured it out, it wasn't that hard, one word…Pink.

"Then it'll be...Mariah...!" Rei almost yelled, this could not be happening, maybe he was in some sort of dream, or in this case a nightmare. "Uhuh." She nodded and turned to walk off. She didn't know the turmoil that Rei and a few of the other bladers were going through.

Very soon, the rest of the team, were laughing at the fact Mariah was coming, not only would Kai be upset for having the pink thing here. Also Rei would have the fellow neko-gin female glued to his arm, and maybe cut off all of his blood supply. Then again, maybe Rei who somehow contract a deadly disease and have to go home?

"Shut up guys." Rei said miserably as Tyson and Max were now, crying from laughter… "So when are the 'girls' coming?" Max asked, he wanted to see Rei's and Kai's face, when there 'girlfriends' showed up. Then again, he just wanted to see what kind of girl Kai, was even interested in.

"I want to know, how you managed to get information off of Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson asked, the girl could be extremely devious.

"I just said that I didn't like to be surrounded by males all my life and if there was any girls that got on with you lot...Well I already knew yours Kai... So I just asked Mr. Dickenson if he knew any others that got on with you." She repeated herself, as the boy with the red cap, seemed to have missed something...

Sota looked over at Kai he was not a happy bunny. Though of course not – he had his little sister telling his friends, that didn't seem that close to each other, about his 'one and only love'. Which she had led on, making it sound like an 'under-age,' thing happening...When in fact the only thing they both had done, was a hug. Still she was not of rich 'standard' and Kai would get into trouble, if it was found out.

"Well don't worry Sota, Rei and Mariah get on REAL well." Tyson said grinning, enjoying this.

"Shut up!" Rei frowned, Tyson was annoying, the only time he wasn't annoying was when he was annoying someone else, which eventually annoyed the person that he was annoying, so they began to moan, and then they themselves were annoying.

"How did you know Kai likes the girl, your inviting?" Rei asked Sota, receiving a glare from Kai and a whimper from Sota.

"Because, he let her stay here before and also bought her a necklace for her birthday...Other few things like one time I saw them both down at the lake just about to -" Sota was interrupted by her big brothers hand covering her mouth. The team stood there with either confused or amused faces.

"Sota..." he glared at her, now in an incredibly sour mood, she seemed to catch the drift of her brother discomfort. "I'll be quiet."

* * *

Throughout the day Kai was annoyed as well as Rei with their 'oh so precious girlfriend coming.' So both of them became a little more distant that normal. Which was a strange thing for the neko-gin to do. Even so, Kai used this time to go 'down stairs.' Where once Kenny had almost went, Kai on the other hand had hoped he hadn't been in the room's below. They held to many things. Kai had then forbidden anyone to go downstairs and his excuse was that it held 'unfinished works that could collapse at any second.' It seemed to have held up. 

Downstairs was the opposite of the house, instead of the white plaster and lovely chandlers, they held pathetic oil lanterns that lightened the dim, and dusty walls. Kai didn't come down here often it was, too painful. This was were the deal begun.

The main room, if it could count as a room, it was more of a concrete box with large holes and rubble everywhere. The computer and human tubes were gone, 'Dad,' had removed them when the deal was done…When 'Dad' had sold his youngest son, to save one life…

Sota did not know this place existed, even though she was here for a longer period of time, she mostly spent her time in his room, even still, he had the key to the room... Neither did Kai, until a few years ago - when his Grandfather had came and told him what happened... Kai knew there were other details his Grandfather missed out - he just didn't know what.

* * *

"Please you must help! Please father, you can! I'll do anything, there was an accident, you must help!" A young man pleaded, black hair and amber eyes… Another man coming out of the shadows, there was Kai''s grandfather, a younger version...Not that young, but still, he did not have the grey hair, it was a light aqua colour.

"What if I can help you? You betrayed the family rules, you married a stranger, not even a wealthy one at that! Your soft, your too open about everything, you are not my son." The grandfather was at that large computer in the corner, now stood nothing, only a light engraving of where it had once been.

"Please, I'll do anything!" The man pleaded, he was desperate, no Hiwatari would beg…

"Anything I want? Ok, I think I can help." The words, anything, in Grandfather's mind was 'anyone,' he was going to wait a few week before kidnapping the dear boy. Though having him a few weeks earlier would be better. Training wise, and would make transport alot easier to arrange.

"Thank you, Thank you!" The man looked stronger than the older man, but what could he do – he had no knowledge of human anatomy or deadly operations…

"Only on one condition though." Grandfather smirked, he was going to have that child no matter what, the situation was just helping him get what he wanted, he should thank the drunk that rammed his truck into the side of the family limo.

"I get to raise and keep that youngest boy of yours." Of course the youngest was now the only male child he'dl ever have, now that the oldest was dead… Remarriage was out, and having a child with someone he was not married to was nonnegotiable.

"No – you can't he's ours! He is our son!" The man began to plead again and again, he didn't want his son, his little innocent son, going to somewhere, where he would be 'trained to become an elite,' it didn't sound right. It sounded monstrous.

"So you want your unborn child to die? Even though she can be saved? How Enya would cry if she heard that. Just give me the boy." Grandfather put his best sad and guilty face on, trying to close the deal with his own son, to take 'Kai,' into his own parental custody. It seemed to be working - the talk of his dying wife had an effect on him, as it would everyone else.

"Isn't there another way? Another thing you want?" the raven-haired man pleaded, there must have been something that he wanted, something else? More money - to have the mansion. Anything other than his dear boy...

"No, he's the perfect age…" Grandfather sighed, a happy one at that. He was happy he was taking that boy, still un-shaped, away from that soft boy of his own blood. He was happy the boy would turn stronger than any member yet of the Hiwatari family. He would have a nice portrait.

"Ok…Only if you manage to, save Sota. I still get to see him, no discussion about that!" The man now, getting a little better at the haggling. Over his son's and daughter's lives.

"Of course of course! Then let it be done!" The Grandfather had won. Kai was his…

* * *

Authors Note : Hmm, I wonder if there are going to be as many mistakes as there were in this one… For those who have read all the other chapters… I have not forgotten about the 'girls.' Yup the cookie bribe – still here. Now I bet your wondering why there was a blonde man at the start – It shall be explained…In later chapters! –cackle- Please review! 


	4. Kai's Deal With The Devil

Authors Note: Another chapter checked, though I did this at night so there may still be a few typo's. Hopefully just not as much!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Have you seen Kai?" It was afternoon and Tyson Granger had not seen the ice prince all day. He didn't know if it was on purpose that the World Champ couldn't find his captain, anywhere. 

"No, I only saw him this morning, at breakfast – which was about four hours ago. Why?" Of course Rei had seen him, they woke up at roughly the same time.Rei saw Tyson frown which was odd – he never frowned, he was always cheerful, laughing and joking about something.

"Just wanted to talk to him about something – Is Kai missing?" There was a concerned look on his face and also in his voice – even Rei himself was getting a little annoyed on the topic of 'Why hadn't Kai came back yet?'

"Eh, well more like we can't find him…" If any of the BladeBreakers went to look for him, he'd come back and moan at them all for wasting valuable training time.

"I suppose you're right," Tyson sighed in defeat, "Rei?" The neko-gin looked up at his younger teammate. ""When he comes back –tell me – like first. Ok?" It was an unusual request, maybe he did not need Kai's help, and maybe he just needs someone's help.

"Tyson, what's wrong?" It was his turn to make his voice fill with concern.  
"Eh, it's nothing. It is just that I wanted to ask Kai… If he was going to em, make us…Train, yeah train, heh." He tried to make it sound convincing but his voice failed to pull it off.  
"Tyson, your acting weird, really, what's wrong?" Trying again, Rei asked his friend what was wrong, and again Tyson lied.

"Nothing, I just really need to speak with Kai…" Tyson looked over to the door, thinking of hearing a door slam, and have Kai, enter back into the house, so he could clear a few things up. That's when Rei noticed it, Tyson had three long scratch marks across his right cheek, which was not there that very morning.

"What happened? Your face is all cut?" Tyson dismissed the question he was being asked, and walked out of the room, hoping his most trusted friend would come back soon.

* * *

It was dark, and narrow – like most alley ways in Russia. The cold and dark days didn't make these places any prettier. 

"So what do you want?" the blunette snapped – not liking the fact that he was requested to travel three miles on a cramped train, with a hungry stomach.

"Kai, I thought we were past that stage?" The hooded female chuckled as she saw a disgusted look wash over the bladers face.  
"Don't flatter yourself!" he spat back, did not have time for these kind of games, he really could not be bothered at what his Grandfather had to say…

"I was flattering you actually." She replies, a smile playing on her lips. She only took this job to see if he was ok…  
"I'll ask again. What. Do. You. Want?" He used the shortest sentences possible – she would be a complete idiot if she didn't get that. Whoever she was… He really was not good at talking to anyone. Male or females when he was like this.

"Give me the file, about the Abbey layout." The hooded girl didn't want anything to do with this extreme family affair…However an order was an order. "That's it? Some pathetic file?" the file, Kai knew, was important, if he was to hand it over to Boris or his Grandfather, the Abbey could and would be rebuilt.

"The codes as well." She ordered…

"Why do you need them?" Acting dumb, may make you look and sound like a complete idiot, but at least it clarified information.  
"Your Grandfather wants them." She wished she wasn't here. Not helping Kai's Grandfather get what he wanted, rebuilding the Abbey was not on her to-do list. Kai was silent, it was certain that if he did give her the files – the Abbey would be reopened and more children would be turned into emotionless-zombies. Kai closed his eyes. Why would he even think about giving the files to them?

"Your Grandfather wishes to make a deal with you. If you give him the files, and codes needed, then he'll take Sota."

This caught Kai's interest…

"He'll take Sota and will do everything to her that he once done to you." She had memorised everything from a card.

Revenge…? It wasn't a bad idea… "Will she disappear, Forever, if I told you I didn't want to see her again?" The girl gave a sad smile, she would be paid, but Kai…Was selling his sister, in a sadist way. "You'll never have to se the annoying brat again." She didn't want to blacken Sota's name, but it was necessary to get Kai into the deal.

"Then," Kai sighed. It was a bit fishy that Grandfather hadn't just kidnapped the girl.. He wasn't this desperate… "Let me think about it."  
"Good boy…" She mocked him, maybe he wouldn't give her the files, if she annoyed him enough.  
"Shut up. I'm not doing this just because you or my grandfather says so. I have my own reasons…" he had too many reasons.

"-To get rid of your little sister? I would gladly like to hear the list one day." she didn't think siblings could hate each other this much. What had happened to cause an over protective brother into – this?

"You will never hear any of my reasons." This conversation was over. He'd be back for dinner at least he wouldn't be tired, bored and hungry.

* * *

So where have you been?" Sota's voice rose like one of an old lady showing her disapproval for something.  
"Out," one word it was an acceptable answer to and from anyone.  
"I knew that I meant where-" she was interrupted by her older brother.  
"Shut up." Kai frowned at the little girl before him, she was annoying – she was the reason for everything wrong in his life! To come in the front door and enter the large hall way, it was annoying having big bright blue eyes following him… She always asked questions, why couldn't she shut up like she was told to. 

"Sorry I was just worried I thought you had been kidnapped or something!" She giggled, at the thought. Unfortunately, the BladeBreakers had come out to greet their captain, only to get a scene of Kai yelling at his sister.

"I don't care what you 'thought,' I don't care what you even think! **YOU'RE THE** problem in this family! **HE** wouldn't have traded me in to **TRY** and save you! **HE** wouldn't have left! **EVERYTHING** if **YOUR** fault.** I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT**!"

Sota began to cry, hysterically, she hoped that maybe he would notice that he was being incredibly cruel, and unfair to her. The BladeBreakers had never seen Kai look so angry – or upset. The things he was saying to someone that wasn't even half his age… Who knew the ice captain could shout so loud? Sota ran, away from all of the staring eyes. To the one portrait that would not look back, and judge. '_Maybe I shouldn't ask Kai…At the moment.'_

* * *

"Well That was scary." Max gulped, everyone had decided to escape the ranting and go to the one of many studies. To see Kai, with fists ready, was one of the most scariest things Max had ever seen. 

"I found a bitbeast." Tyson, changing the subject, he was beginning to wonder if Kai had not changed at all from the 'old-days'.  
"You stole Dranzer?" Rei asked, everyone sweat-dropped, is Tyson had stolen the fire phoenix, then he would need to one hundred percent stay out of Kai's way.

"No, it's not Dranzer – although it is really cool!" Tyson was looking at the newly found bitbeast chip as if it was love at first sight. Which was now the most scariest thing Max had ever seen.  
"You better not keep that, it might be someone's…" Rei said politely but getting a little agitated with the constant talking of Tyson, he wouldn't be able to keep it. It was most likely a Hiwatari bitbeast. "Put it back were you found it Tyson." he added. Rei didn't want another argument that could have almost burst his ear drums…

* * *

Tyson had found a door, unlocked – it was the one Kai had told everyone to stay out of. At this time Kai had left the household, shortly after Tyson had woken up. Although at this time Tyson did not know that, he decided to go down, who knows Sourpuss might be there. The steps were old and creaked if any pressure was put upon them. The narrow passageway and multiple doors at each side made the abandoned room look almost symmetrical. 

"Kai, you down here?" He yelled, the only answer was his own echo bouncing off of the old walls. The lanterns made a horrible shade of yellow cling to the brick walls making another disgusting colour. At the end of this hallway there was a room with… Nothing. Tyson sighed he had came all this way for n-"What's that?" Tyson called out to the object as if it were gong to reply.

The wall, between two rotten and chipped bricks, there was a small circular chip imbedded in the wall. A bitbeast.

Tyson pulled it out, manoeuvring his thick fingers and short nails to try and grasp it. However, once this chip had been pulled out, the wall opened like an imaginary door. "Wow…" Was all the Champ could say, a cold chill exited from the room within. Tyson walked in and immediately regretted it. The door slammed shut, which Tyson had squealed, much like Hillary, in surprise. In an instant of the door, locking, cold air began to pump through the air vents and into the room.

"I'm cold." Tyson whined, bitbeast still in his hand. "I'm hungry…" His stomach grumbled, he was getting really cold, so he began to hug himself, shivering now and then. "My feet are sore…" Another complaint after another, the floor was colder than any ice – it was making Tyson's blood thin, his blood supply finding it harder to go round his body. His limbs grew sore…

"No wonder.. People don't get invited!" he yelled angry at the fact he was in a 'cold room.'

* * *

A few hours after the hurtful shouting – Sota was no where to be found. Kai had calmed down – yet did not feel at all guilty for what he had done to his sister. 

"Kai? I really need to talk to you." Apart from Kai and Tyson in the room, there was a maid and a butler, which Kai dismissed quickly.

"Well…I kind of… By accident of course – went down stairs." As soon as the word downstairs was mentioned, Kai looked at Tyson with a blank and an unemotional face, wondering if he had really been downstairs or was some sort of wind up.

"I found a room…" Tyson was eager to continue, but did not want Kai knowing everything in a short space of time. Kai might get too angry then.  
"Tyson…" Kai knew he had took it… It was still there when he was down last, then when he came back it was gone. Only Tyson would have gone down there, Kai however, didn't think Tyson would actually bring it up – in actual conversation.  
"Yeah?" Tyson didn't know that Kai knew about him 'sticky-fingering' the bitbeast.  
"Give it back." Tyson almost fell out of his chair, a little confused on how quick the fellow bladder caught on.  
"Eh… Sure, Sorry." The apology Kai could have done with out – he only wanted the bitbeast back. At least he never denied taking it.

"I also saw something…Or more to the point…Someone." Kai almost wanted the entire conversation to be in his own head, he would prefer himself mentally unstable than Tyson Granger meeting Mother…

* * *

"It's so cold…Why have such a cold room?" Tyson stood shaking rapidly, this was not good. He walked over to what appeared to be another door, he banged on it over and over again. Hoping someone would answer his calls. 

"Who are you?" A shriek came from behind the door, it opened slowly, getting stuck as the door roller was frozen slightly.  
"Yikes!" There stood in the other room, a woman looked about forty. She was wering all the 'science gear,' as Tyson put it. Thick gloves, large heavy looking white coat. Things such as pens poking out from her pockets. Thick glasses….The stereotypical science professor

"T-Tyson Granger." He was to cold to ask the woman's own name. She answered the question he asked a little while ago. "Nice to meet you., the room were in was for training and experimental purposes, sorry, didn't see you. My name's Maria Hiwatari."

"Oh are you Kai's aunt?" she was way, too old to be his sister that was for sure. The woman laughed as if it was some sort of joke, "No, I'm his Mother." However, the woman claiming to be Kai's mother, did not count on Tyson knowing so much…

"Mother? Kai's Mum's dead! I mean, sorry to say this lady but even Kai's Father told us so!" The woman's attitude towards Tyson changed dramatically.

"How dare you! If you tell anyone about anything you find out here in this house –" She took Tyson's chin and her long spidery fingers were spread up Tyson's face. She dug her nails into his cheek a small amount of blood flooding out of the fresh wound.

"Aah..!" The woman was crazy that was the first thought, Tyson knew he would have to get out of here, he just hoped that the door he had first enter here was opened. He turned around quickly and bolted through the cold room. He heard the woman called Maria yell after him.

"You'll tell now one! Understand, because if you do – the Hiwatari house is the last thing you'll see." Tyson managed to get back to the old and ruined part of the 'downstairs' area. He was panting from running so fast, and now that he thought about it, he'd never been so scared in his life.

* * *

"She did that to your face didn't she?" Kai sounded a little concerned, which was surprising to Tyson, he wouldn't have thought something like this, was such a big deal to genuinely get sympathy out of Kai. 

"Yeah, although I'm kind of confused Kai." Tyson looked to see if Kai had became a raging giant, thankfully he hadn't. He was sitting just sitting there, watching him… Waiting for him to finish what he was so confused at.

"The woman – who's called Maria Hiwatari, she said she was your mother. Though your Father said that your mum was d-?" Tyson couldn't finish the last word of the sentence, as Kai had began to answer him – an answer that Tyson did not like.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand, no one would for that matter. Just forget everything ever happened and that you didn't see or hear anything." Definitely not the answer Tyson was looking for.

"Tell me!" A frown now upon Tyson's features, not wanting this to be dismissed as the other questions he had ever asked.

"No…" Tyson saw Kai give a sigh – which was highly curious as he added, "I can't." This caused Tyson to become a little annoyed. "Why not? Why do you always keep secrets! I mean privacy is one thing! This is too much!" his voiced raising a little. Kai stayed quiet, his position on the seat had changed, he was now, not looking at Tyson, but the floor. He had now rested his elbows on his knees, holding his head between his hands. He was worried…Immensely.

"Well? We are your friends, right Kai? Why can't you tell us? Or do we all mean nothing to you?" Tyson snapped, he was angry at the fact, Kai wasn't even looking at him, he couldn't see how the ice bladder was reacting to the questions.

"I can't…" Kai said, mumbling a bit – another thing that was odd, "I'll be exiled… I just, can't." Kai had given a half truth, he would be exiled if, and only if the secrets got out, and it was traced back to him. He knew however, that Tyson would not say anything. So he simply chose not to tell him anything.

"Kai…?" Tyson was going to begin another question – Kai's head jerked up and, Kai could see some of the discomfort he was causing Kai. "Nevermind… I'm off to bed…" It was strange when Tyson left the room. The aura of the place looked less, bright. Then again, it was generally because Tyson may be annoying and be an incredibly show off at times – he wasn't arrogant, he always saw 'something,' in someone… It annoyed Kai how someone could have that outlook on life.

* * *

The phoenix was back in Kai's head again. He had been sitting there for, who knows how long, staring into the weak fire that was inside the fireplace. 

./. Maybe you should have told him?./. The bird hoped Kai would tell someone, anyone as long as it was someone.

"What and have him pity me even more, for the mucked up family that I have?" Kai, knew Tyson wouldn't pity him – but the other's might, maybe not so much Rei. Rei would be sympathetic, the others would act differently around him – there was no point in telling them.

./.Give him a chance, he did save your life remember, he deserves more than to be pushed aside, all of them deserve more than that./. She hoped that emotional blackmailed still worked.

"Dranzer…I can't tell them. I don't need to anyway, it's called my life for a reason. Who would even look at me if they knew the truth about this family." Kai's voice and started small, and build up to almost shouting, he was growing a tired of his bitbeast interfering with what he should do.

./. You think it's a horrible thing! Really, it doesn't sound that bad./. Dranzer was now trying to be sympathetic, it only made Kai, sarcastic.

"What from a four thousand year old spirit bird's, point of view, it doesn't sound that bad? Well everything's just magically better now!"

./.Well, at least some emotion now, even if it is just plain sarcasm./. The fire bird was about to disappear until it's master had replied with 'I don't care!' Before leaving, it's masters' mind, it snapped back.

./.You care more than you know./.

* * *

Sota still could not be found, even at her mum's portrait, she could not be found _anywhere_. Sota had disappeared. This had caused the BladeBreakers to worry, and they all started confronting Kai about his little sister, he however, didn't seem to care or notice the fact she was gone. This made the BladeBreakers a little worried, a little girl of that age, could and would not survive on her own. 

Kai meanwhile – hiding it from the BladeBreakers new exactly how and why Sota had 'disappeared'. Well he had a good idea anyway.

* * *

It was turning cold and dark, the night was coming soon. Kai was in the same narrow alleyway as before, with the same female, on the same conversation. 

"Here are the documents…Have fun." Kai handed the hooded girl a paper folder, many documents inside, his voice sounded bored.

"Will do. Shall we take Sota now or later?" She hoped to find out something from him, maybe he would say later – to say a nice cheery goodbye. How wrong she was.

"Do as you wish- I don't care." Kai said, turning on his heel and walking back to that god forsaken train station. Not caring about the current situation, that his little sister was going to be taken away...

* * *

It was a bright room, a desk and a chair was the only object in it, it however had two people in it. One was a hooded female, and the other – Kai's grandfather – Voltaire. 

"Why does he hand over Sota's life so easily, sir?" The hooded girl asked, a little worried about how such a brother could turn. She could still remember him in the Abbey – him begging for her to take a message to his sister. Times had changed.

"I filled his head with lies when he finally got out of the Abbey. Now he thinks, that it was Sota's fault, for everything." Voltaire laughed, sipping a mug of coffee, he was going to make the abbey again – he would have another try at taking over the world.

"Even though it was –" the hooded girl was now shocked, how someone was so cold to there own members of family – was beyond her.

"- My idea to pay the man, to smash that truck into the side of their car?" The girl's eyes widened in horror and she quickly dismissed herself to the bathroom, were she would cry over the founded information. Kai gave up his sister to be tortured on a fake thought… To get revenge that was not even there. What had happened to this family?

* * *

Authors Note : Thanks for continuing to read this story, I hope you are enjoying it so far! You don't have to review unless you really want to. And yes I reply to every review! Yah! Later 


	5. The Truth Is Told

Authors Note: Another chapter checked...

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The night was always quiet in Russia, a white paradise that would be buzzing with people, going to their works, in the morning yet it had a strange stillness at night. Kai did like to be alone, to think, yet this silence made him uneasy – it was not a comfortable one. The thought of someone being round the next corner was always on his mind and it was a, a small fear that had always followed Kai around. He was used to the gang attack's in the Abbey. He had grown accustomed to, hating dark, cold, quiet places. 

Though, Kai could not bring himself to go home, he wandered around aimlessly, something he would only do – if – something was bothering him. Something was.

./. You really will let them take her? ./. His bitbeast hissed. Although, Dranzer had to remain respectful at times to it's current master, it didn't stop the great fire phoenix, from flying away from her Master until he actually need help.

Kai, wanted to be alone, away from his friends, family, the memories of the Abbey. He wanted to be alone. In a peaceful and calming silence, yet his bitbeast, annoyed him at any possible opening.

"Yes, no point in letting her stay in the house with me when we both hate each other." He muttered back. The word 'hate' he had said so many times, over and over again – it fitted so well with his little sister. Yet when he said it. It was a different matter, the word 'hate,' sounded so foreign.

./. Sota doesn't hate you Master ./. The cold was getting to Dranzer, however, it made no attempt to tell Kai that.

Kai's thoughts were scrambled, so odd for the cool, and collected blader. It seemed strange, he felt worse. Kai did not like this new sense of 'no control,' he felt helpless, and he hadn't even done anything. Hearing the remark off Dranzer, he felt anger, a little relieved but anger nonetheless.

"How the hell would you know!" He snapped, if a passer-by had seen the boy, they would mostly have thought, the young boy was insane and snapping and grumbling to himself, and walked on with out any hesitation.

Kai found a small bench, covered in what it appeared to be slush, from last night's weather melted, with help of rainfall over the past few hours. The weather was mimicking Kai's mood – and he did not like it.

He wanted to escape into a room of pure darkness where he could not see or hear – taste or touch. No one would look…No one would come up with the conclusion that he was a spoiled little brat, or tell him he had to do this or that better. Or that he was a bad big brother.

The sky roared as small specks of rain tumbled down, Kai's head felt sore, he hadn't had a headache like this since the abbey days.

./. Sorry, it was not my place Master ./. After a slight pause, Dranzer left Kai's mind, and sealed herself again in the beyblade that it had come to recognise as it's home.

Sitting, his mind came clear, "Whatever." He called out to anyone…He was alone. Finally he realised he didn't want to be alone yet, still did not want to be surrounded by other people he knew. Why did this feeling, so painful come at the back of his mind. He could hear his pulse in his head. He sighed, what had caused such a terrible headache. It was once because of stress, yet he wasn't stressed, he was getting rid of her. The destroyer of his family. Everything would fix itself now. Dad would come back – yet mother, and even his brother wouldn't.

Kai didn't want anything to change though. His Dad he didn't, ever, want to see again – no matter what the situation was. His brother… He had forgotten, what the boy looked like, he was two years older, and he could remember the purple hair. That had somehow skipped a few generations, just like his own eye colour. His mother, if there was some way to bring her back. What would he do? He'd stay cold, and would act as she didn't existed.

This was his life, if he were to change – people would, evaluate, him and everything else about him, his life under the microscope. Though he would never think, people would say, or mock him face to face – because they thought he wouldn't care. They thought he wouldn't be hurt. They thought…he didn't show any emotion, hold any feelings, or even have a soul.

After the Abbey – his confidence had been shattered, his soul destroyed, his pride was the only thing left intact after the years of abuse. Days upon days he would wonder, what it was like to have friends that did not betray him… that, cared for him. That he could smile with…

* * *

Through the house, the BladeBreakers had decided to stay in the lobby, as it was the closed room to each of there bedroom. Max, had had a hyperactive moment as he found a large tub of 'triple chocolate ice-cream,' the face wasn't that Max went hyper on sugar, no, it was the caffeine. The boy couldn't sit still, shouting and yelling, running around everywhere, eventually he had calmed down and fell asleep in one of the dogs baskets. This was a single human bed… Which wasn't that bad. 

"Where's Kai?" Rei asked, he was getting concerned again, he thought something had, gone wrong – ok Kai, could handle himself, yet it was almost midnight and there was no sign of him.

"I'm sure Kai, will come back a little later, he seemed a little – off, he'll be back tomorrow anyway." Tyson said – he yawned getting tired, thinking of the large kind size bed he had all to himself instead of the cramped space he once had to share with the team.

"Tyson, it's Kai's house, we've been here what – a week and he's fed and even given us rooms to stay in. you won't even go out to look?" Rei frowned, he was tired, he didn't want to go outside to look for Kai – but it was cold and it was almost midnight. Strange people came out at night.

"We'll look for him, ok?" Tyson yawned again, he certainly didn't want to go out, however, the fresh air would do him good, the rain not so good. Still the rain was not at it's heaviest and would still be possible to look for Kai, not getting the rest of the team soaked.

"Eh, guys, in case you haven't noticed, we have no idea were Kai could be! He could be miles away – or just be in the garden, for all we know." Kenny, was not, going out in the rain, he gave more excuses to stay in. At least then he could stay and work on the blades and get a good night's sleep for once.

The BladeBreakers, stayed up for about another half hour, before retiring and going to bed. They agreed that it was a bad idea to go out looking for someone in a storm, and knowing Kai, he would not let a little storm get rid of him that easily. In the morning, they would look for him – at least things would be less scary and more bright.

* * *

The clouds turned dark, black as the night sky that they now covered. The rumblings got louder, and more frequent, Kai however, sat still, he wanted the rain to come, he preferred the rain. He could end it here, stay in the rain, close his eyes, and never wake up. Freezing to death – it didn't sound that bad. He would feel no more pain, no more hate for some one he was meant to love and care for. That person was now gone anyway. 

Everything, everyone had other people, another person in their lives to do the things he had done poorly. Sota, would be brought up, the BladeBreakers would find another captain, hell, he couldn't even beat a kid younger than him, at the only thing he was slightly good at.

Somehow he felt like crying, he wanted to break down right there, on that bench, the rain, soaking him a little. The rain was for people who wanted to cry and didn't want anyone to notice. It was a saying in the Abbey – so if you were caught up in a storm, you were allowed to cry. To cry secretly yet so openly.

Kai sighed; he closed his eyes…

"Well, let's go to the circus like we do every week.?" Enya put a cheery face on for the kids, she always did, even if they knew something was wrong – like just then, and the circus was only an excuse to get the children out of the house. There were many kids in that huge big house at one point.

A few days ago, Kai had heard his family, or grown-up's talking, in harsh and angry voices. Telling Voltaire that he could no longer stay in the Hiwatari house, something about 'if the kids found out,' it had confused Kai when he was younger.

Now he knew now, that - was the time when Voltaire was trying to set up the Abbey, however the 'taking over the world,' plot had not come into it, just yet. It was going to become a disciplinary school at first thought, after the family had heard of the disciplinary rules, and punishments they reconsidered him crazy. They did not exile him until he was testing his theories out – by using one of the many animals. The early deaths were blamed on the cold – yet it was really him, messing with them...

One reason why everyone decided to exiled the dear old man, was not because of the money making, or crazy idea's, it was the fact – he could do them, and could take over the world if given the right bank balance. Kids can't fight things that they want – no one could.

Kai could remember everyone leaving…Aunt, Uncles, cousins, his own mother and everyone else in large limousines. Big large black ones, there was about twenty, and about three hundred people, fifteen to a car…

During this little trip, the line of black cars, stopped, there seemed to be road works up ahead – a truck, a oil tanker. Rammed into the car that Kai had been in that day. Kai could remember the smell of the oil, and fire – he could smell the burnt flesh – it had said to have been a miracle that day that he had lived, however his mother was hardly breathing...

* * *

Kai opened his eyes…He blinked, trying so desperately to go to sleep and stop the pain, in his head, and in his chest, he closed his eyes again… All he could heard was, the rain. Bouncing, dropping into other objects as they raced their way through, trying to reach the ground first, where they would be separated into millions and millions of water particles, how easy it sounded, and yet. So far to fall. 

"I can't! I'm not going over them!" a little girl screamed as she saw the wooden planks over the marshy wood, the little girl had light blue hair, matching eyes. She was four.

She watched her older brother, curious about why and what she was going to 'see' in a horrible place like this. There was more important things to do in life, like make her dolls find other dolls to get them married, she liked the idea of 'housewife,' there was no complex thoughts, no stress.

"Come on, take my hand! We'll be over before you know it!" The boy laughed, only around the age of twelve. Here was the last memory Kai had, of being happy, he had been able to come back to the house, just one last time. Before he would never see his family, happy, his father…Was still there, it had made him feel happy, yet now he hated the thought of him. The name turned his stomach inside out.

"No!" the girl sulked as the boy took her hand and walked onto the first plank. The wood was rotted and the place stunk of something that had been burnt, the water seemed to bubble at random shoots of water-weed.

"I'll stay with you ok? So if you fall over – I do too." He had made the promise so he could show her the 'cool little thing' at the end of the bog, this was a small lake. With purple and yellow fish, swimming around, you could even caught them, if she wanted to. However, it wasn't the fish he wanted to show his little sister. It was the flowers, the ones mum used to grow. The ones that smelled like her…

"You promise to stay with me, until we reach the other end of the bog?" The girl took the hand of her brother and tighten her grip as soon as they were on the second plank. A high creak was heard – and before the pair noticed it, they had fallen. It was not deep and was simply murky water, mashed together with dead leaves and other plants around the area.

"AAAAAA!" The girl cried, over and over again, screaming and screaming, she didn't like this place… Not one bit. Meanwhile her brother was laughing. Kai could remember that, he hadn't laughed because of the plank failing.

He had laughed, because he was happy, he could call this his own doing, his own mistake, instead of blaming it on one of the captains in the Abbey. Grandfather had told him to stay quiet and say the Abbey was 'heaven,' lying to his father was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

"Why are you crying?" The crimson haired boy looked slightly confused as he sat in the murky water. Not at all worried if there was 'anything' in the water, then again, he wasn't worried about to much at the moment.

"YOU MADE ME FALL!" she slapped him on the arm. Still not satisfied with the look she was gaining, that which did not contain guilt. Her hair now plastered to her face, her clothes soaked, luckily the last winter had cause the families to install a heating system, which the main pipes were under the bog, making it slightly warmer…

"Sorry…Come on, let's go back to the house. Get you cleaned up." He smiled and picked his little sister up, and walked to the house, he would not see, for the next two years.

* * *

The pain in his head was becoming unbearable, he felt sick, he wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, curse at the heavens… The promise, he had, made to her, a promise to stay beside her… He hated himself. He really did hate himself at that point. 

His emotions fought with each other, swaying on the memory of the promise, and that, the girl had ruined everything. His life and everyone else's…. The promise seemed meaningless to even think about.

Things were worked out logically, then they got best results, he had always been told that – and he had believed that. Another reason why he found it so hard to grasp that Tyson, the total opposite of everything he had been told, beat him – every time…

His head had picked, that the 'girl' had ruined everything – but something didn't feel right. Kai dismissed it. The bells rang, five times, he had been out here for seven hours. He had better get home. Even if he was in, such a confused and loathsome mood. He would need to pay the maids and butlers…

That was his only responsibility in life – nothing else mattered to them as long as they got their money.

* * *

Walking passed old shops, and other random and pointless buildings, that Kai had no interest in whatsoever. 

"Kai!" He heard someone yell, he turned around, his vision blurred for a slight second, he shouldn't have stayed on that bench for so long. That hooded girl again, he mentally snorted, he really just wanted to get home.

"What do you want? I've already given you the layout and codes?" He snapped, that headache was going to be a migraine very soon, and being out in the cold, after being on a soaked bench in the rain for six hours… Walking home was not going to be a very easy task…. His body was practically numb.

"Hug me." She said sharply, Kai didn't hear that – he was one hundred percent loosing his marbles, for two reasons he could think up – one, random girls he meets in alleyways, doing things for his Grandfather; he had no intention of hugging. Two – he did not, and under any circumstances hug anyone, not blood related anyway.

"What?" he snapped, he frowned and was going to turn back around when the hooded girl ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He immediately tensed, and was about to send her to the next dimension if she didn't let go, very soon.

"Your Grandfather… Your own Grandfather – Not Sota." He stopped, froze, what did she say about Sota and 'Grandfather'?

"Done what?" he asked cautiously – still not happy that he had, someone's arms around his neck, thinking if it was another fan-girl that was just trying a new move. This one, if it did turn out to be that…Would cause the girls life to be endangered, Kai was in no mood for hyperactive nor girls with crazed hormones.

"If he find's out I've told you any of this, he'll kill me…Sota." She was crying, or able to, he could hear her voice, straining to stay normal, and audible. She sniffed, again, and again. Kai just glared wanting answers.

"What about Sota?" He said sharply, he knew that Sota would be taken, now that Grandfather had the notes on everything he needed. Even if he decided he didn't want Sota gone, it was too late.

"It wasn't her fault," the girl whimpered, she did know Kai, had done a few favours in the Abbey for him in return for him keeping his mouth shut about how her brother got a broken arm. Exchanging messages between Sota and Kai was easy since she was a girl, she was trusted more, thought to be weak. Couldn't do anything wrong, she had been one of the security.

"-she wasn't, it was your Grandfather-" she began to cry again, the situation was not going the way Kai commonly got information off of people, he didn't want her to hug him, though – if it got her to hurry up and say whatever it was she was trying to say, he would allow it, for the time being.

"-It wasn't her fault… It was his! Grandfather paid the man!" the girl began to cry hysterically on Kai's shoulder – which of course Kai did not allow. He pulled away, ripping the girls grip on his neck, he didn't need this… No way, Grandfather…He would not do something like that. He had created something like the Abbey why not kill a few family members? A small voice in his head had come to life. He was unsure of why he should trust the girl before him.

Maybe it was all a little mind game that his dear Grandfather had made her play on him. Why did he want a reason to go and get Sota back so badly? The reason was here, yet he didn't want to believe that someone would be that cruel. He wouldn't believe it!

"Lair! It had…to be…her… Then I just…" Kai began…Unaware that he was loosing all of his cold composure. He was puzzling each piece of the puzzle with every passing second...

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, if she was apologising for the hug – then Kai couldn't care less, whatever the reason Kai couldn't care less. He only had the thought of 'How could I…?'

It was too late, Sota had disappeared, obviously, had been kidnapped by Voltaire. The Abbey would be in a secret location, he'd change everything, his own appearance, and Sota's just to get away with this crime. He couldn't call the police – too much media, he didn't want sympathy, from anyone. He just destroyed his family…

"I've, I've …got to go." Kai snapped around, rubbing the bridge of his nose – he hadn't done just done what he thought had just did… "I'm so sorry." She whispered again, as the only thing she saw of the alone blader was the silhouette of his figure disappearing into the night. He had to know, even if it caused him pain, he would have found out anyway, better now than later.

* * *

As soon as he was out of sight he ducked into the nearest alleyway, no one would mess with him the way he was feeling at the present time. He began to shout, random and deadly things about his family. 

"YOU, BASTARD! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER IDOIT!"

The member of his family he was cursing was not his Grandfather, nor his fathers - it was himself… Eventually after all the vocabulary Kai knew, had been used up to make some sort of insult at himself he dropped to his knees. His eyes dropped the first few it had ever shed in a long time. A few years maybe, for a few tears, some people would class that as crying… He was going to cry – for a long time, until his body could not produce anymore, if that was possible.

The words "You promise," in his little sisters voice, so innocent, haunting him. Over and over again he thought of that one memory. "- to stay with me," he had done the complete reverse, he hadn't just left her, he had given her to the person he was to stop from getting her, handed her over like some useless puppet. " -until we reach the other end of the bog?", he hadn't done that yet, he hadn't crossed that bog, he had to keep his promises they were the only things he could keep and no one could take them away. Even memories were taken away by time. His phoenix sensing his sorrows and despairs.

"I gave her up… I didn't ask one question against my Grandfather, I believed everything…Like he wanted me to." He whispered, his energy levels depleting. Another tear, the promise, that girl , his little sister, Sota's face looking so upset because of dirty water. What would she do if she knew he had handed her over to the devil. Would, Sota be told the same lies he was once told?

In a few years times…Would he see her again, showing no emotion – showing no fear, no smiling face again…No one deserved that…To be told emotions were pointless, that friends had no meaning.

His little sister would be turned into – him…

./. Kai, Please you must go back home. Rest. Think about it in the morning ./. the bitbeast's help was not wanted and Kai shouted back, as if Dranzer was standing before him.

"Go to hell, I need to see, mum."

* * *

Authors Note: Well, that was a sad chappie indeed. even to write - I wanted Kai to find out this soon, because now he feels guilt. If he found out later on, then he may only feel sad, or angry - not guilt. Anyway hope the typo's are all gone! Review if you want! 


	6. Mum's grave, Dad's Come Back

Authors Note: So sorry this was a day late, but my computer decided to commit suicide and didn't save my work so I had to retype it all today! So sorry –gives large cookie-

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Sprinting up past, everything, and any other loners that were out that night, he set his eyes on his home, he would get help – he could….

Still he slowed to a run, moving fast none the less, the soaked clothes stuck to him and made him uncomfortable that he, was now just jogging. He was too tired, he was cold, wet, and now having the thought of giving his little sister the man he hated most on this earth, was very exhausting – mentally and physically.

Kai ended up at the front of his house, outside the large, black steal gates. He thought that he could tell everyone what he had done – then they would help. Why would you help someone that just traded their sister? That thought ran through his head, over and over again. Even the BladeBreakers were not that understanding, the only one person Kai could think of was his mum…

The grave, he wondered was it still there? Or had it been removed? Worn away through time, bugs crawling all over the once beautiful grave… He shuddered at the thought, the cold and the feeling – of loosing a loved one.

Kai, sat humming a tune he had heard on the radio that day. His family was smiling – he could remember his brother, he had looked up to him – even though he was still young, though he had been told that he would have someone very soon looking up to him.

The event of someone 'being born into' the family, had exited everyone – even though there were hundreds of members already in the family, it still was a time to celebrate.

The next thing Kai knew that he was outside, lying on the ground with a sore head and that he couldn't feel his arm, with a great weight on top of him. He had saw blood running down, though it was not his own. There was someone on him, not only someone but his brother… Dead – Kai didn't understand the meaning of dead. Whenever someone left the family – they always came back. Kai had scanned the are around him, searching for someone…Anyone.

He remembered the thought, of everyone waking up and laughing, playing a little game. That was rather scaring him. They did not wake. Bodies remained still, scattered like unwanted toys. Kai had heard a bang, a loud one – he covered his ears, closed his eyes tight – wanting this to be some horrible dream.

The flames, they were huge – the oil set alight, like dominoes, one after the other, the cars tanks blew up, – only a few Hiwatari members got out…Alive.

Kai could remember the weak and wounded rushing around, trying to find their own family members meanwhile he felt his head, it was so light, lighter than he could remember then, someone had screamed… Then everyone was yelling and screaming. He saw blur of colours he, was confused and scared he didn't know what was happening. Just that it was bad, and something was terribly wrong. He could remember being picked up, he couldn't remember the face that had saved him. The tank blew up – he could remember hands shielding him, then a groan of pain… Kai kept his eyes closed, until he felt the person, who had protected him let go and disappeared. Into thin air…

The incident killed over three-quarters of the Hiwatari family…Nothing was the same again – most of the kids were too young and most of them sent to adoption centres. Their lineage forgotten. Almost half of the fortune was used to shut and pay off some of the factories that now no longer had any boss.

Through this, Kai's father, Adonis, had not been found anywhere. After the horrible accident, he appeared unharmed and demanded no investigation to be taken, this had been the main reason why Kai had hatted his father so much. He was a coward.

Kai, stood looking to see if there were any lights on in the house – none, the rainfall slipped down Kai's face dripping onto his scarf. He was soaked, and he wanted to get inside – but if he were caught, he would be asked to many questions. Too many hurtful and painful questions, he could not ignore them if they were asked.

So checking one last time Kai opened the gates quickly, thanking anyone, that the gate had been oiled, and had not squeaked or make any noise to wake the occupants of the house. Kai, thought of the way's into the house, which would be quickest and which would make less noise. He had to go the long way around, no one must know of what he did.

Therefore, he was not going to tell them, he would tell no one. Ever, he would pretend he didn't know anything. Hopefully he could find that girl again, maybe pay her a six figure number and she would hopefully forget everything that happened.

What was the point? He had lost – and once you lost, you lost – he had lost Sota. He would never be able to find her… Not ever not if Grandfather didn't want her to be found… however if there was any hope in finding them, then Kai would… Search day and night. Right now – there was none… Not even a glimmer.

The incident with Sota had to be kept secret. Who would want to know someone that would give his or her little sisters up? Just for some grudge? That now did not even exist – Kai felt worse.

Lies lead to more lies and that lead to hate and hate lead to thoughts and thoughts lead to actions… He had done everything and acted like the emotionless robot his Grandfather wanted him to be…

He called into himself, hating everything about him, hating how he lived, how he chose to live. He even thought he was pathetic for believing his Grandfather…He had killed over half of his blood… to use some kids to try to take over the world? The thought sound mad… How could they be, of the same blood.

Like father, like son… Adonis, was a coward and now Kai chose not tell his friends… Sweeping it all under the carpet – wasn't he doing the exact same thing his father done all those years ago?

"Why…didn't…I turn out…" He whispered, he was around at the back door, there was a spare key-card under the mat… The security always made the person, place his hand on the scanner before entering, also a pulse had to be detected – just in case.

"normal…" the word normal seemed so far away for Kai, he didn't want to be 'unique,' everybody was there own person – it still didn't mean he had to stand out like a sore thumb… He would die and no one would remember him – if they did it wouldn't actually be him. It would be his shell, something that he done to protect himself. The cold Kai. Not Kai.

What would be a better defence? Than to not care what happened to you – then your enemies wouldn't do anything to you…You could stand a lot more. No one would be hurt – only you, no one would be tortured for being your friend and 'knowing valuable information.' It helped everyone get through life so much easier.

He opened the door, it was dark, and Kai, knew exactly where he was going – to see Mum. She might not be any help she was in. Ok if that was in any state at all, but still it would calm him down, so he could get some rest. Maybe something about what he could do in future, maybe even get Sota back…

The grave was there, still looking brand new, both graves…

The room was entirely made of white marble, the pillars where in a line, three on each side. Then opened up to the main room, pillars surrounding a small stage in the centre of the room. Two gravestones stood there.

Kai walked up, out of respect to his dead relatives… Even though he wanted to run and start screaming and yelling again – but that wouldn't help. Not anymore. He sat down, both graves facing at him in a diagonal angle. He couldn't help but picture the faces of them both. His dear mother, now he really did notice how much Sota was like her – Sota always smiled, no matter what even after, something bad was happening. His brother would have killed him, if he was alive and found out what he had done. Yet if he was alive… This wouldn't be happening.

"I feel like I'm five years old…Again." Kai muttered, now his cold mask was beginning to come back after the mental breakdown he had had in that alleyway.

He stared at the words, 'best mummy in the world,' he smiled as he remembered that his dad had, made sure it had said mummy on it because Kai had wanted it. Dad had his moments.

* * *

Sota was happy and sad at the same time. It was an odd feeling. She was happy because she had left the house and had left Kai, leaving him guilty and hating himself. Yet, something had made her feel sad, about the fact that Kai hated her, she had always thought that he would do anything to help or protect her… guess she was wrong.

She stared at her knew home… Her heart sunk. This was not what she wanted – she was scared and she did not really know the person sitting next to her. She wanted to go back home.

* * *

He had been there for hours, not exactly sure on how many hours but, he had not slept. At all.

Kai stared and stared at his mothers, and brother's grave, it seemed to have the completely opposite affect Kai was hoping for. Instead of helping him get to sleep, and giving him comfort – it was making him feel worse and worse.

"What should I do…?" Kai whispered hoping that someone would answer him. It never did.

What should I do? Should I tell anyone… No they would hate me, want me to feel bad, hell I even hate myself. Why would anyone forgive him?

He sat there, anytime he was going to fall asleep the word of Enya or Beloved Brother would pop into his mind and cause him to jerk his head back. He wanted an answer to his problem and would not be able to get to sleep until someone supplied them.

Even with no sleep and a sore head – also with a horrible guilt getting worse by the second, Kai wondered if he could get Sota back. Would it be possible to find her?

It would be impossible if Kai, looked alone – he knew that but asking for help would show weakness and his pride was, at the moment bigger than any guilt.

That day – was so long ago, when everything was fine… Happy, he, and his siblings could laugh like there was no tomorrow. At least they done that when it had been the last day for them.

Kai thought no one would know about this… He would make sure no one knew about this. Pity, now three people knew… That girl, him. His Dad…

* * *

The room was fairly normal, it had a wooden desk, and a few chair at either side. A few accessories on the walls, and some tables at the corners of the room with some flowers or other random objects on it.

The man was sitting on the largest seat behind the desk. Drinking some coffee, that had turned rather cold.

A knock at Mr. Dickenson's door caused him to go out of his daydream. He was sitting next to a wooden desk and sitting on a green chair. He was surprised by the visitor,

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dickenson!" Came a cheery voice, a man with jet black hair came in, this caused Mr. Dickenson to almost drop his cup. He had not seen Adonis in many years.

"Good afternoon, it's been quiet a long time, how have you been?" He asked politely, was he here to ask why he hadn't done anything when Kai's stepfather, when he had hit him?

The man stood with a grave smile, he wasn't wanting to be here, not wanting at all.

"Yes, a few years, I'm actually slightly upset – as you know, about my son. I wish to talk to you about something" He continued over to one of the chairs, but did not sit – it was rude to sit down on your own accord. The man had dull amber eyes, his soul appeared to be dead, as no feeling was shone through those eyes.

"Oh? Please sit down." Mr. Dickenson said, sensing some discomfort about him being here. He however, wanting to ask as many questions as possible, held himself together, and continued to drink his morning coffee.

"Thank you." The raven haired man briefly said, before sitting down, in the most uncomfortable seat he had ever been on.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr. Dickenson had no time, or rather he wanted to see the urgent-ness in this present time. If he was here – something was deadly wrong.

"Years ago, I gave you the main key to my home, to help everyone think I was, well dead. I would greatly appreciate, if you could give it back to me."

The key he had given was a small golden one. It could unlock all of the door in the Hiwatari

mansion, that is why it was always given to the head of house. Adonis could have never, given the key to someone whom he did not know.

"Well, as you know I, will give you it back, but, not to seem to blunt, why do you need it?" Mr. Dickenson was wondering if it really was Kai's, father sitting before him. Kai's grandfather, Voltaire could somehow make, some sort of robot to come in and take the key off him. How would Voltaire know that, he had the key? It was sworn in secrecy, even Kai did not know.

The question, put Adonis in a more than foul mood – but unlike most members of the Hiwatari family he would keep his anger in check.

"Hmph… I guess I just want to have a word with Kai." Adonis, didn't want to see Kai. He knew the reaction he would get off of him. The 'I hate you' looks and shouting about how he left. Adonis didn't think he could handle something like that.

"Has he done anything wrong?" Mr. Dickenson, had now finished his mug of coffee and placed it on his worn table. Mr. Dickenson had always thought Kai of a rather 'good boy,' although he had been placed in the Abbey, at a young age. He had always thought he would never do something wrong, unless told by someone with some sort of authority. Wouldn't we all?

"Yes, something that if not corrected, could exile him form the family." The raven haired man was becoming concerned over the few years. Kai and Sota were always close. What had made him do something like that? It had saddened him to hear that two of his offspring could not get along in this horrible world.

"Oh." Was all that the BladeBreakers manager could say. Having Kai exiled form the family caused many complications, the only reason why beyblade was such a rich company was because Kai, had the money to continue to support the BBA. So if there were any, 'off' years on beyblading, at least everyone would get paid at the end of the day.

"And as you know him being exiled would mean, Sota is the only living heir, as I'm supposedly dead…My father has been exiled and well, the rest of the family are dead." Having Sota head of the Hiwatari family would be worst case scenario. A girl head of house – in Hiwatari family eyes, was just plain wrong. It had never happened before and it was not about to start now. Second was that no one knew where she was, which was a reason why Adonis was going to speak to Kai.

"I see, well the key is right here." Mr Dickenson, took out a key, and opened a sealed drawer, it opened, and a small 'click,' was heard. He pulled out a case, a Chinese box. He held the end and the top of it, and a small part of the box clicked opened. The key fell out.

Adonis, reached for the key, and took it off of the cluttered table, now examine the key just in case it wasn't actually it.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." Adonis, sat – getting off of the senile chair. The remark about being in touch was simply a lie – he would most likely, go to Kai find out why he had this act – and then disappear again. He couldn't come back – if the media got to involved then the Hiwatari name would never recover.

"May I ask a question?" Mr. Dickenson asked, he knew he had already asked a question – to ask a question… The world had some strange phrases.

"Certainly." Adonis was more than happy to give an answer to an old friend – but time was not of great quantity. He would need to hurry if there was any chance of getting Sota back.

"Well, what exactly has Kai done? It must be something horrendous, to get you back 'from the dead'?" Mr Dickenson was tired, it was too early and his usual happy voice and smile – were gone for the time being.

The 'back from the dead' made Adonis winced, he could remember that day… Like it had just happened a few hours ago. The smoke… The flames…Enya…

"Well, I'm afraid that not everyone, including you, may know some things about the family. Sorry, I must go." The thought of his loved ones being in that accident was, to emotional straining even at his time – he did not know how he was going to face Kai. He was stronger than he was, emotionally anyway. That he knew.

The raven haired man left – quickly than expected but nonetheless, Mr Dickenson would ponder over his actions for some time to come.

"Hm… I wonder…"

* * *

Another knock at the door, but a different door this time… Tyson Granger decided to answer it as, most of the maids and butlers only did things that Kai said, as that was the only person in the household that they had to do things fro, legally. So Tyson thought maybe, it was Kai at the door, as he still was not home, maybe he had forgotten his keys, or something, so he couldn't get back in.

Still Tyson was shocked when someone, who was definitely not Kai was at the other side of the door.

The man stood, tall as a giant and from what it looked, as proud as one as well, he raised an eyebrow, seeing someone 'different' in his home.

"And you are?"

"Tyson Granger? Who are you?" Tyson wasted no time in asking the same question back – it was the first time anyone had come to the Hiwatari's house.

"I'm the owner of this mansion," The man, made sure the boy did not catch his name.

"So then….Your Kai's Dad." Tyson said slowly, just in case he was mistaken. Now that Tyson thought about it there was only two similarities between this man and Rei. The eyes and the hair colour. Even the hair length wasn't the same…

"Yes, unusual for you to even be here. Are you and Kai good friends?" He asked, maybe his son was no longer the emotionless drone he thought he would become…

"We're team mates… So he says." Tyson, didn't know if this Dad figure would hit Kai if he found out he had friends, he didn't want another bad reaction.

"So your friends, yes? Well," The man wandered in on his own accord, just waltzing around, as Tyson stared at him for a while before closing the door, a little curious about Kai's biological parent.

"Let me see, where is Kai?" The man continued, he thought he would be here. Maybe he was away out with someone?

"We don't know, he kind of disappeared…" Tyson started, telling a parent that their offspring was not where they thought, was kind of unnerving.

"Disappeared?" The man span around looking at the young boy, whom, looked to be just out of bed.

"Well, he went out, and hasn't come home, I don't think…" Tyson started, giving a little information before he was cut off again.

"You don't think?" The man said a small smile playing on his face, at least he was capable of smiling.

"I don't really, know since we went to bed…" Tyson was thinking he was going to get yelled at for, going to bed when they should have been out looking for Kai. It was just too rainy last night.

"It doesn't matter, he'll come back here eventually. 'We?'" The man caught onto what Tyson had said, it was plural and that meant more than one…

"The whole teams here." Tyson continued, the man's face changed, he laughed, and smiled, and suddenly Tyson didn't feel like he was a, such a bad parent…

"I see…" The man smiled, he wondered, how on god's green earth 'the team' managed to get invited over at this house…

* * *

Authors Note : Just to let you know… Kai's Dad, will be having a word with Kai's Father in the next one ;- Lots of stuff happening in the next chapter. I would just like to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed so far - I feel so happy :- And I'm **_SO VERY_** sorry bout this being late... 


	7. Dad Vs Dad, Winner, Dad!

Authors Note : Well as I was a day late with one of them, I made this chapter about 1000 words longer, so enjoy. My next few chapters are going to be so fun to write! There's lots of POV's in this so please if you get confused tell me so I can change it to help make everyone, understand it a bit better...

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Tyson looked at he man again, slightly confused, "So, who are you?" he couldn't remember getting an answer…

"Kai's Father." The man said, still smiling other the current situation, Kai had friends, maybe he could possibly be forgiven, by Kai himself…

"But wasn't that guy with the blonde hair, Kai's father?" Tyson was a bit confused, in fact now he was completely dumbfounded. The blonde guy said he was Kai's father – and this was suppose to be the one with the blonde hair… Now the 'Dad' was saying he was the 'Father.'

"Who…Oh," The father laughed, when he realised what had happened, no wonder the boy – had the most lost look on his face. The man was now in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Tyson tilted his head, now this guy – he was worrying about, one he was either finding something, sane very funny. Or he had just invited a random nutter into the house…

"Well, there seems to be a misunderstanding." He said after a while, finding some sort of strength to stop laughing. The irony in this….

"Huh?" Tyson still confused…

"You see that man, you saw, was Kai's stepfather…" The Hiwatari family member explained, slightly – there was a lot more than him just being a stepfather. Not like he'd tell a total stranger that. Then again Kai trusted this boy… Maybe he could?

More children came out of the living room, well one of the living rooms, there were three more, his eyes quickly scanned the others, he noted that these were the 'BladeBreakers.' He nodded and smiled, and explained the same thing he had to Tyson.

"Let's go sit down shall we?" The raven haired man said, still smiling.

"Sure." They all replied in unison.

* * *

They all sat down on one of the two couches. Mr Hiwatari was sitting next to, Tyson and next to him was Rei. The other couch had Max and Kenny.

"So how did you meet Kai's Grandfather?" Kai's father asked wondering if they had been told, or just happened to find out.

"He well, gave Kai into trouble, for being cheeky." Rei began, not really sure if any of them should tell them about what kind of 'punishment' was used.

"Well, then I suppose he deserved it." Adonis replied, not picking up on the hesitant reply he received.

"Still didn't give him the right to –" Tyson frowned, and was about to yell, before he was cut off by Rei – to a jab to the ribs.

"Shush." Rei muttered, glancing at Mr. Hiwatari.

"What did it not give him the right to do?" he seemed to have picked up that, something was wrong in the household… His household.

"Nothing?" Tyson said… Lying was not Tyson's good quality, Adonis saw through that mask easily.

"Please, I am not going to shout at Kai – no matter what he's done." The man looked at Tyson then to Rei, pleading with children, to his own father would be disgraceful to him – he was just curious and slightly concerned

"He didn't do anything…" Tyson muttered, remembering the very first incident he witnessed, he did feel sorry for Kai at one point but now – he thought he knew Kai slightly better, than he had.

"May you explain?" The man, now a puzzled look on his face.

"…Em…Well Mr. Hiwatari…Kai sort of got hit…" Tyson continued not wanting to say, that Kai was hit in front of everyone, and humiliated as well,

"By whom and why?" Adonis Hiwatari's concern levels had now hit over flow, and now his anger was rising, he wanted to know.

"His stepfather, for no reason…" Max muttered, if father was like son, then they did not want to hear a yelling from this guy, that was certain.

"Oh…Really?" He raised an eyebrow a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Kai was still sitting there, his legs felt cold, his mind was foggy, and he was deciding if he could even stay awake. One night without sleep he had done before – but not when some one's life, was possibly in danger

"I better go down stairs…" he whispered, he stood up, swaying a little bit, but regaining balance quickly, he left his mothers and brothers grave. Still unaware, at this moment in time that his father was in the house.

* * *

"Hm…" Adonis was thinking, if only he could get that pathetic man here, what would he leave anything to do or have?

"Mr. Hiwatari, are you ok?" The room had been silent for about five minutes, the children watching Kai's father going through hundreds of emotions, he was definitely thinking of something…

"Yes… So, do you have any idea how long this is going on for?" Kai's father snapped out of his 'zoned- out' period.

"No…" Kenny sighed, he was getting more and more aware of why Kai was so distant when he came back, and why he began distancing himself again, when the beyblade season was just about up.

"Hm…May I ask your help with something?" The Hiwatari said, simply looking from child to child.

"Eh sure." The all agreed, if it was to help him, maybe he was going to help Kai? If not they might as well hope for, not too much training.

"Anyone good at acting?" The man replied, still glancing at each child. At this moment, all the kids faces had gone blank, trying to figure out what he was planning.

"I suppose I'm ok…" Rei replied, he wasn't the best but he was better than most of the group and Tyson, could only be relied on if it was one of those 'could-never-happen-ever' ideas… Which always failed, somehow.

"Good, Good. This is what I want you to do." He began talking in hushed whispers, no one noticed as the camera began to swivel and was now looking at Adonis Hiwatari, straight on…

* * *

In the security room, their sat a confused, and angry teen,

"Why is he here?" Kai groaned, shouting, yelling, he had found out hadn't he? He knew about Sota, he was here to exile him – since why else would he be here? He wouldn't come back after all these years, why just pick this time? No he knew for certain, no doubt in Kai's mind that he knew.

./. Who knows, maybe he has found out about what you done. ./. The phoenix agreed with Kai's silent thoughts, although, wasn't thinking – it was certain more like….Highly Probable.

"Probably." He agreed once again with his bitbeast.

./. So what will you do? ./. The fire bird asked, wanting to see if Kai would comfort the person he hated so much, or run and hide like he used to – with anything abnormal.

"I don't know…I'm, so confused…" he whispered, staring at the screen that held a moving picture of his father and friends, something seemed to be happening, Rei was phoning someone. Kai didn't want the sound on – muted that was what he had done, to each and every screen.

./. Don't worry, I'm sure if you went and talked to him he would tell you -./. Dranzer was interrupted.

"Tell me what? That I'm a failure!" Kai yelled back, everyone was against him at the moment, his father, now telling his friends about the Sota incident, any money… That Rei was calling Mr. Dickenson to come and get them all to get away from their 'monster' captain.

./. Kai, I think you're the only one who believes that. ./. Dranzer argued back, not wanting it's master to feel so bad…

"Be quiet your just trying to say 'nice' calming things to try and reason with me. If anyone, I repeat so your pathetic mind can keep up! If anyone found out what I done – they would hate me!" he yelled, surprised that no one in the other rooms could hear him.

./. Kai…Just go speak to him that's all I'm saying…/. Dranzer was hurt a little with the 'pathetic mind', comment, but Dranzer would not say anything to offend or heighten her Masters mood. So the bitbeast left it's masters mind…

"Damn you Dranzer." He cursed, he didn't want to be alone…

* * *

"What, so you'll come and collect Kai? Yes mister Hiwatari, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Rei put on his most grown up voice – it seemed to pull off, as the man at the other end huffed and said he'd be back to teach his son, a 'lesson'.

"So is he coming?" The head of the Hiwatari house asked, wondering if his plan would work.

"He was only at a hotel at the boarders of Russia, so much for being in a business meeting." Rei scoffed, he couldn't imagine on how Kai could put up with a type of father like that, even if it was just his stepfather…

"What's your plan Mr. Hiwatari?" Max asked, quite unsure of how inviting Kai's stepfather, going to help him not hitting Kai.

"Please, please, call me Adonis, well not in front of Kai – he'll go ballistic." Adonis added, making Kai any angrier than he would originally be when he saw him – was not a good idea.

"Why?" Tyson asked, he called his Grandfather, Gramps and the rest of his team even called the old man by Tyson's chosen nickname.

"I left him…Sold him after that…" Adonis sighed, not really wanting to tell the children anymore than would be good for them. Kai would end up trying to kill him, or a very large amount of bodily harm.

"What? Why?" Tyson yelled, frowned, and then his liking for the Hiwatari member, decreased, a lot.

"Well you see, in fact, it would be better to show you – there was a television bulletin on the news, I'm sure we still have a tape of it some where." Adonis got up and started searching around the room, looking behind shelves and other small objects, that a tape could be hidden in.

"Wouldn't Kai throw it out?" Kenny inquired, thinking, if Kai had something that caused him pain – there was a good possibility that he would through it out.

"Only if he knew where it was hidden." Adonis smiled and his hand went to the back of the bookcase, he pulled out a small black tape.

"Here it is." He called.

* * *

Everyone sat around the television, hoping to find out what happened,

The tape blurred and then a woman came on with, the background the Hiwatari's mansion…

"Today, a terrible tragic event has happened, a drunken driver was behind the wheel of an oil tanker and crashed into a limo that belonged to the Hiwatari family…"

The BladeBreakers gasped,

"Wow… Was everyone ok?" Max asked, he looked at Adonis who, put a finger to his lips and nodded towards the television again.

"- Many people died, now the Hiwatari family, once over one hundred people living in the mansion behind me, is deduced to five…"

Everyone gasped again, shocked by the reduced number of the family. How many people died exactly – how much family did Kai loose that day?

"Oh my god…All of Kai's family…" Tyson muttered, realising that, no wonder with a childhood, like Kai had, no wonder he was distant to all social contact…

"-Today, the head of the house, Adonis Hiwatari, came and gave a speech," The boys perked up, wondering if this was one of the reason's why Kai would hate his father so much.

"-I'm heartbroken at the loss…Yet I some how feel partly responsible for letting my family out, to have a day of fun. I do know that the man who did this lived, and I do not want to burden him, for any lawsuits, as the blood of my family will be in his head forever. -" The BladeBreakers stomachs knotted and not in a good way. The were started to realise more and more – why anyone would hate this man. Was he even sorry?

"- So there you have it, any more updates, and I'll talk to you, soon, -" The woman said, now the television went black, the tape ended.

"Why did you do that… Let the man get away with killing everyone." Tyson was the first to talk – though he would never admit it, he was feeling, really bad – for all the times he had called his captain a sourpuss, or ice prince…

"My own father made me…" Adonis sighed again, he didn't know how he had done it then, his own father was exiled form the family, he couldn't have done anything. Or was he just afraid of his father altogether?

"Why?" Kenny asked, slightly confused why someone wouldn't want to get some justice for that many dead family members.

"He said, if I remember, if I told anyone that I was feeling sad, and wanting vengeance some people might get the wrong message…" Adonis said, trying to remember what it was his own father had said.

"How exactly?" Kenny asked, the logic was now gone…

"Who knows, I was, stupid I suppose…" he concluded, he was stupid, he was inexperienced in being head of the family… He needed help, from the person he exiled…

"So Kai hates you because you never found out who done that?" Rei said, trying to figure this all out…

"No, no you see…" Adonis was going to have to tell the kids what happened, and he really did want to talk to Kai first…

* * *

"What…are they talking about?" Kai asked, still he did not dare to put the sound on, thinking that his friends were now being told about Sota… Kai couldn't take it, clicking on a few controls, he decided he would put the volume up… Just to hear what they were saying to each other.

./. Now your just being nosy…./. Dranzer didn't want Kai to turn the sound up, just in case they were all talking about Sota… That would destroy Kai.

"Be quiet…" He hissed back, the volume going a little higher, he looked at the screen, his father sitting down, his friends surrounding him, he was talking…

"- you see Kai hates me-" "because – I sold him, well traded him, for Sota's life." His father was explaining.

Kai almost started shouting… He continued watching.

"What you mean, traded?" Max asked, surely they didn't trade a child for another.

"After the accident, well I'm sure you can guess that Kai's biological mother, died, but she was pregnant when she was in the crash, Sota was still unborn…" Adonis carried on. Only to be interrupted by Kenny.

"So, how is Sota alive today."

"Well, I begged my own father to help – he held a grudge because I helped everyone else exile him for the 'Abbey idea,' and so I begged him to save my little girl… Kai's mother was still breathing, so Sota still had a chance to live – even though everyone knew Enya would die…" He sighed slightly, and shifted his seat.

"So he had to save Sota in exchange for letting him have Kai?" Tyson frowned, it didn't seem very fair.

"No, I didn't make that condition, it was the only way he would save Sota – I was, weak… And how he knew it." Adonis Hiwatari sighed, again, he really was not comfortable talking to kids about this, and he really needed to speak with Kai.

"So he emotionally blackmailed you?" Kenny concluded.

"No – I cannot give myself excuses for what I done. I handed Kai over, that's a fact – if I was any kind of a father, I wouldn't have." At least he wasn't making excuses, Kai thought, at least he wasn't lying to his friends…

"Is that why you left?" Max asked,

"I left – to get Kai back."

"Ok, now I'm lost." Max replied, looked at the adult like he had grown another head.

"Once I had Sota, and she was one, Kai was taken, by Voltaire, and disappeared, so I remarried, giving Sota a mother… So I disappeared, so then when the Hiwatari fortune was to be given to the next person, which would have been Kai – I hoped that Voltaire would show… Though he didn't…"

"So you were trying to trap him…? If it didn't work why did you come back?"

"Hm…Well as you know 'my' wife also thought I was dead and was aloud to remarry… So I couldn't have come back or else she would be put in jail for being married to two people and that would ruin the family name... the usual..."

* * *

The security camera blinked a few times, indicating someone was coming up the drive, eventually it blinked again – they were now at the door. Who ever it was.

"Someone's at the door…" Kai muttered, wondering who was the new arrival.

./. Change camera's see who it is. ./. Dranzer suggested, Kai clicked a few buttons and the screen changed to the camera, outside of the house. Kai froze… It was him, it was Kai's stepfather, and he looked mad, as hell…

"W-w-why is he here?" Kai stuttered, his blood turned cold, what had he done now?

./. don't ask me and my pathetic mind ./. Dranzer snapped, Dranzer could do nothing to help Kai, so, it was maybe a good idea to get Kai angry so he could defend himself a little better than usual.

"…" Kai gave no response, did he know about Sota? Wait why would he even care?

The front door flew open, and a blonde haired baboon, came rampaging passed, the maids and butlers stood still, thinking if they moved or were noticed that they would be at the end of his fist…

* * *

"BOY! WHERE ARE YOU!" He did not liking the fact that he was now missing a poker game, with one of his comrades, still a good thrashing to that boy, and he would never do it again. Whatever 'it', was.

The BladeBreakers winced as they heard the man shouting and arguing with staff outside. Adonis stayed calm and unaffected by the brutes ranting.

"Tell him to come in here…" Adonis said softly, seeing if the children would actually go near something, like that for a favour….

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked, the man looked bigger and stronger than the head of house… So he couldn't win a fight, could he?

"Please, tell that pathetic use, of a man to come in here, and please all of you leave, once he's in the room, and do not come in, ever. Until I come out… Understand?" Adonis, crossed his legs, no fear whatsoever, as the 'big bad wolf' came nearer.

"What? Yeah, sure Mr. Hiwatari…" The all muttered, they left to tell the man going insane outside where 'his son was.'

"What's he doing?" Kai tilted his head, a little perplexed about what was happening, he really didn't think both male icons would be in the house at the same time.

./. I think I may know…./. Dranzer said weakly… Not wanting to go any further.

"...What?" Kai was a bit clueless, and Dranzer knew that, a whole night of worrying and no sleeping can do that to even the best of minds.

./Watch if you dare too./. Dranzer said, and vanished, not wanting to watch…

* * *

"KA-!" The man bellowed into the room, but instead of a frightened little boy he met the eyes of a determined man.

"So I hear you've been hitting my boy?" The stranger sat to him, he was anger that someone who call his punch-bag their son, he was legally responsible. Still he could call that pathetic thing, his son if he wanted to.

"No, who told you that? That stupid kid of yours?" He sneered. Adonis stayed sitting, not rising to the challenge just yet.

"No, someone else… Another reason why I don't give people keys to the security room…" He looked up at the camera… Kai blinked, did his dad know he was here?

"Well, it's been a fake, made by your son, or daughter for that matter!" The blonde gave feeble excuses.

"Really? Although my son, and daughter are smarter than average people – I still don't believe they can do something like that…" The raven haired man smiled, trying to aggravate the blonde giant. Soon Adonis was in fits of laughter.

"What do you find funny about this situation – I'm missing an important meeting!" He yelled back – not finding anything nearly funny.

"Important meeting, important this and that! You really think I'll believe _you_ over my own children, or their friends?" He laughed, his voice filled with am mocking tone. The man was an idiot.

"Hmph. You're the pathetic one! Can't even keep your children under control!" The man spat, thinking of the time Kai actually fought back – which had hurt him rather badly.

"Under control? They are not animals! You're the beast here!" He was still smiling, a smug and happy voice on, he was winning the mind game all right…

"WHAT? I'm not going to be insulted in MY house!" He yelled at the intruder.

* * *

"What…Why is… Dad defending us?" Kai whispered, not really knowing why – he was sure Dad knew how much he himself hated him…

./. Like I said Kai. He loves you and Sota – and even if you hate him, he'll never let you, be hurt, by a monster like that./. Dranzer said, maybe Kai was beginning to understand that his father, had tried his hardest and failed. Other than not tried at all…

"Doubt it, why did he left Grandfather do all those things to me then?" He hissed.

./. He was even scared of the man ./. Dranzer replied simply.

* * *

"Insulted? You think that's what I've called you here for?" Adonis was still smiling, still in his eat, still his legs crossed.

"Then what?" the man had calmed down, slightly, a few wrong words and he could be off again.

"Tell me what exactly did you do to Kai?" An eyebrow raised.

"Hit him, wasn't that obvious?" The blonde rolled his eyes, much like a child…

"No I've not seen him yet." He said truthfully, again he looked at the camera…

"Well look at his neck – that was a fun night." The blonde thought that if his father hadn't saw him – then maybe he could fake a few injuries, try and provoke him – then he would win.

"…So anything else?" Adonis did not seem phased by anything the blonde was saying.

"Well, apart from kicking the shit out of the dear boy – Yes." He said sickly – the guy was going a little too far, for Adonis's liking.

"…What?" He kept his anger in check, taking a deep breath every now and then.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He yelled, a happy sort of tone. He was definitely going too far…

* * *

"He didn't even do anything else…" Kai muttered, thinking his stepfather was the second sickest bastard in the whole world. Number one was obviously Grandfather. He just took the gold, each time.

./. Just trying to provoke your dad, nothing more./. Dranzer said, the tactic was used in beyblading a lot – Kai should have picked up on it, he was too tired, he needed to go to bed.

"I want dad…To win…Against _that_…" He whispered, hoping no one would hear him…He watched, hoping that the ind games would stop and his own father would just batter the blonde...

* * *

Adonis was still sitting, a frown upon his features, getting angrier and angrier at the, monster before him.

"So…You picked on my son, and daughter… Just because you were bored?" He snapped, the man would have to watch what he would say. Very carefully indeed.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" The stepfather raised an eyebrow, no matter what – he was bigger, so that obviously meant he was stronger…

Adonis stood up, and now, completely filled with hate for the blonde man before him, he stood, very close to the 'giant' though, he was faster, and quickly punched him, the man gave out a muffled groan. Stumbling backwards, he wiped the small amount of blood that had come from his nose. Though Adonis was not finished, he kicked into the man's chest, though the blonde quickly grabbed his leg.

Kai gulped, if even his own father could get himself battered by that blonde ape, who could defeat him?

The blonde man smirked, looking quiet smug with himself for stopping an attack. Yet Adonis looked quiet calm. The man fell to the ground, Adonis had kicked the blondes head, by jumping up and kicking him, with his one free leg – he had won, a pathetic and easy battle.

* * *

"My dad…" Kai muttered, smirking slightly, well maybe he wasn't going to be as mad, as he was when he was going to speak with him…

./. Is cool?./. Dranzer added, however that status still seemed far off…

"No… stronger than I thought…" Kai said defensively not wanting anyone to know that his father was now slightly more respected than he once was.

./. Right. ./. Dranzer mocked, and giggled. At least Kai no longer despised his father.

Adonis stood over the now fallen stepfather.

"Hmm….Now we have children in the house… So I'll get one of my butlers, to assort you out. Don't come back here." Adonis hissed, frowning at the site of what, was meant to in charge of the house. The butler was called, he came and tugged the stepfather along the corridors and out of the house, slamming the door in his face…

"Hm… Now wonder where Kai is…?" Adonis scratched his head, wondering were his son could be… A smile played on his lips, as he looked up to the camera…

Kai blinked, he did know he was in his room... He must have, how?

* * *

Authors Notes : So how was that –cheers for Kai's dad- anyway, please review! Remember the cookies are still here! Oh yes, romance will be happening, on later ones, sorry if your just waiting for that, but I'm keep trying to think were I can add it in… It just doesn't fit – romance Will happen, but not hundreds of lemons…So it'll be ok for everybody! Wooo! Here's the cookies -hands cookie- 


	8. Heart to Heart, Arguement

Authors Note : I actually wrote this just after chapter 7 as I was so looking forward to this chapter… Had it all planned, kind of. So I would like to say enjoy!

--

Chapter 8

--

"What do you think happened?" Max asked, his head peering around a corner, seeing the blonde man being helped out side…

"Dunno… Looks like he's been beaten up." Tyson said, trying to strain his eyes to see if their was any clues to what happened.

"You don't think?" Rei started, that an adult would hit another adult. It just never happened… Adonis came out of the study room, where the blonde man had emerged from. He walked over to the small group of bladers, a smile on his face.

"Eh Mr. Hiwatari, did you do that to Kai's stepfather?" Kenny remained quiet, in fact the whole team except Tyson was asking the questions.

"Yes, but he deserved it – anyway, I think I saw Kai walking, out of the house, maybe you can catch up with him?" Adonis moved the topic quickly. Really he was wanting the group out of his house, so he could talk to his son. His son was unpredictable at times, and would need the whole house clear… Just in case.

"Really?" Tyson's mood perked up – hearing about Kai being fine and well, was good news.

"Woo. So he did come back." Max almost jumping up and down with excitement, the whole team was happy to hear their captain was safe, maybe they could catch up with him…?

"Must have." Adonis said, now going upstairs, toward the security room.

"Well, Kai, thought you'd be here." Adonis gave a wary smile, wondering what his son's reaction would be like. He hadn't seen him, in years.

"Why are you even here?" Kai spat – not wasting any time, he was slouched over the control panel, from the lack of sleep – not that Adonis knew that.

Adonis motioned to Kai that they should go to the dining hall. It was largest so Kai could have as much space as he wanted, Adonis figured. Kai glared at him – he scoffed and stood up – he was tired. Not a good factor on is mood.

Once they had reached the next room, there was a short silence, Adonis broke it first.

"Sorry." That one word put Kai in a worse mood, he sat down – legs crossed, arms folded and eyes closed.

"Save it. Just leave." Adonis looked at his son – as he had feared, Kai looked like an emotionless robot…

"Hmmm… I suppose you're still angry at me?" Kai's father sat on the opposite armchair at least he could see his face.

"Still angry at you? There is nothing you can do to make me forgive you." Kai was frowning, and he hissed the words at his father – he opened his eyes. Crimson eyes swirling with emotion that had been locked up for so long.

"I can only say that I'm sorry and hope you forgive me." Kai's father did not sound that sincere at all…

"You're a man of false hope." Kai closed his eyes again – maybe he could get the man to leave. He couldn't call him father – he hardly knew the man now…

"Well, you can cry if you want, your friends, I sent out." Adonis sat back in his chair – watching and waiting for Kai's reaction.

"Hn, why would I cry?" Was his natural response. Not even opening his eyes this time.

"A topic comes to mind…" Adonis muttered.

"Whatever – just leave." Kai spat, he still had a sore head, this was not going good… From Adonis's point of view.

"How can you handle being on your own for so long?" Adonis questioned, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"What, your saying that like I've always had someone beside me– I've been alone all my life! You left me! Mum left me! Sota's –" Kai stopped himself from saying, from telling his father that Sota was gone…

"What about Sota…?" His father picked up on the sudden stop.

"Nevermind." Kai said – his voice in a bored monotone.

"Kai…Son-" Adonis started.

"You have no right to call me son – you were not even there to help me when I needed you!" Kai's eyes opened and anger was the first emotion his father noticed. He was at least 'opening up' a bit….

"When exactly did you need me to help you?" his father asked, wanting to know why his son hated him so.

"When I was younger – you sold me off like cattle! I needed you to help me NOT to be taken away by that mad man, and shipped off to the Abbey!" Kai was yelling now. His voice raising with each word.

"Are you saying, that you knew about the Abbey – before you were taken there…?" Adonis was not expecting this outcome, never.

"Yes… I didn't want to go… You made me…I hate you." Kai had now leaded forward and was now looking at the floor. His blue bangs hanging in the way – avoiding any unwanted eye contact. His voice had become a little bit softer – and was talking slower, as if thinking thoughts out loud.

"…Again I'm sorry."

"SHUT UP! Did you even see the pain that 'stepfather' of mine put Sota and me through? Huh? Did you!" Kai had stood up, now his hands were fists and was not liking the fact his father looked at him dumbfounded.

"Kai, if I knew you were being –" Adonis was trying to explain, yet his son didn't want to listen. Faith was one of the things that was taken away from Kai…

"Being hit you would of come and rescued us!" Kai mocked, not wanting to hear any of his excuses.

"…" Adonis stayed silent, maybe Kai would calm down?

"You think that if you say sorry enough that everything will be better – that life can start anew! Get real! This is not some soap on television! Just stop saying sorry!" He yelled, he couldn't handle this at the moment.

"Look, it wasn't like I didn't do anything to try and find you – you heard everything I told your friends you knew I was trying to find you." His father didn't want to raise his own voice – that would only result in an argument that neither parties would win…

"Oh please, you were my parent! You pathetic parent! You're the worst father in this god forsaken world! I needed you to protect me and you left me! You traded me to help someone else!" Kai had left his place in front of his father, and moved over to a large window, looking over the grounds…

"Kai, did you want your little sister to die?" Adonis asked, he wanted to know – if Kai had always hated Sota or it was just something that had happened over the years.

"You didn't even know her, she wasn't born then….You could have let her die…She was just a bunch of cells…" Kai had lost all defences, he was now talking quietly, and softly – he didn't really mean what he was saying – but how else was his father going to learn the pain he went through?

"Would you have let her die, your own little sister?" Adonis looked at his, now, eldest son – Adonis looked, and saw nothing – did he mean that?

"…I already have…" He whispered…

"What are you talking about Kai?" Adonis was taken by surprise once again – the statement had taken him, and now he was wondering what he had meant by it.

"Nothing." Kai said.

"…" There was silence between the both of them, for a while.

"So you still hate me for leaving?" Adonis asked, wanting to find out why his own son hated him…

"Yes." Kai simply stated.

"You blame me for everything?" His father raising an eyebrow, he had said it as if he was being asked a boring and blatant answer…

"Yes."

"Even though it was your Grandfather's fault…?" Did Kai not know that it was his Grandfather that had done everything?

"You're not understanding… Anything." Kai snapped.

"Then explain it to me in a way I can understand."

"It's nobodies fault, no one can take responsibility for their actions, any actions… We were and are all at fault… Grandfather for being so angry – and you! You traded your son, to try to save your unborn daughter – someone that didn't even value or know that they were living! Then I had…I had to…. Hurt people, protect myself…" Kai had loaded himself in for a rant, a rant at everything his grandfather, his father, his sister…

Adonis by this time had stood up and walked over to the window, joining Kai…

"Kai I did look –" he began – yet interrupted again,

"Not before you found a wife!" Kai shot around, his posture was slightly hunched, he looked as if he would hit the man before him if he said anymore.

"Kai you must understand –" Adonis tried again, and yet again was stopped…

"SHUT UP!" Kai held his ears, trying to stop his father from speaking – the whole night without sleep the emotional and mental stress was eating away at him slowly…

"Kai calm down –" Adonis made the wrong move and tried, tried to place a hand on Kai's shoulder…

"NO! I'M FED UP WITH ALL THIS CRAP! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM IT OLD MAN!" he yelled back in his face – Adonis was frightened, by his son's outburst.

"You still hate me yes? Then I think I should go…" There was no way to reason with Kai when he was feeling like this – maybe it was a bad idea even coming?

Adonis turned and went to leave, Kai on the other hand let against a wall, that was positioned near the window, his back was against it… He slowly started to slid down the wall, his legs could no longer support him, he was tired and hungry. Not to mention staying in wet clothes the whole night…

"I don't hate you…You hate me…" Kai whimpered. Adonis stopped, he hadn't heard that. He turned back to his son that was now sitting on the floor, looking distressed, he walked over, and kneeled on the floor.

"Kai… I don't hate you." He said, trying to get Kai to stand up.

"Then, why did you trade me so easily…." He mumbled, his voice filled with sorrow, he really was having a bad day. Both of them were.

"…I don't hate you…" He whispered again, this time, he placed his hand on Kai's back – his clothes were wet…

"Then why didn't you come and save me? From everything." Kai had lost control of everything, he couldn't stop himself from answering and questioning his father, he didn't want to either. When did he become so weak?

"I didn't know where you were being hidden… I'm so sorry." Adonis placed Kai's arm over his neck and placed an arm on Kai's waist trying to carry him to the nearest couch. It was luckily that Kai had grown and was now able to be carried the way he was being carried.

"As am I… You should leave. Before you find out something." Kai whispered, he would have to tell him… Eventually… Maybe someone else could tell him…

"I'm staying here." Adonis said, he had managed to get Kai half way to the couch when Kai pushed him away – like he does everything…

"Go before you begin to hate me even more…" He spat, his eyes showed great pain. He really didn't want his father to hate him.

"Is that why you have hated me for so long?" Adonis stayed were he was, not going any further away or any closer.

"…" Kai stayed quiet – he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Because you think I've hated you." Adonis continued, this time not being interrupted…

"I know you didn't fully hate me, you will though…" Kai said, his voice regaining the last of strength.

"What are you talking about Kai?" Adonis stood there.

Kai had to tell him he had to… Even if he was going to hate him. A lump in his throat had formed it was going to take all of his strength for this.

"I GAVE SOTA TO GRANDFATHER BECAUSE I THOUGHT SHE RUINED EVERYTHING! I WANTED HER TO GO THROUGH EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH! TO KNOW THAT EVEN IF SHE WAS GOING TO CRY – NO ONE WOULD COME AND HELP HER! THAT SHE WAS ALONE IN THIS WORLD! THAT EMOTION SHOWED NOTHING BUT WEAKNESS, TO SHOW THAT SHE IS NOT WORTH ANYTHING! THAT NO ONE WOULD EVER, IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD CARE WHAT SHE THOUGHT!"

He had done it… his father would hate him and leave, again, and he would die alone and all his family would hate him… He felt weak and he stumbled over to the couch nearest him.

"…" There was a short silence.

"…You hate me…" Kai stated it wasn't a question of course he would be hated.

"…" Another long pause.

"No I don-" He tried to reason once again,

"I can see it, your eyes are the doorways to the soul…Mum used to say that…" Kai gave a ghost of a smile.

"...Kai I don't hate you."

"Ha – you do…. Everyone hates me…"

"Look, come here…"

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch this." Adonis took out another tape, from behind the same bookcase…

"What is it?" Kai didn't even look, his eyes, where hardly responding to his brain to keep them open.

"It's a tape, everyone from last years beyblading world tournament." His father said, Kai could hear him move across the room.

"Why?" He asked after he hear the machine load…

"They are being interviewed. A private one, just for the BBA to see. Sort of like an insight to all of the bladers." Adonis had moved next to Kai on the couch, maybe it would be easier for him to talk if he was closer?

"Why do you have it." He snapped.

"Mr. Dickenson gave me a copy." That wouldn't be good for future reference Adonis thought.

"Why would I want to watch an interview, why wasn't I given one then?" Again he huffed, not a Kai-ish thing to do but he was not feeling well…

"It's mainly three questions. The BBA decide that after the tenth person they interviewed that it would be pointless to ask them to you. " Adonis had played the tape and now some really annoying music came on, that made Kai's eyes open a little.

"Which are?"

"Watch and find out!" Kai saw his father smile.

"Whatever." He said back.

The tape started, a redheaded Russian could be seen. A voice came from behind the person with the camera.

"So Tala, who do you think should be World Champion – that is if you yourself don't get it."

"Hn. Kai." Tala shrugged and decided that he would not add in any extra details.

"Really why is that?"

"He wouldn't gloat like that little chubby kid." Tala shrugged again, and left before the man behind the camera said,

"I see… Moving on."

A pinkette could now be seen…

"So Mariah, as you are already out of the tournament, who do you think will win?"

"Hmm. Well I'd really love for Rei to win…" She giggled and smiled at the thought of _her_ Rei being World Champion.

"I'm afraid he's already out dear." The voice came, rather amused at the pinkette's mood swing.

"Oh…. Then Kai." She added quickly.

"May I ask why?"

"Yeah, he's less annoying. I guess. Plus he's a good blader." The pinkette quickly vanished and the camera, and voice continued over to the next blader…

A girl in a

"So Mariam, who do you think will win this time?"

"Kai… I mean he's already in the final and against Tyson… Tyson might be a good blader – but Kai has way much more respect than Tyson off the fans. Also Kai's a lot stronger…"

"Fans?" The voice sounded humoured…

"Yeah, like everyone in the either, the beyblading category or the female one…"

"Like yourself." The voice seemed to be almost in hysteria, but managing to keep their amusement to themselves.

"Yeah. Whatever…" Mariam walked away from the camera…

"So who do you think should win? Ming -Ming? "

"Kai. Though Tyson seems to surprise everyone…"

"So why Kai."

"He should win."

"Yes, I know you aid that but why?"

"He's just cooler… Better blader."

"So who should win this?" the voice asked.

"Kai." Was the answer, it didn't seem like this blader had to think about it.

"Why?" the voice was beginning to annoy the hell out of Kai.

"He's been through a lot – he deserves it. I still don't get how he can train so hard and not complain… He might beat me in the finals…" Tyson said, he had blinked a few times, Kai thought he must be lying…

"Oh, you might throw in the towel then." The man sounded a little annoyed.

"Eh no. Just saying that if I lost to him – I really wouldn't be mad, or even sad – I'd be quiet happy actually…" Tyson walked away…

"Thank you Tyson."

"Why did you show me that?" Kai looked puzzled, his brain was just about to shut down.

"Just to let you see, out of all the different kind of people there are, they all respect you." His father explained.

"Respect doesn't mean they like me." Kai argued, his mind was growing a little foggy.

"Your still not getting the point." His father chuckled, he didn't want to be laughed at yet did not have enough energy to stop him, he just frowned.

"…"

"They were not asked, who they respected most. Kai." His father said, maybe if he had slept a little then he would have got the meaning of what his father was saying.

"So?" Kai said, still his head was growing heavier and heavier.

"People don't tell other people – that they want their enemies or someone they don't like, at the top of all titles." Adonis was surprised he had to explain this all to Kai – wasn't he a bit smarter than this?

"So they don't all hate me?" Kai was catching on slowly – his mind was processing things rather slowly…

"Precisely." His father sighed tat least now he understood.

"You look, worn out. Have you been feeling ok?" Adonis asked, staring at his son, his head was resting against the back of the couch and was slowly being pulled down, then jerked back up again.

"I just can't sleep…" Kai muttered.

"Why not?" Adonis asked, a little surprised his son would tell him anything at this point.

"Sota, Sota's gone…" He whispered, now he really couldn't keep his eye's opened…

"I'll help find her." He replied, thought to Kai it didn't sound like a promise being made, it was a sign of going to sleep that he no longer had to worry. Not on his own anyway.

"…Promise? You won't leave as soon as you get the chance. She'll hate me." He replied, his voice growing bored of the discussion.

"I promise I'll stick around." He replied, now his own voice had grown soft – seeing Kai as tried as this was not a normal thing, and a tired Kai could be unnerved easily.

"You would 'stick around,' your staying here – permanently…" He muttered. His face, suddenly looked a lot more relaxed…

"I'm glad you, are in the forgiving mood." Adonis chuckled.

"…" Kai didn't reply.

"Kai?" Adonis, whispered his name, his son had fallen asleep. He looked at him for a while, before deciding to move, as Kai. Had decided, unwillingly that his father was a better headrest than the back of the couch.

Authors Note : -cackles- I really couldn't help myself with the last paragraph! Sorry if it was major OOC for Kai… though then again some people do go OOC when they, have a headache, wet clothes, not sleeping for a whole night. Guilt about trading their little sister, oh and not to mention the stress of seeing your long lost father! Please review!


	9. Sota's & Selene's Reappearance

Author Note: Hello – another chapter for all of you – I'm so happy over 30 reviews… My aim is for about 50 so let's see If I ever get there. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The BladeBreakers, still did not see their captain until, yet another day had passed. They were all ecstatic when Adonis said that he and his son were getting on ok.

Kai came down, in his usual clothes, and face paint…

"So Kai, feeling any better?" Max asked pleasantly, if they got an answer he was fine, if they didn't well, no one would be able to help… Unless he opened up… Himself which was unlikely.

"Yes." The team blinked, Kai did not include the usual – whatever, nor a 'hn.'

"Well, where did you disappear to?" Tyson asked seeing if he could be lucky enough to get another question without the usual answer, before Kai decided to close up again. Adonis had came at the back of the Bladers without them knowing, and seeing Kai's hesitant look, was more than enough for Adonis.

"He came back late and I sent him off to bed – then you must have not caught up with him, when he went outside." He quickly added, the Bladers turned around to met the fathers gaze and back to Kai to see if he would agree.

"…Whatever." Time ran out – Kai closed up again. A few members of the BladeBreakers sighed. Tyson quickly smiled, and added,

"Well, good to have you back buddy! Now let's go out somewhere!" He put an arm round Max's neck and then Kenny's and tried to pull them out of the door.

"Yes, let's," Adonis said, watching as two of the boys tried to get out of the World Champions grip, unsuccessfully, and were both dragged out of the door – out of sight. The rest followed, including Kai's father – whom Kai did want to come along – even though he would most likely give anyone a death glare if they asked.

* * *

About ten minutes of walking around, (as Adonis suggested walking as it was healthier, a few members of the team groaned in disappointment as they couldn't go in a limo.) A bizarre question came from Tyson,

"Well, where should we go?" He said smiling around as everyone sweat dropped.

"You mean you suggested on going somewhere, but didn't know where exactly?" Kai asked, the boy was unpredictable and one reason why Kai, was more cautious of him than anyone else. Well maybe Tala, but that was a whole different story….

"Eh, yeah." Tyson was put off by Kai – actually saying something than the question.

Over the next few hours Tyson and Kai had indubitably got into an argument about who was a better blader. The rest of the bladers including Kai's father thought it was a better idea to stay away, at least, a two metre warning zone…

"Well, at least he's being more sociable." Max sighed, not knowing if Kai arguing was a positive change.

"Maybe it's cause' his dad's back?" Rei whispered as Adonis was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I was just going to say that!" Max smiled as the argument ahead seemed to be, getting less and less furious, and Kai was still look as if he was winning.

The group went to a very expensive restaurant, and Tyson being Tyson, ordered about everything on the menu twice, most of the population in the place knew either Kai or his father. Most of the population also, left after seeing the table manners of the boy named 'Granger.'

"Tyson…Who's going to pay for all of this?" Rei wondered if, Tyson kept eating like the way he was – the kitchen would have to order more food from their stoker's….

"Eh…." Tyson then noticed just how much he had eaten in the space of five minutes. When Tyson was just about to ask the waiter over for the bill and receive a nasty look from the manager, for not having enough money in his possession.

"I will, it's fine." Adonis smiled, when Tyson gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Mr Hiwatari." He added a smile upon his features,

"Your welcome." Was the usual response.

Half way through the meal, Kai stood up and left, leaving no remark of where or when he would be back or where he was going.

"Eh, guys – Kai's disappeared again…" Rei was remembering the time were he had not seen him in three days, and they were staying, eating and hanging around in his house – it had worried Rei a great deal.

"Just leave him…" Adonis said, taking some concern away from the rest of the team, who were all still eating.

"Huh?" Rei snapped out of his day dream,

"He needs some time to think about something…Or more like someone." Adonis added, he knew that his son was still feeling incredibly guilty about him giving Sota up.

"Eh, I don't know if Kai told you but Sota's still missing." Max said, of course no one had managed to tell the father this as everything was so hectic for trying to look for Kai…

"I know, I already knew before I came here." Adonis replied, he was adding some salt to his soup, that looked to be one of the most expensive dishes in the place.

"What! Are you serious?" Tyson exclaimed, this information stunned all of the BladeBreakers and they awaited the Hiwatari members answer, in silence.

"Yes, now, on with the meal." Mr. Hiwatari said it in a sing-song voice – which he smiled after and then, continued eating his soup…

* * *

The room was dark and smelled of a salt – and a strong musty smell attacked any nose that came within it.

"Where are we going?" Sota asked, her eyes, now getting used to the darkness. She was walking next to her Grandfather, she was terrified, but something that her brother had told when she was younger stopped her from crying. _He's a monster, a tyrant, never cry near him – he steals you soul… Never be alone with him… _Still mad with Kai for yelling at her, she didn't see the point in why she was here. She still did not possess the information about 'Kai put you here…Sota, he done this to you'

"Well, you see, you know Kai hates you." Her Grandfather said quickly as if, it didn't hurt the little girl next to him. It was an odd feeling knowing that her sibling hated her…

"…" She stated quiet for a while, walking down a few stairs, trying very hard to keep up with the older man beside her.

"Answer me." Voltaire snapped, he had not planned the girl to be so, questionable… She hungered for knowledge and he would turn her so she hungered power.

"Yes…" She muttered, she felt her eyes, filling up – reality had hit home. _Will I get out of here?_

"Yes, Grandfather. I told you in the car." Voltaire snapped once, again, the girl had no discipline, well the kind that he liked.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, she didn't see how not saying his name at the end of each sentence was doing something wrong. Grown-up were weird it was a-matter-of-fact.

"Saying sorry is for weaklings – don't say it unless I tell you to. Understand." His voice was strict and pierced through the air as if his breath was infectious.

"Yes…Grandfather." She mumbled again, why was she even here? She had run away to her own little room, where her, and her brother used to play… Then he came along and took her into that car of his.

"Good girl." He patted her on the head, though complements did not suit Voltaire well, the child was young and needed to learn how to trust him before anything else, or just do as he says – whichever came first.

"…" Sota remained silent, unfamiliar on how to answer back – if it were her brother she would have hugged him, but this man, her Grandfather was a complete stranger, and she did not like him. One bit.

"Do you know this is were your brother was sent?" The old man was wearing a cruel smile, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She did not answer the question because she simply did not know what he meant, sent here? Where exactly was here? Why had her brother been here?

"Because he came here to help you live – and still hates you." The room seemed to have suddenly got a lot darker than before – Sota could feel her eyes filling-up again. She would hope their journey would stop and he would leave so she could have a right good old crying session.

"Why…Did he come here if he hated me?" Sota asked after a brief moment,

"He didn't want to be anywhere near you." The man was still smiling, that smug look made Sota want to scream, to tell him to stop whatever madness he was doing. She was only a child – everyone beats children one way or another….

"…" She stayed silent, was this why she was here, for some task? Maybe it was just a game her brother was playing. Maybe he would pop out, from a corner and take her home again. She waited…

Voltaire and Sota reached their destination, it was a small room, which stuck of a metallic smell, Sota had never smelt before. There was a lump of straw, on the old stone floors, it was only a few inches thick. Voltaire snapped at the girl who looked up at him, with a confused and saddened face.

"Now stay here…"

"Yes, Grandfather." She bowed her head and walked over to the hay pile, where she sat, hands cupping her face. She didn't like this game.

"…Lair, Lair pants on fire…" she whispered, she wondered why she was here...

* * *

Kai had found one of his favourite places, somewhere secluded, the place, near the bog, a small patch of clear land, inside a forest. He was lying down, looking at the clouded sky – it had not rained today. It was still cold, but nothing that would bother anyone.

There was a stream that was calming, flowers of all colours, and most importantly, the flower that smelled like his mum… He preferred to be around something that reminded him of his mum. She was wise – and always told him what the best reaction for each situation. There was a breeze, and a twig snapped. Kai opened his eyes, and called,

"Who's there?"

There was a shadow, that emerged from the thick trees, Kai could make out that it was a girl, and frowned when the answer came in a similar voice that he had heard not so long ago.

"Just little me." The voice was that of the hooded girl, the one to convince Kai to hand over his little sister – not too much convincing as Kai wanted rid of her – at the time.

"What are you doing? Following me?" Kai snapped, he really had no time to be sitting here, not to mention sitting here arguing with some girl who would turn out to be some fan-girl…

"Hmph… You didn't talk like that to me when we were younger." The voice came closer, this got Kai's got a attention – when he was younger? He hardly talked to anyone… That was a lie, but then again, she was lying, he did not talk to any girls, at this age, nor when he was younger. He closed his eyes again,

"What?" he snapped, still he kept his eyes closed, a girl was not a threat – just someone you had to watch in case she decided to jump on you… Or was that just in his case?

"Yeash – you're kind of slow on the thinking department!" The girl rolled her eyes, not like the blunette could see, she had her hood up, and he had his eyes closed. Again.

"…Who are you then?" Kai didn't like this stupid game, and he certainly didn't want to keep this little game up all day.

"Hmmm… Security Guard ring any bells?" The girl had come closer than Kai had anticipated, she was standing with her own arms crossed, and leaning on her right leg. Only about two foot from where he had chosen to lie down.

Security Guard, had in fact rung many bells in Kai's head, he sat up, and knew instantly… Selene. She was the girl that he had asked for help, so many years ago. The Abbey closed down so why was she still working for his Grandfather.

"Yes." She sighed, happy and slowly sat down, Kai was sort of like a stray cat – make a sudden move or say something to loud, and he may decide to leave…

"So… Found her yet?" Her voice was cheery and yet, still Kai could not be certain it was Selene, it sounded like her, but then again she could be a fake – a robot or an android. He hadn't really seen her for years, and still could not see her, so was it her?

A thought sprung to mind, if she had worked for his Grandfather, then she would know where Sota was!

"No. Wait – you were -" His gaze turned to Selene and watched her carefully. She was facing him – though he could still not see her.

She sighed, she really was very sorry for the whole mess… Even though she was trying to help. Just a little.

"- I was working for your father Kai – not your grandfather. I was just there to keep an eye on things…" Her gaze had left Kai and was now staring in front, looking at a gleaming stream, water was her favourite element and, when she had been a beyblader she had used a water element bitbeast.

"Until… I did something stupid… I hate being weak…" He muttered, hoping that Selene, if it was her, would not hear, yet he really did want her to hear…

Selene had burst out in hysterics, she doubled over holding her stomach. Kai looked less than amused. He glared and frowned at her, meanwhile the carefree laughing continued until a few minutes after.

"What's so funny." He snapped, if she was laughing at him – who else would? He hated being laughed at… It was so humiliating.

"You, and your little saying 'I'm weak,' you should get a new catch phrase." She managed to say – and Kai managed to pick up.

"I came here to be alone…" He snapped, he closed his eyes again, hoping the annoying girl to leave – the surprising thing was the laughing suddenly stopped, the girl sighed, and an answer, that Kai did not expect.

"As did I."

* * *

The two teens had been sitting there in silence for about twenty minutes, which was a relief to each of them. Selene did not want Kai to leave, as she had not talked to him, to find out how he was, or I he was any better at blading… Kai was grateful for the fact there was no noise, he could think.

"Thank you." Kai whispered, Selene turned and looked into the eyes and looked at the boy beside her, confused – she hadn't done anything to deserve a thank you, not that she could remember.

"For what?" she asked, she tilted her head to the left,

"Telling me my grandfather was lying, about Sota…" He was grateful at least he knew before his father came, at least he wasn't going to start living with lies everywhere again. He smirked, and gave a faint smile, hoping she wasn't looking but she was…

"Why? Why are you happy at that? Wouldn't you have, well, looked for her anyway?" Selene's eyes could be seen, the small amount of light edging it's way, threatening to reveal the girls face.

"…I want to think that I would…" Kai began, he was interrupted, this time the girl had leaned forward to try and get Kai to believe it himself.

"You one hundred percent would!" She shouted, forgetting that she was so close to Kai's ear. He exhaled, and looked at Selene. She was odd, why couldn't she just go?

"…" He stared for a moment and turned his focus onto a butterfly that happened to have fluttered onto a near by flower.

"How long had you been in the Abbey…?" He asked, maybe she wasn't in as long as he was – maybe that's why she had laughed and shown emotion so easily.

"Since I was a baby…" She said, still looking at Kai. Still leaning forward – she was looking to see if there was any emotion in the crimson orbs that had once, been filled with hope…

"Then why didn't you turn out to be a emotionless robot like me or Tala?" He looked back at her, expecting the 'I wasn't emotionally trained,' which Kai knew that she was… Everyone in the Abbey was. Girl or boy, even little kids to rebellious teenagers.

"You helped me…Keep my soul." She gave Kai a weak smile, she could remember him laughing – what had happened, to stop him laughing? She wanted to hear him talking, just like he used to. Kai looked away,

"When?" He looked back at her for a second, and could no longer meet her gaze, he just sat there wondering what the answer would be.

"First time you ever saw me…Or I saw you."

* * *

There were cells, all empty except one, which inside, contained a little boy – about the age of eight – blue hair and crimson eyes, he was yelling, screaming crying…

"Please….Please I want to see my family – I want my sister! Why did you take me away from my family! Why did you – I hate you I hate you! I want to talk to Sota! I WANT TO TALK TO SOTA!" he yelled and yelled, he was kneeling down, his small hands clasping over the bars, they smelt like blood.

He noticed a girl was standing watching him, she looked as if they were the same age

"Yeash Kid, don't get your knickers in a twist…" she mocked, a sickening smile, twisting on her face, Kai looked up at her. She stared back – she couldn't remember when she saw someone with as much emotion in someone's eyes…

"…Can you help me?" Kai pleaded, his voice barley a whisper.

"No." She stated firmly, and still, did not move away, she kept her eyes on Kai's movements.

"Please…I want to talk to my sister." Kai pleaded his case again, he really needed someone to help him get the note he had spent weeks writing, to his sister.

"How long have you been there, crying – no ones going to come now shut up." The girl glared, and frowned, she was not wanting to stay here to long, she still had check the west wing.

"Please… Take this to my sister… The address is on the back…" Kai held a piece of paper out his hand trembling, the lack of food, was for being so disobedient. He smiled at the girl, maybe she could help him?

"… Why are you smiling?" The girls face was blanked of all emotion, however she was incredibly confused on the inside.

"I'm happy – your going to help." Kai answered back, the smile still on his face.

"Why should I?" The girl snapped, she was whinging over to the idea of helping this boy.

"Because you hate my grandfather, and helping me will annoy him." Kai stated, still, he knew she would not help him, but the fact of thinking that someone would, someday – was more than enough for Kai to keep asking.

"I'll be punished – are you just trying to get me into trouble!" The girl yelled, shouting angry that someone would play such a cruel trick to try to get people into trouble. Though the boy still smiled, and continued to smile up at her, she found herself - loosing the small wall of no emotion and was now taking the boys request more than seriously.

"STOP SMILING!" She yelled again, though this time the boy did as he was asked. His smile faded and his arm retracted back, with the note, and replied,

"Sorry." Kai's voice sounded sad, like he had found out, something treasured had gone missing.

The girl saw that Kai smiled again, and this time did not leave his face.

"Why do you keep smiling anyway?" She asked, this was replied by Kai with him putting his fingers to his lips and scribbling a note, with almost black paper, and a small piece of led.

He handed it to her, and the girl read it,

The other guards will be coming soon, thanks for talking to me, I feel better now – even if you don't take the note… your still a nice person.

"…" The girl remained silence as she re-read the note just to make sure she had read it right. It was an odd thing to do, just because she had talked to him when no one else would… She was nice? That was something she had never heard anyone say to her. Ever. She had been raised her all of her life. No one paid that much attention to her and constantly humiliated and shouted at, she was really keen to be noticed. The comment of 'being nice,' made Selene's spirit raise, she found it hard to form any words…

"I guess I'll help… But if I get caught your getting the blame understand!" She yelled, and finally came down to the same level as Kai, and placed her hand through the bars to receive the note. Kai was wary, very seldom did people even acknowledge him, and his usual begging were laughed at. Would she actually send the note?

"Yes miss." Kai smiled again, this time, Selene gave a small smile back, it had been so long since she had smiled.

"Good." She said, and grabbed the noted, she was about to stand up from her kneeling position but Kai grabbed her arm, she looked at him, a frown now showing.

"Have you ever notice how Tala and Bryan always get into trouble…" Kai smile got a little bigger.

"Yeah, so?" She did not like to be touched, by any one even by someone she was helping…

"I heard it was because Bryan and Tala ended up having to do toilet duty together…Tala slipped and – WHOOSH – all over Bryan."

Selene burst out laughing as did Kai.

* * *

"I made that up…" Kai admitted, the two teens were now looking at each other, Selene had been conformed she was Selene. She had pulled her hood back to reveal her emerald eyes, and long black hair, it was braided at the back, and two bangs just at the front.

"So? It was still funny." She smiled, and Kai avoided eye contact.

"… So?" He asked, wondering how a lie could be so funny.

"…Kai – you're an idiot!" she hit his arm, and chuckled, she hadn't really laughed with anyone except Kai. The Abbey was lonely and she only had Kai to talk to… He had Tala, Bryan…. Everyone…

"What was that for?" He frowned, wondering what he had said to deserve this sort of immature behaviour that was now on the horizon of his friend Selene.

"You are a moron!" She laughed, a confused smile came upon Kai.

"I thought you were suppose to be emotionless like me?" He said, the smile remaining.

"Kai – if everyone was like you, you would be the same…" She laughed again, and Kai groaned,

"Stop with the riddles, I've had enough mind games to last me a life time."

"I suppose, so…" Her laughing stopped, and a curious look came to Selene…

"…?" Kai looked at her, she only ever had that looked when she. One remember something important, or secondly was just about to do something…

"I believe you still have to keep your end of the bargain!" Selene's smile became as big as it could get – which made Kai slightly agitated…

"Bargain?" He raised an eyebrow, maybe if she told him which subject she was talking about he would know what was in store for him.

Just when he thought it was safe – Kai sighed and Selene, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged Kai for the second time in the week, though Kai's reaction was a little different. As he knew who he was hugging…

"W-h-hat are you doing!" He shouted, trying to get the girl, who was laughing off of him.

* * *

"Grandfather?" Sota looked up and saw two men walk into the room, one was her Grandfather that she had met a few days ago – and now, another man came in from behind him.

"Now, this is my friend Boris – you'll do as he says." Her grandfather snapped, they both frowned as the girl nodded.

"Ok…Hello Boris." This made Boris shout,

"Now it's not polite to call people by their first names, now…Enter the chip Voltaire."

The oldest man, went over to the little girl who was looking around the room, wondering what he meant by 'chip,'

"Gladly." Voltaire said, and began to lift the little girls left leg, the arm, looking for the best place to place the chip.

"What is that?" Sota, saw and examined the small little square,

"Just something that's going to go behind your ear… It will make Kai like you again." Voltaire had chosen the right words, as Sota stayed motionless, as he placed the chip behind her ear, replacing the amount of hair that would have originally been there. The chip could not bee seen.

"How? Why?" Sota quickly asked as Voltaire got up.

"Well, this little chip gives you, power and Kai likes power." He smiled,

"So he'll like me again!" The girl stood up – and smiled, everyone was smiling at one another – all for different reasons…

"Yes…Good girl." The two men said.

* * *

Author Note: Ok, so please review and I'll update quicker. This chapter had a lot of thought put into it… I deleted and added so much! So here as promised is the cookie… Though, if you are finding the whole cookie thing boring then please take this, -hands large pie- 


	10. Kai's Confusion, Selene's Surprise!

Authors Note : This chapter's more or less about Kai and Selene… ;) So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Kai walked into a room, no one was there it was dark – he called out, the name was unclear. The room whirled around and around Kai – he became dizzy. When he reopened his eyes, he was already kneeling down, something in his arms, the room had taken shape of his main hall.

"Sota!" Kai smiled, he was so happy and smiling – his friends were all around too, by some miracle, some odd coincidence, Sota had run home, having bravely fought many men to get to her home. Sota was giggling and laughing, like she used to – Kai was hugging her, not, ever wanting to let go… The room, grew dark, and a few of Kai's friends began to disappear. One by one the sank into the foundation of the room. Soon they were all alone. The once magnificent walls turned black as night, Sota was beginning to cry – Kai tried to calm here down, but her tears did not stop.

The room grew darker and darker, soon the once proud painting, began to melt of the walls, dripping slowly down and ending up in a pool of black… The floor, it was no longer white – it was colourless, a transparent sort of grey. Kai could feel himself sinking, then Sota began to run away…

Sota stepped away from Kai – yelling "YOU LET ME GO – YOU LEFT ME YOUR LIKE DAD, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU LIKE YOU USED TO HATE ME. – Kai could not speak, literally he could not, his mouth had, disappeared, just skin over the place his mouth – should be. He struggled to talk, he could not, it was impossible. Suddenly Boris entered the room, so did Kai's Grandfather. They came over and picked the little girl up.

Instantly she stopped crying. She giggled, like the way she had once been doing with Kai. Kai feel to his knees, an invisible weight on his back pushed him down. He tried to stand, but could see the outline of the three people leaving.

Kai tried to shout on her for help – she would not come, instinct caught up with Kai – he began to struggled, it was like quick sand, the floor, sinking him in, his vision was going blurry – he could only see Sota…

Wearing a Bio-Volt uniform… The image flashed in his mind, until he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Ahh!" Kai jumped up, he glanced up and looked around – it was morning. The window was open, and he was definitely late, about five hours to be exact. Somehow, he managed to blame the dream on his team-mates, for not waking him up in time for practise.

Kai was sitting up in his usual king sized bed, things didn't feel good. He was happy that his father was back, but a family, without Sota. Was nothing, to him it was...

He was breathing heavily, the dream had disturbed him a lot, Sota could be turned into a 'perfect soldier,' she was young, and wanted revenge – when Kai went there he really just wanted to get out… Kai thought about the facts – she would stay, if Voltaire treated her nicely, which he would, treating her better… Meant she would like and trust him better.

Kai felt angry at himself, he had always thought she would be there, forever, and he would be there to protect her… How that had failed, the worst thing was that he knew, that Voltaire would tell Sota, sooner or later, that it was Kai who sent her there. Kai was on the verge of snapping. Having to show no emotion's in the public's eye was easy, now having to put up with his friends, showing no emotion when his father came home? He was thankful at least – that his father sent them out before trying to engage in conversation of any sort.

He got up quickly, he would tell, no, ask them all to help – he wanted his little sister back. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. He could not cope with being 'the only child' of the Hiwatari family.

Thinking of the people, who would more than just look, he thought of Selene. She had never really left the Abbey, and may know something… At least she could disappear and then he knew, and did not need to worry. Also she was good with computers, unlike the boys of the Abbey – girls were and always treated differently.

Girls, were given the healing, in a more detailed way, and also computer hacking. This was mainly why, most of they boys were caught when trying to be social to anyone. The loyal girls could hack into the boy's computer and steal about anything they wanted, even make their notes and timetables messed up.

Kai, Tala, Bryan, were best at combat, 'interrogation' and beyblading. Selene had been slow at healing but got the hang of hacking as if it was her first language. No wonder she was put in first class when she was twelve.

Kai began to wonder where, on earth Selene would be, and how to get a hold of her. If he told his father – then he would get little too suspicious, and Adonis would send out choppers and other large and distinct vehicles Kai did not want the media involved, that would be the worst thing possible.

He could imagine it now, reporters swarming his home and every fanatic girl on the planet asking 'Now that you know Kai has a sister blah, blah, blah.' It would come to the stage were Kai would simply lash out at the camera and other reporting crew…

* * *

A phone bleeped, and Selene picked it from her pocket. The message cleared said

_Meet me at the old bog – the one were we saw each other last have to talk Kai._

With that, Selene abruptly stood from her chair, she had once been comfortably sitting on. Still, her mother and father looked at her, she didn't wear that old cloak unless she was going out. Which she was now, and hurried to put it on over her head.

"Hmm, well, go to go, see yah Maria!" She waved at her mother. Maria was her real mothers name and had always called her adoptive parent's by her real parent's names. She had once told them both that it was a sign of respect from her, and if she ever called then names such as 'Boris' or 'Doctor' then that meant that she was in a very foul mood.

"Bye Darling." Her mother smiled, she knew about her, 'daughters' past. 'Maria,' did not make sure her daughter was here at this time, like most mother's did. Selene had went through hell and could take on most things. Still it did not stop her from worrying about the rapists and murders going after sweet young girls.

It was about midday and Selene was walking quickly between the alleyways that a few people seemed to prefer.

"Wonder why he wants to talk to me?" She muttered to herself. Really, she thought about him talking about Sota – and other stuff like that… I just didn't seem very Kai-ish of him…

./.Maybe he like's you./. Her old bitbeast called, still she was not a blader and would not go back into the sport, it held to many bad memories. Though it was still fun to have something to talk to and, no one could every hear what you say to it. Like a personal mental diary.

"Doubt it….Wait why are you here?" she called into herself, it had been a few week since the last time Selene had spoken to her bitbeast.

There was no answer, just when she was about to called back her bitbeast her thoughts were interrupted by a husky male voice,

"Hey, babe." A man, with black nor white skin came from the shadows, his skin looked to be bronzed by the sun. His hair was blonde, and dark eyes, that made Selene's hair, on the back of her neck stand up on end.

"Pff. That's old." She increased her stride, past the man, only to hear the man move behind her, well, it was day – nothing would happen. Selene's heart skipped a little, but her voice remained normal, at least she hoped it would.

"Well shouldn't a little girl like you have a, strong man to get through these tough times?" he said, as if it was the greatest and most of all, glamorous complement in the world. Selene growled,

"I'm not little actually, I'm over the average mark for height of girls my age… A strong man? Well I already have one in mind – not you, so excuse me. I'm away to meet someone" She tried to walk forwards but he grabbed her arm.

"Were you going?" He whispered, a smile coming to the strangers face, Selene glared back – she had had brush-ins with these sort of people before, but she had never been annoyed so much before. The man was in a serious warning zone.

"Eh, away from you?" She sneered, the man's smile disappeared and then reappeared… Selene knew the idea that had sprung across his mind…

"Stay – I want to show you something!" He muttered, pulling her closer, Selene could taste the alcohol already – the man was drunk….In the middle of the day. He must have no life was what Selene concluded.

This situation was beginning to worry Selene, not that she might be killed, because she wasn't afraid of that anymore. It was the fact that Kai was waiting for her, and then she would not appear…. He would blamed himself.

"No…" She moaned, and the man grabbed her wrists and placed her against a wall,

"Come on." He whispered,

"Let me go." She said more firmly. Still she was frowning, and not screaming – it was day, people would be around. They had to be.

"No." He slurred,

"Let me go!" The man was too close for comfort, and the only move she really know was, kick him where it hurts. The man groaned and she tried to race off out of the alleyway, but before hitting the ground the man had grabbed her ankle and caused her to stumbled and then fall.

As soon as she fell she screamed and yelled then raced back up again – to meet with Kai.

* * *

Kai was standing there, against the large oak tree in his normal pose. Kai had been slightly bored just standing there, thoughts were beginning to annoy him. Such as, 'What if Selene won't help you?' He shook his head, Selene was a good friend she was, dependable, she would help him if he asked her.

He could hear footsteps, in fact, he could hear someone running towards him – and as expected it was Selene, her hood was up. He gave her a moment to catch her breath. As Selene was bend down, hands on knees, trying to find the oxygen she required, Kai thought he had heard a whimper of fear, or something along the lines of that. He shook his head again, no way would Selene be scared of meeting up with him somewhere…. Or was she?

He looked at her knees, there were, scratches and a small amount of blood…

"What took you so long?" Kai snapped, he wasn't the most patient person in the world and did not like waiting on other people's behalf. Still something had happened, and he wanted to know.

"Nothing…" Selene said, her voice was strained as if someone was holding her neck, Kai looked at her – she was too, ok, her breathing was heavy and her clothes were a bit dirty. He decided not to say anything for the moment and get straight to the point.

"I need your help." Kai said slowly, he was thinking that Selene would be jumping up for joy, as she was about the first person he had ever asked anything from. Kai needing help was a little more often but him actually admitting he needed help was a once in a lifetime thing to hear.

Selene stood her breath now, even. She swallowed the large lump in her throat – if it escaped, she would end up crying. Kai had never seen Selene cry. Selene never wanted Kai to she her crying. "Yeah…Sure…" She was looking at her feet mumbling, Kai knew now that something was seriously wrong. Selene was always loud, and happy, that's when the Abbey closed at least.

"What's the matter?" His usual pose against the tree, he left and walked closer to Selene, to make sure if she did mumbled, he could definitely hear. She still looked at her feet, not wanting Kai's gaze to meet her own. She knew that he would make a big deal of it – she didn't want that.

"Nothing…" She said, her voice, was forced, and Kai noticed it. Kai moved forward again, so he could her face, a little,

"What happened to you lip?"

A small cut was on her lip, and a trail of blood was escaping from it. Her eye's were red, and her face was stained, from invisible tears. Kai could see Selene, was trying to find an excuse and, would not tell Kai anything. His heart sank a little.

"Nothing, I just bit it…" She mumbled again. Kai didn't know if it was her face that had been hurt, maybe she had been hit over the had or something that was causing this out going girl, into a girl that was worthy of the 'Kai-ish award.'

Kai looked at her, she was not looking back with the usual smile… She looked miserable, was that his fault, if he didn't ask her to come – then she wouldn't be like this. Kai placed a hand on her forehead, and started to pull her hood back. His hand gliding through black locks.

Selene almost started shaking, Kai was not a physical nor social person… Kai looked at the girl's face, it had more cuts and a few bruises on the side of her face. Nothing that a few days could heal, that made Kai a little relived and also a bit angry… He had not protected her.

"… Your face is all…" He watched as the girls emotionless face turned into a glare and then she shouted,

"JUST LEAVE IT!" Kai's hand dropped, like he had been stung, Kai blinked in confusion. He was trying to help, why wouldn't she let him? Or was she going back into the old Abbey days, when no one helped no one.

"What happened." He whispered, he could feel that old mask of his, falling away slowly, he looked at the girl, she was at least looking at him now. His face softened, a little.

"Nothing…Just, what do you want." She still had that glare in place, and snapped – she didn't want to but he would just keep asking and asking about it and Selene was not in the mood anymore.

The experience of having no control had frightened Selene, she had always struggled to cope in the Abbey with her emotions, at least she had rank to protect herself, now what did she have?

"Selene," Kai was going to ask again, he wanted to know, he needed to know.

"What!" Selene immediately regretted her abruptness.

There was no speaking between the both of them for a short while, Kai just stared back at Selene, as if she was not there. Selene felt herself being totally examined, Kai's gaze was piecing through her, looking into her, yet she could not look away. How much she wanted to turn away and run…

"…" Kai place a hand on Selene's left shoulder, he felt her tense more than he thought she would. Selene blinked, Kai was trying to help why didn't she just say she didn't want to take any action, and Kai may like to banter, but when a serious situation he would leave it up to the person concerned… Her.

"…" He looked at her, his eyes grew sad, and Selene knew what she had done, she had hurt him. Kai meanwhile decided to have another try

"Selene…" He wasn't going to pressure her to much – she would leave if it came to stressful for her, but he really wanted to know. Selene's voice became calmer, it had been about an hour after that incident, and it was slowly disappearing her mind. She gulped, that ball of emotion in her throat came back again. It felt a big different though…

"…Really Kai – I'm fine." She tried to smile, but it failed miserably.

Kai glared, and tightened his own grip on Selene's cloak, he could she was getting a little freaked out.

"…You're not…Fine." He was somewhere else, he was distant, and all of a sudden, he didn't feel normal. His stomach felt, hollow, which he knew, was not true as he had just eaten…

"Kai…Look, just drop the subject." She snapped away from Kai's gaze, hoping he would let go of her. The grip she knew, she could get out of, but that would be a big mistake if Kai was ever to say anything to her again. Not telling Kai something appeared to him – that he was being lied to….Which he was.

"No." He sharply put, he continued his piercing gaze at Selene, maybe she would tell him – eventually.

The bog had become ever more quiet since Kai and Selene had come here, as if Mother Nature was listening and watching. No birds called, or sang like normal, the flowers had stopped swaying in the wind.

"Why not?" Her voice sounded pleading as if it was causing her great strain to do anything. Kai's answer shocked Selene, and also Kai in the process…

"…I want to know what happened."

"So you're being nosy?" Selene's temper was one big fault, she also had the sin of pride, which did not help the situation at the current moment.

"…No…" Kai could feel Selene turning around, and felt his hand slipping off of the cloak she had worn. He saw her slow retreating figure. Kai had not meant anything he had just done. One moment he was standing there watching her leave, now he had two arms fixed on the top of her arms, with her looking pretty… Kai blinked, with her looking pretty sacred.

"Just drop it Kai – or I'll have to shut your mouth for you!" Se was terrified, her heart was going about one hundred miles per hour. Kai had never really hugged her, only for – calming or joking purposes it was done, and times like that were not often.

"I… want to know because…" Kai let out a sigh - he really did not know why he wanted to know, he just did, and that was not a good explanation, hell, he wouldn't even except it as a reason…

"Because?" Selene rose an eyebrow, her black locks were annoying her, she really should have put it up today… A large amount of hair had gone over her right eye, and Kai just stared.

"…" She shook her head a little, as her hands were currently prisoner's in Kai's grip. The annoying locks went to the side of her face, thankfully, she really did not want to start head-banging' to try and get the hair out of the rode.

"Kai?" She looked up at Kai, who now looked as if he was going to say something, yet stooped, and let Selene go, he quickly turned around, leaving a confused Selene behind.

Kai was thankful at this moment he had so many sad memories as, they stopped a blush from appearing on his face, which was still threatening to show.

"Nevermind…" Kai had just hesitated, something even Selene had never, ever, seen him do. She blinked to make sure this was real and not some sort of mucked-up dream, that was getting more and more unrealistic by every second.

Selene knew, she had just saw Kai hesitating, so without her brains consent, her whole body moved forward, she grabbed Kai's arm, and made him look at her,

Kai blinked again – this was turning out to be a confusing day –

"What are –" He was cut off by Selene as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her own lips against his.

Kai's mind went blank, his eye's widened in shock…

* * *

Authors Note : Whahaha I am evil – there's a nice cliffhanger for you all! Will Kai reject or be quiet happy with the turn out! Whahahahah! No worries, here are some cookies and pies (all flavours, I went on a shopping spree.) While you wait for the next chapter! Please review. 


	11. Betrayal Of The Highest Degree

Authors Note – Ok, three little notes mainly about this fiction… Two reason why this fiction was later than the others was because, I only got 2 reviews last time, so I was wondering if anyone was actually reading this or not anymore, and I was loaded with homework…. Good thing is I have one week holiday from school so I can write a lot!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Kai's brain seemed to have vanished as, all or at least most of his thoughts were ground to a halt when he had realised what Selene was actually doing... To him...

Kai's eyes stayed open, still trying to remain in the strange thing called reality.

Selene felt and knew that Kai would either pushed her away or not, in anyway join in with this 'random encounter.' Selene had no idea why she had done it herself, still she could not go back.

Selene had just broken number one rule of being friends with Kai. Trust. After this incident it would be a miracle if he ever talked or acknowledged her again.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks; sadness had washed over her, not only was she now going to be hated by an old friend. She was going to be rejected; Selene did not know what hurt most...

Kai jerked his head back - finally his brain back in logically form. He blinked over and over - completely confused about the situation - yes he was taut how to kill, and hurt people and find weaknesses...but not this.

Kai looked down at Selene, how was blushing, crimson. Her eyes still, letting tears flow. Still Kai could not look at her - nor did he want to.

Had he done something to encourage this sort of action onto him? Or was Selene just like every other girl that he met? Hormones raging and all she could think about was who she was going to 'go' with?

"I'm…" Selene struggled to find words, she really was not sure, what would happen.

"Whatever. Just help me look for Sota." Kai's voice it no longer held it's relaxed tone… Not only that but Selene dared to look up at Kai. She knew it – it was that cold look. The look that he did not trust you, or did not trust his surroundings… His trust for her had gone.

"Kai! I'm sorry…I didn't mean." She began to shake her head, repeatedly, trying to get the message through to Kai that she did not really mean the kiss.

"Hn." He narrowed his eyes, now not really caring if she helped or not – he had thought it was a bad idea to come and ask for help off of a _girl._

He glared at the girl before him, her own faced looked as if she had heard the most depressing news in her life, he turned on his heel and retreated slowly.

Selene started to shake, today was a bad day for emotions, or maybe it was just her, or Kai… She watched his retreating figure all she could shout was his name,

"Kai!"

"Just look for Sota." Was the plain answer she received, no emotion, no caring voice like it had once been. Cold and distant like the 'outer-shell' Kai was taut to show everyday.

"Okay." She whispered.

Quickly she wiped her eyes, maybe if she could find Sota then, Kai would forgive her or at least talk to her again. She couldn't bear to thing about what if, Sota couldn't be found… Selene thought that Kai might hate her more that he was already.

* * *

Kai had been in a foul mood since he got back to the mansion, he sat down, on a large brown sofa – that matched the surrounding mahogany room, he sat, legs crossed, with a look that could kill. His eye's looked distant as if in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Adonis asked, a little worried, somehow Kai managed to end himself up in more trouble when he was out of the house. Even if it was a few hours.

"Nothing." He snapped back – the tone used showed that their was certainly something wrong with him.

"So something's definitely wrong then? If it's about Sota…" Adonis asked, but even a father can make mistakes. The BladeBreakers were also in the room, and when they heard Sota's named being mentioned they contained to ask questions.

"What about Sota? Still not found her yet?" Rei gave a sad smile, to Adonis and Kai. Which either, did not take much notice in.

"No… Though if we find Voltaire…" Adonis smiled, hoping that they wouldn't know who Voltaire was… How wrong he was, Kai's eyes opened, and he began to glare at his father, that was when he knew he had done something wrong and irreversible.

"Voltaire – why would he have Sota?" Max came and sat down next to Kai, who was now glaring at everyone possible.

"Yeah, I always knew he was a corrupt monster." Tyson sat himself down next to Kai, and put an arm around his neck, thinking he was giving him some sort of emotional support when Tyson would be needing physical support very soon.

"Shut up…" Kai hissed, most of the people in the room got the drift and left the topic alone – Tyson on the other hand kept pushing.

"Kai – you know you don't have to defend him anymore he is a really evil guy anyway." He said, smiling, that was the thing that Kai had to stop. The smiling – the blaming of everyone else… Nothing was his fault… He had realised that a little while ago, now it seemed everything was his fault.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" He shouted, now standing up, glaring at the smaller boy.

"Kai? What's been up with you lately?" Tyson's head tilted and then looked at Kai, slightly confused at what was happening.

"I gave Sota away to Voltaire." He stated, very clearly, so everyone could hear, Adonis made this his chance to try and reason with everyone, to show that it wasn't Kai's fault – even though they both knew it was. Still Kai didn't not have the time to be told it was his fault when he had been on guilt trips longer than he had ever known.

The room was silent, including Rei and Kenny. Everyone was speechless, Kai giving his sister to his evil grandfather, why would he do such a think? The thing that came into all of there heads was -

He hasn't changed, he's still a monster…

"What!" Tyson was off of the couch and was now glaring back at Kai wanting more answers.

* * *

Adonis had calmed down the hate feast that was about Kai, and had sent them all out of the house with a large amount of money just to get, some time alone with his son. It was hard to get some alone time in the large house – when Kai had hyperactive friends.

"Should I have told them?" Kai was standing near a window watching as his friends left his home, all of them looking a little angry – even though they were told many hours ago.

"They may seem angry, now. But they'll hopefully see the reason why you done it." Adonis was behind him, also looking out, watching his guest leave.

"I'm an idiot." Kai sighed, hoping that someone would just agree with him for once, his father surprised him and did just that.

"Yes you are." Kai turned round to meet his fathers gaze, oddly enough it sounded more insulting coming from his father than when he himself had said it. Kai glared at his father.

"Well what? That's what you wanted to hear? Isn't it? That everyone thinks your stupid and not capable of emotions…. When you are one of the most emotionally people I've met – well except that Tyson boy…" Adonis trailed on, going off subject,

"Voltaire might do something to Sota." Kai had turned back to the window, he really didn't feel well, it was this headache, it didn't appear to be going away – making him less approachable from the other bladers. Not like they wanted to approach him at this moment in time.

"Most likely. Or he, might just use her to get to you." Adonis sat down, he knew that all of the Hiwatari's were great worriers, although most of them did not show it. Still Adonis tried to put Kai's mind at ease by saying that she would not be harmed, even though she was still gone.

"He would have already sent something to tell us were she was…" Kai snapped back, this headache was getting the best of him. He really just wanted the earth to swallow him, right there, and then.

"Or maybe…" Adonis muttered, he avoided eye contact when Kai had spun round to ask what he was talking about,

"Maybe what?" Kai rose an eyebrow, the man had strange way's of thinking.

"Nothing… Now where were you?" He dismissed the question with another question, he saw his son change his weight from one leg to another in an uncomfortable manner.

"No where." He finally said, Now Adonis knew what might have happened, and who he might have met – but he had to be sure, and, Adonis still did not have any pieces of information on what to tease Kai about.

"Really? Was it nice weather?"

"Terrible." Kai said sarcastically and rolled his eyes,

"What about the people?"

"…Nice…Yet confusing."

"Ah…"Adonis stood up and walked over to Kai who now had a puzzled look on his face - Adonis winked and patted him on the back, and exited the room quickly.

"What?"

Kai took a few seconds to realised what had just happened...

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

Kai went to follow his father, but ended up bumping into his team, which, all looked to be in a better mood from a few minutes ago.

Kai just stared at them, he didn't know what to say, not even the usual responses would fit.

Last time he had seen them all was when they were shouting at him for being a 'cold bastard,' and 'I can't believe you!' Which had made Kai, upset not like he would admit it...

The loud mouth of the group - also know as Tyson stayed quiet and it was Rei who spoke first.

"Sorry we shouted at you Kai."

"Yeah we didn't mean it, just kind of shocked." The blonde one of the group added onto the apology, in case Rei's smaller version didn't work.

The whole house was quiet as if the walls were listening... Kai said with no emotion whatsoever in his voice, "Didn't my father give you money to spend?"

The BladeBreakers, knew that they had hurt Kai - just not the real extent of the damage.

"Well, that's the thing, we couldn't."

"We came to the conclusion that…"

"We'll help you look for Sota!"

"Yeah, we'll help get her back!"

Max, Rei and Kenny all said something, yet Kai was looking at Tyson expecting him to say something, even if it was a 'I'm hungry,' he didn't.

"…" Kai didn't know how to handle this situation – not in the slightest, mostly because Tyson was the one either making him say sorry for something or he was the one saying sorry… One the rare occasion that happened.

"Well where could we start?" Kenny asked, thinking that Kai knew any kind of lead that would help them locate Sota.

"Yeah Russia's a big place…" Max sighed, thinking of everywhere they would have to look made his head hurt.

"…" Still, the Russian and loud mouth did not say anything, Kai was still watching Tyson even though, no one noticed. Tyson was still looking down, avoiding any kind of contact with his captain.

A small ringing noise could be heard by a phone, the bladers look around and noticed the noise was coming from the

"I didn't know you had a phone?"

"…" Kai knew that was going to come, and didn't want to say – it only rang when a particular girl sent a message…

"Who is it?" Max asked, as Kai pulled out a silver flick phone out of his top pocket.

"Someone who's helping me look for Sota." He muttered, they heard a few buttons being pressed and saw Kai frown then relax.

"Just an old friend…" He shook his head and placed the phone back inside his pocket.

"Oh, like Tala." Rei wanted to know who it was – there were not many people that could get Kai Hiwatari's mobile number. Even his team, didn't even know he had one….

"Something like that." He mumbled and looked back to see if Tyson had dared lifted his head.

"Well?" Max asked again, still Kai wanted know why Tyson was taking this so badly. It was his own sister that would be angry, it wasn't suppose to be Tyson.

"What?" Kai asked, looking at the blonde,

"What it say?" Max tilted his head with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Nothing…" Kai answered and walked passed them all, ignoring Tyson…

Tyson lifted his gaze off the floor just in time to see Kai walk pass. Tyson was standing at the back of everyone, mostly because he wasn't going to say anything…. When Kai walked pass, Tyson looked up and saw something he never thought he'd see the Ice Prince do…

Smile.

* * *

It was an old abandoned factory, that had been boarded up with old rotten wood, Selene was waiting outside when she saw Kai walking towards her, she sighed, he had came...

"Hi Kai!" She tried to make her voice sound cheery and happy, but of course Kai met it with a emotionless face and a,

"Hn." He looked at Selene for a moment and instantly knew something was not so good about this plan that she had come up with.

"Eh… I've found where Voltaire's hiding Sota… Though we have to go into night as he's moving her tomorrow at noon." She talked quickly, Sota would see her brother again tonight it was certain…

"Ok… Let's go." That was Kai's attempt to be a little more sociable.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Selene asked as they began to walk through the old factory, she pointed down at the floor at a trap door.

"I asked for help – you helped me, of course I'm going to go through with it." He went over and lifted the door and gave a disgusted look as he peered inside, he could see what was in there.

"Hmm-Hmm." Kai looked back at Selene, who was rubbing the back of her neck – like there was some annoying bug on it, she shook her head a few times,

"What?" Kai looked at her in a curious and suspicious manner,

"Nothing." She smiled and jumped down the trapdoor.

* * *

The teens moved down, the long narrow passageway of this 'new Abbey,' were somewhere Sota would be. Kai couldn't help but feel a little awkward with Selene being here. The lighting of the room was not very well, something looked out of place.

"How do you know this place so well?" Kai asked, after a few minutes of Selene taking the right turns so confidently and not even looking the other way.

"If you have not noticed, this was were the girls were taken for their 'analysis.'" Selene rolled her eyes when Kai dismissed her answer.

"Whatever."

After going down and through many labyrinths Kai got impatient,

"So? Where's Sota?" He didn't like the labyrinths as it reminded him so much of the dreaded Abbey.

"She should be somewhere, in these block of cells." Selene sounded so confident when she came in here, Kai had bought the excuse that Selene had been raised here, but that was growing thin. As what are the chances of Sota and Selene being in the same cell.

"Why is there no guards?" Kai sped up closer to Selene, if they're were guards, then they would have to both be quick because if they were anything like the Abbey's old guards then they would be in trouble.

"Eh Kai? Abbey shut down ages ago – there ain't many guards." Selene replied, her back still to Kai. She kept looking left to right, she wasn't sure herself, she just hoped that maybe there wouldn't be any… It would spoil her plan…

"Many guards?" Kai stopped, Selene had been acting strange since they had came down here.

"I mean, no guards…" She waved her hand to show that she had made a mistake. Kai was liking this, something didn't feel good…

Another few minutes it seemed passed, and Selene stopped in front of a prison cell, Kai came up behind her and peered in. There was no bed nor toilet, a bucket was a replacement. Also the bed was replaced with straw and old rags that had been to ragged for anyone to wear.

* * *

The room smelled, like burnt rubber, Kai's eyes adjusted to the dark a little more as he stepped closer, he called out,

"Sota?"

"Brother?" A small voice called back, the voice of Sota. Kai hadn't been more relived when she came and stood next to the bars, she didn't look harmed, she was a mess, as in, not washed in a few weeks, but apart from that she looked fine…

"Sota!" Kai kneeled down and put a hand through the space in the bars. He ruffled his little sisters hair, it was greasy – he could tell that she was happy to see him. Her face broadened with a smile, but it soon fell as she remembered something.

"The guard has the key's…" She whispered, about to cry – but before she could Selene, had put her hood up and said in a cheery voice,

"It's ok I've got them." Kai didn't see that it was odd that Selene knew and had everything she needed, to get in and out of this place. He knew he should be grateful but he still felt something was off.

"Good, now open the door." He stood up and waited by the door as Selene began to go through all of the keys on the overcrowded ring of metal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" She muttered and opened the door, she pushed it open, far on it's hinges, Sota stood, still in the cell.

"Sota, are you ok?" Kai walked in and kneeled down again hugging his little sister close,

"Yes…" She muttered, she was happy more than ever to see her brother and get out of there.

"Good, let's get –" He picked Sota up and turned around to see Selene locking them in again…

"He frowned and place Sota down and walked over to the cell door, and glared at Selene as if she was going to cower away from the door and let them out.

"What are you doing?" It was obvious what she was doing but Kai had to make sure she wasn't joking. His stomach had that feeling in it again – the on when he had used Black Dranzer to blow up half of the Abbey, he hadn't meant it – he had dreaded the reaction on his superiors.

"I….Hate…You Kai….I hate you." Selene stood up straight and stared at Kai, he just looked back, neither glare nor emotion. He just stared, Selene took down her hood and looked back at Kai.  
She looked angry yet tears streamed from her face – and a sly smile was on her lips.

"I don't understand, why… Weren't you just working for my –" Kai shook his own head, unable to understand the turn of events over the pass few weeks,

"Your father employed me, but your Grandfather made me a better offer." The teenager mocked, finding it amusing that Kai was stuck in a cage – again.

"Which was what? More money?" Kai spat, he didn't know how to trust anymore…

"No – to see you in pain!" She yelled back – she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Kai and Sota in the prison cell for some 'family time.'

* * *

Authors Note – Well, that was so fun to write, sorry there isn't that much romance but, -sighs- I'm not good at writing 'that' kind of stuff, I just like the situations… I shall get better that I promise you! So here is just a plain cookie as I ran out of the other stuff…. Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	12. Selene's being unhelpful, still

Authors Note – thank you everyone that reviewed last chapter, very happy about that – sorry for the emotional blackmail I happened to place inside my little AN. Still I'm soooo happy who many people review…. That's sad right…. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The two Hiwatari siblings sat there, there had been long silence before the younger girl decided to ask anything to her brother. He was in a confused and upset mood, it showed on his face – eyes closed and frowning,

"Brother?" Sota was kneeling, looking at her brother, waiting to get some sort of sign that he was listening.

"Hmmm?" Came a small response, still his eyes did not open, at least he stopped frowning.

"Why did that girl lock us in here?" Sota tilted her head, she had been wondering who on earth she was – but when she had seen Kai just, sit down in complete silence she knew better to not say anything.

"Because… She just did that's all." He mumbled, the frowning face was back,

"Why though?" Sota found her eyes beginning to close, she hadn't really slept that good, a headache had always came and woke her up – or occupied her when she was about to curl up and relax.

"I really don't know…" Kai had opened hi eyes to see Sota, resting her chin on his knees, she mumbled,

"Then…" She glanced up to see if Kai was looking at her – he was, he looked tired, his lack of sleep was because of the worry and dread that had plagued him for the past few weeks.

"What?" He finally said, wanting to find out what Sota was trying to ask.

"Did you give me to Grandfather? Cause he said you did." She breathed out quickly – thinking Kai was going to go mad and start yelling again.

"I did, only because he tricked me. I'll tell you the details when we get out of here." He closed his eyes again, and rested his head against the cold stone wall.

"Why not now, no ones here?" Sota stood up and peered out, looking at each side of the small cell to see if, really, anyone was there or not.

"Still, if I told you – you might not want to be in a position where you are in the same room as me." He figured that, he would hate him – if he were Sota. He had really done an unforgivable thing.

"So what will we do?" Sota came and sat down at Kai's side – he had noticed she could stop moving, even when she was sitting, or kneeling down she was either playing with her greasy hair or part of her dress.

"If these are like the Abbey cells then…" He placed a hand on her head,

"Then?" A small glimmer of hope appeared to Sota, she gave a weak smile, but as Kai wasn't looking at her he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Then there is nothing we can do but wait." Sota nodded silently wondering what could happen if they just waited…

After about fifteen minutes of silence, it was Kai's turn to ask.

"Sota?" He stopped leaning against the wall completely and swung around to face Sota, he quickly crossed his legs and stared at her,

"Yes Kai?" Sota woke up from her half dreaming state,

"Voltaire… Didn't hurt you – did he?" Kai had hoped, that nothing, in anyway had happened to her – because then he would never forgive himself. He hated to think about her crying for someone to help, and he hadn't been there to stop whatever the evil creep was doing…

"Not really…" She scrunched up her nose, her face was hot, and horrible – greasy hair was bad, especially when the greasy was slowly going onto the little girls face, which was causing her slight irritation.

"What'd you mean not really?" Kai moved forward so his forehead was just about touching Sota's he gave her a small glare, a small suggestion of, 'tell-me-the-truth-now.'

"Well, I get sore head but I don't really know if it's just the smell of this place… Then a man with purple hair came and put me to sleep, when I woke up I was in here." She saw something come into Kai's head as his eyes started to change, Sota was always told that eye's were the windows to the soul, something was worrying him.

"A man with purple hair? Boris…" Kai sat back a little further, if Boris was back then it was possible that the Abbey _would_ be reorganised.

"Yeah Mr. Boris was mean." She said quietly.

A few hours later, after some rather odd noises coming from the floor above Sota shivered,

"I'm cold." She did look cold, her pale Russian complexion was almost as white as the snow that falls every few days, she had Goosebumps that were clearly noticeable to anyone.

"Come here then." Sota walked over to Kai, whom picked her up and held her the way he would normally,

"Kai?" He was leaning his chin on her head again, he could smell that she had been down here for quiet some time, as her hair was starting to smell like the surrounding area,

"Hmm…" he murmured,

"I'm a bad sister aren't I." Kai let go of Sota and turned her around, so he could she if she had gone crazy – or something along the lines of that.

"How did you work that one out?" He gave a small wary smile, trying to imagine who on earth she came up with that…

"Well, I must have done something really bad for you to dislike me so much. So I must have been a really bad sister if I got you locked in here…?" She tilted her head again, another headache was coming she could feel it – just behind her ear – again…

"No Sota… You're the best sister – ever." Kai hugged her again, hoping she'd get the idea that he was the one that had done something wrong and not her.

* * *

Everyone had been talking about what they could do to try and get Sota back, unfortunately they all wanted to speak with Kai. As for Tyson – he still was not speaking to anyone, which worried everyone even more…

"Ok – Kai's gone out again. He's still not back!" Max yelped as he ended up tripping over the wire that was attached to Dizzy, falling and landing in an uncomfortable position.

"I also am getting a little worried." Adonis came in, he had called around town, he had still a few friends in the area, and had asked them to keep an eye out for his son.

"What did he do last before he left?" He asked, maybe that would help them find Kai?

"Answered his phone." Rei replied as he was unsure of what anyone could do at this point in time, it really was trouble some to even think about looking for Kai – he just could never be found if he didn't want to be.

"Well – we might still be able to find him." Adonis stood at the door and quickly turned around, hearing a small,

"How?" From Kenny,

"Follow me." He replied.

* * *

Adonis had not told anyone, in fact he had forgotten himself if the mention of a mobile phone had not been said. Adonis had taken the BladeBreakers to a room, with many computers. Which Adonis explained, could track any text message in the world with transmitters and satellites. After getting the right authority to enter another person messaging service. They noted down the mobile-phone number and tracked the purchase to an actual home.

Soon they came to a building that had 'their middle person,' inside of it at least they hoped it was, Adonis knocked on the door, soon they all heard footsteps coming towards the door,

"Hello?" A girl, a teenager with raven black hair looked out, not opening the door fully, just in case it was some sort of boggier-caller.

"Where's Kai." Rei asked quickly, he received a glare from the girl. How in heavens name did they know that she know, no matter Selene could always lie her way out of things.

"Kai – I have no idea what you're talking about." She promptly said, and went to close the door, even though Max stuck his foot in the door – almost everyone was surprised when they say the 'sweet little boy' glare and snap,

"Really so you just sent him a text message a few hours ago to meet up for no reason?"

"Look, you must have the wrong person." Selene tried acting innocent this time, although to no e-veil.

"I don't think we do – you are Selene Alenka are you not?" Rei questioned again,

"Look, I did meet up with Kai but he didn't show up ok!" She made her mistake in that sentence and she knew it.

"Obviously he did or else you could have met up with him." Adonis answered back, everyone one of them knew she was lying why couldn't she just tell them?

"That's not what I meant." Selene shook her head, trying to distract them all so she could kick Max's foot from the door.

"Why not, let us in, it's Russia after all – It's quiet cold out here." Adonis asked, trying to be a bit more polite.

"That's not my fault nor my problem!" Selene yelled, feeling uncomfortable,

"You know where Kai is – and we know that you do so tell us!" Max yelled back,

"No…" She said simply, soon it was the Chief's time to speak.

"Please tell us!" Kenny pleaded

A old female voice called from a different part of the house,

"Darling? Who's at the door? Why not invite them in? It's manner-like." There was a set of footsteps coming towards the front door, where the old woman greeted the five strangers,

"Well hello, please come in – today's suppose to end up minus twenty!" She had a nice caring voice, and really, there were children with them, so they couldn't be bad as they had an adult with them and vice-versa.

The BladeBreakers and Adonis were led into a small living room, where all of them were asked to sit, the fireplace was on and warmed the small room up greatly

"You have a nice home." Max said, trying to be polite maybe if they were nice to the old lady she'd force the girl into telling them were Kai was.

"Why thank you – do you need any tea?" The woman smiled, and looked at Adonis – kids, they didn't drink tea…

"No thank you – though I, we would like to speak with your daughter." Adonis replied, looking at Selene whom was glaring back in a very Kai-ish fashion.

"And why is that?" The woman lost her smile for a second then a concerned look appeared on her face, awaiting an answer.

"She may know where my son is, and he could be in a life threatening scenario. You can stay in the room if you wish. Of course having strangers in your home is a unnerving experience, especially when they wish to speak with your own child." The BladeBreakers looked at the raven haired man, they knew Hiwatari's could fake some emotion but what a speech just to say 'Your daughter will be interrogated!'

"Well, I don't see why not." The woman sighed, Selene usually had this sort of thing happening, but most of the time it would be 'where's this bitbeast,' and so on.

"Thank you – you are most kind." Adonis smiled, and the woman smiled back though shortly after the first few questions were asked the woman left the room, leaving no one to defend Selene.

* * *

"Sota?" Kai wanted to make sure Sota was still awake, he had been asking pointless questions, and Sota was happy to answer.

"Yes?" She wanted to ask hr brother so many questions but none fitted the place they were in.

"… Where'd you want to go – when we get out of here?" Kai knew she would say home or something along the lines of that…

"I don't care as long as we get out of here… Maybe a holiday!" Kai blinked, he hadn't had a holiday in years, fourteen years to be exact…

"Sure… This time dad can join us." He added, he had forgot that Sota did not know Dad was back, at least this was some good news.

"Dad?" Sota blinked trying to remember what the man, 'Dad', looked like.

"Yeah, he's back." Sota smiled, she liked dad or more to the point she could remember liking dad,

"… You lied." She eventually said, Kai knew that was coming.

"I did. But – I'm glad…" He hugged Sota again, she, felt as if she was losing more and more body heat.

"Huh?" Was the only answer Sota could come up with.

"Glad that I was wrong… Stepfather's gone as well…" Kai sighed, he really wanted to turn back time, if he hadn't let Sota go – both of them would have been happy enough that Adonis was back…

"Brother?" Kai was snapped out of his thoughts,

"Thank you." Sota hugged her bewildered big brother, the room was getting a little to cold.

* * *

"Look, why should I even care what happens to _Kai._" She spat the last word, making everyone in the room, dislike her more.

"… You know where he is… Why shouldn't you tell us!" Rei snapped back, the room had grown with an unbearable tension, that was affecting everyone.

"Because unlike you lot – who I may add have no idea what the real Kai is like – is a complete and utter –" Selene was interrupted,

"SHUT UP!" Tyson yelled, he stood up, his hands clenched, he looked down at his feet unsure of what to do,

"Tyson…?" Rei and the others looked at him concerned, after all they all thought Tyson was still angry at Kai.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger. "Do you really think _we_ care about what _you _think the only thing _we_ care is what you _know!" _The girl blinked, he didn't have to be _that_ blunt. "Unless you tell us soon where Kai is, or why you even condemned him to such a punishment then! I would seriously think about packing your bags and leaving the country 'cause if anything happens to Kai there will be a lot more people at your door – being less respective towards you and your family!" Tyson was thinking, that if anything did happen to the Hiwatari siblings then he would phone everyone and tell them exactly what and who done it. He hoped from what he had heard that Tala was a stereotypical red-head.

"Hmph." Selene crossed her arms and looked away from the standing boy. Why did they all care so much anyway.

"Why do you hate my son and daughter so much?" Adonis asked, wondering if Tyson's lecture had sunk in a little.

"I don't hate Sota, just Kai." Selene added matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Well, Kai, I would never have thought I would see your face behind bars again… Not in here anyway." Came a voice, soon the image of Kai's grandfather appeared. Kai shot up and instantly glared at the older man.

"What do you want with me and Sota?" He wanted know more for Sota's sake what was going to happened to her,

"Ah, straight to the point. Much like you were taut." Voltaire smiled at the memory when Kai was actually, loyal to him.

"What do you want!" Kai shouted, he was not someone known for his patience.

"You will either give us Dranzer – take Dragoon off Tyson and bring them both here, and do what we say – exactly what we say." Voltaire looked at his grandson if it was a normal task to ask someone to do.

"If I refuse." Kai glared again, only to stop and turn as his little sister whimpered,

"…Brother – I'm scared." She hugged him, and Kai turned back to Voltaire who had a large cruel smile,

"I'll let you figure that one out yourself…" he said, glancing at Sota as she began to weep.

"How did you get Selene to trap me in here?" Kai really did want to know the answer to this – even he was totally confused at the girls actions.

"I simply asked her to." Voltaire said, his voice bored that they had changed subject

"…She told me, that she wanted to see me in pain… Why, what did you tell her!" Kai thought that Selene might had been tricked like he had been, she wouldn't just do that herself would she?

"I told her nothing, everything is her own knowledge." Voltaire shrugged.

"What is her own knowledge!" Kai was getting fed up, why couldn't the old geezer just tell him everything instead of him asking so many questions that were not even getting fully answered.

"That you managed to escape the Abbey… And not take her with you…" Voltaire looked at Sota, who now, had red eyes from crying hard.

"I doubt that's it!" Kai gave Voltaire a disgusted look that he just brushed off.

"I doubt it highly as well – though she was free help and I didn't need to persuade her any, so I didn't see the logic in asking any further…" Voltaire smiled as Kai could not say anything back.

"…" A low growl escaped from the back of Kai's throat.

"Now I believe I still had to keep up my end of the bargain – which was to hurt you," Voltaire placed the key in the locked, but denied to turn it at this moment.

"Just don't hurt Sota." Kai knew fairly well what was coming, he glanced back down at his little sister that was clinging onto his leg.

"I'll only harm her if you don't do as I say." Voltaire was a man of his word, when he got something or anything out of the deal. If he did harm Sota – that would be _that_ plan out of the window.

"Stay here Sota – I'll be back in a few minutes…" He bent down, and loosened the death grip that Sota had tried to place on his leg, he gave her a weak smile, and patted her on the head.

Sota lay there, the most terrifying thing she had ever heard – her brother yelling out in pain, over and over again. She continued to cry…

* * *

The group were not getting anywhere with Selene and the location of where Kai and Sota was.

"I don't care what you think! Now either tell us where Kai is or –" Max had abandoned the sweet little boy and was now constantly glaring at the girl on the opposite couch.

"- or else what? You'll hit me? Ha! Like to see you try!" The girl rose an eyebrow and gave a mocking laugh,

"Or else your going to make Sota go through whatever it is that you went through!" Tyson spat, the girl was seriously evil in his books. He did not like her one bit.

"…What?" The girl looked confuse at what the World Champion had said.

"If you don't tell us where Kai is he'll probably get killed and Voltaire will take Sota away and do all the creepy and evil stuff that he done at that Abbey to her!" He yelled back, making a little more sense she Selene could understand what he was babbling about.

"… I don't care…" she had bowed her head, she did care about Sota, well not very much, she had met her before and she had seemed sweet and so cute…

"You'll let a child go through so much pain just to get your petty revenge!" Tyson yelled again. The rest of the group had stayed quiet, as whenever Tyson was either angry or not smiling he usually said something intelligent or at least something not about food.

"It's not petty he deserves it!" The girl stood up and was about to walk away when Adonis tried once more to convince the girl to tell them where Kai was.

"You know, my daughter will end up like Kai… Emotionless…" He was hoping that she herself was not emotionless, the emotional blackmail might not work very good if she was…

"So?" The girl turned round. So this was Kai's father then… She had always remembered Kai talking about him in a hateful and spiteful manner. So why was he trying to find him?

"She's be alone, friendless and unable to accept things." He said the last thing very slowly, and it seemed that Selene got what he meant.

"…" She just looked back at him,

"Will you please just tell us where Kai is?" Kenny pleaded,

"Get out… Of my house now!" She screamed, and that was it…

"Well, we have wasted much of our time goodbye Selene." Adonis frowned and nodded towards the door.

Everyone quickly departed from the house, staying there any longer was pointless, though Tyson waited behind, he glared at her, and she glared back. Before he left, he called to her,

"I hope, that if Kai dies, you'll understand that your revenge may have been accomplished but, I hope you end up killing your own self out of plain sorrow."

* * *

Authors Note: That was somewhat annoying to write…. I now have created an OC I don't like myself…. Hmmm who thought that was possible – at least she's no Mary-Sue… -Thanks the gods- Anyway review and I shall hug you! Wait that will stop you from reviewing… Ok I'll just stick with the free junk food… 


	13. Time to get Sota back

Authors Note - I've decided that as long as I get a review per chapter then, I might as well through the other chapter up. As I recently heard my mum say 'write for yourself and not for your readers,' (She's a magazine journalist, loves writing...Must run in the family.) So here is Chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Right, let's go find Kai." Adonis quickly said, confusing all of the BladeBreakers, Adonis ushered them all into the car anyway before answering their questions. 

"But Mr. Hiwatari, Selene didn't tell us anything!" Rei pondered if he had missed something, he didn't think he had…

"I know she didn't but her mother did." The old woman was helpful, manners were really good as gold…

"Huh? Really! What did she say?" Tyson perked up – the rest of the BladeBreakers sighed in relief at least Tyson was beginning to go back to normal.

"She told me that she left to go to some old factory at the outskirts of town, and if I still know this area, which I believe I do, then I may know where Kai is." Adonis, had then given the directions to go to a certain place, to the driver.

"Woo!" Max yelled…

"He might still be in danger…" Rei thought out loud which caused the team to worry more about Kai.

"Or we could be too late…" Tyson was not a negative person, that was the job of Kai or the logical ways of Kenny, this caused the team to worry more…

"Tyson? What's been with you for the past few days?" Kenny asked, he wanted to know – everyone wanted to know what had caused the upbeat Tyson to turn so…Cold.

"Nothing… Let's just hurry up and find Kai." He said, and started to stare at the floor.

* * *

In the Abbey, or the 'New Abbey,' Voltaire had chained his Grandson, Kai to a wall, and was sending short bursts of electricity though his system, causing his nerves to burn in pain. 

"So, had enough?" Voltaire laughed, and waited for Kai to catch his breath, yelling took a lot out of people.

"Go…To… Hell old man!" He spat, glaring at the man in front of him.

"I'll take that as a no." Voltaire sent another wave of electricity through his Grandson's body, causing him to yell out and squirm in pain.

After a few hours of repeating this Kai's body decided it had had enough and shut down, and became unconscious.

"So, how's Kai reformation coming along?" Boris asked, wondering if they could 'reuse' Kai for anything.

"Not very well, he's been spending to much time with those BladeBreakers." Voltaire hated those BladeBreakers, especially the one that wore the red cap. He taut Kai weak things like, friendship and how to be able to trust others.

"That's the thing, they might be coming here." Boris frowned, as did Voltaire.

"What! We better get out of here, they will bring that retched son of mine here, and he being a lot younger than me will cause some problems!" He snapped, a little put off that they had less time to get what they wanted.

"So shall I get the helicopter ready?" Boris asked, he to hated all of the BladeBreakers for destroying his multimillion corporation.

"Yes, I'll finish with Kai." Voltaire unlocked the chains from Kai's legs and arms, he fell to the floor, still not awake.

"Are we taking him?" Boris nodded in the direction of Kai, he thought maybe he could use him, he was strong, but had been badly affected by 'kindness.'

"No, just the girl." Voltaire roughly picked the boy up, who was beginning to wake up – a little. He was aware that he was being asked to stand, he could feel a lot of pain. That was it.

* * *

"This is a creepy place…" Max whimpered as they looked at the factory that had once been abandoned, the building looked huge, how were they supposed to find Kai. 

"Yeah you can say that again." Rei sighed, and hoped that no one would actually say it again,

"Well, let's go!" Tyson said, although not in his cheery voice just in a normal, bored tone.

"Wait… Some of you will need to wait out here." Adonis said, he didn't want to let kids go into somewhere where his own father was – he knew he would be cruel to any of them if either got caught.

"Why! It'd be better to stick together." Rei asked, surely it would – safety in numbers, right?

"In case we are trapped then the others may call for help." Adonis suggested, anything to get a few of them, staying put.

"How will we know?" Kenny asked, unsure what would happen as they did not have any communication.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the picture when we haven't returned and it's morning…" Adonis smiled, and Max enthusiastically replied.

"Yeah sure!"

"So who will stay and who will go?" Rei asked, two would stay and another two would go with Mr. Hiwatari.

"Eh… I think I'll stay out here, I don't like the looks of that place." Kenny looked at the worn out factory.

"Kenny! Fine I'll stay out here too." Max quickly sided with Kenny, as big dark and scary places were not his type of place.

"Well then, now that's that settled let's go." Adonis nodded at Tyson and Rei and the three off them walked inside…

* * *

When Kai woke up, Sota was whimper in a corner gripping her head, 

"Sota, are you ok?" Kai was lying on the cold floor, he pushed himself up and crawled over to where Sota was, it hurt to much to stand,

"No…" She whimpered again, she would have hugged her legs, but her head hurt to much for her to do anything.

"What's wrong?" He said softly, wondering what was causing his little sister so much discomfort.

"My head… It hurts!" She yelled, her grip on her own head began tighter, her fingers turning white, as she pressed deeper into her head.

"It'll go away, just try and concentrate on something." Kai suggested, he had never seen her like this – when she had attacks they were mild, if she concentrated on something they would go away. Kai didn't understand what was wrong.

"I can't…It's too sore!" She cried, and whimpered like an agonised dog.

"Sota?" Kai tried to get her attention, but she continued to yell.

"Please make it stop!" Tears began to stain her cheeks, and her eyes, became red, she began to shiver…

"I can't…" Kai whispered, he couldn't help his sister, he could stop her pain, it hurt Kai to see Sota in pain…

"Stop it, make it stop!" Sota began to hit her head, off the stone wall in a pleading attempt to stop the agonising pain shooting through her head.

"Sota! Stop it – you'll hurt yourself more." He quickly pulled her back, making sure she wouldn't do anything like that again.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed, and Kai winced as the noise rebounded and hurt his own ears.

"I…can't do anything…" He whispered, he stared at Sota, she was shivering, shaking, crying – and all he could do was sit and watch. He couldn't do anything – he felt so helpless.

_Bleep._

Kai heard something, he moved closer to Sota,

_Bleep._

It was definitely coming from Sota.

_Bleep._

From her ear?

"What's this…?" He had found what it looked like a small red chip –flashing on and off, it as more of a button that a chip… She continued to cry. He decided to hug Sota, though he could still see the small round red button – he tapped it. The light of the red light stayed on, and Sota instantly stopped crying.

"Sota?" He asked, Sota turned around – he posture straight and her blue eyes, looked dull.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, her voice plain. Kai gulped, a sudden feel of dread over took him this wasn't what he though it was, was it?

"Sit down…" Sota sat down, again Kai found it hard to swallow, maybe she was just doing it because he was her brother…

"Stand up…" Sota stood up without a word, ok she also could be doing that on her own freewill he didn't want to ask, but to make sure.

"Punch that wall…" A small fist went to hit the wall, but Kai quickly stopped her from coming into contacted with the stone.

"Sota… What have they done to you…" He didn't know what to do… Push the button again, and cause her pain – or make her numb, like a robot – where anyone could control her. Kai felt helpless and lost…

* * *

"There's two ways? Which way do we go?" Rei asked, they had all found the trap door, it had taken a while to get to this point as the maze was confusing and they had to double back on themselves. Now they came to one last turn, one to the cell block and another to the control room. 

"Split up." Adonis suggested, still he didn't want these kids to be here, but they were and while they were looking for Kai and Sota he could try and look for Voltaire.

"There's only three of us." Rei pointed out – one of them would have to go alone he figured.

"You two go that way and see if you can find Sota or Kai. I'll go this way, shut off the security, and hopefully get to see Voltaire…" He nodded to see if everyone understood,

"I, I sir." Tyson joked and ran off followed by Rei behind him.

Adonis hoped that Voltaire was not down that way – he need to go to the control room, he was the only one that could hack into the computer out of the three of them.

* * *

"Sota come on out." Voltaire called, he knew Kai would get curious and press that behavioural chip, it make it a lot more easier to get Sota to do as they say. 

Sota stood up and moved away from Kai.

"Sota!" Kai called, out, she turned around to look at him but followed the first given order.

"Good girl." Voltaire patted her head, and smiled triumphantly at Kai.

"You bastard!" He shouted, he stumbled. His muscles still ached form the torture they endured not so long ago.

"Now, now Kai not in front of a youngster!" Voltaire's smile twisted, in an unnatural way, Kai now thought he looked like some devil.

"Where are you taking her!" He yelled, wanting to at least know if she was going to be ok for a while.

"Your dear father and friends have come to save you – unfortunately they will only ever find you." Voltaire mocked, and moved away from the cell, and grabbed Sota's arm,

"…Sota!" Kai called out, he wanted to break down the cell door, and race after them, but he was to tired. Blackout.

* * *

When Kai awoke, he heard a familiar voice, which belonged to Rei. 

"Kai?" He called out, he could see that Kai had been through – something, his skin was scratched and cut.

"…" Kai gave no reply he felt so numb, his little sister, again he could not protect.

"Where's Sota?" Rei asked, wondering if Kai knew where the little girl was.

"…Gone…" Kai pushed himself off of the ground again, this time into a kneeling position – his head was lowered, no one could see his eyes…

"…Kai?" Rei asked, wondering if he was ok.

"ARGH!" Kai began to pound the stone floor with his right fist – over and over. Tyson and Rei could hear the bones snapping, popping and breaking. Yet Kai just kept going on and on and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. So Tyson and Rei just watched as there captain, most likely broke every bone in his hand, blood rushed out spilling onto the floor.

"We were too late…" Tyson muttered,

* * *

Along the corridors, the old man didn't know that Tyson and Rei were so close, 

"Ha, come Sota, they will never find you – we'll go somewhere where even the vultures can't get to." He smiled at the comment, so if she was to die – no one would find her, he chuckled in a few years time he would place her in the Championships and make her play her dear big brother. That would destroy him.

"I want to see brother." She whispered, this surprised Voltaire – no one was suppose to be able to say anything or do anything without the 'masters' consent. It was still in the production stage…

"Shut up little girl!" He hissed,

"…" Sota shut up.

"Move, the helicopter won't wait long!" Voltaire began to take lengthened paces, causing the little girl to almost start jogging to keep up with him.

"Sorry… Sir." She replied.

* * *

Tyson just stared at Kai, until he decided he could not hurt himself anymore, Tyson sprinted off, in the direction of Voltaire. 

"Tyson where are you going?" Rei called out, why was he acting so weird anyway?

"You stay here, and wait for Adonis to open the cell doors." Tyson called back. Tyson had been angry, furious with Kai for doing something like that to his little sister. It had reminded him of his own brother betrayal. He also didn't think Kai was capable of doing something so – cold. Of course when he had seen Kai start to beat himself up using the stone floor. He knew that Kai had already hated himself for what he had done.

"Tyson!" Rei called back, wanting to what was up with his fellow beyblader.

Rei turned back to see Kai now standing, he wanted out of that cell, Rei could see it. Crimson eyes filled with hate and rage, if he was left in a room with Voltaire, he would enjoy it…

"Kai…Are you ok?" Rei asked weakly, he knew he wasn't but he just wanted to see if he would lie… They had all missed Kai…

"My little sisters gone, and I've been tortured for about three hours, IM JUST FINE!" He glared at Rei – Rei nodded his head, as the doors began to open, very slowly

"…Sorry." Rei added, Kai looked at Rei then glared,

"Don't give me your pity!" He had had so much pity in his lifetime, as soon as the cell door opened he would try and run down the corridor that Tyson and Voltaire had gone down.

"…." Rei knew Kai was going to end up hurting something….Even if it was himself.

* * *

"Now, up –" Voltaire was going to get Sota to climb a small ladder at the end of the corridor, he was interrupted by none other than the person he hated most, 

"Let Sota go!" He called out, Tyson now walked closer to the two.

"Hmm… Oh it's you, the magnificent World Champion!" Voltaire mocked, and stopped Sota from climbing as he wanted to see what the dumb champion was going to do. What could he do?

"Shut up! Let Sota go!" Tyson's voice had lost most compassion and now was glaring at Voltaire. He always ruined things.

"Ah, so your helping Kai getting his little sister back – I wonder what he would think if you were the reason she died?" He pulled out a syringe and a small bottle, he quickly took some of the substance into the needle, and held the every tip of it, near Sota's jugular vein.

"Wait!" Tyson called out, he wouldn't ever be able to live the death of Kai's little sister down, and Kai would end up killing, him…

"Why should I?" The old man, edged closer to the little girl, not caring what the boy would-

"I'll give you Dragoon!" This halted Voltaire in moving for a short while, Tyson say his hesitation.

"…What?" Voltaire pulled the syringe away from Sota, and had it at his side.

"Hand over Sota and I'll give you Dragoon!" He yelled back, he wasn't that far away from Voltaire, about four feet.

"Ok then, hand it over." Voltaire extended an arm to receive the powerful bitbeast.

"With pleasure!" Tyson smirked, and quickly got out his launcher and aimed it at Voltaire's head.

Before Voltaire could realise, what was going on all he could feel was the middle of his head burning with pain.

He fell down, and appeared to be unconscious and Tyson ran over to Sota and grabbed her arm and quickly said,

"Come on Sota, let's go see Kai."

"Okay." She looked up at him, and they both began to run the opposite way they had once been, Tyson yelled out in pain as he felt something hit his calf,

"Ah!"

* * *

"What was that?" Rei looked at Kai, who just looked off into the distance of the corridors. 

"Sounded like Tyson…" Kai muttered, unsure whether he wanted to believe that not only Sota was hurt but Tyson as well.

"Let's go…"

"Hmph." Came Kai's reply as the two teens raced off to see what had happened.

Though before they could get to their destination, Sota came running.

"Sota?" Kai blinked, at least she was safe, she was crying again, she whimpered and ended up shouting,

"Tyson's hurt!" Kai had wondered why she was showing emotion again, maybe Tyson was smart enough to push it – no he wouldn't, he wasn't that bright. Still maybe she had fell, or something had hit her…

* * *

"You think that you can fool me little boy! Me the Great Voltaire!" The man cackled like some sort of loony that had just escaped from some hospital. 

"You talk more than me." Tyson was lying on the floor, trying to lend to his poisoned calf.

"Not for long, soon your going to not be able to move…" Voltaire's sick smile appeared on his face again.

"What did…you…do?" Tyson found it hard to move his tongue, which made it harder to, talk…

"It's a poison, it's a slow working one, but still it maximises the pain – so soon you won't be able to breathe as the cartilage in your windpipe will slowly start to weaken! Any last words?" Voltaire had walked up to Tyson, looking for Dragoon, but could not find it.

"You still lose." Tyson spat, as his eyesight became blurred.

"Hmph, that's what you think!" Voltaire got up and walked away.

"Whatever." Tyson called back, that phrase had annoyed him to no end, most of the Abbey kids used it.

* * *

"Tyson… What's happened to you?" Rei kneeled down next to his fallen comrade, and nudged him, he made a sort of gagging noise. 

"Tyson?" Rei asked again – this time no response.

"Let's get him to hospital…" Rei said, and looked up to see Kai frowning.

"First we need to get out of here… Rei go find my father… Tell them to meet outside." He didn't wait for an answer and bent down to help Tyson up. He was awake, he just found it hard to swallow.

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry Tyson?" Rei looked at his broken, and bloody hand, and looked back at his captain,

"I don't feel pain remember..." Kai rose an eyebrow when he saw Rei give him a concerned look,

"How could I forget." Rei joked, and went off in search of Adonis.

So with that, Tyson was leaning on Kai for support and Sota was walking slowly behind them both.

"Now, how come you always get to save the day?" Kai asked, while grunted in pulling Tyson's weight up – he would fall if he didn't keep trying to pull him up.

"'Cause I'm so much cooler," Tyson's voice was as if he had just woken up from a long sleep. Groggy.

"Hmph… Well your much heavier anyway." Kai pulled him up once more,

"Just because you're weaker." Kai frowned and Tyson regretting saying this, though Kai eventually said something that caused the smaller blader to doubt his hearing abilities.

"…I _am_ weak…" Kai pulled Tyson up once again,

"I didn't mean it, like that…" Tyson began to mutter he was interrupted by Kai telling Sota off.

"Sota keep up."

"Sorry." She quickly said, and ran a head a bit, trying hard to keep up with them, she was too tired for anything.

"I wonder if we'll get out of here…" Tyson muttered, Kai looked at him and frowned he really didn't need two negative people, in this situation,

"Aren't you normally the happy one." He grunted as he had to open a door, _and_ lift Tyson through and make sure Sota was ahead.

"So? I can have off days." He said, a small smile now on his face.

"Pity that wasn't the same for food." Kai mocked, at least the banter was stopping him from thinking about his sore hand or the pain that Tyson was causing on his tired muscles.

"Hey! I like food, at least I can enjoy my meals!" Tyson frowned and then smiled, he was feeling a little light headed now.

"You inhale your food Tyson, also, when you're at a table- No one can enjoy their meal." Tyson ended up laughing at that. He might as well laugh, when else was he going to hear Kai say something funny?

They were near the end of the first corridor, and there were two more to go, and also through the labyrinth and up through the trap door.

* * *

Voltaire had gone to the emergency control room, that had the great 'self-destruct' button, that Voltaire just loved placing in each and every building he produced. The point was like this one, if someone was in it the building that he didn't like he would just blow up the building. No more annoying people or person. 

"They think they can come in and ruin my plan again!" He began to enter codes over and over again, at a fast rate. Soon all he needed was the time limit – to start the helicopter and to get it ready for take off, would take a few minutes,

"Let's see if they can get out in time." Voltaire smirked, and the counter began to tick down.

Twenty minutes and counting, until self detonation, please evacuate the building please evacuate the building. Nineteen minutes and forty seconds until….

"Boris, let us go!" The two men raced to the top floor of the undercover Abbey. Where the helicopter sat.

They would certainly get themselves out of the explosion and Voltaire hoped that the rest of the BladeBreakers would try and help get people out. Then _boom._ He didn't have anymore annoying brats ruining his chance to take over the world, he smiled at the thought.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that was a very time consuming chapter... I like redrafted it three times... Hope this is good enough for you all! Great - now I'm only aloud on for about an hour, and it takes me about three hours just to write one chapter - but do not fret! I shall find a way to speed up the process of writing, as I like writing, that's a bit sad as well. Anyway - I've just noticed on how near I am to this fic... Maybe only about half a dozen more chapters until this ends... -Sniff Sniff- Please leave a review - even if you think it's the most horrible story in the world! 


	14. BOOM!

Authors Note : Well, I have recounted, how many chapters I'm going to do and the estimated answer is about seven. Which I'm actually happy about – as then I can stop for a breather and try and think of a sequel, to this story. Look at me, I'm already trying to make sequels up and I have not even finished this one yet! Oh well, I'll ask at the last chapter if I should do a sequel… On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

There was a loud thud and shriek, the alarm had went off – and all the three could hear was '_Please evacuate the building_.' Kai gulped, and tried to hurry in carrying Tyson. He say Sota stay with him. Even if he was going to, maybe, be killed, he wanted at least his little sister out.

"Sota, go on ahead." He grunted as his broken hand brushed passed a wall. Sota was now walking quickly to keep up, though she could easily outrun the two teens, as they were both hurt and limping slowly down the corridor.

"But-" Sota did not want to leave Kai or Tyson. She had grasped the meaning of death, she knew the feeling of someone lose to her dying, she did know what it felt like to be, alone in a crowd.

"Do as your told!" Kai snapped, he hoped everyone else was out of the building, well maybe not Voltaire and Boris, but they would be long gone by now.

"Okay." Sota agreed, and started to run away from her brother, she sprinted off as fast as she could, she didn't want to leave her brother – but to survive she had to…

Kai, tried to take large and quick steps but it was causing to much for him and, he had to slow back down. He became frustrated and angry at himself and Tyson's weight. Tyson opened his eyes a little, his vision was blurred completely – but he could still make out colours, even if it was obstructed with a horrible yellow and blobs of blue.

"You know you should just leave me here and get out yourself…" His throat was sore, it felt as if he had just swallowed a whole bottle of bleach…

"Tyson, do you think I don't care?" Tyson heard Kai grunt. It annoyed Tyson that he couldn't walk or even make himself a little lighter to lessen the burden.

"No, just you might get out ok, if you just run for it." Tyson was trying to get Kai to leave, Tyson knew, inside him that he would not get out of here alive. Kai had come here for his little sister and she had, ran off towards the exit, which the two of them were still so far away from.

"We still have about ten minutes." Kai turned the corner, it was the beginning of the labyrinth, Kai narrowed his eyes, he could hardly see – it would take them forever to get out. Time was not on their side at the moment.

"This may not be a good time to tell you…" Tyson blinked his eye's hard – his eyelids were growing very heavy, and he did want to stay awake at least he could talk to someone before his end came.

"What?" Kai hissed, he was not enjoying this whatsoever.

"I'm….feel tired." Tyson drifted off into a different world, an endless dream that was so real Tyson felt as if reality was the nightmare.

"Tyson!" Kai called, he looked down at his friend, he could just leave him then, if Tyson woke up – Kai wouldn't feel any guilt.

Of course he would, Kai shook his head, and hobbled along the dark and narrow path of the long and winding maze before him.

* * *

The end of the labyrinth neared and Rei, continued to sprint, he noticed someone was coming the opposite way. Rei breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed it was only Adonis.

"Rei, where's Kai? Sota? Tyson?" Adonis asked quickly, he too had heard the siren. Which was not hard as there were surprisingly a speaker in each corner of every wall.

"Their all still back there – we need to get out of here!" Rei gasped for breath, he had ran all the way – which had ended up five wrong ways and having to go back on himself and try and find the right way. Soon another set of footsteps were heard, and Adonis and Rei froze, a small girl came running and screamed the neko-gin's name.

"Rei!" She continued to run until she was facing the way out.

"Sota!" Rei smiled, at least she would be safe. Though if she was here then where were Tyson and Kai?

"Daddy, Tyson's hurt." She sulked, at her dad, she would have been all 'hugs and kisses,' but quiet frankly she didn't want any they seemed so, 'unimportant,' at the moment.

"It's ok, I'll help." Adonis patted her head and looked at Rei who looked, angry.

"There is no way you can get back through the labyrinth and come back in one piece in ten minutes, it'll take you about five just to get through it!" Rei did want Adonis to pull out some magical way of getting Kai and Tyson out in time. Though he was trying to think who he could logically and possibly do it.

"I'll try to add some time onto the timer." Adonis quickly thought, the old man had started this in the emergency control room, maybe he could over-ride it using the main control system.

"Can you do that?" Rei asked, slightly amazed that someone could think of something at a time like this.

"I think I can…" Adonis said quietly, thankfully, Sota had not heard and was still gazing off into the darkness.

"You think!" Rei rose his eyebrows in disagreement. If he couldn't one hundred percent do it, then why should he try and get himself killed. He had a daughter to think about as well!

"Please, take Sota outside… Tell the others to call the emergency services…" Adonis said quickly and turned around, and gave a quick hug to Sota.

"Okay… Come on Sota…" Rei thought it would be easier and quicker if he just carried her, so he quickly picked the little girl up.

"Bye Dad." Sota waved, the image of her dad getting smaller and disappeared into the black mist.

"See you soon." Adonis shouted back – he hoped he could get there in time. If he didn't he would try and make it back out – but nothing was certain.

* * *

"Tyson… Why do you have to be so – heavy!" Kai heaved him up again. Tyson had started going in and out of consciousness. Which was worrying Kai even more. If they both did manage, somehow to get out of this place – would Tyson be ok? Or would the poison prove to be to fatal.

_Eight minutes remaining, please evacuate the building._

"…We aren't going to get out of here are we…" Tyson muttered, he had heard it over and over again still he could feel Kai trying his hardest to speed up – he really did want Kai just to run and leave him.

The two continued to plod along the strange and confusing ways of the narrow passageways of the labyrinth.

_Seven minutes remaining, please evacuate the building._

"If I ever get out here, which will be a miracle… I think…I will…" Tyson sighed, he couldn't go on, he didn't want to go on. He just wanted to not have come here – or to have thought everything out on the attack on Voltaire. If he hadn't been hit by that needle, then he would be able to run… The would all be out of here by now…Tyson again, feel back into his world of happiness and no pain. Where he could just sit and laugh about nothing…

_Six minutes remaining, please all personnel evacuate the building._

"I give up… I don't care if I die…" Kai sat down, placing Tyson next to him, making sure h didn't wake up straight a way. If he did he would get a lecture about how he should try and never give up. Quiet frankly Kai had given up a long time ago.

_Five minutes remaining, please all personnel evacuate the building._

"… I've killed Tyson too…" Kai thought out loud, it was true he had tried to save his sister and condemned, Tyson… Where was the justice in that? When his grandfather and Boris where possibly away not caring what they had done. It had annoyed Kai to think that someone who had saved his live so easily when they first met – he couldn't return the favour, he couldn't save Tyson.

Four minutes remaining, please all personnel evacuate from the building. As it will self-destruct in three minutes and fifty- three seconds….

"… Idiot…" Tyson muttered, he had heard a brief few words of the cold captain. Which Tyson was thinking, he wasn't really that cold anymore, Kai turned to look at the smaller boy.

"Tyson?" Kai asked, seeing if he was awake or if he had just gone back to 'dream world' again.

"Come on… we can…still make it…" Tyson muttered, Kai didn't want to hear those words, why did he stay positive? It was just confusing Kai…

"No we won't…" Kai answered back, a strange tone, Tyson thought he heard Kai choke back a whimper. Which was not something either of them thought they would ever hear.

"Kai…" Tyson was trying very hard to keep his eyes open, so at least he could talk to someone before his end came.

"What." Kai said, his voice composed itself once again showing no emotion, no fear.

"You wouldn't die…" Tyson thought he could maybe persuade Kai to run for it and leave him there, he still had a few minutes left – he would be able to get out of this place if he just ran.

"It's the end Tyson face it. For the both of us." Kai stated, he had brought his legs up close to his chest, he liked dark places to cry…

"You could leave… Go now – just run." Tyson egged his friend on, he begged him, even his mind began to shout 'Run!'

"No, Tyson." Kai stated, still he did not budge to run.

"Why… not?" Tyson voice became strained and the last few words Tyson heard before he blacked out again was,

"Shut up Tyson. You wouldn't leave me if I were you."

* * *

Rei came out of the trapdoor, and sprinted over to were Kenny and Man were hiding, he placed Sota down.

"What! Are you serious!" Max yelled, he couldn't believe the place would blow up – and with Tyson and Kai still inside.

"Yeah now hurry up Kenny, send them an e-mail or something!" Rei frantically thought of ways they could get help, maybe save Kai and Tyson what if Adonis didn't make it out either?

"Okay, okay – what do I say." Kenny had opened up a blank e-mail, but he couldn't exactly say that some maniac had decided to blow up the building. 'Cause they were going to create some perfect soldiers in it, but their Grandson and friends had spoiled it. As The man had kidnapped his little sister and used her as bait.

"Just say that the factory _is_ on fire!" Rei yelled, he really didn't like fire, not large amounts anyway…

"But Rei, it's not…" Max mumbled, unsure of why Rei was saying things like that – maybe the blader had went insane.

"So by the time they get here, it will be, we are like four miles away from any fire station!" Rei was in panic mode, he wished Kai was here, he could stay calm, or Adonis, he looked to have stayed calm…All but him stayed calm.

"Calm down. I'm typing!" Kenny's fingers had never in their short stubby lives typed so fast, and with out any errors. Once Kenny sent it, all they could do was wait and hope.

"Do you think they all will get out in time?" Kenny looked at the blonde and the raven haired boy, each of their faces showing worry.  
"Yeah, they have to…" Max whispered, he really did hope that Adonis's plan would work…

* * *

Kai had watched Tyson for a few minutes making sure he had been asleep and began talking to himself, although Tyson had been woken up by his none stop gibbering…

"God damn it…" Kai punched the wall with his injured hand, it didn't give him as much pain as he was mentally having about the fact he was going to die young.

"What?" Tyson tried to move but, just as Voltaire had promised his body was crippled with pain Tyson had never knew.

"I thought you were asleep." Kai quickly said, making sure, Tyson wouldn't start teasing him for talking to himself.

"Me, I'm waiting until you start crying…" Tyson smiled, as he heard Kai grunt.

"Aha you're very funny…" Kai rolled his eyes. He realised that Tyson so how made things a little easier to accept – not a lot, just a little.

"What's wrong with crying…" Tyson muttered, he too wanted to start bawling like a baby – but as Kai was there his own pride, was holding him back.

"Tyson…" Kai said, after a long silence, there was no tension where they had sat – nothing mattered anymore.

"Hmm…"  
"Sorry I couldn't help you get out in time." Kai really did feel sorry for Tyson, he hadn't seen a lot of life. Kai had seen things just not experienced them himself…

"Well, Kai… If we do get out of here…. You owe me one million hamburgers, then I'll forgive you." Kai smiled at he remark, and so did Tyson.

"Whatever."

_Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in three seconds._

"Well, Bye Hiwatari." Tyson tried to move his hand to pat his friend on the back, but he couldn't move, he closed his eyes, staying awake until the counter reached nothing.

_Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in two seconds._

"Bye Granger." Kai closed his eyes, it was over, everything that he had even dared to face, or even what he survived, was for nothing.

Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in one seconds.

The two boys said there, Kai and Tyson held their breath. It would happen in one second, one little second would end their lives.

_Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in twenty minutes._

The boys didn't hear that right – surely not, Kai and Tyson opened their eyes, they were still there, and that was not so bad for hell and it was not so good for heaven. They were still alive!

"What happened?" Tyson asked, wondering if it was hell – and maybe he would be alone… Then again maybe not, he could still hear the robotic voice drone on.

_Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in nineteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds._

"I don't know but, let's go." Kai noticed it was taken longer than one second, for a second of the computer to pass by. Whatever had happened, it gave them a small chance to get out. Alive.

_Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in nineteen minutes and fifty-eight seconds._

"See, God can't live without me." Tyson smirked, as he tried move, and help Kai, lift him up.

_Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in nineteen minutes and fifty-seven seconds._

"I could put up with less of _that_ for a while." Kai muttered, and continued to limp and drag Tyson to the exit.

_Please evacuate the building, self-destruct in nineteen minutes and fifty-six seconds._

* * *

"There's Adonis…" Max pointed and Rei and Kenny spun round, to see the man, a little out of breath.

"Has Kai and Tyson came out yet?" He quickly asked, though he did not need an answer as he couldn't see them anywhere.

"No, did you manage to add time on?" Rei quickly asked, though it did seem that Adonis had a small smile of some small amount of hope.

"Yes, but only twenty minutes…." Adonis said, in a defeated voice.

"Maybe that's enough time." Max trying to stay positive, but even for him he was finding it hard.

"I hope so." Kenny muttered.

They had talked about, why they couldn't have went in and looked for the two boys themselves but that came up impossible as the Abbey was to large. They could have easily lost themselves in the maze of corridors and passageways.

The four of them, Sota, Adonis, Kenny and Rei had just sat and hoped, wanting to go in, but being held back by everyone else.

"Look!" Kenny pointed again, and the group could see a silhouette of the two boys coming out of the old factory, the small group yelled and screamed. They were out, they were ok.

"TYSON! KAI!"

"Brother!" Before anyone could stop her, Sota was running towards Kai and Tyson.

* * *

No one saw it happening, it just happened, first relief and happiness were the feelings that filled everyone, everyone forgot.

Sota had came up to Kai, hoping that she could get a hug off him, he, himself was only a few feet away from the factory. Everyone seemed to forget the important factor that it was about to blow up.

The factory exploded behind them all, shocking everyone. The noise caused Rei to wince in pain, as his super-sensitive ears almost burst. Tyson, Kai and unfortunately Kai's little sister was hit by the large blast of the factory. Kai, Tyson and Sota were propelled forwards landing and being dragged across the ground by the energy of the blast.

Thick, black smoke began to cover the sky, red and amber flames coloured the faces of the people below it, watching in horror.

The factory was burnt, the old roof, caved in as if it were sticks, large crashing noises were heard.

Sota landed on her back as she held her arms in front of her face, she might not get burned, she hoped. Tyson and Kai and landed side by side both unconscious. The large flames pushing outwards trying desperately to catch someone in its fiery claws. The group hid behind discarded transport boxes, which gave them some shelter form, the heat that was blasted into their faces. The light that had embedded off of the explosion had blinded most of them for a few seconds, they all attempted to cover their faces and close their eyes.

Once the group had come to their senses, they ran to help the injured. Adonis ran over to Sota first as she had been hit face first by the fire, other than the two boys that got hit in the back. Surprisingly she was not bleeding, heavily, that though did not worry Adonis. It was Sota's breathing problems that had worried him the most.

"SOTA, KAI!" Adonis yelled, as he ran over to his fallen children.

"OH MY GOD, TYSON, KAI!" The BladeBreakers ran over to their fallen team-mates.

* * *

Authors Note : Anyone need any tissues? I would really like people to review. Even if it's like two words… Those who have reviewed, **_THANK YOU SO MUCH!_** Sorry it's the shortest one I have wrote, typed even but I was struggling with this chapter at least it made it over the 3000 word mark… Well

–hands cookie-


	15. Attack at the Confessions

Authors Note : Thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter! Sorry this was a little later than I expected but I had to help my dear brother tidy his room… -adds money to pocket- Well enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also this has a little less sections in it, so, less confusing I guess!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

It had been three weeks since the explosion. It had been on the news as an accident, and no more news coverage was taken up on it. The fact was that Tyson and Kai were awake, and able to talk - well not really Kai. On the other hand Sota had been in a coma, and the doctors thought it was odd, that the medicine being used for Sota was the same as Tyson and Kai.

Kai and Sota were from the same gene pool, so it confused them more when Sota hadn't recovered. Adonis explained to the doctors that she had many health problems before, which the doctors replied, 'But if that is true, she should still be awake.'

Kai was stressing out, and everyone could see that - he was frowning and glaring constantly at anyone who tried to talk to him. Still he had not told anyone, why he was in such a bad mood - the reason was not because of Sota.

It was Dranzer, he had asked for help when he felt the incredible heat of the fire on his back and knew Tyson Sota and himself would never stand a chance. He thanked Dranzer for saving them all - but Dranzer was gone now... Engulfed in flames, he had hoped that he would still have his loyal bitbeast as it was a fire element, but when he had looked at his beyblade, there was no Dranzer.

He still had not shared that information with anyone, he wouldn't be much of a blader if he had no bitbeast - he wouldn't be much of a captain either.

Sota had been taking for test after test, and no one knew what was wrong with her. Soon she was the talk of the ward, it didn't annoy Kai – at least not that. It was when he would pass by, the once furious talking would come to an abrupt stop. Kai was not a child anymore, he knew the pain of the world already – he did not need any petty comfort from nosy and concerned doctors. Their job was simple – save patient's lives, or let them die because they failed. That was it, all they saw was a name on a piece of paper and then make up their minds before meeting the person. Kai was being treated like someone who would break down because of his little sister not waking up. He wasn't stupid he wouldn't cry in front of all these people.

Everyone was concerned, even Tyson who was now back to his normal talking self. The annoying thing was, that Kai was in a semi-private room shared with Tyson and an annoying girl that didn't shut up.

Tyson had been in so many arguments that she was eventually moved, much to Tyson's and Kai's amusement.

Rei through the day was told had to stay in over a few days, which he was trying to tell the doctors he was ok. Nevertheless, they told him they would like to make sure, that no smoke was inhaled and to check to see if there had been any damage to his ears.

Soon Kai, Rei and Tyson were sharing a room, which neither of them seemed to bother much. Soon Kai dismissed himself and left the room, which was a normal thing to do – taking into account that his sister was in a coma and he had thought he was going to die a few weeks ago. Tyson hadn't told anyone about, his lack of enthusiasm to try and live which Kai was thankful for. Which he would never admit to Tyson, even if he asked, that was the way it was. It was they way it always had been.

Soon a small, round doctor came into the room, and scanned the bed of Kai Hiwatari's.

"Where is Mr. Hiwatari?" He quickly glanced at each member of the room, which he got an answer to from Tyson.

"Eh, he went for a walk..." Tyson hoped he wouldn't ask where, last time Kai had wandered off. He and the rest of the BladeBreakers had been interrogated, emotionally blackmailed by the staff to 'tell them where he was,' which they did not know.

"He went about an hour ago, he should be back." The doctor seemed new to this ward as if he had been there for more than a few days, he would have noticed Kai leaving for several hours, or else. The doctor had always been on the ward and just not a very visual person.

"He usually goes away for long walks and doesn't come back for hours doctor." Rei gave the doctor a brief smile, and went back to putting a new attack ring on his blade.

"Well, at least he's behaving normally I guess - when you see tell him he is being transferred into a private room," The doctor turned to leave and then looked back over his shoulder, and said,

"Also Miss. Hiwatari, had a seizure a few hours ago – could you kindly tell him." The room grew new tension, mostly because Rei and Tyson were picturing the face of Kai. When it came to Sota, he did become, a little more emotional, even if it was just anger, it showed he was human.

* * *

Kai had been told the information off a nurse that happened to be looking for Adonis. Kai had thought the worse, she would die and that would be it. Kai had stopped his journey to the top of the building. When he reached Sota's room. There, where more doctors and one of which, that Kai recognised with out doubt. Dr. Tate, Max's mum, why was she here Kai wondered, as he came nearer more and more of the doctors and staff became aware on who it was. The older brother of the Sota.

Most of the doctors left, leaving two female doctors and one male. They all gave Kai a heart warming smile – except Mrs. Tate. Which Kai was also thanking her for, mostly because she knew that he did not under any circumstances like to be pitied.

"Hello Kai, this is –" The male doctor turned to Max's mother, to introduce her, but Kai interrupted, not taking his own eyes off of her.

"I know who she is, just why the hell is she here." Kai hissed, why would a beyblading specialist be here?

"Well, I see your not going to be polite, so I guess it would be better to show you…" Ms. Tate answered a small hint of reluctance in her voice, she turned round and beckoned Kai to follow her. When the other two doctors were going to follow as well she quickly added that she did not need them to be present, as it wasn't their forte.

"Why are you here!" Kai growled, as Ms. Tate continued to walk on without even a word, they soon reached a small door, just opposite of Sota's heavy critical room.

Inside there were lots of bleeping machines and a few x-ray machines and a small desk that had papers scattered across it. Many screen's covered a whole wall, filled with heart rates and other medical status. The room was dark, and Kai could not see that the blonde woman was going to turn on any lights.

"Your sister has an implant…" Kai glanced at the woman, who was now turned round. Glaring intensely at him, still he couldn't find it in himself to glare or be angry when it was his little sister, he just wanted to try and help her.

"But you already knew that didn't you." Kai walked nearer one of the machines, it was a camera, inside Sota's room. Her small body had so many machines, so many tubes all going around and into her. She looked so different from the happy ten year old. She was ten, it was hard to tell if no one knew her. She was short and acted so young because of her attacks and being premature at birth. It had caused her to grow up slower, her cells took longer to make and that was why she was so sensitive, and Kai was so protective. A cut would take months to heal…

"Why didn't you tell the doctor's that there was an implant? It could have helped them." The blonde woman, Kai did have some respect for as being Max's mother, but really – he didn't care who said it, he didn't like to be judged by people who didn't know hardly anything about him or his family.

"I…Still don't get why you're here. Tate." He snapped, he was going to end up snapping at her, but decided a unruly and rude way was best for the moment.

"Look at this chart, what do you see…"

* * *

"A visitor for you." A nurse came in with a pinkette, smiling sadly when she had heard that her 'Rei-Rei,' had been hurt she had begged Mr. Dickenson to send her over to Russia so she could see if he was ok.

"Mariah… How nice of it, is to see you." Rei sighed as he saw Tyson chuckled, no he had not forgotten of all the teasing of the 'girlfriend,' coming, but she hadn't – or had Sota asked her to come at a later date, unknowingly that she would be in here…

"Oh! Are you ok, I missed you! Are you ok? Are you sure, you better be! You better get better, or else those doctors –" The female neko-gin ranted, she ran up to Rei and hugged him, he winced, not that it caused him pain. He just felt really uncomfortable.

"So, how have you been –"

"Worried sick!" Mariah snapped, her voice was most mother like. Which made Rei more uncomfortable at the hug he was receiving, and he could see that Tyson was finding this, a little weird that the girl was hanging around his neck like he would just disappear at any second.

After a few minutes of trying to convenience Mariah that Rei was fine and that she could let go of his neck, the nurse came back in.

"Well, you all seem popular today." She gave a smile as another girl walked in, this time it was none other than Hillary Banks.

She walked up to Tyson with a great worried look on her face, which Tyson found most, odd. She just stared at him for a few seconds and Tyson just laughed nervously and tried to create conversation, "I'm ok Hillary – really – I am! It was just some poison…-"

"Poison! Oh my god! You could have been killed!" Everyone sweat-dropped, it was a bit strange for Hillary to announce stupid things, that were really, just plain stupid. The jet-lag must have affected her thinking.

So, over the next few hours, the four became, into a topic that they had not seen coming. It was about, if anyone had invited them, which they replied. They had been invited to stay at the Hiwatari mansion because such-and-such was there, but they were to come, not until the following week.

"So that means…The girl Kai likes, will be coming son right Rei?" Tyson had been wanting to know since he had heard off of Sota, which was quiet a long time. A strange look at fallen onto the two girls faces and began to ask the two boys question after question about the girl Kai, liked.

"Is she tall, small, what colour of hair – is she smart, or dumb –"

"Maybe just average… Is she funny, or like the exact same a s Kai?"

They continued on like this until Tyson and Rei told them, that they didn't even know the name of the girl liked, so it would not be much help. To show that they had listened and were both disappointed in the male side of the boys, the gave a sigh.

* * *

"So how did that get in her head?" Kai looked at the image, it was there in plain sight, Kai had thought it was just a button but no – it was a bitbeast implanted into the back of her ear. Black Dranzer was now installed in his little sister.

"I was implanted by your Grandfather, most likely as he is a skilled doctor…" The blonde woman was standing looking at the monitors of his little sister. She was stable for the moment.

"So why are you here?" Kai asked again, this time, looking at the taller woman,

"I'm a specialist of beyblading and bitbeast engineering… Use your common sense." She sighed she hadn't expected the great Hiwatari to be slow – then again, she decided to blame it on the emotional stress that he might have been going through.

"You're going to remove it…" Kai said finally, he didn't know what to think, but he wasn't given much of a chance when Ms. Tate decided to add in,

"Yes, though we will need to speak with your father."

"Why?" Kai knew why, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't taking things to the extreme.

"The operation, like every operation, involves some risks and –" Kai knew it. He quickly swallowed and ended her sentence.

"- This one has more than the average one… You need him to sign a contract." The word contract caught Judy, it wasn't something that anyone would use. It was a contract of law and life, but how would Kai know that?

"It's not a contract just –" Trying to cover the real idea of the small piece of paper that the boy's father would have to sign.

"Something to say that if you kill my little sister all I can do is bury her body, and do nothing against you… Lawfully." He spat the last word, suddenly Kai looked more frightening than usual, as Judy looked away quickly.

"Don't worry, It'll be -" She was going to say everything would be fine, but again Kai predicted what she was going to say and quickly said it before she could form her words.

"Fine, because everything will work out alright and she'll get better in a few days?" Kai looked at her, mocking her little speech about if you hoped then everything would be better. He had given up on hope along time ago.

"Kai that's not what-" Judy looked at Aki again, this time she felt pity, she could deny that she pitied the boy, but showing it was a different matter.

"I don't care. I don't care what you think…" He quickly answered, Judy thought maybe if she got someone with a lot of, say hope then she could convince Kai that everything would be fine… Which she had no idea if it would be. She usually didn't give out free hope sessions but Kai needed them rather badly.

So Judy had taken him to see a nun… In the hospital chapel and it did not end, nor start well…

It was a small chapel within the hospital and a nun was always there in case someone needed any help, or to confesses some sort of sin.

"So my child… What brings you here?" Judy nodded for Kai to sit, while she still stood, after a glaring battle Kai sat down, reluctantly.

"His sister's going in for an operation and he doesn't think that she'll make it…" Judy didn't like churches either, but as long as she got Kai's moral up a little at least then she could say she done something productive that day.

"Why is that?" The sister asked, looking between them both, unaware of what the teenager before her was going to say or do.

"He doesn't believe in hope, I'm afraid." Judy gave a fake smile and glanced to see that his face had turned once again, emotionless.

"Hope, a life without hope is meaningless!" The sister chanted, she looked at the boy, awaiting the answer.

"..." Judy blinked, he wasn't going to talk to a nun? Yet he had said some things to her that remotely sounded rather depressed.

"Lot's of people have a view of something like that – but, God loves you." The nun continued to talk, even though it seemed no one was listening her, Judy was examining Kai and Kai was staring blankly at her.

"You don't seem to understand, I couldn't care who loves or loved me." Kai stated, Judy froze, he didn't care what or who loved him, surely that was an act. Who could someone not care that they were loved.

"You do not care for love? Why is that?" The nun rose an eyebrow, and her hazel eyes, tries to pierce through the cold exterior of the teen before her.

"..." Kai stayed quiet as the nun kept talking, gibbering in Kai's mind. Judy stared at the boy – was this why he was known as cold? He didn't talk? Of course if someone walked passed someone who wouldn't talk to a nun, they would automatically deem them as cold or having something wrong with them.

"What makes you believe that someone loves you? Maybe the reason why you have no hope is because you think no one loves you, when God does."

"…" Kai stayed silent, her words were having no effect on the teen. Judy could see his eye glaze over, either because he was interested or because he was just bored.

"Everyone has a soul, and when you die, your soul is welcomed by God-" The nun began,

"What if you have done something really wrong," Judy looked confused and looked at the nun, Judy frowned as the nun smiled at the boy. As if he were a small child, admitting he had done something wrong. Judy didn't like were this was going, she knew a little of the Abbey where Kai and the B.Boyz had been raised. The only reason why she knew anything like that was that she was a member of the BBA board and had heard of their stories.

"Your sins shall be forgiven if you just ask – that is the way of God." The nun smiled again, thinking now that the child before her would smile and say thank you sister like so many before him had done.

"…" Yet he said nothing, and did nothing, his eyes were closed, he was having a really sore head and couldn't deal with a nun trying to rid of him of his demons.

"If you pray to God then he will answer you." The nun rose her head, and looked to the heavens, at which Kai replied angrily, he had snapped.

"All the time? Or just when he feels like it."

"What do you mean by that my child?" The nun looked quiet offended when he had said that, he was satisfied with the harm done. The nun shouldn't pry into other peoples business.

"…" Kai closed his eyes, again – they were beginning to feel a little heavier than usual.

"So you must have had an experience, why you don't have any more faith…? You can share it here child." The nun smiled and placed a old hand onto the teens shoulder, a sign of comfort.

Kai shrugged it off and quietly said,

"If he had a plan for me… Why… did he…make everyone…else suffer…" Judy looked at the boy, he seemed tired, but he hadn't been doing any training or anything physically strenuous. Judy looked at him worryingly.

"Kai? Are you feeling ok?" Judy walked over and sat next to him, watching as the raising and falling of Kai's chest got slower and more struggled,

"I…can't ….breathe…" Judy gasped, and began to order the nuns around telling them to get help, while she tried to find a way to open Kai's airways.

* * *

Authors Note : So was that an ok chapter. I do not have anything against nuns… Really even though I don't believe in any upper being, I just used a stereotypical nun and I know that most nuns, might not act like this – I really don' know. Last time I was forced to go to church was to my cousin's communion. However, I decided to make my fiction have a little religious thing in it… As usually, some point in everyone's life they are influenced by some religion. My favourite bit… Was the end of this! Please review! –Hands cookie- 


	16. The Creatures Of Kai's Mind

Authors Note: Well, sorry this took a little longer… Like a day but still. I got confused on how this chapter was going to end. I don't want to give to much away in this chapter. Please Read!

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

After the incident with Kai collapsing in the hospital's chapel. All of the BladeBreakers were now not aloud to go anywhere without a nurse.

The ward began to run more and more tests on Kai than they had on Sota. Judy, had been there and told the other scientist that it was not possible. Though the x-ray's were conclusive Kai had had his 'Hyoid bone' pushed in to far, and that was why he could not breathe… It was odd this only usually happened when cases of strangulation occurred. The Hyoid bone was almost broken, but the thing that was puzzling everyone was that. Kai was sitting down, with nothing near his neck, he wasn't even wearing his normal white scarf.

Judy had thought back to when it was happening. The normal reaction to not being able to breathe was to panic and ask for help, all Kai did was look at her and 'inform' her of what was happening. She was staring, she was at his bed side – had he been through this before? Showing no fear in a situation like this was highly disturbing. The thought of not being about to breathe, and staying calm was, again highly unlikely.

Kai _had_ been strangled and no one knew how, Judy and the nuns, knew that he couldn't have been… The evidence said other wise, Judy was the one to tell the parent. She couldn't face Max's face, she didn't want to see him so miserable. He still didn't know that she was in the hospital.

"I'm afraid Adonis, that Kai, had trouble breathing, and collapsed in the hospital chapel a few hours ago." Judy was expecting Kai's father to be all questions but he just sat there, looking as if he hadn't slept in months.

As no questions were needing answered, Judy thought that maybe he wanted to be left alone, with the fact that two of his children were now in the critical ward. She had turned around and began to walk off.

"You need me to sign the form to let Sota go to surgery, right?" She turned around and nodded, she went away to get the forms.

Adonis had signed them, quicker than Judy had seen anyone sign them. It wasn't that he signed them fast it was because he knew where to sign, there were many lines that an inexperienced parent would sign by mistake. She did not brush it off, had someone in the Hiwatari family, gone under a dangerous operation.

"My wife, she went in for an operation…. She died," Adonis looked up at the blonde woman, he had seen the look anytime and every time he had said that. Adonis found it much easier to speak of Enya than the two children, as he knew her, better than both of the children ever did.

Judy didn't really know what it was like, to loose someone close to her, so found it hard to say anything. "This is no promise, but the doctors that will be doing the procedure are highly skilled." Judy thought she'd hear a sigh of relief.

"Does that just mean, that they get bigger cheques than the others, or does it mean that the surgeon in question can do his job." Adonis stood up, he was swapping in between rooms, checking in on both of his children.

"What do you mean by that? That just because someone with a bigger pay cheque is a bigger slacker! How do you think –"

"- Look, Ms. Tate, your son Max, do you think you would be sitting around being polite to everyone who thinks everything is going to be ok? _I don't care what you _think will happen, just what will happen" Judy stood there, eyes widened a little, 'I don't care what you think…' Kai had said that no more than a few hours ago… Adonis left the room, and soon after Judy followed.

* * *

Kai was in a pitch-black room, his eyes hurt, he was panting and crying. He was going to be caught by them, who were they anyway. What did they want, he couldn't see them but why did he always hear laughing.

He ran, but he didn't feel as if he was moving anywhere, he was staying still. Then going slowly backwards, and Kai stumbled, they were coming.

In the black abyss, fourteen little red lights began to shine. Kai whimpered, and began to crawl backwards, what were they all. The came closer, they had a tail, and where some sort of dog… If you could call them that.

There was different colours… Violet, green, blue, light blue, yellow, orange, and a red _thing._ Their claws different colours to them, a long slender tail, and a head that was similar to that of a dragons. Two horns circled over on themselves and made some sort of protection for their small ears – that were simply just holes at either side of their faces.

"We…" Came a hiss, Kai didn't understand the voice, it was as if the seven creatures where talking at the same time, ending in mid-vowel and another starting. First a male voice and then female and so on… It sounded odd. Creepy and Kai had no idea what to do.

"Will…" They advanced walking closer to Kai backed off, unsure of what the creatures wanted.

"It's just a dream, just a dream, they can't kill me…" He backed way again, his eyes closed and now talking to himself, wondering if he was going to wake up soon. The creatures laughed, mockingly high squeals of joy could be heard.

"Come…"

"Kai backed away, and felt something against his back, he had hit an invisible wall that was stopping him from going any further from these animals. He could feel his heart beat in his throat,

"For… You." The orange one heaved, Kai noted that they were not being aggressive and it might be a good idea to answer them. Or, ask something.

"What…are you all?" He called back, the animals locked at each other, and laughed, they mocked him again. Kai concluded that they were not allies either.

"We…" The blue creature called, as it walked closer and closer to Kai, it vanished, and soon the red one began to move closer,

"Will…" it disappeared as well…

"…Meet." The orange, done it too.

"With…" So did the violet one,

"You." Then the green one,

"Soon…" The yellow one vanished, and soon,

"Sorrow…" The light blue one called. It disappeared. Soon Kai was left in the darkness, and decided that the creatures had gone. He felt around a little, just to make sure that the things had gone for good. He noted that now he too was feeling different. It was just a tingling finger. Soon it began to burn. Kai couldn't ignore it any longer, he looked at his hands, his complexion was turning white…. So white Kai could hardly even look at his arms, the radiated light. Kai closed his eyes.

"….What's happening…" He called into the darkness the light hurt his eyes, even closed the light seeped through.

"…Make this stop – you pathetic monsters!" He called out again, and heard a faint laugh… Then another…And another.

The monsters were back, surrounding him. Kai looked around, he tries hard to not look at his skin, it was too bright.

"Do you want the light to go away?" Asked them all, their voices chanting the question. Kai noticed that there eyes seemed less red than before – maybe because they were in the light?  
"Yes…" Kai pleaded.

The monsters disappeared again. The light stopped, and another light appeared from above, less bright so Kai could see around him. It was an old plain room, nothing in it, just a white box… there was a mirror, which Kai had just spotted…

Kai noticed that his pale complexion was growing colour that he didn't complain about at first. When it started to go black he decided something was wrong, just as the room had been his skin began to turn it's way in appearance. Soon, he could hardly see his arm…

It turned misty and blurred and Kai could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed and trying to touch or feel his arms. It didn't just happen to his arms, it was happening to all of his body soon he could not feel anything, but he could see _everything…_ The mirror his eyes could see every little piece of anything on it, it was like super seeing… He looked into the mirror and backed off.

His appearance had reformed, into one of those monsters, his eyes gleaming red. He had claws the colour of coal. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the white room…

"I need to get out of this light…" Kai thought to himself, the light annoyed him, he felt angry and sad when he was in the light – he wanted to go back…

He was back in that room again…

Kai's eyes stayed, in their 'super mode,' and within the darkness he could make out the other creatures, he felt happy that he was now in complete darkness, and still had control of what he could see.

* * *

"He's going into respiratory arrest.."

Kai's body in the real world, was not doing as well as anyone hoped, and the doctors had to put him onto a machine, to do his breathing for him. Adonis was not going to like the news. The doctors and scientist that had come were beginning to run out of ideas why this was happening. No this should have never, happened there was no fault with Kai before, he had been checked out and he was fine… So why was this happening?

The scientist had no idea what was going on, in their minds he should be fine, and conscious. The fact remained that he wasn't.

Sota on the other hand was getting better, slowly. Soon she was able to respond with taps of her fingers and a few blinks from her eyes. She too was getting better and the only reason anyone could come up with why, was she had a bitbeast inside her. Which a few of the doctors found hard to believe, but Judy informed them all that the power of bitbeast's where, limitless.

Kai had gone through many changes in the past few hours that had caused, him to die. His temperature had plummeted and he had went as white as the sheets…. Also he had not responded to any medicine that the staff were given him. Soon his heart rate had gone so far, over his maximum the doctors thought his heart would give into the stress and stop beating.

* * *

Sota had woken up and was now, being prepped for surgery and she was some what distant. She continued to ask for her brother, and eventually one of the nurses told her that Kai Hiwatari was now in a critical condition. She didn't cry, until everyone had left the room.

She didn't want to see her father, she wanted to see Kai. So she requested to see her eldest sibling, and the soon agreed.

Kai was in a stable, condition at the moment, it still did not mean that there were no more doctors or scientist working on his case. It just meant that he wouldn't die – at the moment.

Sota came in, on a wheelchair and looked at her brother. He looked so white… Sota moved the wheelchair over, right next to his bedside. She touched his arm, and was taken aback on how cold he was. He felt like ice, colder than ice… Sota began to sob, asking her brother to wake up, not understanding that he wasn't waking up because he didn't want to. More, he couldn't…

* * *

The creatures began to praise Kai and tell him things that, made him laugh. His voice was sounding different but he paid no attention to what was going on around him. Soon one by one the creatures left him. He couldn't move as his 'friends' walked away. He called out to make them stop – to wait on him, but they continued to leave… He began to cry, his friends had left him. Why was he caring so much? Still he cried until he felt numb…

Kai opened his eyes, and he felt cold, very cold, he hugged himself to try and keep the heat he had left in. Soon he found himself cursing the creatures, hating them for leaving. He found himself wallowing in hatred and sadness for what the creatures had done to him… Soon he was feeling warmer, he realised the more he hated them, and felt sad he felt warmer.

* * *

Kai woke up, he blinked, and he was not in that dark room, with those monsters anymore. The light of the room hurt his eyes, so much that he groaned, and felt something in his mouth, it felt strange something was filling his lungs with oxygen and yet he did not feel his mouth or nose bring any in or out.

"Kai your awake!" Came the familiar voice Judy Tate, Tyson's face appeared at the side of his bed, he could just see him, and the tubes were in the way. He wanted them out, he was fine – why was here again? He could remember as much as being in some sort of chapel, where an old nun was talking to him and then he closed his eyes…Then nothing he couldn't remember anything after words.

Tyson gave a sigh of relief when he had heard Judy say 'Kai your awake!' He was worried that his captain was going to be in a coma like Sota. Which they all had to tell Kai – Sota was now away in the operation room.

The room had chairs, focusing on in the bed, a large semicircle. How many people had been here Kai wondered, not that many – but then again, he really wanted to go see Sota or even Adonis, he wanted someone in his family, so then he couldn't be called crazy, he wanted to talk to them about that, dream. Kai was sure it didn't could as a dream, dreams where fake, made up by the brain as the body slept. This was different, this, whatever it was had caused his body to almost kill itself. Not even nightmares did that.

It was odd having the breathing tube removed, his lungs felt as if they would burst and his throat felt odd. It was sore but not as sore as the nurse had made it out to be. Then again, wasn't he being treated like a child. The nurse informed Kai not to talk for a few hours and try to drink as much as possible so his throat could go back to normal.

Adonis had been wary of coming in to see Kai when he was ill, their relationship may have been on talking terms but Adonis didn't really know if Kai had forgiven him yet for leaving so many years ago. However Tyson and Judy left and encouraged him to go and see his son.

He knocked on the door and then remembered that Kai, even if he wanted to, he was not supposed to talk. Adonis walked in and his dread was lifted from his stomach by seeing his son sitting up, with no more machines attached to him.

"So, Kai your awake." Adonis smiled, Kai just nodded, as Adonis sat on the nearest chair to his son. He wanted to tell him something, maybe this was the best time as he couldn't answer back?

"Are you feeling better?" Kai just looked at him – Kai knew his father was stalling for something, he was avoiding his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Dad…Why – did" Kai took another sip of his water and continued to speak, "you…come back?" He forced the last part out. He did not come back to help him get Sota back he did not come to help him whatsoever. He didn't know about Sota's disappearance until Kai had told him. Therefore, why did he come back after all of these years?

"Well, let's wait until you get better." Adonis smiled, and still did not look at his son.

"No. Tell me now." Kai's voice became a little stronger, though it still hurt him to use any of his vocal cords.

"Kai, I'll tell you when we go back home." Adonis whispered, he shouldn't have said anything – now he would either tell Kai or not. Either way Kai would be in a bad mood.

"No. Now." Kai stated, he wanted to know and looked at Adonis as if he were some disgusting _thing_.

"Kai you're being unreasonable. It's not fair on you – you can hardly speak." Adonis had stood up and paced the room, he might be able to get out of the trouble he had placed himself in. Maybe he could lie his way out of it?

"What did you do?" Kai asked, a shock ran through Adonis. Kai would think that he had done something, when really he was just trying to warn him. Though would warning him about an unknown danger cause his life more chaos.

"Nothing… please just get better." Adonis stopped and turned to look at his son, who was now glaring at him.

"Is it about - mum?" Kai asked, his voice barley audible. After all of the years Kai still could not find the courage to ask about his mother or even talk about her. Just in case she was no great mother that he remembered, he didn't want his perfect mothers mental image spoiled.

"No." Adonis quickly replied, Kai waited for a few moments to bring up a name he never thought he would say again. He didn't remember him all that well, a few memories but most of them had been removed and replaced by something else

"Aton?" Kai gulped as did Adonis, for two entirely different reasons.

* * *

There had been a room for each person on the critical ward… One that could record everything on each patient, just like Sota had. Also it gave a small screen to see what was happening inside the room. So, Judy being Judy and wanting to understand how the Hiwatari's family head worked she went away to watch, this was when Tyson had asked to come with. As did Rei…

"Who's Aton?" Tyson whispered, wondering who Kai had just mentioned, he, Rei and Judy had been in the room, noosing. Though they both knew it was not their place, Tyson had convinced Rei to come along and Judy just really wanted to find out if anyone could control Kai's stubbornness.

"Someone, I do know it's the name of the old Egyptian god of the sun…." Rei whispered back, if they were found here there, they all would be in a lot of trouble. They all went back to watch the drama unfolding.

* * *

"So it –" Kai was going to accuses his father of something, and ended up being interrupted by him. Kai clenched his hands together, his right still sore from what he did to it about a month ago…

"I'm not telling you unless you get better." Adonis snapped, he frowned, why did his son have to be so unruly, why couldn't he just get better instead of asking all the questions.

"Just tell me!" Kai shouted, his sore throat felt like it had just been stabbed with multiple knifes. Kai shut up and held his throat – in obvious pain.

"Kai… Please just get better, I shouldn't have brought it up." Adonis sighed, his son was hurting himself, and now he would continue to hurt himself until he told… Adonis thought he could just leave, and then talk to him later in the day….

"But you did, now tell me!" another wave of pain over Kai's throat, he would continue to hurt himself until he got answers.

"I cannot… Nevermind. It's just that you, shouldn't have collapsed at _this time._" Adonis said weakly, Kai's eyes widened in realisation.

"…You know…Why… I'm in here…?" Kai wanted to walk over and hit his father, he didn't understand – if his father knew why he had collapsed then why couldn't he just tell him? Tell the doctors get him better in a few moments.

"I should leave…" Adonis turned around not wanting to face Kai any longer. He was a coward to some extent and didn't not have any strength left to deal with anything anymore.

"What leaving _again,_" Kai spat. Kai knew his father would end up leaving again. In any situation he would always leave. He would never stay, once he left the first time, he would keep leaving if there was something not to his liking.

Kai was angry at the fact, Sota had, not even had a conversation with her biological father. She had never really known what he was like and now he was leaving! Adonis quickly left and exited the hospital. He would come back later, just to make sure no more attacks had been inflicted on Kai.

How could he tell his own son that … He'd was going to be, hunted down and tortured by his own sins… How could anyone believe that? How could Adonis tell someone that he loved, that they were going to go through so much pain, and have no one… No one would be able to save him. It didn't help that it was a family member that was going to inflict the pain…

Aton… Kai's older brother – of two years – was going to come looking for Kai… And ruin his life…

* * *

Authors Note: Now some of you may or may not remember but I have mentioned 'Aton,' in other chapters just not by his actual name. Usually it's wrote as 'older brother.' Also didn't Kai go see Aton's grave with his mothers?… Ah I love confusing people… Well please review… Everything shall be explained in the next two chapters... 


	17. Selene's back! Adonis is leaving?

Authors Note – Well, guys, girls, whoever you maybe – I've only got about a few more chapters to do… I know I said like seven and now it's only around four… But inspiration has gone low… Must be too much writing for my brain to process. Though I think I shall make the next chapters as long as possible…

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Adonis had been sitting on the bench just outside the hospital. It was a nice garden, for stressed out parents or, some child that had not been out in many months… It was beautiful, more flowers and colours than Adonis could count – it made it look like heaven when the sun was out. Thankfully it was.

"Where's Kai?" Came a voice from behind the bench, Adonis recognised the voice and immediately snapped.

"I believe I asked you the same question some time ago." He turned, and looked over his shoulder. He was right it was Selene. She was not hiding behind the hooded cloak. She was in her normal clothing, just a plain T-shirt and some blue three-quarter lengths.

Selene walked over, she knew that everyone would be cold and, would not listen to a word she was saying because of the time she did not tell anyone where Kai was being captive…

"Still this is different…" She muttered, and stood near the bench, Adonis did not get up or move when Selene decide to side down next to him.

"What do you want?" Adonis getting to the point. The girl had caused his son some sort of pain, and his son did not need anymore at this time.

"I received a letter…" Selene began, she wanted to say sorry to his family and friends, though not to Kai…

"From?" Adonis interrupted, who would send her a letter? Why would she be here because of a letter?

"I don't know, it just told me to deliver it to Kai." She pulled out a small brown envelope, and took out two sheets of paper.

"Give me it then, I'll be going back anyway." Adonis looked as Selene started to fidget with the paper.

"No, I says I have to deliver it." She had two other pieces of paper now, another envelope and a small white, rectangle piece of paper. She was wondering whether she should show the small note to Adonis…

"I will not tell you." Adonis couldn't believe her, after nearly killing his son, she wanted to go deliver a pathetic little message? Maybe it was from some fan-girl. Kai didn't have time to read fan mail.

"It says that it's a matter of life and death…" Selene looked down, at her knees, where she had placed the two envelopes and small note.

"Let me see the note you got, saying you needed to deliver this?" Adonis looked as Selene picked up the smallest piece of paper.

"Here." She handed it to him, it was halved and he quickly opened it and scanned the contents and then re-read them just to make sure.

You know Kai Hiwatari, I presume. I want you to deliver this letter to Kai, as quickly as possible. If you don't know Kai Hiwatari… Then I'm afraid if you do not get this letter to him – he may die. Do not have an innocent's blood on your hands. I beg of you to find Kai… Please find him….

"Where's the letter." Adonis wanted to know why this person would send it to Selene, instead of him. Maybe if he could actually see the letter that was going to be read by Kai then he might understand who sent it.

"No – it's for Kai's eye's only." Selene snatched the note and the other contents off of her lap,

"It doesn't say that on the note…" Adonis said, wanting to know how someone would know if Kai was in danger.

"So, have some respect for your son…" Selene snapped. Even her adoptive parents pried into her business sometimes, but reading mail was not one of them… Selene stood up and stretched, she had been up most of last night wondering if she should go and find Kai and give him this letter. She did not plan to be someone's postman, or in this case, post-woman.

"I thought you hated my son?" Adonis stood up and looked at her, she was smaller than he remembered.

"I want him to be in pain – not to die…" Selene answered, glaring at Kai's father. She didn't like people interfering into her business and the reasons why she hated Kai where her own.

"You condemned him to death when you left him in that cell." Adonis snapped back, he knew that she had left him in that cell, he had known for a few years that she was not one hundred percent loyal to him when he offered her a job.

"How did you know it was me? Kai start blaming me?" Selene smirked, she liked seeing Kai in pain, or at least in some sort of confusion, of course even some of her own actions caused them both to be confused. But no less, Kai crying was a happy image.

"No, I already knew it would have been you. Although I may not have been in the same house as Kai, I still have ways of finding things out." Adonis glared now at the teen. She was arrogant.

"So… Where's Kai's hospital room?" Selene was getting fed up of the small talk and well, decided to get on with this 'task' she had been given through mail.

"He woke up… He's been moved into a private room." Adonis muttered hoping she would just leave – knowing that the private rooms where near the top of the building.

"What floor?" Selene asked, her voice contained no sympathy, that was what angered him most of all…

"Four, second on the left…" Adonis gave up, if the person who sent him that letter. Maybe it would explain some things that Adonis would never be able to say to his son… Or maybe he was just hoping for a miracle to happen.

"Thank you Mr. Hiwatari." Selene walked away, and Adonis watched her as she went to have a conversation with the son, Adonis thought he would soon have to go and tell Kai that he was leaving…

* * *

In the hospital Kai was much more, approachable after his father had left. Though the only thing he tended to do was yell shout and snap at anyone that asked, or said anything stupid. The room was filled with visitors, mostly his team, and Mariah and Hillary. Though those two had been attached to Rei and Tyson's arm… For the past few hours.

"So Kai…" Tyson was the first to talk and the first one to be shot down,

"What!" Kai snapped, he had a sore head again, and right now that dream he had had, was annoying him to no end. The dream had disturbed him over and over again, replaying in his brain. A couple of times, he had tried to open his eyes, and yet – he did but there was still entire darkness. His sight would come back after he blinked of course…

"Calm down… I was just going to say that Sota's out of her operation thing!" Tyson said weakly, forcing out his words one by one, he didn't like seeing Kai angry, because whenever Kai was angry someone would say something stupid and get hurt. This was usually Tyson's basic routine.

Kai calmed down quickly when Sota's name was mentioned, and he quickly asked his voice loosing all anger,

"Oh…How's she doing?"

Mariah whispered, "I didn't think Kai would care about her…" to Hilary, unfortunately Kai heard, most of the room heard… Kai looked at them as if they were piles of dung… He glared at Mariah.

"She _is_ my little sister. Why don't you just go away if you think I'm _**that** _cold." Kai hissed, his voice sounded deadly…He was about to started ranting and shouting and possibly hitting something, before Mariah tried to cover up her mistake.

"Eh… Sorry Kai that's not what I meant." Mariah put on her best sympathy voice and hoped for the best.

"I know what you meant…" Kai snarled, he really didn't think he came across that coldly. Now he had a large pink thing in his hospital room saying, she would never have thought he would care for his little sister! The girl either must have some oddly distorted family, Or else he was just a cold… He did want people to leave him alone, to think he was cold and could not be hurt – but not a monster, being cold and a monster were to entirely different things. Kai had experience in both categories, and he didn't want to turn back into the monster that caused all hell at the Abbey.

"…" Kai remained silent and leaned back on his pillow, for some time before the door opened,

"They removed the chip and, she's doing pretty well." A nurse had kept the door open, as she was just about to depart again. Still, she had been informed that Sota was doing ok and thought maybe her big brother might want to know.

"Hn." Kai's face was emotionless, and Mariah and Hillary looked bewildered how and why someone could hide their emotions so quickly and well. Just a few minutes ago he was going to bash Mariah's head off of something.

"Kai –" The voice of Adonis came around the corner. As did his body, the nurse left, the room was getting a little cramped and asked a few of the visitors to get out of the room. Mariah, Hilary, Kenny, Rei, Max left.

"What do you want old man." He snapped, giving his father the evil eye.

"Has a girl been up to see you yet?" This statement caught a few of the BladeBreakers off guard, even though they were just outside.

"…" Kai looked angry and grunted.

"I'll take that as a no…" Adonis sat down and was questioned by Tyson.

"Who is it?" He looked hopeful that it would be the girl Kai was accused of liking. He really wanted to see!

"Selene." Adonis answered. Tyson's heart fell, guess it wasn't or maybe. Did Kai like Selene? That was the only girl he had seen, but Tyson dismissed the thought when he saw the face of Kai turn, when Selene's name was mentioned.

"Why is she here?" Kai asked briefly.

"Kai you can ask her when she comes." Adonis said, waving is arm, thinking about how he was going to get Kai alone again, and talk to him… Just as if Tyson had read Adonis's mind he shouted out, holding his stomach.

"Well, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat!" Tyson whined and still was trying to convince some other people to go down to the cafeteria.

"Tyson…" Max sighed, he was kind of peckish and wouldn't mind going to the hospital's cafeteria.

"What I have to eat, come on!" Tyson grabbed Max's shoulder and began to haul him outside of the room, he turned back to see if Kai was going to follow. His smiled dropped when both of the Hiwatari members frowned, and Adonis replied,

"Kai stay here for a minute… I want to speak with you."

"Whatever…" Kai folded his arms and closed his eyes and awaited the antics of his father.

After a few minutes of silence, this was relatively uncomfortable. Adonis stood up and walked over to the small water dispenser and poured out a cup, he gave a notion to Kai, as if to ask if he wanted one, Kai didn't do anything. He just stared at his father he was stalling… Again. Adonis poured another cup.

After a few minutes, and Adonis had finished his water – Kai's remained untouched. The two Hiwatari's stared at each other,

"I'm going to have to leave. Again." Adonis stood up and walked around the room, hoping his son would not make to much noise.

Kai done the opposite. He remained very quiet and still.

Kai hadn't heard that right? Somehow a strange feeling came over Kai. It felt familiar, like when the time he had that dream, and those creatures had left him and he was all alone… He didn't like the feeling very much. Though Kai was used to all of the lonesome years he had endured in the Abbey.

Kai swallowed, and suddenly found himself very angry with his father. He came back expecting everything to be ok, and then leaves when he and his little sister is in hospital?

"What…?" Kai muttered, his eyes, slightly wider than they would normally be set. He did not look at his father,, he was looking straight on.

"Just for a few months… I'll be back." Adonis promised, he would be back in a few months. But the reason why Adonis was leaving was in case Kai disappeared, or was killed… He could not stay around to watch his son die. HE could do nothing to protect him either. Kai was on a two way path, one was death and the other was mentally unstable. Either of which Adonis did not want to see Kai… Even if it meant leaving then coming back in time for his funeral.

"I've handled myself even though you were not there, I can cope with you not being there." Kai looked at his father, he was not surprised by his fathers actions. Kai had always doubted his father's fact of 'staying put.' Didn't he see that Sota needed him? Kai needed him as well, he was still not an adult yet and would need, some sort of guidance in a time like this. He still had not spoken to Sota…. Just because they had talked nicely in the cell, doesn't mean that she truly forgave Kai… Kai was no expert in apologising and needed someone's help.

"Also… Could you tell Sota that I have to go." Kai blinked, how low was his father planning on going. First the coming back, even though half of the planet things he's dead, leaving again at the worst moment… Now he had to tell his sibling, that possibly despised him, that their father was leaving…

"Tell her yourself! You think she'll even listen to me after what I done!" Kai shouted, he was unbelievable! Anger filled his veins, he clenched his hands, and loud clicking noises could be heard from Kai's right hand. Kai subconsciously thought that maybe, if he ever tensed his hand up would the clicking always come?

"I'm sorry…" Adonis turned around and headed for the door, he stopped when he heard his son call his name,

"Get back here!" Kai shouted, it was a surprise that no one else had heard him, or maybe they had and where staying out of the domestic argument. Still Kai begged his father to stay, with his eyes, he really did want him to say. His stupid pride holding him back from begging… Just yet.

"I'll go get your friends." Adonis exited the door, and looked over to see Kai looking back, the gently closed the door, like it would just brake if he wasn't careful enough.

Adonis placed his head on the door, and gave a sigh – he closed his eyes. Why was he running away again? He really did want to stay but… Never in his life did he think that one telephone call could change his view on staying with his son.

Adonis walked out of the ward for a while, unsure on what to do – he could leave now… He had already told Kai that… Or should he stay? What was he to do? Adonis sat down, in a random chair and held his head in his hands. Whatever he was going to do, it would have a great effect on, Kai living or not.

* * *

Selene had no idea what to do, here she had an unknown letter… From an unknown sender, it was fairly obvious that the sender did not know of the past four weeks events… Why would Selene be trusted to give Kai a letter when he had trapped him in a cell, for his evil Grandfather.

She could remember that place, and it's smell, she had left Kai in that cell feeling very, up-beat. Though when she had heard and seen the flames, she was getting a little worried that she had just killed two people. One of which she didn't have anything against – she had a lot against Kai but he didn't need to die for them…

Selene had decided to walk up the stair seemingly the private rooms where near the top of the tall building and climbing the vast number of steps, it might help her focus on what to do. A few people that where coming and going on the staircase gave the girl a wary look. Selene had to admit it, she was one of those girls snide upon, although she may wear innocent and normal clothing. Her eyes showed an untrustworthy abyss that no one would dare look at again.

Selene went back into her deep thinking. Kai had asked why she had trapped him in the cell… Why had she helped Voltaire? It was obvious or did Kai just not remember. If he didn't he was colder than she thought he was.

Selene shook her head, and stopped on the second floor. One set of stairs had many steps and her calves were beginning to get uncomfortably hot. She thought about the letter, that had came through her door a few days ago, she had just ignored it, and then opened it and read the small note inside of it over and over again. She had come to a decision she would just give him the letter and disappear again. She hoped that he was not surrounded by his friends, or the ones that had come to see her at her own home. She had no idea at that time how they got her address and figured it out over a small space of time. Tyson, she remembered unnerved her the most, she could still remember him shouting, it had caused her to, think… About telling them all where Kai had been placed. She was thankful Adonis said something after it so she could just focus on him instead of that _boy._

Selene took the letter out, and examined it, looking along it old edges, how long had it been in the hands of people? The ends were still sealed, no one who this had been to had opened it… Or they had and were very good at sealing it back up again. Selene shook her head, she wouldn't turn hypocritical just over some letter. She had told Kai's father off for trying to read it – why should she do the same.

Regaining her reason of even being here, Selene rushed up the next few floors, What had that old man said again… Second on the…Right? She didn't really care, she'd just check each of the wards on this floor.

She came to a desk and saw an old desk with another, old looking woman behind it. The woman had short blonde hair and was in a lavender outfit. Selene approached the desk.

"Yes, dear." Selene could stand the annoying chat-up lines with even more annoying men, but being called 'hen', or 'dear,' was not on the acceptance list. Selene grunted and said quickly.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine… He's on this ward I just don't know which room." The woman behind the desk looked concerned and then nodded while Selene was talking – this annoyed her even more. Selene sighed when she was asked,

"Well, could you give me a name? I might be able to find her." Selene frowned and shook her head, "No, No it's not a girl I'm here to see, a boy named, Kai … Kai Hiwatari." Selene wanted to hit herself, she just sounded like on of them 'James Bond movies.' She sighed when she found out the room number and received a wink from the receptionist.

What like I can't just be friends with a boy! Selene thought into herself and grimaced when her bitbeast decided to answer her,  
./. I thought you didn't like Kai? ./. Her necklace gave off a small glow,

"Shut up!" She growled, getting a strange look from one of the passing nurses.

* * *

Kai was just sitting there… He felt weird, sad and… That his father had let him down… He always pictured saying 'Tyson let me down,' or someone else, but never did he think Adonis would go that low… This was another reason he argued with himself, why he didn't show emotion to people. If all he was going to get in return was someone walking away from him when he need help. It was best to fend for himself. It had always been that way.

./. Master. ./. Kai felt something warm in himself a raise,

"Dranzer..?" Kai whispered quietly, a small smile played on his lips, whenever some one walked out on him… Dranzer always came back…? Why though?

"Why are you back… Don't you want to go find another master… How might actually –"

./. Treat me better? Out of the many masters and mistresses I have had, I must say that you're the only one that would even class me as an equal…./. Dranzer's voice seemed to go higher, Kai got the impression that Dranzer was very happy…

"We both are not equal… You are a lot stronger…I am weaker…" Kai muttered, he knew even if he did not speak that Dranzer would know what he thought.

./. I grow strong when you do ./. The phoenix left as the door was knocked,

"Come in." The door opened slowly and, Selene entered and closed the door abruptly.

"What are you doing here!" He spat, he was going to end up trying to stand and hitting the girl. After all over three weeks of being bed ridden, Kai's muscles where not as strong as they were. He glared at the the girl as she came closer to the bed.

"I'm here to deliver a message…"

* * *

Authors Note : Well guess what, review and I'll write faster, it's a guarantee even though I review everyday anyway… Ok not a good way to get reviews, though it does make me happy – a happy writer is a good writer! Oh yes… here you all go –hands bag of cookies- Next chapter will be about the letter…. VERY LONG! For a letter anyway…. I'll just stop typing now… 


	18. The Letter

Authors Note: Ok I will, continue to update… Though I really will try to keep this ficition going as long as possible...Which may be longer than four chapters... No promises though.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

The teens glared at each other, neither of them wanted to be in that room at that time… Selene was finding it hard to keep any eye contact with Kai. She did feel partly guilty with the whole, 'nearly killing you,' thing… 

"I don't care if you're here to deliver a message, just go away." Kai snapped, this year was one of his worst, emotionally anyway. Father, friends trying to kill him. Oh and also the fact that he was in hospital along side his sister.

"Yeash, your still a jackass." Selene snapped, she stood at the bottom of Kai's bed, Kai remained, arms crossed and glaring.

"Just get lost will you, you didn't need to come here!" He snarled, wanting the girl to leave. Kai was not in the best of moods today…

"Actually I did, here." Selene snapped back, she didn't want to be here as much as Kai didn't want her here…

Selene took out the same large brown envelope that she had shown Adonis a few minutes later. By taking the stairs she had met Adonis coming down…. Which was odd enough. Wouldn't he be going up to warn his son that _she_ was coming. Or maybe he had already warned him? Selene threw it without much care, as it landed on the bed. She glanced up to see Kai no longer glaring and, now holding a curious look on his face.

She turned, and thought that, this would be their last meeting, ever. When she had left, and Kai made sure he heard her footsteps disappear before he made any attempt in trying to see what was in the envelope. Still Kai didn't trust letter or anything – who knows it may have been a bomb. Planted by Selene to just get the job finished, he picked it up and looked at the writing, it was handwriting that Kai could not recognise.

It had been blurred and was smudged so, how did Selene know it was for him? Kai raised an eyebrow, and he opened it up, the seal was broken on this envelope, so had Selene been going through his things. He frowned at the idea.

A small piece of white paper fell out along with another envelope. Kai picked up the smallest item, and quickly read it… Therefore, whoever had sent this knew that, he was in trouble – this might have been what his father was trying to say to him, but chickened out moments earlier.

"Suppose I should read it…. Even if she did give me it." Kai mumbled to himself, if someone did know what was 'going to happen to him.' He was all for the idea of opening a foreign package.

The envelop was, originally white, but had turned a off-creamy colour, it made Kai think of where it had been. The seals had not been opened so he was going to be the first to read it. He turned it around and saw a stamp, right across the back. He only knew a few people who even done that. None of them, he could think of had a reason to said him a letter. All of them had email anyway… So why use mail?

Kai picked it up, and tore open the envelop and, looked at the letter briefly. It was hand written and some parts where blurted.

_Dear Kai, _

Well at least they got the name right,

_I know that you probably have no idea who this is, and why I'm writing to you. Just to cut these childish guessing games it's me Lilita, or rather Lita. _

Kai froze. Lita? He hadn't seen her in years, why would she be mailing him now? Kai knew something was going to be wrong, some _was_ wrong. Lita was always childish… So it had to be important if she wasn't going to use her normal guessing games. That usually drove him up the wall.

_I have wrote this because, the next time we meet I will not be me. I will be someone else. Your confused right, Kai?_

Kai read the sentence again, just to make sure he had read it right. The next time we meet… So that was a good thing – but… Lita wasn't going to be herself – was she sick or something?

"You bet I'm confused…" Kai muttered, he didn't want anyone to come in. Mostly any of his team mates. He could just imagine Tyson coming in and annoying him to know end about 'Lita.'

_I'll explain through the letter, which I'm surprised I can even right when I have a mortal sin inside me. I just confused you more didn't I? _

A mortal sin inside her, what was she trying to make herself sound crazy? Then again Lita just was normally, crazy… Kai took a deep breath, they girl had an odd and confusing way of dealing with things, so yes he was confused without a doubt.

_I hope Selene did her job and passed this letter onto the one I want to have it read by - you Kai. It was hard just to get this into your country, the postmen just decided to stop and go on strike. Typical huh. Now I'm rambling and I'm suppose to be helping you._

_I'll try and explain what is happening to me. It might eventually happen to you as well, that is why I'm writing this warning letter._

So what was happening to her, might happen to him – was that the reason why Adonis was acting so distant and trying to leave. Though it still didn't explain why he had to leave. If it was a warning letter then she would have to tell him what was 'coming after him.' So he would at least know what to avoid.

_Can you remember when I said that I'd go and find every little fact about your family, so you could just stop worrying and be happy?_

He could remember that, he gave a ghost of a smile, he could remember she had said that just before he just decided to push her into the lake… She still hadn't let that go,

_Well I stumbled onto many things even greater than any Abbey secret... I'm so sorry. Truly I am._

She found out some stuff? Kai wondered what could be worse than what he already knew. Kai knew he didn't know a lot about his family or all of the Abbey days. She had found some things out though – that was a good thing at least he wouldn't be so confused.

The apology had made a wave of alarm wash over Kai's body. Soon he wasn't liking this letter as much.

_They use it to bring the worst in people, there's only seven of us. You know like the seven deadly sins. You can guess what my greatest fault is can't you Kai._

Seven sins… Something was familiar about that… Her sin had to be Greed Kai thought. He exhaled quickly through his nose when he found out what the next word was.

_Greed. I'm afraid that there were seven formula's and I was tested with this one. _

Tested? Was Lita ok – Kai quickly read on, wanting to find out what had happened…

_I'm sorry the next time we meet, I will hate you - and you will have to hate me to live... _

Kai had heard about all the sad ways on which people broke up with other people. Even friends did some really shallow ways, just to make sure you could avoid them… So was Lilita falling out with him over… A letter. Kai dismissed it when he remembered it was a warning letter.

_Though I know 'Greed' will use some fragile memories to her advantage, I wish to say now that I am sorry for any hardship I may cause you. I heard them talking about you... They will come for you... _

Kai gulped, that phrase sounded the same, as the one in the dream with all those creatures… So where they the ones coming to get him? Fragile memories to her advantage, it was like… Greed was one person and Lilita was another. On the other hand, was that what she was trying to put across.

_They said they will and I don't know why they would want you Kai! They already have seven of us, why would they want you too, I will not know for sure what they want with you until I turn. And that will be too late for the both of us..._

Kai stopped reading for a second, just for most of the information to sink in. Some weird creatures where going to come after him, followed by his old friend Lita. Whom will hate him, and use anything to her advantage – for what?

_This is the longest letter I've ever written... This is the longest you might have ever read... Now I'm stalling on a letter. The fact is...I have found out many things of your family that have... Shocked even me. I'll start... You can throw the letter out of a window if you don't want to continue reading, as I know I would with some of the things I discovered. These are the things that I found out... I know you will hate me for knowing..._

Kai glanced down, he saw numbers written, from what he made out there were six things she had found out. Somehow he wanted all the things on the list - to be stupid, or things he already knew. So the main reason why it was a warning letter first was so he didn't… Stop reading, at least Lita had some logic about her when it was a serious moment. Hate her? How could he hate her?

Kai shook his head lightly and started reading, again.

_Things that you don't... Here goes..._

_1)That accident that killed a lot of your family... It was no accident... Your Grandfather, caused it to get revenge from the family exiling him... He paid the truck driver._

Kai froze, he definitely didn't know that… Kai thought that maybe he should keep reading… Get it all over and done with and then reflect on what had happened.

_2) Voltaire, when operating on your mother, killed her straight after because he had already saved Sota and was not part of the 'contract.' Plus Voltaire hated her because she was neko-gin..._

Kai, was beginning to feel heat just at the back of his eyes…

_3) Your father... Hid your brother… Aton... Your brother is still alive Kai..._

Kai opened his mouth to say something, as if the letter would reply, he blinked furiously trying to see if the words would just float off the paper, and not be true.

_4) Aton... Is one of the sins, he is the one named Pride, he also helped Boris make this sins virus. That's what I'm calling it..._

Kai tried to picture his brother… He couldn't picture him being… Like that he had always been kind to Kai… When they were younger. Kai's grip on the paper tightened.

_5) I don't know how to say this but... Your stepmother... Decided to... Launder money to Boris and Voltaire when the Abbey was starting out._

Kai bowed his head, he did not want to keep reading. Though part of him did he did want to know what all the secrets in the Hiwatari family were. He didn't want to know the pain, he wanted the pain not to be there…

_6) Remember, when you blew up half of the Abbey - you killed Selene's brother... You also killed my father... Also Black Dranzer destroyed my bitbeast..._

Kai stopped reading. Or more to the point he couldn't read anymore his grip around the paper was now in a death-grip and made the paper shake. Kai didn't want to believe anything on the letter, but everything made sense… Why Adonis didn't want to have an investigation on the accident… The emergency services would have never found a body… The perfect cover up, Though if Adonis took Aton, how did he end up making a virus with Boris…?

He had murdered people... He had killed Selene's brother… No wonder they had argued since then, and now this – was that why she locked him in there to go through as much pain as possible… again it fit.

He had murdered Lilita's dad… Kai left the letter drop from his grip for the moment. While he contemplated on, why Lita would even think of being friend with him.

Lita had never been in the Abbey – her father just worked there… Kai couldn't help but let a few tears drop. He had killed people…

He had blood on his hands that he never knew he had. Kai managed to stop the tears from flowing, at this point in time, the thought still had not fully hit home so Kai thought he might be able to read the rest of the letter quickly… How he hoped no one came in.

_I don't blame you for anything and hopefully you will not blame me for anything I do to you when we meet. _

_This virus that they inject into it's the most painful thing I've felt... I don't even know if this will reach you - am I just feeding myself false hope again? I hope not... How ironic. I'm hoping that I'm not hoping... _

_Still how am I suppose to know that you have not already been turned into one? The reason why I even sent this is because... I have nothing left... Please if not run for yourself - run for anything that you cerise, since they will be killed if you stay near them... How do I know you are not... The other sin... What is the other one anyway? I have no idea... Please... If you decide to stay, and you do beat this and I don't... _

Kai couldn't stand the idea of Lita dying… Or even in pain. He really just in general didn't like to see anyone in pain – that excluded Boris and Voltaire of course.

_Bury me in a white coffin. At least that is pure... Remember I'll be Greed and your older brother will be Pride. If you can't win please don't even think about going against us... You'll have to get used to me being on the other team now... _

Her in the other team… I guess he could look at it like that and not get to annoyed. When had this happened why didn't she say anything the last time they had seen each other… Or was that before all of this nonsense started.

_Oh yeah... I forgot - I know though!_

Kai blinked, exclaiming mark, after all of that, there was more bad news?

_I still think you smiled! You did! You smiled and that's final! You smiled in that room and don't deny it! It would be fun to have everyone that knew you in the same room and I paraded in and started shouted "I made Kai smile, I made Kai smile," What do you think! Don't like getting embarrassed do you!_

Kai smiled there, right then when he read that. Lita had a strange sense of, well, everything, how she could go into a depressing mood and then back to up-beat in less than few sentences was beyond him…

_Let me laugh a little at you - hell I am turning into a sin for gods' sake. Therefore, I still think you smiled when I said that! Actually, I think I blushed when I said that, I was embarrassed anyway... _

He could remember what she was talking about, it had been very awkward and lots of people, had decided to shove them both into a 'woo-woo room.' Just to see what was the result… Of course, no one ever knew the result except the two of them….

_I know let me do confessions! Since I am turning into a sin of God. It fits; plus I get to say the things I've wanted to! Such a good idea by ME! I'm in such a good mood! Thanks Kai. _

Kai smirked, the girl was still off her head…

_Anywhere where should I start... _

_Oh yes, when your little sister caught us at the lake - YOU BLUSHED! I saw you! I'm not denying that I blushed, just say that you did too... Though I think your little sister was liking the fact that you let a GIRL, not just any girl, but me - the psycho crazy girl whom you said you hate hug you. _

He was not going to start getting a whole load of this was he, although he was happy she mentioned the events – he wasn't the only one remembering something.

_Thank you for making me happy, in such a bad time as this... I'm not even talking to you and yet I'm smiling... Now I'm crying knowing that I'll never be able to laugh with you again... Or was it me laugh and you smirk...?_

Kai smiled, at least he was making her smile, when he had read he was making her cry, 'because she would never be able to laugh with him again,' he felt, kind of guilty.

_Still I hope you still have that necklace I gave you... I hope you take good care of it..._

The necklace…? Kai went to go and touch the necklace that he always kept around his neck – another reason why he wore a scarf no one would be able see a small necklace with a scarf tightly wrapped around his neck.

Kai couldn't feel anything…. He blinked, he hadn't lost it had he? He had worn it certainly when he had got out of the factory.

Kai's mind went blank when he tried to think back and remember if he had it a few days ago before he had went into that coma like state.

He folded the letter, although it was not fully read, he wanted to find that necklace.

Kai quickly put the other contents in the bin, which was just beside his bed. The hard thing was he hadn't walked in quiet a long time when muscle strength was concerned. Kai slowly turned himself so his legs were hanging off the bed. He had to go and look for that necklace. How far away, was that factory?

Kai held most of his body weight with is arms as he held onto the metal post just at the top of his bed, he would get up! Kai inhaled and exhaled loudly, his arms were no longer as powerful as they had once been, he hadn't lost a lot of strength in his arms, mostly because he could move them as soon as he had awoken.

Kai grunted as he slowly slip his legs onto the floor. Coldness shot up his legs from his feet. Kai blinked he couldn't see, everything was black…Again. Kai shook his head and blinked again, the room came into clear view again. Kai wondered why that had been happening for the pass few days.

Kai grabbed onto his bedside cabinet, which was thankfully around his own height, he used it to make his weight – slowly putting more and more pressure on his legs.

He noted that he was still wearing hospital clothes, he would need to change…

Kai, ended up finding a discarded, or what he hoped was a discarded crutch, which he used to limp out of the ward… Luckily he was only stopped once, by a nurse who asked a quick – "Are you aloud out?" Which Kai took full advantage of.

Kai forgot that he still had another paragraph to read in the letter, as he was so worried about getting the necklace that looked to be the only thing he would get off Lita. The last paragraph of the letter was at the very back of Kai's mind. However, the letter – was in his pocket…

If anyone were to look down on the blunette, they would frown and pity the dear boy as the last paragraph of the letter was most important… Well, looked like it…

_I should admit this now I suppose because I am never going to get the chance am I? Kai Hiwatari... I...God I can't even write it... Write the words pen! Write the words... I... Really -... I am not good with words, or ones that you are capable of knowing the feeling of them...That's no insult to you – I just want you to know how I'm feeling… So Let's try this again... I really, really, like you... I should go; I am running out of room...  
Love from Lita_

* * *

Authors Note : I am really mean to Kai…. Hmmm… Well... I have some homework to do now, Maths six pages! I mean what does that - I'll stop rant, I might start ranting on my profile. Hmmm... So tata, Please review, I'll update quicker than anything! That's a promise! 


	19. Runaway Kai & More Voices

Authors Note : Double Post – For a reason you shall find at the bottom of this fiction in the other authors not or in my profile… That's if your even interested…

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

The team had decided to look around the ward when they could not find their captain in his room. Kenny had came up with a logical solution that maybe he was away to the bathroom, or was just away getting some food. However, this did not stop everyone from worrying. So the BladeBreakers, minus the females that had now decided to check into a hotel, and where still not back yet. Much to everyone's liking. 

Decided to go and ask someone of the hospital staff. Tyson spotted a nurse, who had given Kai, his painkillers on several occasions, she should know where Kai was.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson walked up to her, he was waiting for some reply like, 'He's in the OR,' though this was not the answer Tyson received.

"Kai? You mean Kai Hiwatari?" The nurse looked puzzled, and thought maybe the navy haired boy, was just playing a joke.

"Yeah." Tyson nodded, still wanting to hear an excuse for Kai not being in his room.

"He should be in his room." Tyson blinked, he _should_ be in his room – what did _that_ mean?

"He's not." Tyson said matter-of-factly. Maybe she had just forgotten that Kai was suppose to be somewhere else, and would remember any second now…

"Hmm, let me go see if anyone knows where he might be." The nurse walked away and Tyson saw her talking to multiple staff members, each of them gave a shake of the head. That was when Tyson saw a worried look on the nurses faces, all of them were concerned about Kai's disappearance.

The rest of the BladeBreakers decided to go and see if Tyson was having any luck, the rest of them had been looking down at the cafeteria and down at the garden – both came up with nothing.

Tyson gave a weary sigh when the nurse came back, she still had that worried look on her face.

"I'm afraid we can't find Kai… He didn't ask anyone to leave the hospital." The nurse said matter-of-factly, she had never had a patient just disappear before. It was unusual that none of his tending nurses or doctors saw him leave.

"Couldn't he just get up and walk out?" Max asked, wondering what, really the concern was about.

"Well, maybe, his legs might collapse under the strain. Having not been active for a while…" The nurse sighed, and replaced a lock of flaxen hair behind her ear. She looked at the group of friends that also had some worried looks among them. Still why would anyone leave a hospital when they had all of their friends around them, and was getting better, and then leave, risking more damage to his body?

"So he couldn't have travelled too far then?" Rei said, seeing if they could just walk around town a bit and hopefully bump into him. The nurse gave a sigh,

"It's hard to say…" She really didn't know. Since it was more than a few weeks, Kai's legs would be weaker, though depending on his fitness. If he were stronger then it wouldn't affect him as much as it would. The nurse concluded that he was fit, as he shouldn't have even been able to get out of bed it was theoretically impossible for him to be walking out of the hospital.

"What do you mean it's hard to say!" Tyson asked, he didn't mean to shout, but he really was getting a little anxious when it came to Kai disappearing now. Something always bad seemed to happen when he left.

"Well, you are the first ones to enter his room in about an hour or so…" The nurse muttered, she would have to check with security.

"So he could be anywhere?" Max sighed, thinking of the last time they thought about going to find Kai. It had been raining and it had caused the team to stay inside… The thought of searching Russia for one person sounded too big a task.

"I wouldn't say anywhere. I'll call security." The nurse smiled, maybe it was just a mistake – the children had missed their friend, and had accidentally walked by him.

"You think he might be in the building?" Rei rose an eyebrow, he suddenly had a great dislike for this one nurse. Last time he had asked where the cafeteria was, she had talked to him like he was a four year old…

"Well some patients just go down to the cafeteria, not knowing they have to ask someone to go." The nurse gave a fake smile, it was blatantly obvious. The BladeBreakers thought about Kai, waking, or in this case limping to get out his bed, get changed and go to the cafeteria which was only three floors down when he had food brought to him. It sounded like to much trouble for a meal.

"That doesn't sound like Kai…" Max muttered. Kai had never had, been seen taking more than the required three meals per day. It was a very, very rare occasion that he would 'indulge' in snacks. Which in itself was not that much.

"Well, security will check the CCTV and will tell us when he left… That is if he did." The nurse smiled, yet again – and the BladeBreakers knew that she thought they were little children… The tone in her voice began to annoy them all. She walked away slowly – and stopped to talk to another nurse, whom, looked as if it was her friend she had not seen in years. Rei's eyebrow twitched, Tyson began to grow a large vein on his head; Max blinked about three hundred times in one second; Kenny just stared open-mouthed as the nurse appeared to have forgotten the task at hand.

The nurse, finally left her other nurse friend and started talking tot he one at the main desk at the end of the hall. It took another ten minutes until she came back.

"Well?" Rei tried to keep his annoyance in his voice cover, though it failed miserably.

"He did leave, approximately thirty minutes ago." Then nurse, smiled. The BladeBreakers blinked in unison, she was smiling, when a patient had in this case, 'disappeared.' Also it took her ten minutes to come back, so Kai now possibly had covered more ground.

"So… He couldn't have gone far?" Kenny said, and looked at the rest of the group, for some sort of plan of action.

"He does have a crutch so he will be easier to catch up with." The nurse stated, Rei gave her a confused and angry look, if he had a crutch that would make him go _faster_ than he could. Tyson hadn't got it and just nodded.

"Wonder where he is planning to go." Max wondered, if there was anyone he knew living around here…

The BladeBreakers decided to go outside, maybe the cool air would do them good. For at least thinking up a plan to find Kai anyway…

* * *

Kai was surprised that it was sunny, he couldn't remember last time it had been sunny in Russia. Then again it was still freezing cold… Kai looked about, he wasn't getting anywhere fast – he was still around a mile away from the location he wanted to get to. Taking a taxi, would be to much trouble and he didn't have any money on him ironically. 

The only think that was bothering Kai was his frequent loose of vision, he would have to now blink several time before his vision corrected itself.

"God Damn it…" He muttered at himself, usually he could just jump and run, and get where ever he needed to go in a matter of minutes, it had taken him half an hour to walk a mile… He could usually do it in about ten… It was annoying Kai how slow he was going.

./. Why do you keep pushing yourself. You should rest. ./. Dranzer voice came into Kai's head, he frowned when he heard his phoenix's advice.

"Dranzer if you didn't notice – the letter did say some people are coming after me, so what's the point in standing around!" He hissed, he didn't want to start shouting, there were some people still on the streets and Kai didn't want to start gaining attention, worst case scenario was if some wacko fan-girls came.

./. All this for a necklace? ./. Dranzer asked, Dranzer didn't know the value of this necklace to Kai. It had been the time were Dranzer was still in the possession of Adonis… Which was some time ago.

"It's not just a necklace, ok?" Kai sighed, it sounded odd – he didn't want to get into a deep discussion. Going this far for a necklace. If anyone had told him that, he would have just thought they were being pathetic.

./. What is it then? ./. Dranzer asked, curious that it's master was being so protective over a necklace.

"Nothing just drop it…" Kai hobbled on, wanting to get to the blown up factory, he hoped that there was no police or anything still around it. Since Kai doubted they would let a 'cripple' into such a 'dangerous' are… Kai wanted his bitbeast to shut up, but could not find it in himself to tell Dranzer that, instead he let it drone on.

./. So it is just a necklace. ./. Dranzer wanted to find out why he had such a strong feeling to get this necklace back. Dranzer could understand, if it was some bitbeast or the whole Sota incident. Those types of things could talk back. What did this necklace do except from just lay there?

"… Look Dranzer! I need that necklace ok?" Kai was getting a little fed up with this. He shivered and had to stop, just to catch his breath. Walking had never been such a hard task before.

./. Why? It's only a necklace. ./. Dranzer's voice sounded more forced in Kai's mind. Kai really wanted his old friend just to disappear again…

"Fine… I need the necklace back because it reminds me of something..." He needed that necklace. Even when he had just received it he really needed it. It was a sign of hope, to Kai anyway. At least then if his memories were erased again, then he would still have something of his old life…

./. Of what? ./. Dranzer's curiosity was now putting Kai over the edge.

"None of your business…" Kai snapped,

./. Now, you don't need to go on the offensive. ./. The bird chuckled,

"I'm not in the mood to start discussing things with you." Kai snapped, he really didn't feel well…

./. You already are. ./. Dranzer was happy until it saw her master having trouble with his walking and other things that even a child could do… The bird watched closely to what it's master was doing.

Kai stopped, he looked around, and decided to go into an alleyway, just a little. He felt sick – really sick, his throat was on fire. His eye's blurred again and lost his vision, he had that feeling again of being so cold and all alone. Kai let go of the crutch and lend against the wall, slowly falling down into sitting position. He couldn't keep himself up.

./. Master? ./. Came a voice, it was so distorted… Kai tried to blink but he couldn't his eyes, stayed open soon the darkness began to fade away and colours rushed at his eyes like some attacking invaders. Kai shut his eyes tight, and placed his hands over his eyes, things were not going well. He couldn't see, and had no idea where he was… The ground was cold, and soon his body heat was being lost quickly. Kai smelled something metallic, something that was not in the alleyway before. Blood, Kai opened his eyes slowly, and found that everything about him was fine. His temperature was back up again as was his hearing, he could hear Dranzer perfectly now… The smell of blood was gone now. Kai sighed.

./. Are you ok, Master? ./. Came a worried voice of the phoenix, it had never seen it's master like this before – it was unknown territory.

"Perfect." Kai grabbed the crutch again, and began once again his journey to the factory to find _that_ necklace.

* * *

"Where do you think he would go?" Kenny asked, looking between the members of the BladeBreakers, seeing if they knew anywhere, where they could start their search. 

"Well, he would not go to any food places…" Rei said, a slight smirk on his face, a image of Kai stuffing his face would no never happen… In reality…

"Why not?" Tyson asked, slightly dumbfounded that a millionaire – who could eat anything he wanted wouldn't eat just for the sake of it.

"He's not you Tyson…." Max chuckled, last time at a restaurant Tyson had had, a lot of food, which Kai had to pay for… That was the reason why Tyson had to do extra training, very amusing to watch…

"Wait, Tyson where would you not think of ever going?" Kenny asked. The BladeBreakers stopped and looked at the brunette.

"Eh…" Tyson tilted his head, and began to think. After a few minutes, with still the same puzzled look, Kenny got agitated…

"Come on!" He shouted, not liking the long wait for a simple answer.  
"Why do you want to know Kenny?" Tyson replied meanwhile the rest of the group sweat-dropped.

"Well like Rei said, you and Kai are opposites." Kenny started to explain that where ever Tyson wouldn't go, it was likely to assume that Kai would…

"Oh well… I suppose I wouldn't go to…" Tyson started thinking again, this time – taken even more time to answer.

Knowing Tyson wasn't the brightest person in the world, the rest of the team decided to give him some time, which turned into another half hour being added onto the time that Kai had been missing.

"Tyson…" Kenny was now on boiling point,

"What – I'm thinking!" Tyson said innocently as if he was doing everything in his power to try and think.

"Think faster!" Kenny snapped, it looked as if the weather would change for the worst. There was many black and grey clouds just hovering over to were they stood.

"Fine, the place where I was poisoned… You know the factory place." Everyone sighed in relief, it was an answer at least.

"We might as well look there." Max started walking soon followed by everyone else.

"Guys, that's miles away – how is Kai suppose to get there when he has hardly any strength in his legs?" Tyson asked, slowing down, a little only to be pulled along by the blonde of the group.

"If Kai wants to get some where I'm sure he would do anything to get there…" Rei quickly answered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go." Tyson smiled and was soon in front of everyone, soon they came to the taxi line and decided they might take a taxi as it was a long walk and they might not catch up with Kai. Everyone sighed again when they had just enough money to hire on. The thought of walking didn't appeal to anyone.

* * *

The place where the factory had once stood tall, was now flat. Not entirely, a few bits of wood and rubble piled onto of each other, the weather had now changed, a cold breeze began to blow and the sky was covered in a blanket of dark clouds threatening to bring a heavy rain storm. 

The BladeBreakers had arrived and began to shout their captains name.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled, everyone waited for some response, but none came.

"Kai!" Rei shouted, though everyone stopped when they noticed a figure sitting on one of the piles of rubble – that had once been a wall, but had been destroyed by the fire.

"There you are bud!" Tyson smiled and began laughing and ran up to him.

Kai's head was bowed and the crutch was no where to be seen he sat there, not making a sound or any kind of movement.

"What's up?" Tyson asked, the smile was now shrinking slowly, he went to place a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai batted it away quickly. Tyson stood back,

"Kai?" Rei asked, what was wrong with him now? Why was he acting this distant.

Kai blinked and blinked, he couldn't see. His eyesight had failed him for the time being. He could smell blood again… He could hear voices yet did not know who spoke the words… He couldn't look up… Some one was whispering…

No one cares for you. He tried to make the voice shut up, by placing hands over his ears. 

_Why don't you join us. _Kai didn't understand who was 'us,' why did they want him?

_You'll have much more fun. _This didn't seem very fun, Kai argued back.

_You will be made stronger than you can imagine. _He couldn't argue back with that one, he did want to become stronger but any time he did, he always hurt someone…

_You can have anything you wish. _Doubt it Kai hissed back into his mind.

_You will not be able to feel pain._ Not feeling pain? Pain is the only thing that keeps me alive… Then at least I know I'm real.

_Your life will become easier ._

Less complicated… Kai swallowed again he felt his throat burn… 

The BladeBreakers watched as Kai turned paler and paler, just slowly, but soon the contrast with the dark surroundings made him stand out like a sore thumb. Tyson moved forward and again, went to place a hand on Kai's shoulder.

Since Kai could not see, hear properly and could smell blood. The sudden heat to his shoulder made him flick and whack whatever it was away. He heard the noises by whoever was there.

"What's wrong? Kai?" It was so strange he had never heard that voice before, it was distorted and, Kai knew it was a lot deeper than it would have normally been. The attack of voices in Kai's head came again. And Kai ended up pulling his legs closer like a scared child…

Let us come for you… 

_Let us make you one of us…_

_Let us stop this pain…_

_Let us…_

_Help you…_

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Kai yelled, his face still hidden by the bangs of his hair. The team took a step back, they hadn't heard Kai shout like this before. It was louder than anything they had heard, even when they had listened to him, shout at Sota… It was loud…

"What's wrong with him?" Max looked between everyone and the only one that could answer was Rei.

"Maybe he's under too much stress?" He suggested. Just as they had said that, the rain began to pour – heavily.

Everyone stood very quiet and listened to Kai mumbling in Russian. He began to scratch his head as if it were infested with some strange parasite. Soon he began to _claw _at his head, and that was when Rei and Tyson pulled his hands away form his head.

He could feel them, they were just below his skin, if only he could get them out… Why wouldn't they stop talking! He began to tremble, his body felt odd, like it was falling a great distance…. Everything around him started to come back. The colours attacked his eyes again, it hurt, and his eyes began to sting, as if hundreds of needles had decided to pierce them. Kai jerked his hands away from the two figures and rubbed his eyes, a few seconds later the smell of blood was away.

Kai let out a breath he had been unconsciously holding. When he opened his eyes, he could see his friends looking incredibly freaked out. He gave them all an emotionless face.

"Kai… Are you ok?" Kai didn't respond to Kenny, all he did was stand up and drift form side to side until he stood still. After all his legs were still agony to use.

_They annoy you… Leave them. Come to us_. Kai blinked, the voice was still there, what was going on, was he starting to go insane? Kai shook his head, and started to limp away. The team just watched for a second that's when Kai's legs decided they couldn't go on…

The team had stayed very still went Kai who, had fallen to his hands and knees. Kai was lucky in their perspective not to have fallen later on or else he would have fallen into the deep puddle that had formed just moments ago.

Kai had his eyes shut tight, and slowly looked behind him to see everyone's worrying faces. He had got the necklace, his task was done for today… Kai shook his head again. The water that had accumulated on his head dripped off into the puddle. That's when Kai saw his reflection for the first time that day.

His skin was so plain, much like the snow that Russia received on random days, and his eyes they had lost it's energy. He looked tired, and he was…

Kai went to stand up, but froze as he gazed into the puddle and two large black eyes gazed back… Kai gulped, those eyes, it was if the pupil of his eye had taken over… Kai blinked as he heard someone come closer, the small pieces of rubbles, cracking under their shoes. Kai looked again at the puddle, his eyes where still black – his team couldn't see him like this – he felt someone very near him, it turned out to be Rei. Rei bent down to see if his captain was ok. Kai blinked furiously trying to see his crimson eyes again. Rei tapped Kai on the shoulder, and Kai was as still as he had been a few moments ago – Kai blinked again… He gave a sigh of relief and worry…

He had just imagined that…. He had to… No way was his eyes black!

./. Dranzer… What's going on? ./.

./. Dranzer? ./.

There was no answer, and Kai felt colder than he had ever felt…

* * *

Authors note: This chapter was not intended to be typed… Though family problems made me feel a little… Sad and angry so I decided just to made one with Kai getting confused and so on… It fits so I have no problem with that…. Though I'm sorry but I'm going to have stop for **three days** for updating. 

Family problems have caused way to much, well let's say it's had a ripple effect the family. Mostly me and my eldest brother. Mostly because 'if he decides to kill himself it's **my fault for being a bitch and staying on the PC too long**… **It's just me being pathetic not saying hi to my brother**.' Right…. E

ven though he almost pushed me down the stairs and threw coke, which I'm allergic to over me…. Then decided to pour a two-litre bottle over me – while I was next to my other brother's new computer. Bast- Sorry, you probably don't want to read this… I'll rant on my profile… Well Later! Please review! I'll be on ASAP! Promise, I might try and borrow my twins laptop….. –here's a bag of cookies!-

Please review, I'm in a **_very _**low mood, at least there will be _something _to look forward to...


	20. Blood In The Bathroom

Authors Note : Sorry I took three days and all to update – it's just been rather hectic at home… Thank you everyone that reviewed last chapter, it made me smile – the rare occasion that I have been doing this past few days… Anyway here is chapter 20, I had to put the rating up, because I think the imagery was a little… Well you'll see….

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Kai had tried many times to talk to his beloved bitbeast but it never answered, not once. The picture of Dranzer was still on the chi, so Kai concluded that the fire phoenix was ignoring him, though he didn't know why. Had he said something to upset it, or had Dranzer been told to shut up to many times, and now was doing just that.

He had regular tests and questionnaires to fill out – if Kai were to tell any doctor that he was hearing voices then he might never get out of any hospital. The blackouts had become more recent, and had increased in the time for Kai's vision to regain itself.

After managing to escape the hospital and not being stopped by security, Kai had to have someone with him where ever he went. Kai had had enough when a nurse had tutted when he had turned his nose up…At something that oddly resembled mashed peas and sweet corn smelled like, lemonade and tasted like plastic with a coating of nail varnish.

"Can I go to the bathroom or will you think I'm trying to _escape."_ Kai had already made it half way across his private room before the nurse could even think of an answer. His words were always sarcastic when it came to talking, or answering anything to this nurse. The nurse now frowning managed a nod and a smile, that was obviously fake.

Kai grumbled and quickly shut the restroom door. He sighed. He knew he was wasting the nurses time, he really did wish she would just leave. Then again security should have been doing – this. Kai made his way to the sink, a simple mirror hung above the large twisting taps. Kai had a feeling that he would go blind once again, at any moment. He stared into the mirror watching to see if his eyes would change colour again.

Kai turned on a tap and let the cold water over his right hand. It didn't hurt anymore… It still clicked, the pain as over though. Kai sighed once again, he didn't understand why everything bad and incredibly strange happened to him.

Pain shot through Aki's eyes, it was about time Kai grumbled, he had been through this routine for almost a full week – there was still no getting used to the pain. Closing them tightly he felt the pain course through the rest of his head. His hand had become numb with the cold water running constantly on it, he placed his hand on his forehead. The pain died for a short time and then disappeared, nothing prepared the blunette for what would happen to him next. He opened his eyes, he could still see but it was what he could see that scared him most.

Staring back into the mirror, he removed his hand from his forehead a large stain of blood dripped down and under his jaw.

Kai tore his eyes away from the mirror and gazed down at his hands, the right was now covered in blood, dripping onto the light yellow floor. Kai heard a squeal from one of the taps. He looked up and eyes widened, as both taps were now on – the sink filling up, going higher and higher, soon it spilled onto the floor. Covering it in blood, which splashed everywhere. Soon Kai was thinking of running out of the room, he tried to but the door was not open – it was locked. Kai breathed out trying once again to try and compose himself. He failed miserably as the blood that was at one point water continued to raise. He didn't want to shout for help, it would damage his pride too much. Kai looked around the room, and thought that maybe, if he turned the taps off everything would be fine after that. It felt as if an hour had past. Kai had given up and just stood, his back against the cold wall. This is not happening he repeated to himself over and over again not wanting to think about being trapped in a room that was now ankle deep in blood.

Suddenly he felt something.

Like talking to his bitbeast he would feel warmth everywhere in his body – it was comforting. This felt foreign. He felt so cold again his skin turned white and against the streams of blood he could have been noticed very easily.

A voice called out to him, "Do you want to get out of this room?" The voice echoed off the walls and ceiling, it sounded feminine and it was as if the voice was walking away while calling out to the teen. Kai's eye's snapped open and he thought of nothing, even if the voice was somewhat of an enemy. Kai wanted out of this blood filled room.

"Yes." He called out awaiting an answer that would never be answer that would never come. Kai blinked, and when he opened his eyes again… The blood was gone. Something made Kai think this was another trick that his mind was playing and looked down at his hands that had once been covered in blood. There was not even a speck of blood on his hands. The floor had returned to its normal self.

Rushing over to the taps Kai turned them on. Water… Kai let out a sigh – now for the door…

"Well its about time – I thought you were maybe, waiting for Christmas to come!" The nurse snapped, tough she gave another perfect fake smile. They must have a school for that Kai thought, he could see the nurse in some sort of robe, and walking up and taking a certificate of 'most annoying and easily spotted fake smiles.'

Had she not heard him? Or even smelled the blood? How long had he been in the bathroom for?

Kai gave a grunt as a reply and sat back down on his brick-like bed, he didn't know how uncomfortable a bed could have been. The events that had just taken place confused Kai even more – he may have been loosing his mind after all. After a few moments the nurse was paged and was away for a more important job that Kai was thankful for. The room was quiet and it gave the teen some things to think about. Blackouts…. Illusions can be caused by stress….

_Your not stressed_. Another voice argued, Kai frowned. He never used to argue with himself. Everything was beginning to aggravate Kai.

"Hey Buddy! Guess what?" Tyson walked into Kai's room, a large smile on his face – he was wearing his causal clothes. Kai looked up and appeared to Tyson that he was incredibly bored. Soon the whole BladeBreakers were in the small private hospital room. Everyone looked happy.

"We are aloud to leave!" Max piped up, Kai was still unaffected by the news – he knew he would have to stay in longer because of the whole, being strangled – but not really scenario.

"I'll have to stay for a few more days…." The teams smiles dropped as they realised the truth behind their captains words.

"Oh….It's just that, well since-" Rei began, but was then interrupted by Tyson with a very enthusiastic idea.

"Why don't you all stay at mine!" Tyson was grinning from ear to ear, and everyone sweat dropped. Most of the problems were, that no one had enough money to buy a plane ticket home. The BBA wouldn't pay for it as it still was a few weeks till beyblading season.

"You could all borrow a plane…" Kai didn't know when the next illusion or blackout would happen, quiet frankly he wanted his friends as far away as possible in the next few months…

"Really? Wow. Cool. Thanks Kai!" Max and the rest of the group was now ginning, but Kai was now glaring. If only they knew how much pain he was in – not like they would ever know…

--

Kai had been asleep for a while, meanwhile Adonis had crept into his room, and stood their waiting for his son to wake up. He didn't know what he could say to his son… "Kai, you might die, please be careful?" No that was too blunt… What about "Kai, there's large evil –." That was just unbelievable, and Adonis thought that even he wouldn't be able to believe that if someone told him…

He didn't yawn or stretch, he just opened his eyes, like he had been wide awake… Kai blinked a few times then glared, thinking this was another illusion.

"What do you want. Thought you left!" Kai snapped, and rolled onto his other side, now facing away from his father.

"I just came to talk – that's all." Adonis walked around the bed, now facing Kai, and Kai had thought about turning away again, then decided against it as. The letter was still on that bedside table.

Kai eyed it closely, and Adonis caught what was in his sight – he went to pick it up. Kai shot out of bed, and snapped it out of his father's grip. Adonis blinked, and wondered why he was so defensive. "What's the letter about?" He awaited his sons answer which was a simple grunt.

Adonis decided not to press on with what the letter was about. "Where's Aton." Kai asked, not looking up from the letter.

Adonis's heart skipped a beat and was a little unsettled by the question – he could cover it up easily, but did Kai _know _about what happened?

"He's dead." Kai's face turned to a glare, and did not leave Adonis's face, he was lying! The bastard was lying to him!

"I know what happened…" Kai mumbled. Adonis bowed his head, maybe he could ask were he got this information from and just say they were the ones lying and not he. Though he had to give the boy credit, he was not stupid.

"I don't know what your –" Adonis was interrupted as something, that resembled a beyblade came flying to wards his head.

"Tell me why you took my brother away!" Kai bellowed, he couldn't care if he was annoying people in the other rooms, he wanted answers now.

"Let's talk about this when we…" Again, Kai called his beyblade back, and fired it again, he wasn't going to let his father near that door, until he got his questions answered.

Tyson had decided to go check on Kai – he must have been lonely, and not to mention bored. Tyson thought he would walk in on the calm and collective Kai he had known for years, but ended up being a situation that he had never experienced before.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ATON AND NOT ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU SELL ATON OFF INSTEAD OF ME! WHY DID YOU TURN HIM INTO A GOD DAMN SIN!" Tyson froze and saw Adonis mumbling some apologises that Kai was not having. The few sentences had caused Tyson's brain – to start working and stand in complete shock as he saw Kai, angry and the saddest he had ever been… Adonis had decided to save the boy named Aton instead of Kai…. Tyson knew, somewhat how that felt.

His family were not evil, or cruel but they did choose favourites a lot… Particularly with Hiro and all of his _fantastic work_. Still Tyson had never had the feeling of being betrayed by mother or father… His parents were constantly working… The only one he had even thought that couldn't betray him did. Hiro changing teams at the last minute was unexpected, but it hadn't annoyed Tyson as much as Kai's change in team…

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK!" Kai continued to yelled, and clench his hands, and shake his head as if to wake him up from this horrible dream. That was a good question, why had he come back? Adonis wondered, he hadn't warned Kai of the dangers of the next few years…. He had, broken his relationship with his son and daughter telling them that he was going to leave – when really he was just fleeing.

"Kai, calm down." Adonis nodded towards the door where Tyson was still standing. Kai didn't give more than a glance, and continued to yell at his irresponsible father.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT – YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T EVEN WARN ME ABOUT THE SINS COMING!" Kai had noticed that he had given a large amount of information to Tyson and Adonis – which he hoped Adonis already knew, or he was getting angry for nothing.

"How did you know about the…" Adonis was trying to start a civil and calm discussion, but Kai was having none of it. Many years of anger and resentment of the person who stood before him, came launching out – and Kai could not stop it.

"Kai…." Tyson could see, and hear the few machines, that Kai had to be tested on for a few hours per day – such as the heart monitor. It was over any kind of resting heart rate, and was away up at the two hundreds, if Kai didn't calm down he was going to put his heart under a lot of pressure.

"DO YOU THINK I EVEN NEEDED YOU HERE! I'VE LIVED WITHOUT YOU, I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE! YOU ARE THE ONE AT FAULT! YOU WERE THE WEAK ONE THAT GAMBLED MY LIFE AWAY! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY EVERYONE IS DEAD!" Kai began to blame everything wrong in his life on his father.

"BE QUIET! I DID COME TO WARN YOU, BUT I JUST COULDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU MIGHT DIE IN A FEW WEEKS! IS THAT A SIN? DON'T DARE TRY AND BLAME ALL THOSE DEATHS ON ME, IT WAS MY FATHER, NOT ME!" Adonis didn't want to start shouting, for mostly two reasons, one – it was his son and he was trying to get him to see his side of reasoning and shouting wouldn't do any good. In addition, Tyson was still standing there, They both knew he was there but had forgotten with the argument.

Tyson didn't know whether to just leave and come back, or stay still and hope not to be noticed again, or maybe defend one of them. He did feel sorry for Adonis at that moment, but the things that Kai was saying was unbelievable. Adonis himself had shown them all – the BladeBreakers, Kai's friends – the video with that huge tragic and here was Kai blaming his father for it….

"LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO …!" Kai continued to yell, not wanting to stop yelling, that would seem like he had lost.

Though Kai did stop yelling in the middle of a sentence, he had heard that sweet feline voice again, now mixed in with different voices, sounding like a choir.

Come to us and we'll make all the hurt go away… We'll stop the pain, emotionally and physically… Come to us and we will help you…

Kai blinked, the voice sounded so far away, yet he knew where the voice was coming from. Still he knew this would be one of these. 'Sins' trying to entice him into a trap so he could be… He didn't know why he was wanted by them… Nor did he want to find out. Kai shook his head slowly, his head felt cold, and sore. He took a deep breath and looked at his father. Unsure of what to do or say… He suddenly felt so… Empty.

"I'll come back when you've calmed down, try and relax, I need to tell you something." With that Adonis left the room, not paying to much attention to Kai's friend. Tyson was perplexed and decided to walk p to Kai's bed slowly… Just in case he started yelling at him…

Kai ended up moving; pulling his legs closer and folding his arms, tucking his head way, so no one could see his face. Tyson sniffed, just to make sure, Kai knew someone was there.

"Kai…" Tyson didn't really know what to say, so sat down on one of the chairs near Kai's bed.

Soon, Kai had lifted his head to meet Tyson's gaze, whom had not looked away from his captain. Tyson didn't usually see his captain showing emotion and it was a rare, and sometimes joyous event. This was not the sort of emotion, Tyson really wanted the ice prince to be showing, he thought he should laugh, or maybe smile. Not shout and be angry…

On the other hand, Tyson thought, if he had the same past – wouldn't he be angry and all sad inside? "Tyson. Breathe a word of anything and I'll kill you." Tyson was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kai's crimson eyes, boring into his own. It made Tyson uncomfortable to think about the words, 'or I'll kill you.' Did he mean that or was that just some hallow threat to stop him form saying anything,

"Don't worry I won't say anything, but you know…" Kai interrupted, as much as he hated it being done to him, he had to just be left alone, "Good, leave." Was his only words, his voice was cold, and harsh. Just like when they had first met. Tyson had to admit that he did feel a little hurt with the abruptness of his voice. Kai rolled over, again – away from Tyson so no one could see his face. All he did was want to go to sleep. And dream of something that he would never remember in the morning.

"Kai… You can always get new friends…. You only get one family…" Tyson plodded out, looking over his shoulder to see Kai lying on his side, facing away from the World Champion.

* * *

The wind whispered over the large tomb, and the night was dark, only the moon gave light – it was taken over by a cover of dark clouds. Dark and dying leaves were matted to the graves that had been planted there, so many years ago. Rain was threatening to come, but if it did, no one would be hit by it, as the night was one that not even the criminals would want to go on. Something was different about this night. The night would be long, and most of all exciting for a hand full of people.

There were masks and different colours, different animals, all entwined within the tomb. Not to mention the smells changed from one of blood to an incredible over-powering scent of roses. The group stayed in this tomb, keeping to their own demise until they decided it was the right time to call once again on the last sin…

"He will come…." Came a hiss from a dark corner, the light that was emitted off a near by candle, was consumed in darkness… The flame went out.

The dark clouds gathered around the tomb, several black blobs swarmed over different statues and colours, all representing the different wrong doings that mortals could achieve.

* * *

Authors Note : Why is my fiction turning this dark… Do not worry… Most nice…. Fluffy things will be happening… -cheers- Just because I'm in well, a depressed mood, I just decided to do some dark things, I'll be in a nice happy mood soon, and then the happiness will come back into the story! Please review! –Hands cookies- 


	21. Sawdust? New Rules?

Authors Note: Wooo! 3500+ hits… I so happy. Enjoy this chapter (Sorry Kai fans only a little appearance made by him in this one!)

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Just because Kai wasn't there didn't mean the rest of the BladeBreakers couldn't go to Tyson's home nor did it stop Hilary and Mariah going home. So taking one of the planes, that belonged to the Hiwatari family, they flew to Japan.

"When do you think Kai will be able to get out of the hospital – he looked fine to me?" Max walked over, now curious why Kai was being kept in. No one really knew about the strangling incident, they were only told that their captain had collapsed and was in a critical condition.

Tyson didn't want to break the promise to Kai, so decided to keep his mouth shut for once. He was sitting, the closest one to the window. The rest of the team must have seen his hesitance to speck and questioned him.

"What's wrong with you, has the poison not wore off?" Max gave a concerned look, if the poison hadn't wore off, then did that mean Tyson had to go back into hospital, everyone sat down, either across or next to the quiet World Champion.

"No…" Tyson muttered, he felt terrible, the whole argument that he had become witness to was too much even for Tyson, whom wanted to know Kai better…

"So what's wrong?" Rei gave a smile, and it instantly faded when Tyson placed the side of his head on the wall, he gazed out of the window.

"Nothing…" Tyson mumbled. The others hadn't really thought that Tyson would return to the 'not speaking,' it had been abandoned for a while when they were all in hospital.

./. Tyson? ./. A voice called within Tyson's head, that made Tyson close his eyes, he hadn't heard that voice in a long time…

./. Dragoon? ./. Tyson called back,

./. Be careful around Dranzer's master. ./. The dragon warned, it's voice serious,

./. Who Kai? Wait why it's only Kai. ./. Tyson was slightly confused, why was he to be careful around his captain – someone that was suppose to take a responsibility of there well-being.

./. Dranzer is worried, I am worried for Dranzer – has been stressing over the fact that – it cannot speak to Kai. ./. The dragon moved around in Tyson's mind, meanwhile Tyson was not going to believe that Kai was going to become untrustworthy any time soon.

./. Why not? ./. Tyson gazed out watching as the plane cut through numerous clouds, Tyson heard his bitbeast shift again in his mind, and came with an answer.

./. We do not know. ./. Dragoon disappeared from Tyson's mind, and Tyson fumbled around in his pocket and brought out his beyblade, staring at the chip with the picture of Dragoon shining back.

--

After a few days of being in the champions house, the team had found themselves wandering and, slightly confused on what to do. Training orders would normally be shouted out by Kai – and he was not here, so all the team could do was beyblade, but none of them seemed to improve in the slightest.

Rei had gone off in search of Tyson, as he still didn't know where any beyblade parks were, and quiet frankly non of them were as keen to beyblade. The tournament was weeks away and most of them were slaking as Kai was not here to glare of shout.

Rei had walked through half of the house, still unaware of what Tyson had attempted to do. There was a crash and a large groan that came from the kitchen, Rei peered around the door and saw the teen getting up to balancing on a chair trying to look fro something – with large food stains all over him…

"Tyson what are you doing!" Rei quickly walked froward, in case his friend fell the fact that Tyson was in the kitchen and not eating was a confusing situation.

"Cooking, Gramps is out!" Tyson yelled, as if Rei where at the other end of the house.

"I know that! This is not cooking Tyson." Rei glanced around, it was more than Tyson that had been covered in stains. The worktops, the shelves, floor and even the ceiling had been covered in random patterns of food.

"How not?" Tyson stopped his balancing act and looked at his neko-gin friend.

"Look at the mess, and what are you trying to make exactly?" Rei walked forward as Tyson jumped off the chair and grabbed, an old looking cook book, and handed it over,

"This." He said simply.

Rei glanced at the page that Tyson had given him, and, soon made a blank face, and looked at Tyson,

"Tyson… You can't make this…" Rei said simply, he really thought that Tyson could be smarter than this…

"Why not?" Tyson gave a look of bewilderment to Rei,

"Two things…" Rei held up the cook book, there was no cover as it had been torn off a long time ago, the writing was just legible.

"What?" Tyson pondered, maybe, he had forgotten an ingredient.

"You've spilled about half of the things you needed on the floor, and well there's also the fact that…"

Rei noticed that Tyson was now, trying to pick up half of the butter off the floor,

"…That this is a _out of date cook book_!" Rei threw the book in the bin, which Tyson tried to save, but failed.

"What do you mean out of date cook book! No one will eat that!" Rei sweat dropped, he really didn't think Tyson was this dumb.

"That's not what I meant… Just that maybe some people don't use _sawdust _to make the _flour _last longer…" Rei really did think that anyone would have normally just used double the amount of flour… From what it appeared, the cookbook was dating back to some war when flour was rationed…

"Oh…" Tyson sighed, he didn't know how people could cook, and he was sure that Gramps used that exact book for all of his meals.

Rei glanced around, "You really didn't put sawdust in did you?" Rei rose an eyebrow, as he thought of what the younger teen put into a bowl to try and make _something._

"Eh… No… Course not!" Tyson sweat-dropped and shuffled over a little, trying to hid the sawdust that he had got, just for this _occasion._ Rei sweat-dropped, as not only did he see the sawdust he was also getting freaked out by Tyson's nervous laughing… It sounded like a sea-lion crossed with a machine gun…

Someone was heard coming towards the kitchen, and in popped a blonde,

"Mr. Dickenson's at the door…" Max smiled, and then blinked, looking at all of the mess.

"Really?" Tyson asked, this made the blonde and raven-haired teen sweat-drop.

"Eh…Yeah." Max looked around the kitchen again, and noticed that there was sawdust on the floor, he gave a worried look to Rei.

"Cool!" Tyson, placed the bowl down and ran out, going to the front door to greet his guest and manager.

* * *

The BladeBreakers had all – well except form Kai who was not here – sat down in Tyson's living room, along with Mr. Dickenson.

"So why you here Mr. D?" Tyson asked, wondering why their manager would come so early.

"Just to see if the World Champion is ok and everything is running fine since… The accident and such. I hope everyone is ok." Mr. Dickenson scanned the room, his smile faded away when he saw that one member was missing.

"Yes Mr. Dickenson." Rei gave a smile, and then a concerned look as Mr. Dickenson shifted uncomfortably on Tyson's small couch.

"I did happen to notice that Kai is not here." Mr. Dickenson was now no longer smiling.

"Yeah, he had to stay in the hospital for a while longer." Max informed, he really didn't know why Mr. Dickenson was making such a fuss over.

"I see… So he won't be able to make it to the tournament then…" Mr. Dickenson muttered, the team didn't hear right, Kai won't be able to go to this years tournament? There had to be some sort of mistake.

"No – he'll be out soon." Max and the rest of the people in the room, gave Mr. Dickenson a confused look.

"I'm afraid that he has to be out rather quickly, as the tournament will begin in a few days." Mr. Dickenson went on, ignoring the baffled looks he was receiving,

"A few days! I thought we had about three weeks!" Kenny looked as if he had seen a ghost and, now was beginning to type franticly on his laptop.

"Yes… Though the BeyBlading Association was told that the contestants of this year, all were invited to a private island, to make the new comers feel more welcome." Mr. Dickenson said,

"A private island? Wouldn't it be kind of dangerous?" Max didn't like going to islands, last time they had been held captive by, Voltaire, and that had not been a very safe trip…

"I assure you that the island is safe, as we had our employees check it out. It's the perfect place for beyblading." Mr. Dickenson let his smile resurface.

"How will we get there?" Rei could handle most transport, though he really didn't like the cramped room of an airport.

"Ship. The owners of the island, also has a large cruise ship – that I presume they used for some sort of holiday resort that would be normally going on." Mr. Dickenson looked at everyone's faces and he knew the information given to them was confusing most of them even more.

"Why doesn't Kai just get flown over to the island – he has his own plane!" Kenny looked at the others in his team, and they nodded in agreement. It was true, Kai could just get told were the island was and that would be the end of this panic.

"Yes, but the owners of the island said that it would mean that the newcomers would have a slight disadvantage if not every blader taken part was present. So they added a rule in that only the people on the ship can beyblade…On this island." Mr. Dickenson saw again, a few of them confused – this was why he wanted to speak to Kai. Mr. Dickenson could just tell him the new rules, and be off, not having to explain in great detail what would be happening.

"So… If this is a private island… How are people going to watch it – or even be in the stadium?" Max asked, he usually like the fans, as long as they were not booing anyone, well not him. If the BBA didn't have any viewers where would they get the money from?

"There has been a lot of changes to the rules… Which I was hoping to go over, with Kai…" Mr. Dickenson said truthfully.

"…Why Kai?" Tyson frowned, he was the sort of person that did not like things kept away from him…

"Well, with the current changes… Things would make people more tired than usual…I was hoping he could, give you a harder training program… Than the one you all have at the moment." Mr. Dickenson could tell by the now paled faces of half of the room, that none of them had been doing any training…

"What do you mean, more tired?" Kenny asked, usually the three rounds were enough to, put people in coma's such as what happened last year with, Tala.

"The rounds have not stayed to three, but those knocked out do still have a chance to become – World Champion…" Mr. Dickenson sighed as Tyson began to get a little anger. So if someone he had beaten, still could manage to become the New World Champion? It didn't seem fair in any way, anyone put it.

"What!" Tyson yelled,

"How is that possible!" Rei frowned, this wasn't fair.

"As you can remember, people usually, somewhat go to far and try and cheat – though they would not really be cheating as the rules aren't written down… Or let's say some dishonest blader's wouldn't make a good World Champion," Mr. Dickenson didn't want to tell the loyal bladers that. The reason for these rules was to _help _someone else to become the World Champion, and to try and take Tyson's title off him.

"What do you mean, what kind of tournament are we having!" Max was now, frowning and didn't feel so good about this up coming tournament.

"Think of it as a ladder." Mr. Dickenson stated.

"Ladder?" Tyson rose an eyebrow, meanwhile the others shook their heads…

"Tyson… It's when everyone is put on a list at random order and they have to challenge someone either below or above them." Kenny explained, Tyson finally got it after the third attempt to try and tell him what was happening.

"Two places below or above to be precise." Mr. Dickenson added.

"So that could go on forever!" Max whined, Rei nodded, and was about to say something before Mr. Dickenson interrupted his thoughts.

"That's the point…"

"What do you mean?" Rei was now worried about this whole tournament the rules had changed, completely.

"Well the people of the island told us that we would get higher ratings and such, if the battles lasted long…So basically they will make you blade until you drop, or everyone else drops." Mr. Dickenson was now frowning, he had been against the whole idea, but people continued to argue it would give beyblade would now be taken seriously.

"Can't you have a rest?" Rei thought about how there or maybe even one round was normally exhausting, now that these new rules where in place, Rei thought everything would be chaos.

"Lucky you asked me that. Yes." Mr. Dickenson smiled when he heard everyone given a sigh of relief.

"Though it is only three days… I'll explain better when we are on the ship." Mr. Dickenson added.

"Your coming too?" Tyson asked, a little lost in the meaning of Mr. Dickenson presence.

"I am part of the BBA. Even if I only help with making the rules up."

"But that means you could have objected to the beyblade-till you drop thing." Rei added, he really was not feeling up to this tournament _at all._ The motion of having to blade until everyone else stopped was a insane task.

"Yes and I did, though for some how the other members of the BBA decided to go along with the idea." Mr. Dickenson sighed, the main reason why most of the other mangers and associates agreed was because of the large sum they would be getting into their bank accounts…

"What? Why!" Tyson yelled, wanting some logical answer…

"I have no idea, but please, try and keep some of your strength for the later matches." Mr. Dickenson knew that everyone taking part in this year's tournament was going to have a tough time.

"Thanks for telling us Mr. Dickenson." Rei stood up along with Mr. Dickenson, it was time for him to go…

"Well I'll see you boys later, remember if Kai doesn't get back, he won't be able to participate in this years tournament," Mr. Dickenson warned the team once again before disappearing, out to the hall.

"Yes Mr. Dickenson." They all mumbled, saddened by the fact their captain might not be able to make it.

The door slammed.

"So what do you think will happen?" Max asked, since the room had been quiet for some time, it was unusual to hear a voice in such tension.

"What do you mean?" Kenny looked up from his laptop.

"You think Kai will be able to get out of hospital quick enough." Max replied, he was staring at nothing in particular and was not sure Kai would make it in time. It was quiet again form a few seconds, and that's when Rei started chuckling, then he just burst out laughing. Everyone was now thinking that Rei had gone insane.

"What's so funny?" Everyone asked,

"Kai lives to blade, you think he'd let some doctors and nurses stop him from leaving – you saw what happened when he got hold of a single crutch just to go find something that might not have been even where he was trying to go." Rei had always thought that even though Kai had any odds stacked against him – he usually came out all right. Usually.

"I suppose your right, Kai will be there on time. He just has to." Tyson smiled, and plodded back to the kitchen wondering what he could have for eating.

* * *

Kai was happy to be home, for once. His little sister still had the bitbeast inside her, that had been the downside. Though the doctors did manage to take the 'mind controller,' out of her head, at east now she could act normal.

Kai had been telephoned earlier that day to say that he had to get to Japan quick or else he would not be able to enter the World Championships. Which had unnerved Kai so much he decided not to even bother waiting to unpack, he had butlers to do that anyway.

"Sota…" Kai turned around and looked at his sister, she looked sad.

"…" Sota looked up at her brother, and saw that Kai also looked glum.

Kai kneeled down in front of his sister, he was still slightly bigger than her, but now only by a few millimetres.

"I'm sorry." Kai had never said those words so much in his life, he was always feeling bad now whenever he saw his sister. He thought maybe, she didn't _really_ trust him anymore, or even want to see him.

"For?" Sota gave a small smiled, and looked into her brothers crimson eyes,

"Leaving you… Betraying you." Kai muttered, he didn't like people betraying him – even though he was used to it by now – so by betraying his little sister, he felt horrible.

"I know." His sister continued to smile,

"…" Kai remained silent for a few moments and was thinking of something to say,

"I forgive you." Sota gave Kai a quick hug and Kai, gave a ghost of a smile,

"Thank you." He whispered and gave her a quick hug.

Kai was going to stand up again when he heard his sister wanting something form him,

"Brother…" Kai tiled his head to the left,

"Yes?" Kai answered, wondering what she would have wanted,

"When did you paint your eyes black?"

* * *

Authors Note : SO Sorry I'm taken slightly longer to update… The tension in this house is annoying me – so I usually have to get out of the house more often. So less time to type. I will not abandoned this fiction, it'll just take me longer to update. –Sighs- So how'd you like this chapter… I decided to make Tyson dumb again since he was acting a little mature when ever he had an appearance in the last chapters. Thanks to everyone, that reviewed last chapter! Means alot! –Hands cookies- Review Please! 


	22. The Cruise and the Fight!

Authors note:- Thank you to everyone that review last chapter and also, well any other chapter in this fiction. I still can't believe I'm on chapter twenty-two! Though progress will be slower than usual as you will find out when you finish reading this and read the Authors Note's down below.

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"Wow!" Tyson's mouth hung open in sheer surprise of the cruise that awaited them at the port.

"That's a big ship!" Max added, he too was more than shocked at the size of the ship that would take them across the Pacific Ocean and across to Argentina. There was some discussion where the small island was, but it was then explained that it had been 'mapped yet.'

"Yeah…" Rei answered back briefly as he was looking around for Kai.

"Wonder how many people are coming this year." Tyson smiled when Max had said that, his adrenaline began to flow around his body, at the thought of more composition than the latter years.

Rei, Max, Kenny, and Tyson all walked quickly onto the large white cruise ship – it was the type seem in films and would think, that the real ones where nothing like – each member gazed in a different direction.

"Well there's the White Tigers…" Rei muttered, he had not spoken to his old team in a short while, excluding Mariah. Though he was sure most of the White Tigers, if not all would know that Rei had been in a n accident

"The All Starz…" Max sighed, he had someone mention a doctor in that hospital. The last name was Tate, although why would his mother not come to see him when he was in hospital – he had just ignored it and thought of it as a conscience.

"Majestics…" Kenny was looking around the deck of the ship, seeing the all of the teams from the previous year there… Some new faces as well.

"Team Psykick." Though this team looked, more 'social' than the last time anyone had seen them. It may have been because they no longer had someone telling them what to do.

"Saint Shields." This team still was distant and did not share niceties to others.

"Barthez Battalion." Tyson muttered, but was corrected by Kenny quickly.

"It's not Barthez Battalion, they changed there name to… Just Battalion since they fired Barthez."

"Raul and Julia are over there..." It was odd not seeing them without the other members of the team.

"Eh …Guys…Demolition Boys…Coming this way…" Rei gulped, the whole group where worse than Kai, the antisocial aura coming off them would be detectable a mile off.

Spencer was the first to take in that Kai Hiwatari was not there standing among the BladeBreakers.

"…?" He raised an eyebrow and finally asked,

"Where's Kai?" Though his question was not answered by someone in the opposing team, it was answered by Bryan.

"Not coming, maybe he realised that he's a pathetic blader." He mocked, Bryan and Kai not made much time in making a friendship.

"No he might still be in hospital…" Max spoke up when Tyson and the others didn't. The normal smirks and arrogant looks, vanished, and replaced by frowns.

"…"

"So in other words he's a weakling that can't even _make_ it to the World Championships, not even able to participate in it." Bryan smirked again and looked at Tala, whom was still his captain. Tala didn't mind.

"Shut up! He'll be here soon!" Tyson barked, he was thinking that, if Kai didn't come he would feel like an idiot.

"Aren't you lot his friends?" Kenny whimpered behind Rei, all they heard was a few snorts from the group and,

"He was in our team, that's it…" Tala informed, it was true that he did like Kai better than what he had once. That still didn't make them best of friends.

"Maybe Kai just chickened out this year –" Bryan was going to insult Kai again but was interrupted by a small little girl.

"HELLO!" The blunette looked up and revealed light blue sparkling eyes, she gave a smile to Tyson and the rest of the group, she gave a short waved.

"…Sota what are you doing here?" Rei blinked, as if she was some illusion. The Demolition Boys gave each other a look to say 'who the hell is she.'

"Brother sent me to tell you he's going to kill you." Sota innocently put, she looked up Tyson and pointed at him, and had extended her arm.

"…Why exactly?" Tyson sweat dropped, being killed was bad. Being killed by someone like Kai was, very, very bad.

"Because you left his kitchen in a mess… He said that if he finds you he's going to through you over board and watch the sharks eat you!" Sota giggled, and the rest of the BladeBreakers sweat dropped. The Demolition Boys gave the small child a glare, seeing what the little girls reaction would be. They all hoped she would go away so they could continue their verbal assault on Kai.

"…." No one talked as the small girl began to hum a small tune that she had remembered her brother had managed to play, on the piano after about, seven hours of trying.

The piano she had been told was something of mothers, and she used to play that song all the time. Sota had begun to memorise it as soon as she had been told.

"Bye!" Sota turned on her heels and her long hair swished round as she turned to walk away.

"Wait…Sota does that mean Kai's here?" Max asked, he gave down, placing his hands on his thighs, looking at the small girl.

"No dumb-dumb! I'm just here for no reason!" Sota stuck out her tongue and giggled again when she say the faces of the Demolition Boys. They reminded her so much of Kai.

"So you know where exactly Kai is, now?" Rei asked again, though staying at his natural height.

"Yes." Sota answered immediately. Bryan shifted uncomfortably – he knew. He acted big and knew that Kai could become a force to be reckoned with.

"Where?" Rei asked again.

"He went to look for someone…" Sota now gave up her smile and pouted, she frowned.

"Who?" Tyson's head tilted and wondered if Kai was looking for him so…. The threat could be carried out, Tyson gulped.

"Someone that was mean to me. I don't like him very much… He annoyed me." Sota moved her head and looked down at her shoes, they were clean – a t least there was something that was going right today.

"What does he look like?" Max had stood up to his full height and looked at the little girl concerned. The Demolition noticed that since the little girl had came, they were all ignored and, none of the BladeBreakers looked as scared as they had been just a few seconds ago.

"I don't know by the time I ran away he had left." Sota bit her lip, she didn't like that big _bully._

"Why did you run away?" Rei asked, a little confused, the girl did talk – in a confusing sort of way.

"He hit me he was mean!" The girl shouted and her head was flung up in the hair, she looked mad and sad….

"…Someone hit you." Kenny gulped, knowing what the end result would be.

"Oh…Kai's…Going to kill them…" Rei muttered, and looked at the rest of the group. The Demolition Boys looked at Rei and saw that the worried and scared look was back.

"Yeah, let's hope they have their funeral paid for…" Max added, again everyone nodded.

"What are you lot talking about?" Tala interrupted the BladeBreakers train of thought.

"She is Kai's sister…" Tyson pointed to Sota, everyone's gaze went to the little girl, who was now sitting on the wooden floor, smile to herself.

"Nice to meet you!" Sota looked up at the three boys, all they did was just blink.

"…Anyway Kai's…" Kenny tried to continue but failed in telling anyone of the dangers of hurting or annoyed Sota Hiwatari.

"Really protective over her…" Max added again,

"Yeah…So the person involved will be…" Tyson continued

"SPLAT!" Sota screamed, and clashed her hands together, she looked up to Tyson and smiled, wondering if she had done the right thing.

"Yeah Sota…That's right." Tyson patted her head a few times, which Sota frowned at – she didn't like people touched her head, only Kai could do that.

A few minutes, after a uncomfortable silence, the person in question appeared and looked at his little sister, he was paler than usual.

"Kai where you been?" Tyson grinned, and the other Demolition Boys watched to see how Kai would respond, which he did not.

"…"

"Why is your little sister here Hiwatari? Or have you really become a _mother hen?_" Bryan smirked, and watched as Kai turned to face him.

"At least I have family Kuznetsov." A small smirk appeared on Kai's face.

"What did you say!" Bryan Shouted, the BladeBreakers seemed taken aback at the cool and collected Bryan's outbursts. Sota had stood up and ran behind Kai.

"Calm down Bryan." Spencer elbowed Bryan in the ribs but did not stop the Russian blader from his outbursts.

"What the hell did you say Hiwatari!" He yelled, his eyes were narrowed and his voice sounded deadly.

"Hmph." Kai shrugged his shoulders and looked at Tyson when he had asked,

"Ok…So Kai, why _is _Sota here?"

"Ask her." He snapped back.

He had been annoyed ever since, _that _happened.

Sota had came to him and was in tears, and crying children were not his speciality when lots of people were looking, so he had to take her to a small room so he could comfort her. Which he wanted to scold himself for, sometimes his pride got the better of him.

Soon it was time for the cruise to hand out gourmet foods for dinner, and everyone was in the dining room. Things were not going to go as well as everyone would have hoped.

* * *

"Well, well look who it is!" A boy with brunette hair, and green eyes, a small nose, and a horrible fashion sense yelled.

"…YOU'RE A MEAN PERSON!" Sota cried, she was on the floor, and crying, she was rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears from running down her cheeks.

"Ha – look at this shrimp, she's pathetic." The boy called out, the whole room was silent. This boy was suppose to be the owners son, or so he said. So no one did anything, even Tyson was held back by Rei and Kenny. They didn't want to see Sota hurt but they couldn't so anything at that moment.

"Be quiet or I'll get my brother to you!" Sota yelled back, only a few people knew who her brother was and they were not about to tell the brunette bully anything soon.

"Your brother's obviously hiding from me or he'd be here by now." The brunette yelled, a large grin on his face, the rest of the room were frowning, or glaring. His team – did not seem to even be in the room.

"…BROTHER!" Sota screamed as the Brunette pushed her with his foot, as if she were some animal.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." He chanted in an annoying laugh.

There were footsteps and then a loud slam of a door, and Kai Hiwatari came in… He approached the boy and stood just behind the boy, he kept his eyes on Sota – who stopped crying as soon as she had seen his.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" The boy snarled, still he didn't think anything would happen, he had heard that Kai was emotionless and hardly talked to anyone, so what was he planning to do?

"Leave her alone." Kai said, it was as if he was bored. He didn't expect the newbie-blader to start taunting.

"Ha-ha or what? Your will hurt me? I'm so scared, you know your pa…" The newbie was interrupted by Kai.

"Leave her alone. Or I'll break your both of your arms." He hissed, the boy turned around now Kai and the boy named Demand were glaring at each other.

"Really? Well bring it on then!" The boy smiled when he didn't see Kai move. He began to think that Kai was not as 'hard' as he was told.

"Aww I see, so the great Kai Hiwatari is just good at using big words, but when it comes to action you have nothing? Guess that's why you never make it as World Champion." The boy heard the 'audience', gasps and a few whispers began to spread around. Wondering what Kai Hiwatari would do.

"…" Kai knew if he lost his temper, there would be no controlling himself and he might do something he would regret. So he just stayed still and arms folded.

"Just one thing I think I know that only the woman in the Hiwatari family were _successful. _Maybe your little sister will be able to join the ranks in a few years." Tyson and the rest of the BladeBreakers were now dumbfounded at the new 'information,' they didn't know if it was true or not, and Demand was now laughing on his own vanity.

"…" Still Kai stayed, trying to calm himself down, he was now glaring everyone knew that he was about to explode, every soon.

"I guess you don't like the females in your family to be insulted, is that because there the only ones that can possibly bear you? You cold ignorant bastard." The boy hissed, he himself was getting angry because his time for bullying the little girl behind him was running out.

Kai yawned, which everyone was about to start talking about but when some of the people near the Demolition Boys said 'Oh God.' Then everyone knew something was wrong and spread quickly through the dinning hall.

"Yawn if you want but you know it's all true!" The boy was aggravated and was now clenching fists. Kai smirked, and went to walk by him. The boy lunged and went to punch the Hiwatari sibling. Kai smirked, the boy was easily aggravated, Kai ended up punching _him_, on the gut, and the boy froze as he felt like being sick, he bit back the feeling and ended up on his knees. Everyone thought Kai would stop there, but the brunette did not get the hint to stop trying. The boy had turned around and looked at the little girl that was now staring wide eyed at him. Best way to hurt some one is through friends and family.

Kai appeared to have sensed his plan as the boy was going to get up and run over to Sota's direction, the boy was easy to trip up.

"Annoy, my little sister again, and I'll kill you." Kai hissed, he gripped the boy at the back of the neck, and lifted him up until he was again kneeling. The boy struggled and he felt Kai let go, Demand thought he had won. He was wrong.

Kai grasped both of the boys wrists and pulled them towards himself. In other words the boys arms where being pulled the wrong way.

"Aah – I was just playing!" The boy said pathetically acting like a cowering dog.

Kai did not reply, all he did was continue to pull the boys arms up, the boy continued to yell.

" Let go of me!"

"If I weren't playing you would be dead, now." Kai felt himself, a sore head once again, so he would have to leave, he could be seen when he turned… He wouldn't live that down, and no one would forget that… If it happened.

"Aah get this psycho off me," The boy yelled, trying to get someone in the audience to come to his aid. N one did, everyone was stuck to where they had been before the attack on the boy had begun. The fact was most of them had never seen a fight, and seeing one where Kai Hiwatari was concerned had glued everyone to the spot.

"You are pathetic, you shouldn't be on this ship. You're a simple coward that picks on someone weaker and then flees when someone stronger than you challenges you. You shouldn't even be a blader." He hissed, Kai let go off the boy and pushed him forward with his foot, and walked over to where his little sister, now standing was.

"I'm telling Mr. Dickenson on you!" The boy _screamed,_ Kai dreaded the thought of not being able to compete but having his sister humiliated along with being hurt was beyond anything.

"Whatever." He dismissed the boys cries as he finally got to his sister. All he did was look down at her, and she gazed back up.

"Brother…" Sota pointed to her eyes, and Kai got the drift, his eyes had changed again. He would have to be careful so no one would see them

"Hmph." Kai quickly walked out, and left the room, the room filled with conversation about. Should he had done that. Most of the girls and any friend or someone, who respected Kai, believed that he should have done what he had. Others thought he could have just settled it by a beyblade-battle, while others just generally hated Kai Hiwatari. Though everyone had to agree that it was the most strangest, and scariest thing they had ever seen someone do – which meant, someone who was suppose to be cold and uncaring.

* * *

Authors Note :- Ok, I am now no longer going to be able to update on weekdays… Why you may ask? Life is suckish now, well at the moment, and I really don't want to turn this into an angst fiction. Therefore, I have decided to write at least two, one on Sunday and Saturday.

So at least I will update twice a week. Anyway, I hope you understand so far what is happening to Kai and company. I really am trying to make it at least 3000 words per chapter, and believe me it's getting hard – especially when you can't get on this computer. So I hope I have no disappointed you loyal and devoted readers, but I am truly sorry for this and maybe everything will be better.

**_So please review. It'd make my day. Or Days….Thanks from Vendetta_**


	23. Kai gets worse Sssss

Authors Note:- Thanks for all those that reviewed last chapter – which was like three… lol. Anywho enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Through the past few hours, Kai had been slumped against a wall in the bathroom with Sota standing outside. Kai was fed up, with only a few hours sleep he was in no mood to put up with the burning sensations flying and zooming around his body. – It did literally feel like he was being burned from the inside out.

Sota had heard her brother locking the door, and thought that he would be out in a few minutes – that was around three hours ago. She knew Kai was not the type of person to get ill so easily, and when he did – it was never this bad.

She had just stood against the door, so she could hear if her brother moved or decided to regurgitate once again. The black eyes, she had been _shown _to her on the plane journey by Kai himself.

* * *

"Sota…" Kai had motioned her to sit beside him, Sota plodded to the chair in front of where he was sitting. She looked at him in a confused and curious way.

"What colour are my eyes." Kai didn't even have his eye's open to see, but Sota answered quickly with what she thought the right answer was.

"Red!" Sota smiled, and Kai shook his head, "No… They're not anymore… Look."

Kai had opened his eyes very slowly, he didn't want to terrify his little sister. Black eye to even him, were pretty intimidating. Sota just sat there, staring into the endless darkness of her brother's eyes. "What happened to the redness?" Sota asked, she now did not know where to look, she didn't like those eyes, though she could not find the strength to take her own eyes off them.

Kai closed his eyes again, and gave a wary sigh, he had hoped this little experiment worked, if not he would constantly have to hid away from any eye contact that he might receive.

"Watch." Kai said, he opened his eyes, and caught the look of a scared little girl, Kai saw that Sota started smiling again. She looked happy enough with the red eyes.

"How did you do that?" Sota was bouncing up and down on the seat, thinking it was all just some magic trick that her brother was going to teach her. Kai frowned.

"I don't really know, but I must ask you to do me a favour." There was a moment of silence, and in that the two Hiwatari siblings, gazed at each other trying to see each other's thoughts and feelings neither one found what they wanted.

"What is it?" Sota finally got the message that it was not a joke, and was now watching her brother closely.

"It's quite important…" Kai muttered, Sota noticed that he was shifting on his chair uncomfortably and was holding his stomach as if he had a bad case of stomach-ache.

"If my eyes ever… Turn black again when there are other people in the room I want you to tell me as soon as you notice, ok?" Kai gave his sister a concerned and sorrowful look, Kai had remembered someone his street had started making fun of him. Devil eyes, and such because red eyes were not regular things. He didn't want people to start picturing him as freak and just start calling him whatever came to their minds – he had enough of not being someone in the Abbey and at home….

"Ok." Sota smiled, thinking that now she had some responsibility to help her older brother.

A few minutes then passed and Kai found it hard to even think of a new subject to move onto, he could still feel his sisters eyes on him. His stomach was making odd noises, as if he were hungry yet he had just eaten, and it was causing him great pain.

"I know I'll do this." Kai had reopened his eyes and say Sota pointing to her eyes, and making her own eyes bulge out a little, Kai had to suppress a smile, and ended up expressing a small smirk.

* * *

Kai couldn't be bothered to go anywhere, and thankfully no one was aloud to travel around the ship at night, in case someone fell over board or what not. That meant no one could come and visit him, which gave him a small piece of what he didn't need to worry about.

Another pain decided to go all the way up Kai's back and down the back of his legs, Kai could barley stand, and decided to would be best to sit.

The noises had scared Sota, and thought that maybe if she was in the same room, she would be able to help. She knew it wouldn't but no one liked feeling helpless, especially if a loved one was being hurt or was in some sort of pain.

"Brother open the door." Sota was now very worried, she had never heard Kai being sick and gagging so much, new things were always scary to her.

Kai could just hear his sisters' voice, no more, those voices had come again, and this time they were drowning his mind,

_Come to us…._

_We'll help you…_

_We will stop the pain…_

Kai gave a quick growl and realised he had still not answered Sota's call, he quickly swallowed, and shouted,

"Get away Sota, I don't want you here. I'm fine just go!" He didn't like shouting at his sister and thought that maybe he should let her, but it was too late, she had left he had just heard the door slam. She would mostly go to Rei's or Tyson's place of residence.

The voices did not leave, they themselves knew Kai was tired and this would be the best time to convert.

We'll help you beat Tyson… 

_We'll stop your Grandfather…_

_We'll make you happy…_

_We'll give you power like nothing you have ever experienced..._

Kai snorted angrily at the voices, how was he suppose to meet up with them, when he had no idea where they would be. Or who they even where – well apart from his older brother and Lilita. He heard some faint laughter again like in the dream he had.

"What do you want…?" Kai muttered, he hoped that he would get an answer and his tired body might be able to get some rest.

_Meet us at…_

* * *

There was a banging noise on the door, low down. Tyson was usually a heavy sleeper but now that they were on a boat and there was a massive storm outside stopped him form falling into dreamland. Tyson groaned and didn't want to leave his warm secure bed for anything. Though he soon thought of who would be banging on his door at this time of the night… It was raining pretty bad outside Tyson noted and gingerly unwrapped himself from his thick quilt, and carefully placed his bare feet on the floor.

Tyson yawned, he wasn't going to do very well tomorrow if he was challenged – then again no one was allowed to challenge on the ship, something about damages.

The door was banged again, and again this time with more force, though it still did not sound like an adult. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming." Tyson muttered, rubbing his eyes, he still didn't see why someone would rather talk to him now instead of the morning.

Just as he had opened the door a few inches, a small figure darted, Tyson's eye's widen as he realised that it was Sota Hiwatari and she was soaked. She was wearing a cloak that was too big for her. Tyson's brief worry was that of she was ill because she was standing out there so long, then Kai might hurt him…Badly.

"What are you doing here Sota?" Tyson was a little angry and also a little lost as to why the blunette girl was even in his dorm…

The girl sniffed a few times, she was cold but it didn't stop her from worrying about her brother instead of herself.

"K-k-k-Kai." She whimpered, and slumped onto the floor in a kneeling position, Tyson quickly saw how wet she was and fetched some towels and another large quilt. Hearing his captain's name being mentioned in such a panic and scared tone had set off the wheels in Tyson's head and was now thinking of what could or had happened.

"Thanks…" Sota quickly said and grabbed the covers over her head, hiding in the warmth and darkness.

"Sota… What about Kai?" Tyson wanted to know why someone's little sister was here instead of their own brothers.

"Oh, did you two have an argument." Tyson was trying to think why a child would be so worried about and running away. He was slightly amazed that she got passed, or never got caught, by any of the lifeguards.

"No…" Sota sniffed again, still cold, the cloak was discarded.

Tyson yawned again and thought if it was that important she would have told him by now. "I'm away back to bed, you can stay here. If you want I'll –"  
"- Kai's hurt I think." Sota blurted out, she knew what Tyson was doing he was going to brush her off, and she would end up feeling like an idiot for worrying.

"What do you mean, you think?" Tyson rose an eyebrow, and now, decided to kneel down at try and find Sota in the large mess of towels and quilts.

"He's making weird noises." Sota stopped, and her head stuck out from on corner of the mess, a small crystal blue eye filled with worry, a few strands of blue hair had decided to fall just it.

"Like what?" Tyson was now a little more worried, Kai didn't talk very often and him making 'noises' was not a normal think.

"Like, he was throwing up." Sota's right eye blinked, and her head began to sink back into the warm pile of covers and towels.

"Oh… Maybe he's just seasick." Tyson thinking up a logical expiation,

"He doesn't get seasick." Now Sota was sounding a little irritated, she didn't like people who thought they were better than everybody else, even though she knew, herself, that she was richer than most of the people on the cruise.

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked again,

"Yes. He's been throwing up for about three hours." Sota's once active shape that would bob-up and down, under the quilt stayed still…

"Why didn't you tell someone sooner?" Tyson stood up quickly, throwing up for three hours was not a good thing.

"He told me not too." Sota sighed, and under the quilt was getting annoyed by her wet hair matting to her face.

"Well, that's Kai for you…Always thinking he can handle things himself," Tyson frowned and replied more out or anger than anything else.

"It's not his fault!" Sota shouted back, she knew that if Tyson was any kind of a friend to Kai he would not have said that – maybe she should have went to the Rei one.

"I know, I wasn't blaming him." Tyson put his hands up as if he had a gun pointed at him.

"Sounded like it." Sota huffed.

"How about, I get dressed, properly and go with you to see if Kai's ok?" Tyson now aware than he was only in shorts and T-shirt and it was getting colder.

"…No." Sota snapped, she was now feeling sick…

"Why not?" Tyson asked, as he was searching the room frantically for a pair of socks.

"Because then he would know I told someone." Sota was surprised on how someone could not find socks, which was staring the boy in the face, as they were on the radiator. She didn't say anything because she was now contemplating on just saying she was lying and leaving.

"He'll know you went to someone else's room anyway." Tyson said, still distracted on trying to find some item of clothing to wear. He was definitely not going to Kai's dorm, or out in weather like that in shorts in T-shirt.

"He'll hate me…" Sota sniffed, and choked back tears that were threatening to fall.

"He won't hate you." Tyson saw the little girl sorrow and stopped the hunt for his socks and went over to try and comfort her.

"How can you be so sure." Sota pouted, now she had wrapped the quilt around her so now her head was fully visible.

"You know how, Kai's right hand?" Tyson didn't know how to comfort someone's little sister. If it was a friend ok, but Kai would kill him if he found out he said the wrong thing or done the wrong thing.

"Yes." Sota muttered, not meeting Tyson's gaze.

"The one he broke?" Tyson tried to move lower so he could see the little girls face, if she was crying – that would be very bad.

"Yes." Sota muttered again, and sniff, this made Tyson think she was actually crying.

"He hit the ground repeatedly because he couldn't save you." Tyson thought that this would give the girl some relief, to show that Kai would go through a lot of pain for her… It backfired.

"So I hurt him?" Tyson sweat dropped,

"No he hurt himself, because he… Needs help sometimes, though when he doesn't accept it and everything goes wrong, he probably thinks that everything's his fault…" Tyson sighed, now giving Sota a small smile, and a 'it will be alright' look.

"Why though?" Sota tilted her head, a little curious on how someone could understand her brother so much.

"That's just Kai." Tyson shrugged his shoulders and seeing that Sota was no longer going to start crying, set off once again on his hunt for socks.

"Ok… But I need something…" Sota stood up and stretched, and moved towards a few cupboards, having look of deep thought while searching through Tyson's shelves.

"Like what?" Tyson had found his socks, he smiled triumphantly, thinking that now that he had found his socks could go anywhere he liked.

"Food." Tyson's head pricked up, the thought of food was no a bad idea, and decided that he would use his secret storage. It was just for emergencies, when some training plan or something or other would limit food supplies.

"I have a few bars of chocolate we could share." Tyson walked over to the highest shelf and quickly opened it, and took out a jar with the words 'tea bags' engraved on it.

"Ok." Sota went and held out her hands for some chocolate. Tyson and herself quickly devoured the sweets and Tyson gave another coat to Sota, so this time, she wouldn't be as soaked going back to her and her brothers dorm.

* * *

The two managed to get to Kai's dorm without any major problems, the had arrived there quickly, so neither was _that _wet. Tyson quickly opened the door, not expecting any answer if he even knocked.

"Kai?" Tyson called into he darkness, the searched for the light switch.

"Brother!" Sota called out, wanting Kai to get help from someone. Tyson had felt around the walls in the dark and felt as if something was deadly wrong, the wall paper felt, _scratched. _Tyson flicked the switch and the small room was flooded with light.

"What's happened here?" Tyson gasped as he saw that the walls, had indeed been scratched but not only that, objects, furniture was turned upside down, ripped from it original place, and thrown across the room. It was trashed someone had trashed Kai Hiwatari's room, Tyson just hoped that Kai himself was ok.

"Brother… BROTHER!" Sota screamed, distressed now seeing the room that was perfect just half an hour ago.

"Stay still Sota, something really bad has happened." Tyson was trying to simple it down a little, but even Sota knew that something was wrong and did not need Tyson to point anything out to her.

"Kai?" Tyson called again, moving carefully across the room,

"Kai are you in there?" Tyson had reached the bathroom door, from what Sota had told him on the way – the door had been locked when she had left, it was now easily pushed open.

Tyson's eyes couldn't see anything – the room was dark, and no light appeared to enter the bathroom, which was odd since the main room's light had been turned on…

"Shut up…" Came, a quick hiss from the darkness. Tyson almost jumped at the coldness of the voice, and it was also the voice of the person he had been looking for.

"Kai there you are… What happened to this place." Tyson called out, he decided since Kai was in there, it would be ok – and maybe he was hurt and couldn't move?

"Go away." Another hiss, it was unlike Kai's voice, it was coming from Kai but it had such a…. _Evil tone to it._

"What's wrong with you?" Tyson wandered in a little, and heard something in the room shift, Tyson didn't want to admit it, but he was now scared.

"Sota, stay there." Tyson called back as he heard small footsteps come nearer the room.

"What happened to this place?" Tyson asked again only getting a rather creepy chuckle in return.

"Go away Tyson – I don't need you help!" The voice hissed again, it was a humorous tone, mixed in with a deadly hiss.

"I think you do." Tyson quickly swallowed, he knew Kai couldn't be more than a few feet away from where he was standing. Since all of the rooms had the same layout, the bathroom was more like a shoebox than anything else.

"Just go away." Kai's normal voice came from the darkness, which cut all of the nerves that Tyson had experienced away.

"Or else what?" Tyson smiled, and laughed jokingly,

"I'll kill you." Kai's voice remained normal, and it had more effect than anything, and Tyson took a step backwards. Soon Tyson decided to just call out, not really thinking Kai would kill him. A scary threat and thought but Tyson could not picture Kai doing anything.

"Now let's stop playing around, me and Sota were worried, just hurry up and come out!" Tyson waiting with Sota out of the bathroom for Kai to emerge. There was a brief fit of laughter that did not sound like Kai's… There was too much…  
Hissing…

* * *

Authors Note : Well, here's the promised chapter, it was fun one to write, sorry about the cliff hanger but I had to stop somewhere! It's kind of late in the upload but while I was typing this I deleted it all by closing the window down and not saving it! D'oh!

Vendetta: Review or I'll kill you –cackles evilly!-

Jenny: Ok.. That's a great way to put people off yah know!

Vendetta: your arguing with yourself, that's just odd.

Jenny: I'm bored, at least I actually exist.

Vendetta: I do too – technically…

Jenny: This is actually addictive to do...

Jenny & Vendetta – Please review –hands over cookies-


	24. Seven Sins Revealed

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

"Kai hurry up and come out!" Tyson yelled back into the bathroom, he was trying to keep Sota from going in, as he really didn't want her to see anything – just in case.

"You should leave." Came the hissing voice, it had a happy monotone to it, though Tyson knew Kai was anything but happy.

"Come out first!" Tyson yelled back, he wasn't leaving when someone had obviously trashed the place and Kai was acting so strangely.

"No… I can't." Kai's original voice returned the demand of Tyson's. Tyson moved closer to the door, he didn't want to go back in. Not just yet anyway.

"Why not?" Tyson asked, he decided yelling was only going to wake up the other blader in the other rooms.

"It's nothing." Kai was certainly acting normal, for the time being.

"Your rooms trashed and you won't come out of your bathroom. Of course something is wrong!" Tyson was now beyond worried and now was thinking about, storming into the bathroom again, grabbing Kai and dragging him back out – though he knew that would not end pretty.

"Take Sota and just leave now." Kai yelled back, he didn't want anyone to see this. He looked like a monster -–he felt like one after what he had done.

"No, I'm going to switch this light on… Find out what's wrong and go back to bed for a good night sleep." Tyson started to walk in slowly to the bathroom, and started search and felling the wall for the light switch, there was a shuffling noise behind Tyson but he chose to ignore it.

"If you saw me you'd never get to sleep." Kai felt like, crap… His body ached and his eyes were kept open because of the hurtful light that was coming from the other room. Why could Granger just get the message and leave?

"Look Kai just come out so me and Sota know your ok." Tyson still tried to find the light switch, he didn't know that Kai was just a few centimetres away from him, sitting on the floor.

"But I'm not…" Kai muttered to himself, he knew he was never going to get over this event, he also knew if he came and showed himself to his little sister and… Best friend he thought, that they would never again look at him.

"I'm putting the light on!" Tyson smiled, once he felt the small switch and called out.

"Don't dare Granger!" Tyson felt something grab his ankle, in effort to stop him from turning the light on to reveal what Kai had, become.

"What are you scared or something?" Tyson shook his leg a little trying to get free of Kai's grip, he felt something begin to dig into his skin, a small hiss escaped Kai. Meanwhile Tyson was sure Kai would let go if he turned the light on, so he quickly ignored the fact large nails where being dug into his skin.

"You have five seconds to leave." Kai hissed a warning, and also a reason not to hurt Tyson further. He could feel the strange presence welling up inside him – he didn't know what or who it was, but Kai instantly feared it.

* * *

The storm was getting worse, as if portraying the teens moods, one male the other female, where gazing off into the distance. The girl was no talker than the average height for her age, five foot something. Her hair would have been seen miles away if she hadn't covered herself with a waterproof. Aqua was no word to describe how her hair was, that may have been her main hair colour though a tinge of pink trailed at the ends. If anyone had checked what she was wearing they would have thought about who someone could stand out in this type of storm, with. A small platted skirt, which was not covering anything below the knee, some small blue high heels with a light blue top that only was attached to her because of one thin strap running to the back of the clothing.

"So has he even begun to consider our arrangement?" The girl snapped unpleased at the situation they were now involved in.

The boy, was quiet different, orange seemed to be his theme. He was however more appropriately dressed for the storm with long trousers and a thick jacket – which happened to be orange. His hair was bleached through with brown, black and of course – more orange.

"Who knows, Greed knows him best let her do her work then we can do ours." The boy shrugged it off and did not looked at all bothered with what 'Greed' was doing.

"I still don't get why we even trust her. She doesn't seem greedy enough to me." The girl snapped again, she frowned constantly since the whole plan had to be changed all because, the BladeBreakers decided to interfere.

"You should know by not its not the degree of the sin. More of the virtue…" Gluttony informed his fellow sin, and quickly saw that his answer had made things worse.

"So what, it's my fault for being active? You're your fault for eating properly and not stuffing your face?" The girl had turned around and leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Something like that." The boy was more interested when the food court was opening. This was about another six hours away.

"Damn Boris. He should have never have even made those damn chips." The girl frown deepened, she was easily angered, but usually would do nothing. It was Wrath that everyone had to be careful around…

"Damn Aton… He was the one that selected us. Chips… Hmmm." The word chip then gave the orange teen a image of some chips on bread, which he preferred above no other. If he was back, in his old self he would most likely be vomiting at the image.

"Really? I should give that boy a piece of my mind!" The light blue girl stamped her foot like a pathetic child,

"It's your funeral." The girl knew that no matter what any of them did they would have to do what Pride wanted, or like Gluttony had said, would end up dead.

"What are you two losers doing out here? I thought you'd both be on the couch eating something." The other boy came out, annoyed that no one was doing as they were told, he wanted Sorrow to hurry up and awake so then he wouldn't need to keep planing things. They would just end up doing things when that little brother of his caved in and then that was when they would each have some fun.

"Sorry Pride…" The boy asked obediently.

"Whatever, now hurry up and get inside before someone spots you." Pride hissed, he was like the other, some basic clothes, yet all the same colour purple.

"We were just watching the ocean, we don't like being cooped up in a dark place for too long." The girl answered trying to make up some excuse for leaving the hideout.

"Yah only you like the dark." The boy replied, hoping the leader of the escapade would take it as a joke – though he did not.

"Shut up, or else." The purple teen, which looked to be nearing his twenties, took out a small box, and shook it, a small noise was made inside it.

"There you go, making that same threat again…" The girl rolled her eyes, and Pride just glared,

"We're going, we're going." The boys and girl quickly dismissed themselves and when back to there hiding place on the cruise.

Pride was walking around, trying to locate his other members of his so called team. He noticed the girl that he did, like most – unfortunately. She liked his little brother not a good combination. She was a year older than Kai and two years younger than Aton himself. He was sure if he didn't get the Pride chip then he would have been given Lust.

Though Sorrow was not turned, neither was Greed, fully that was. She still had her black hair, with a few bangs and streaks of different blue, only a few could be seen. Her transformation had stopped leaving Lilita and Greed battling over the same body constantly it was with this reason why everyone else did not trust her.

Like the other's they had corresponding clothes to whatever their sin was, Greed however had, only one yellow item. That was her very low cut shorts. The rest was a deep red jacket that was originally Lilita's anyway.

"Greed?" Pride rose an eyebrow when Greed didn't even look back.

"Hmm…?" She answered, her mind was clouded with thoughts and memories by that, girl Lilita's.

"When will this little earn with Kai end?" Pride asked, a little annoyed when she sighed, she didn't know she felt so bad about something, she was greedy though she still did have other emotions.

"In a little while, Sorrow will be back. Kai's already…" She did not change tone, she really was bored and she really hated the sin, or that particular brother that was standing so close to her.

"Something tells me you don't want to be doing this, or is that Lilita talking?" Pride edged over, closer still to Greed. She tensed quickly and soon Greed was back in control.

"She is a stupid girl. Luckily I managed to plant a few little lies in that warning letter of hers." She smirked, it was a good idea to think of a warning letter, though she had exaggerated a few things, just to make Kai a little more depressed.

"I wonder how long he'll hold up for. What's his current _features._" Pride had wrapped an arm around Greed's thin waist, which in turn set of a mind battle inside Lilita's body.

"I believe eyes, claws, skin and now personality are all coming through." She quickly answered, not even daring to look at any part of Pride, she didn't dare look down, she focused on the horizon. Lilita was screaming inside her head, wanting to just turn around and punch, kick and scream at Kai's older brother.

That's all Lilita thought him as, Kai's older brother, and even letting this minimum contact occur was making her most uncomfortable. Greed didn't really mind though when Lilita began to scream in her own mind, it began to get a little annoying.

"Kai has disappointed me greatly, I thought he would have a little more fight in him." Pride felt that Greed was a little too tense and immediately thought that it was Lilita in control. Although Aton, Pride and Greed where actually quiet happy with what was happening, Lilita was trying just to walk away.

"Sorrow is the strongest one, even you said that." Lilita said quickly, her eyes turned a normal green – coming back from the amber eyes of Greed's.

"There you are again. Defending him – letting that whore of a girl take over you!" Pride harshly turned Lilita round, gripping her arms and turning her round in a way she was no more than a few centimetres away from his face, he glared at her.

"My apologies. She's just annoyingly strong in a awkward kind of way." Eyes changed colour once again into an amber colour, though the black iris remained. At least part of her still looked human.

"I wouldn't know, Aton has been locked away, and I'm just here in the flesh. Still." Pride smirked as he realised that Greed could not look at him in the eye.

"I've not even beat this slut yet. Maybe Kai, I mean Sorrow will have as much trouble as I'm having?" She muttered a little intimidated by Pride that was staring at her so intently.

"Well I think I know a way that would piss her off as well as Kai. It may even help Sorrow." Pride's smirk widened as Greed looked up with a shocked face, soon it was replaced by a frown.

"I won't." She struggled to pull away from Pride, whatever the reason her body wouldn't budge. Lilita had taken control of her mouth, meanwhile Greed had just taken over everything else.

"Ah so Lilita comes out." Pride pushed her harder against the railing.

"Get away from me…" Lilita spat not impressed by anything.

"Greed, you are weak, try and take control." Pride shook the girl hoping that it would regain Greed's control.

"Take control, if you fail. Then it will ruin everything."

"I kn- You're a fucking jackass!" Lilita managed to just push Pride off and no more, though it was soon spoiled by Greed who did not run, but stayed firmly in place.

"That's it, where's Wrath…" Pride snarled.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Tyson was now sitting on the ground with Kai, trying to stop all of the questions swirling around in his head.

"I don't remember." Kai just looked at Tyson simply as if he was totally lost. He was, for some reason he could hardly breathe, it hurt all over, and he felt like being sick again, though he knew if he even whined once Tyson would end up fetching the whole team.

"How can you not remember, when you have… Them!" Tyson pointed down to Kai's hands, his normal nails where now, large claws, black claws, Kai's eyes had turned black as well, though he Tyson didn't appear too afraid.

"I just don't." Kai snapped he didn't want to remember the details.

"Fine, what's the last thing you remember?" Tyson asked, letting out a sigh, he didn't mean to sound so annoyed but it was still night and Tyson himself had not been sleeping well.

"Seeing… Someone, I cannot remember whom… Then I just got angry…" Kai narrowed his eyes trying to remember, it was true he had no idea hwy he suddenly felt angry and alone, it had sort of just came and went.

"Well we can see what you did." Tyson gave a reassuring smile, at least they didn't have to think some else was going to hurt Kai or was trying to ruin his life.

"It wasn't me… Though it was." Kai mumbled, he had remembered losing control over his limbs, and did not know how to stop himself from ripping and throwing things. The claws had been the worst pain so far, retracting in and then popping out again every so often, it made Tyson a little nervous.

"Kai? Are you sure you are feeling better?" Not liking the sound of the answer he had been given – in his mind it could only be one or the other not both or neither.

"Don't patronise me!" Kai snapped, he had heard that tone so many times, mostly from that stepfather of his which was thankfully gone.

"Try and explain then…" Tyson tried to give Kai some sort of puppy dog treatment but only got a glare and a,

"Nevermind."

"Kai – Tell me now." Tyson whined, this was really the most mucked up Kai had ever been. Growing claws and sitting in your own blood was not on a normal teenager's list.

"Why do you care you will only think I'm crazy." Kai glared once again, and looked to see if Tyson already thought he was crazy.

"Are you?" Tyson asked plainly not really expecting an answer.  
"I don't know." Kai shrugged he hoped he wasn't, though he was beginning to think that he really was just loosing his mind.

"What _has_ been up with you for the past few weeks anyway?" Tyson thought back over the last few weeks and even for Kai was acting a little out of character. He had wanted to ask before but that had been when he had accidentally went and interrupted a domestic argument.

"This is going to sound… Insane, but if you don't let me finish I will throw you off of this boat." Tyson sweat dropped but soon nodded, he really didn't think Kai was insane, if anyone could grow claws well… Surely, they could hear voices?

Kai looked between Sota and Tyson, and Tyson, thought that he got the message right,

"Ok. Sota, run back to my dorm, you can't sleep in here." Tyson smiled, trying to convince the small girl that everything was going to be fine.

"No – I want to stay!" She shouted back then looked at her brother.

"Sota…" Kai gave a long exhale and he didn't think he would inhale again his lungs felt on fire, and now it felt like the had water in them… The sensation was odd.

"Yes?" Sota looked at her brother who was now, closing his eyes and breathing unevenly.

"Just go." Kai demanded, he waited until he heard the door close again, and looked at Tyson. A few minutes of silence, then was broken when Tyson asked,

"So? What's been happening?"

* * *

"Wrath that's enough." Pride looked at the girl now sprawled on the floor, after a heavy beating. He smiled and thought that maybe Lilita would never come out and defy him again.

Wrath stood away, he was coloured red, red hair that could challenge the colour of blood, as well as that his eyes shown red – and the current fashion every part of his clothes was red. He smirked happy he could take his anger out on someone.

"Greed?" Pride stood next to her head, as she gazed up through silted eyes.

"What do you want you –" Came a strong and defiant voice, clearly that of Lilita.

"Snap out of it! Get back in control! Why on earth did I choose you!" Pride ended up kicking the girl in the face, which knocked her out, and the rest of the sins looked at each other nervously.

"Pride?" Lust spoke up wanting to tell her captain of the bad news.

"What?" Pride snapped not wanting to have another failure.

"I think we may have a problem." She said lastly.

"What now?" Pride was about to hit the girl on the floor again then decided against it as it would hurt Greed too much.

"The chips are deactivating themselves. We won't be able to stay much longer." Lust pouted, her own colour was blue, not like Sloth's her own was dark it was nearly black, all she wore was some simple shoes and a very short dress, that did not come passed mid thigh. Then again no wonder she was Lust.

"Why are the chips acting so funny anyway?" Gluttony spoke up, not really caring but interested none the less.

"Who knows though we will need to get Sorrow awake before we land on that island." Envy spoke quickly as if her life depended on it – green – shorts, a heavy jumper and a cap. A collection of small green beads hung round her neck.

"Why is that?" Pride asked a little confused though he would never say that to any of the inferior sins…

"There's some weird stuff in there. I assure you." Lust winked when Gluttony's eyes decided to wander.

"You better be right or you will be dead by the end, understand." Pride snapped, not liking the current situation, it seemed that it was going to get worse before anything got better.

"Yes sir." They all chanted,

"Now, go fetch my dear little brother. I want to speak with him."

* * *

Authors Note: Well I'm afraid that this is the last upadte until next Saturday... As that's the only time I can get on this PC now. So I made this chapter a little longer than the previous one. Well Enjoy (Read & Review please.) 


	25. Sorrow Comes To Life

Authors Note: Well, there's about everything in this chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

"That does sound… Creepy." Tyson finally said after Kai had explained everything in great detail.

"It sounds impossible." Kai rolled his eyes, this was one thing that he really found annoying about Tyson. He was so dim-witted at times.

"Maybe it has something to do with the factory?" Tyson looked at Kai's, confused and angry face.

"How exactly?" Kai snap, he hadn't meant to sound so – intimidating but everything was getting to him.

"Dunno. Maybe Voltaire did something to you?" Tyson tried to remember if it was even possible between the time-elapse of Kai going missing and Kai actually being found.

"… Or Boris." Kai mumbled, the were both still sitting on the floor, Tyson had tried to convince Kai to go into the main room, but he insisted on staying exactly where he was.

"What?" Tyson stared, a little confused – again.

"Boris was there as well… I was electrocuted and fell unconscious." Kai spoke as if it was a walk in the park, Tyson was thinking about telling Kai being electrocuted was not something normal people would go through.

"Then they did something then!" Tyson gave a small smile trying to think _what_ the evil pair had done to his captain.

"I don't think so…" Kai was in doubt, it was possible, since he had no idea how long he had been unconscious for.

"How can you be so sure?" Tyson frowned, and decided to stand up and stretch, sitting on a cold floor with their friends blood only a few centimetres away was not a very pleasant scene.

"I know what's happening… Though it is confusing when I haven't slept in a few days." Kai involuntary yawned, it proved the point that he was tired. Even when he slept he woke up felling distressed and still tired… His once nice dreams where plagued with constant darkness and the voices didn't give one moment of peace.

"Maybe I can help!" Tyson smiled, and he himself felt drained, his thoughts wondered onto the chocolate bars he had shared with Sota….Sota was still outside was she not? No, no she was away back to his own dorm…

"… I'll summarise this quickly. Boris made something with my older brother, and is named the Seven Sins. There are already seven members and for some reason, they want me to join them." Kai felt an odd tingling feeling in the back of his throat.

"So why have eight?" Tyson crossed his arms in a Kai-like fashion and let out a sigh of total bewilderment. This was not making any sense!

"That's what I'm thinking... If they had seven sins, they would not need an eighth…" Kai pondered on the thought, but was interrupted by Tyson

"Not unless they're really eight sins…?"

"Everyone knows Tyson that there are only seven." Kai couldn't help but frown, the idea was preposterous

"Ok, Ok…" Tyson went back to thinking, even though he was too tired to think of something, logical…

* * *

The sins waited until Envy and Gluttony showed back up, but to Prides disappointment, they did not have Kai with them.

"Well? Where's Kai?" Pride's glance switched between both of them, glaring, and it was Gluttony, whom spoke up.

"Someone's in with him." He bowed his head, he really didn't want to make Pride angry he always got Wrath… and Wrath was a force to be reckoned with.

"Really? Who exactly?" Pride was a little curious, to who was in Kai's dorm at a time like this.

"Tyson Granger current World Champion, three years in a row." Envy spoke up, giving her a small look of hatred by Pride.

"Quite a record." Pride rolled his eyes, annoyed that, Tyson was even on the ship.

"He's suppose to be quite annoying and loud." Gluttony shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"There's always a sin to someone. Most people, have experienced every single one." Pride wondered off topic, which all of them did not mind.

"What about us? We are just _one_ sin. Not all of them." Wrath spoke up, he hated just _standing there._

"I sure you all have envied someone at a particular time." He looked at Gluttony, who frowned in sheer annoyance, "Or even lusted for someone." His own purple eyes, wondered over to Greed, who was not even looking in his direction. She was looking out towards the horizon, and Pride frowned when he knew he was being ignored on purpose.

Greed, found this newly found topic, uninteresting, and wanting to go back to the previous one, she said to no one in particular, "I think we should stop our little Champion from finding out too much."

"When we got there they were talking about Lilita's warning letter. I think." Gluttony replied, looking between Greed, and Pride.

"I heard her name being mentioned." Gluttony continued,

"Well then, you might as well come along Greed and say hello." Pride walked over, and roughly grabbed Greed's arm.

"But Lilita might –" Greed began but was cut off when Pride placed a hand over her mouth,

"Overpower you and take control." Pride rose an eyebrow, he removed his hand and continued to drag her in the direction of Kai's dorm. If Tyson tried to do anything, like convince Kai to stay with him, he could always used Lilita against Kai…

"Yes." Greed replied,

"That's what I'm counting on." Pride frowned as he quickly walked away with Greed being dragged quickly behind.

* * *

"Well Kai – that really does sound mucked up." Tyson yawned again, he had been yawning non-stop, and had tried to stop sounding so tired, but nothing helped.

"I don't need someone else telling me Tyson – I already –" Kai was interrupted as pain shot through his whole body, his hands were then grasped on his head before he knew what else had happened. Fire was swallowing him. Kai's face was showing pain, and was as if he was being stung with molten lava on each inch of his body – the pain… The pain was unbearable.

"Kai? What's wrong." Tyson knew something was wrong, and soon a large feeling of dread came over Tyson, he's instinct told his to get out of the room as something… Unnatural was coming.

"It's happening again." Kai's voice twisted, turning, deeper, into a hissing voice, that even the cruellest thing on earth would quiver under.

Kai himself began to shake, tremble and began to grimace, he slid against the wall landing into the, large blood, some of it had turned hard, turning a dark red and some… Was still on the floor still as red as it had first been brought into the world. It soaked into Kai's clothes quickly, and all Kai could do was close his eyes.

What, on earth was happening? Tyson didn't know what to do but sit there…Frozen on the spot….

Kai began to hiss, his voice leaving his normal tones, Kai closed his eyes tighter, and was soon curled up in a ball, trying to stop the fire in his stomach from exploding. The shivering got worse and Kai soon turned pale, so pale that he could have been recognised as a part of the floor.

"Kai…?" Tyson really had no idea what to do, but ask if there _was anything_ that he could do.

"Run." Kai whimpered, he knew what would happen, he wanted everyone he knew as far away as possible from him at this point. Kai opened one eye slowly, and revealed that his crimson eye… Was now pitch black.

"No." Tyson stated firmly, he didn't know if it was a automatic response but; he could go now, he was completely glued to the spot on where he sat.

"Run." Kai begged again, his voice now completely like some demented serial killer; Tyson gulped still he answered back with a firm,

"No."

"JUST RUN!" Kai yelled back, he groaned loudly as he looked at his hands. They were turning colour again.

"Kai – I'm not going to-" Tyson was not going to leave his friend any time soon, but the voice that he had just heard made even his blood turn cold and want to just turn around and start running.

"Stupid kid…" Kai hissed, he sat back up, looking at his hands, as they turned from the usual pink – to purple, to grey – to black.

"Brother?" Sota called out. Tyson's eyes almost fell out of his head – Sota was still here? This was bad, and it was going to get a lot worse.

"Run away little child before I rip your head off." Kai smirked, his face showed that he was clearly enjoying – being covered in blood and throttling his sister and friend.

"Stop it!" Tyson yelled back now truly scared of what had happened,

"No." Kai stood up, he was unsteady for a few seconds but soon found his balance.

* * *

Pride and Greed and been just walking to Kai's room, when they had heard a hiss from behind them. Pride had walked on, meanwhile Greed had turned around shocked to find Kai standing there covered in blood and a large smirk upon his features.

"Well, looks like your ok now, huh, Sorrow." Greed said, not bothered.

"This, Kai, is quite annoying." Sorrow hissed back, he really hadn't met someone that could have handled him for more than a few hours, hanging on for a few weeks was annoying – when your trying to get out of a chip…

"How do you mean?" Greed asked, she pondered if Sorrow had had the same problem as she did with Lilita; though she was _still _having problems.

"It actually took me a few weeks to even get into control," Sorrow grunted, he clearly did not like to wait.

"Well we are all here now, Pride wants to speak with you." Greed was reminded by a sort discussion that had taken place with Pride; something about Pride wanted to beat Sorrow up before something happened. She wasn't really sure, Pride mumbled a lot.

"Pride? He's here. Heh, at least now I can finish what I started." Sorrow's smirk appeared again. He turned around and was soon walking away.

Greed blinked a few times, and stared at Sorrows back.

"What are you looking at Greed?" Sorrow turned around, looking at Greed half on. He really didn't like the other sins… Well maybe Lust.

"…Kai." Greed's eyes soon revered back into Lilita's own eye colour… Seeing someone that you respect dearly, covered in blood, was not a good image.

* * *

"Aah, my head." Tyson rubbed his forehead, remembered what had happened between Kai and himself. Kai had lost it – and had ended up kicking him on the head… He was still on the bathroom floor, he could feel the tiles.

"Tyson are you ok?" A blonde blur, came out of no where. Tyson's eyes soon adjusted to the light and was surprised at his fellow balder was above him.

"Max? Why are you here?" Tyson frowned, trying to remember if Kai had, said anything about where he was going. Of course he wouldn't not in that… State… Tyson shook his head a few times, and sighed.

"I came to get Kai, no one could find you anywhere." Max gave a little smile. Not knowing any of the real facts – Max had thought that Kai and Tyson had been talking and someone had attacked them and left Kai's room a tip, Tyson on the bathroom floor with – lot's of blood everywhere.

Rei appeared at the door, happy that his friend was awake.

"Has… Anyone seen Kai?" Tyson frowned,

"No. What's wrong?" Rei replied, he got a vibe that something was one hundred percent out of order…

"Where's Sota?" Tyson was trying to stand up, but stumbled, back onto the floor.

"No one can find her either…" Rei replied, everyone let out a sad sigh, hoping the little girl would be fine.

"Oh no…" Tyson's eye's widened, it wasn't that much before he was kicked in the face, when he had heard Sota's voice… Sota was in the room, and might have been hurt by Kai… He wouldn't Tyson's mind argued.

"Tyson care to explain what's been happening?" Rei tilted his head a little, the neko-gin and Max could see that Tyson was definitely upset and annoyed about something.

"Eh… No I can't.." Tyson was standing up with out to much bother although his legs felt weak, like someone had zapped him of all of his energy.

"Why not!" Rei frowned, he didn't like secrets being kept from him – maybe if it was a small one, but this he just had to know. Something had happened… Something bad…

"I promised Kai I wouldn't." Tyson lied, in fact now that Tyson thought about it – Kai hadn't said that he couldn't tell anyone. Though maybe that was because of what it was about, if Tyson went preaching about something… Like _this. _He would be in the nut-house before he got to this 'island.'

The two teens looked unconvinced.

"Look, it's just really important, stay away from Kai. Even if you see him… He's not acting normal…" Tyson breathed out, he really was thinking on telling everyone stay away from Kai he's turned into some monster!

"Tyson, you're beginning to freak me out a little, please just what's happening." Max was still frowning he really was worried on who's blood was on the floor, he was never keen on the red stuff…

"Look, just let's look for Sota." Tyson concluded, hoping they would all stay away from the topic of Kai until he had a logical explanation.

"Ok." The two teens help Tyson out of the room, and waited for a few minutes until he was able to walk in a straight line.

* * *

"Sota…" Rei called. He had found Sota – though there was a problem – she had decided to hid herself in-between a very narrow, cramped corridor full of old dining chairs and other random objects from the other rooms.

"Stay away from me!" Sota cried, she had been crying for hours. Ever since…

"It's ok…" Rei tried a different tactic, but… Did not get anywhere…

"Where's Kai?" Sota called back. She stayed still, wondering if Kai was going to jump out at any moment.

"We don't know…." Max called back, he too had been stuck trying to get the kid back into a normal room.

"WHERE'S KAI!" The girl screamed, Max and Rei grimaced as their ears felt the vibrations very hard.

"He's not anywhere, you can come out now…" Tyson called, back – and in an instant Sota came bounding out, and ran up to Tyson, still crying.

The two teens watched as Tyson patted Sota on the head to try to calm her down, something that usually Kai would only be allowed to do.

"What's happened to make you two so…" Rei squinted his eyes, trying to make sense in all that had happened.

"Long story, I'll explain in the near but distance future." Tyson smiled, he turned away from Max and Rei and whispered to Sota,

"Sota, did he hurt you?"

"No… Sorrow did though." She whispered back, pointing to a few scratches on her arms.

"So is Sorrow the one with the black eyes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok… Let's go look for one of them…" Tyson whispered back, Sota gulped not wanting to met up with Sorrow again.

* * *

"Sorrow was a bit cranky in his awaking wasn't he?" Gluttony yawned, it was annoying being cooped up at the very bottom of the ship… Especially when he could smell all of the glorious food up above.

"Well he has been locked inside a chip for god knows how long." Envy shrugged,

"So he didn't need to hit Pride so much." Gluttony defended, he didn't like Pride, but _that_ was even too far for Wrath to go.

"So? Sorrow's pissed." Envy shrugged, she had been one of the first to be turned, and had seen, all of the changes within this group of theirs.

"I noticed… Why though?" Gluttony asked, a little confused on why someone that had just been re-awakened would be anger at someone so quickly.  
"Your not very bright." Envy mocked, as she turned to look at the orange haired boy beside her.

"I know, explain." Gluttony was interested, he had always been. Whatever Pride hated he was interested in.

"Explain what exactly?" Envy went back to leaning against the wall, and playing with her green beads.

"Why he's so angry at Pride?" Gluttony frowned as a constant _click, click, _sound was made with each bead hitting off one another.

"Well I think it has something to do with the hosts… As well as their natural hate for each other." Envy informed, as she continued to annoy Gluttony.

"Natural hate… Lost me." Gluttony sighed, and moved a little bit away from Envy, she was a bit weird at times.

"I'll explain some other time." She shrugged the question off.

"Fair enough… Why does this group have complicated relationships." Gluttony, came back and stood with Envy, wondering out loud with all the love and hate relationships there were…

"Hosts, and sins… All make up confusing things." Envy looked at Gluttony as he closed his eyes and replied,

"You can say that again."

Just down the hall, in a different room, lay Sorrow, quiet happy with the turn out. He was in control of a body that was pretty, much looked after. He frowned when he remembered when he had been placed in a fat little boy…. That had annoyed him greatly.

"Sorrow?" Came a squeak from the door, Sorrow looked up and caught sight of Lust.  
"Yes, Lust?" He laid his head back on his pillow. He was just laying on the brick-like bed with his hands behind his head.  
"May I come in?" She smiled,  
"…Of course." Sorrow smiled, and Kai now came into action….

_Give me back my body you…!_

_Calm down, I'm just going to have a little 'fun.'_

_Fun… Your joking! Give me back my body you pathetic bastard!_

"Well, I heard you hurt little-Pride…" Lust came in, letting her hips sway from side to side in a very seductive manner. She wandered over to the bed, and ended up on Sorrows chest.

_WHY THE HELL IS SHE SITTING ON ME PUSH HER OFF!!_

_Yeash, do you not like women?_

…

"He deserved it." Sorrow answered back as Lust began to take off his scarf. Sorrow quickly smiled as he heard Kai scream inside of him – he liked getting what he wanted and annoying his host at the same time. This was his own personal heaven.

"Really?" Lust quickly threw the scarf away and came only within a few millimetres within Sorrows face.

_Your not going to do that with my body!_

_Like I said… You must not like women… Or else you would enjoy this._

_Looks who's talking you pathetic sin!_

_Ahh…. You like women…. Nevertheless, you don't want to touch this one…Guess you got your eyes on another one._

_If you don't get her off me right now... I will!_

Lust began to kiss Sorrow's neck, which he gave her complete access to. Kai growled in Sorrow's mind, the whole thing made him chuckle. He didn't mind what Lust was doing in fact this was why he liked her. She was whore that gave some pleasure when he was bored.

Lust was nipping up Sorrow's jaw line, until she hovered just over his lips. Sorrow didn't expect to get anymore interruptions but he did….

_Fuck off! You are not going to kiss that THING!_

Sorrow froze, he couldn't feel anything anymore… Nor could he breathe. He felt like he was being dragged back into a cold freezer, he closed his eyes, feeling tired, and once again Kai was back in control.

"Get off of me!" He opened his eyes, completely, crimson, luckily Lust didn't see as she was now already on the floor after being batted away.

"Get out!" He yelled, keeping his face hidden, if they found out it wasn't Sorrow, who knew what they would do.

"Yeash, moody." Lust pouted and stormed out of the room.

Kai let out a sigh… That was close.

* * *

Authors Note: Well... I think I will just make Kai a little more tense with the whole Greed-and-Sorrow thing... Aaa I'm so evil... Though for those of you that likes lime... Well...Review please! Tell me your thoughts I anint no hypnotise! 


	26. Sorrow Helps

Authors Note: I can't believe I have over 4000 reads for this one fic! Awww I'm so chuffed, and thank you, thank you! To everyone that has reviewed! Means a lot! SO happy! –runs around in circles-

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Kai's breathing was heavy he had no idea what to do. He knew he was still on the ship, yet everything looked unfamiliar and dark. Kai jumped off the bed, suddenly he felt dizzy; he must have stood up too fast. He quickly swallowed the lump at the back of his throat.

The room was no first class, it was like an old abandoned room, in a movie. A dressing table that held a mirror in place. Even that looked old, and even Kai's reflection was hardly visible.

Kai moved over to it, he wondered if he could change his eye colour like he was able to do, it would make getting out of this place a lot easier.

He moved over and blinked quickly, he used to be able to do it within a quick blink – guess it was back to square one. He closed his eyes and felt Sorrow, yelling.

_What, how did you do that! WHY did you do that!_

Kai just ignored him, for the past few weeks he had been haunted by voices, at least there was a positive side to them; his ignoring skills were renewed.

Kai tried for about three minutes trying to turn his eyes back into the black abyss that they once were. It didn't work.

"Great." Kai muttered, if he were to meet any other sins, and they were to see his eyes; they would in no time know that Sorrow was not in control.

"Argh." Kai fell to his knees, Sorrow was going to make it as hard as possible for him to escape, Kai felt cold, but made himself stand up. His legs felt they would just snap off.

He went over to the door, and looked both ways, he couldn't see very clearly but, he did know that if he didn't get out of here quickly Sorrow would end up trying to find Lust again. The mental image made him shiver.

It was as long as people didn't see his eyes, he may be able to pull it off. He gave a brief sigh and walked off, down the right hand side of the corridor. It was that smell again, of blood, and another unusual smell, that Kai was sure he had smelt before.

He walked a little further noting that he could not hear anyone except Sorrow complaining in his head.

_You shouldn't be able to overpower me! Your just a child!_

He was technically a child still. By law he was, though he knew that he had more maturity than some adults he had met.

Though that brought a question to mind what exactly where the things overpowering everyone's body?

_What are you?_ Kai talked to himself, he felt a little more alone now that Dranzer had completely stopped talking. Or did Dranzer know what was happening?

Sorrow just stopped Kai felt that he was going to answer but not with the truth so decided to ignore, him until another question came to mind.

There was a large door that was blocking the current exit. Kai pulled and pushed on the handle, but Sorrow just mocked him,

_You may be strong but you certainly are stupid._

_You maybe smart but you certainly are weak._ Kai knew he had hit a nerve when he had called Sorrow weak as soon his whole body felt on fire; he couldn't help but lean against the wall and start mumbling.

"What do you want…" Kai asked, he still didn't know what or why Sorrow was even inside him, where that was exactly.

"We need to destroy the maker…" Was the reply that Sorrow gave, he sounded angry, though not at Kai – and the pain just stopped. Kai found it strange that something could case him pain so easily was not… Well doing it every second to try and regain power. Or maybe it was the same for him. The felling of helplessness…

Kai had been trapped in what it felt like a small box, crushing him tighter and tighter, he could hear and see what was happening, and could not reach out and stop it. Only when things were too far, in Kai's mind did he feel angry instead of alone.

* * *

"Now everyone. Hush now!" Mr. Dickenson was up on stage, in the dining room, and was trying to stop the many conversations that were taking place. Most people where talking either about the new rules that were now in place, or the disappearance of Kai Hiwatari.

"The rules are as follows!" Mr. Dickenson shouted, most of the room was silenced by this, and only a few people kept talking. Though they soon went quiet when everyone turned to glare at them.

"You are no longer in teams." Mr. Dickenson looked at the confused and smug faces of every member of the hall.

"What do you mean!" Oliver shouted, he was surrounded by his own team, the Majestics. Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat, everyone stared at him intensely awaiting on what would happen when they got to the island.

"Everyone is an individual, in this tournament. Also, you will have a three day rest, one shall be deducted when you stay in the hotel. You must beyblade everyone at least once, unless they have been knocked out."

More whispers came as people began to get a little more confused, but Mr. Dickenson was sure to clear up any confusion.

"Everyone will have to accept a challenge even if, they have just finished battling. This tournament is for stamina. There are only two places where you cannot challenge anyone, and that is, the hotel where you will be able to rest and also the knock-out area."

Soon the main question that was being called out was, 'How do you get knocked-out, if you need to beyblade everyone.' Usually if they lost that would be it, they would not be able to participate on. People were beginning to wonder if they could just go back home and train. To be knocked-out of the tournament you had to _get knocked out_, and not have any more rests in the hotel left. So, basically you could get knocked out three times before you lost.

After another few outbursts Mr. Dickenson told everyone that these were the new rules and anyone who did not want to participate now, could just stay on the boat until the end. Only a few, mostly new beyblader, decided to quit before they even started.

* * *

It was still dark, and the small window that held little light was beginning to bore Greed and Lilita to no end. Greed had to agree Pride was becoming, a little too. Possessive, for even her tastes, he was everywhere and anywhere that Greed wanted to go, and with the constant moaning and whining form her host, it was now just a fact of trying to avoid Pride at any cost.

"So, Greed." Greed thought that her body had jumped, five foot in the air, she turned around to see a smirking Pride behind her. She gave her option of him with a simple glare. Pride's smirk did not leave his face.

"That's not very nice." He continued to smile as he stepped a little closer, and Greed instinctively took one back. Pride was also known as vanity and; being that sin meant that '_no one could say no to you because you were so great and perfect at everything._'

Greed growled, and found somewhat a fiery temper, within Lilita.

_TELL HIM TO GET LOST! SLAP HIM DO SOMETHING DON'T JUST STAND THERE!_

It was normally times like this when Greed was confused on what to do, Lilita would take some control, and in this situation she was thinking of willingly letting Lilita take over, just to get her out of her. Even sins could fear….

"Well, I heard…Something." Pride's smirk left him, he clearly did not like what he had heard. Greed gulped and backed off a little more, she had never seen Pride look so, _deadly_, before.

"And what would that be!" Greed managed to force her words out to make a sentence, though it was flat, with no power behind her words. Pride again, looked annoyed, and wandered closer to Greed.

"Your host…My host and Sorrow's host…" Pride's violet eyes were darkening, turning into a deep purple colour.

"What are you talking about!" Greed yelled back this time she was just plain angry about being scared of someone that _couldn't _and _wouldn't _kill her. Pride moved so quickly Greed could not have even thought about getting away, she was gripped by the throat, by two very tight hands.

"Well, let's see… I wonder… Your host – likes Sorrows host… And hosts… Are important for other emotions, caught my drift?" Pride spat, closing his hands tighter against Greed's skin, she gasped for breath, as he loosened his grip to give her a chance to answer.

"What? Are…. You talking – about!" Greed was lost, Pride was angry and they were not in a good position. Greed kicked, or tried to kick Pride, and then run. Though it backfired and she was still stuck in Pride's death-grip.

"Our hosts…! They change us don't tell me you didn't know! That is why you are so weak, because your host is weak… You'll be lusting for Sorrow next!" Pride's voice dripped with hate when he had mentioned the other sins name. Of course Greed knew that depending on what kind of host they got, the different they would be in, power. She hadn't thought that maybe the reason why she was, not liking Pride as much was because Lilita was _wanting_ Sorrow's host. Though it was vice-versa as well, if Pride's host _wanted _Greed's host… Then things could get very complicated.

"Look I didn't know, and anyway – why do you think I would go _lusting_ for Sorrow, I've only ever spoken to him once!" Greed shouted back, this however was the answer Pride did not want to hear. "What so you've already spoke to him! That's it!" Pride was now in a total rage, it was not in his biological make-up to think that someone he wanted would want someone else, so this was just pushing him over the edge. Greed disappeared, and Lilita came, her eyes filled up with tears, she didn't want to die but it was so close to happening…

She closed her eyes, just thinking of when she would suffocate and that would be the end of it, her head felt sore, and then slowly began to feel lighter. She couldn't help but cough, tensing her neck muscles – desperately wanting to breathe. With one last ounce of strength in her legs before they didn't respond, she kicked out at random. She felt Pride's hands beginning ripped off of her neck, and she fell down her legs no loner able to carry her wait.

* * *

_Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you anything? _Sorrow hissed, he really was not liking this boy, he was strong, though that was not what worried him. Even when he was in charge of this body, there was something in his mind. Something that was, not normal. He had never felt it before, though it had been protected by Kai, whenever he had tried to come out into the open. It was something darker than the boy had ever seen, he knew that.

_You could, it would be much more helpful. _Kai spat back, he was now in pain, again, Sorrow must have got bored with the escape… "That's it!" Kai froze, what in earth was that, it was behind him and sounded odd, like he had heard it before – but he knew he hadn't…

_Wonder what that babbling baboon's moaning about now? _Sorrow forgot that he was trying to gain control and the pain barrier fell, and Kai quickly asked what was going on,

_Who's the baboon? _Kai didn't know if he should go into the room behind him, or continue trying to get back to the top deck of the ship.

_Aton… Pride, whatever. _Kai felt Sorrow shrug, he knew he didn't care about either of them, but the name was stuck in Kai's head.

_Aton? _Kai repeated into his mind, he frowned, and walked closer to the door, and heard some banging and other noises.

_You know him? _Sorrow asked, now curious himself, on why Kai had suddenly let all of his defences drop. Sorrow was thinking of taking the boys body over again, though he was going where wanted to go, so it was no bother to him.

Kai quickly entered the room, quietly he hid behind all of the old objects when he saw his older brother – there was no doubt, Kai's brother was strangling… Someone. Kai couldn't see who it was but it was a girl. She was coughing… Kai noticed that – it was Lita! Kai's eye's almost dropped from their sockets, no this couldn't be happening. Kai shook his head, she was a sin… He knew that she was, though… _He didn't want to believe his own eyes_.

I'll make you a deal Sorrow… Kai said urgently, he didn't think he would be actually making a deal with a sin… That was if Sorrow even was a sin. 

_And what would that be…? _The two had, somehow made a neutral ground, Kai had admired that the fact Sorrow was strong though that had made things difficult. As Sorrow had somewhat done the same, Sorrow wanted to find out what was in this boys mind, each little dark secret, his mind was not even opening up to him like it should normally do.

_Kick, Pride's ass and save, Lita _Kai had no idea, if Sorrow would even keep this deal, maybe he would just kill both? Though Kai thought about the odds, he was more likely get killed and also get Lita killed if he just jumped in when he was… Normal.

_Why not do it yourself? _Sorrow wondered what made this boy work, it changed each time he was faced with a situation. First it was anger, then he was just determined to see his… Sister. Then, saying someone who would be a enemy because they were once an alley. The boy was in Sorrows book, crazy.

_I'm weak, and he's… _Kai stopped himself from making himself felling any less, helpful sounding.

Stronger than you think, fair enough… Kai was thinking about, making for certain that Sorrow would do as he was meant to. There was a large banging noise of Lilita's legs and feet against the wall. Kai quickly just let himself go, letting himself be pulled back into the small crushing box, Kai just sat there and hoped that Sorrow would keep up his end. You'd better…Kai snapped wondering if Sorrow would just walk out of the room and let her be strangled. I know. Yeash… Anyway I get to hurt someone I hate and well save someone that you want to… Sorrow had to smile when he heard Kai shift uncomfortable and interrupt, That's as far as you'll finish that sentence. Kai snapped. Fine. Sorrow quickly replied as he simply stalked over to hurt Pride as much as possible. 

The claws came back and Sorrow used them to their advantage, and grabbed the very back of Pride's neck. Pride yelled in pain as Sorrow began to punch and kick into Pride as he stumbled to the floor. Greed coughed roughly and was trying to focus her eyes on what had happened, Lilita had been to tired to continue and Greed was happy enough to still be alive and took up the job of breathing deeply.

By the time Sorrow was finished beating Pride, so far, he was knocked-out and blood was a new addition to the room, Lilita was just standing up, with her own eyes stuck on Sorrow.

He walked over, very casually, and clicked his right hand. He had wondered why this hand didn't heal as well as every other bone had. Lilita just stood there looking petrified, and confused, she did not know if she had been saved by a greater monster or someone that was trying to play mind games.

Sorrow was as close as Pride was but Lilita wasn't as afraid, and was wondering if Kai would be able to talk. She hadn't spoken to him in years, though she couldn't help tears streaming down her cheeks. "You know, You should let Greed back in control." Sorrow gave no indication if that was a order or just a thought, Lilita didn't want Greed to get back into control. She wouldn't let someone tell her what to do…

_This is the girl you like? She's pathetic. _Sorrow mocked, though he showed no emotion to the girl in front of him.

_Say that again, and I'll rip you apart from the inside out. _Kai threatened, and Sorrow had to raise an eyebrow at the threat, this was the first threat he had received… Ever.

_How do you plan to do that exactly?_ Sorrow was getting a little concerned himself, the boy sounded confident, and so sure. How was he planning to 'rip him apart'…

_I'm sure you're curious._ Sorrow felt Kai opening something… Suddenly Sorrow was feeling pain, though not his own. It was odd, though he could help but shut his eyes, though the images kept coming flashing before him, pain on top of more pain. Over and over again – Sorrow quickly went back into the small box within Kai's body he couldn't handle that until he was a little stronger.

Kai opened his eyes and saw that Lilita has still not been taken over by Greed, which he was thankful and was a little, disappointed at. They hadn't spoke in years… Mostly because of their parents… He had no idea what to say.

Lilita wanted to talk and tell him as much as possible but… She could hardly move. She went to say, start as many conversations at once, something that would help Kai most before Greed came back.

Too late. She felt herself being flung into a hard wall, and she just looked out as Greed just walked past Kai. Who had conventionally turned back into Sorrow.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that one had a lot less dialogue than the others, which is fine by me, maybe ok with you readers. Well until next week…. –goes to walk away- ARGH! –Hands lots and lots and lots of cookies. - Heh heh….

Thank you for reading – Please review!


	27. Dranzer, Sorrow & Kai

Author's Note: Well I know it's Friday and all but I was bored and have to study. So here is your chapter a day early! –Yawns- I'm oddly tired and yet I have done nothing today. Maybe I'm emotionally drained?

So anyway this chapter has a few jumping of 'POV's so hope you don't get confused, though you won't… Cause that would mean… -DUN DUN DUN- I'll shut up now…

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

_So where are you planning to hide? _The voice mocked, Kai had had enough of having an inner dialogue, talking and mocking him every second. 

Kai shook his head as he held his arm; the pain was plaguing his body again, though he knew that Lust might have told another sin about his odd behaviour. Even Pride would have been conscious now, most likely trying to find Sorrow to get some pay back.

Long fingernails; claws that were the colour of night were now causing Kai pain as they continued to grow to longer and longer. He tried to ease a small amount of pain by cradling it like a small child. Kai had never been in a situation like this, in fact this situation, was suppose to be utterly impossible in his own mind.

Well? Trying to ignore me? You know as well as I do you can't go back on ship for what you did to your little friend. Kai stopped and thought for a moment, where was he going? Even if he did go back – to the top level of this ship, what could he do? Would anyone look the same way again?

That was your doing, not my own. Kai snarled back, quieting the sin for a brief moment, Kai began to doubt that, going up to the first level was a good thing to do. He would not be greeted the same way ever again… Kai tried to think of other things, and instead of waiting for the sin to speak he simply began to ask.

How did you become a creature that can possess humans? Were you created or are you… Real? Is this a normal thing for you things? Could you do this since you can remember?

Sorrow filled Kai's body with a burning pain again, and Kai had no choice but to let his knees buckle once again… This Kai thought that whenever a sin – showed another emotion, it was that of truth…

Kai quickly stood back up as he thought he had heard something moving behind him – it was nothing… Kai let out a sigh, now he was having illusions again.

Kai frowned as he felt the large claws shrinking, sinking into his skin once again. He grimaced, and tried to stop himself from screaming out.

* * *

It was a small room, with a large computer – one with more buttons than anyone could imagine. Four large screens were centred in the middle, loud bleeps from certain buttons came now and again. There was a chair, one that contained a small boy no older than seven years of age. 

His hair was no longer than a hands length, and was strictly kept away from his keen eyes. He looked at the screen, a small green visor over his left eye, not even looking at the large keyboard, he pressed buttons; in an experienced and precise way.

"Well?" A man came and stood behind the chair, his voice was confident. The boy quickly gave an answer.

"Just scanning sir." The small boy continued to look at the large screens, clicking, typing random buttons and words. The computer kept up with him easily though – wishing that he could input the words slower. The screen showed a large ship, just a blueprint but a very detailed one at that. The ship rotated, spinning around to different perspectives. Soon small blobs of colour flashed in different places of the blueprint.

"Well, hurry up about it!" The man that stood behind the chair, shifted his weight clearly an attribute of his impatience. Even if the boy was one of the fastest workers the boy did not work as quick as he would like.

"Yes, sir." The boy added quickly, blinking, still typing he continued to search the blueprint for something.

The small blobs flashed faster, now each with their own monotone, blinking and bleeping. The ship soon, stopped rotating.

"Proceeds complete." The boy stopped inputting information and awaited his superiors orders for the next task. He remained quite.

"Well!" The man slapped the boy on the back of the head, almost sending the boys visor, off his face.

"All sins are on ship sir." The boy stated clearly even after the quick assault he had just received.

"Hmm… bitbeasts as well?" The man now was more interested and the boy felt a small increase of pressure now in his work.

"Yes, sir." The boy now began to type as he had normally done, receiving and giving codes that the whole facility computers would end up relying on.

"All seven of them?" The man wanted to make sure, he stared at the younger boy, gazing to see if he would lie. Even though it was impossible for him to.  
"All sins and their bitbeasts are onboard sir." Th boy began to, just stare at one of the screens. A picture flashed on one of the main screens, it was that of a real life boat, and people were coming off…

"Good. Well… Continue to surveillance each sin until –" The man was interrupted abruptly, to the mans surprise the boy gave him the words he did not want to hear.

"There is a problem sir." The boy did not look up, it would be better to stay away from Boris if he was in a bad mood.

"What would that be?" The purple-haired man raised an eyebrow. He clearly didn't think that he would have any problems with this plan of his.

"Scanning sir." The boy frankly typed and was beginning to worry, about everything. The status were wrong – and the green-haired boy knew that Boris was not going to like the results.

"The sins… Their power is different…" The boy started off, though was cut off by Boris ranting about the problems.

"What? How could this happen!" The man stepped closer to the large computer, scanning the information on the screens closely.

"It may be because they have opposites as hosts." The boy suggested. Wondering if he had said the right thing.

"Are you saying my choices are ludicrous!" Boris snapped, and hit the small boy again at the back of the head.

"No sir." The boy replied, still he was staring at all of the readings and status of everything and once again he knew that, that was not going o be his last hit for the day.

"What can be done, I don't want them all dying." Boris thought of them all dying and that would not be good, he would be fired, and maybe even killed. Voltaire was a very powerful and fearsome person.

"It would be possible…To reconnect the weaker linkage, with the host and sins – with the bitbeasts." The child suggested – thinking of other possibilities that could be used instead.

"I don't want those bitbeasts used! I need them at full power – use the old ones, the ones from the host." The man was able to walk away, the boy looked away from the computer for the first time and stared at the back of the older man.

"But sir, that could have an opposite affect."

"I don't care – just do it." The man stormed out of the room. His footsteps could still be heard.

"…Yes, Sir." The boy went back to typing and staring at the screens. Watching as the ship let more and more people out.

* * *

"Is this the island?" Tyson asked, leaning over the banister trying to get a closer look at the place he would be staying for a few days. He could see no houses or even a road, just a small dirt path amongst many over grown trees and other green plants…  
"Yeah – it's suppose to be uncharted." Kenny informed and opened his laptop, wondering if he could start taking in data. 

"What'd you mean." Max looked at Kenny with some form of confusion. He knew that having an uncharted would mean no one knew where it was, though how could the captain of the ship know where he was going without a map or instructions of where he was going?

"Only the people that have actually been on it knows anything about it. Otherwise it's not even located on the map." Kenny explained a little, still leaving Max a little curious though he decided to let it slip for the time being.

"Cool." Max shrugged his shoulders and went off to try and get all of his stuff; trying to pack would be a nightmare.

"Strange if you ask me." Rei muttered as he stared at the strange island, many people were getting off, but most of them were hushed back onto the ship for some reason. So far everyone had to be checked… For something. It was just a little scanner, like the type in airports, checking for some weapon or something.

"What?" Tyson frowned a little confused on why the guards were now sending a few people, a girl and boy – whom he had never seen on the boat before, out. They were walking quite quickly down the dirt path.

"Well why couldn't we just do it in the stadium – like normal?" Rei didn't like boats to much, there was just too much, focus on everything – like the water…. Ships never really sank in real-life well not as much in the movies…

"I heard a rumour that people were getting a little bored with the concept of BeyBlading and this is the BBA's way of trying to make people come back to the game." Kenny whispered trying hard not to let any passer-buyers hear what he was saying.

"People getting bored of beyblading! Pff. NO way!" Tyson defended, not wanting to hear that the sport he had loved so much was now, becoming unpopular.

"It is kind of logical – I mean over the years, hundreds of people have been… Well affected badly because of beyblading – I mean think of Wyatt."

The three teens stood in silence for a while, after hearing about Wyatt they all immediately thought of Kai and since no one had seen him, in a few days it was all becoming tense. Tyson was telling no one anything, which everyone found… Annoying.

"Yeah…" Rei muttered, and turned to see someone run off the ship in a desperate attempt to leave the ship without being checked.

* * *

Kai was wondering around the bottom deck until he had heard the ship stop, and some loud thuds coming from the above floor. 

"What are you?" Kai asked again quietly, wanting to find out how and why this was happening to him.

_Why do you care? _The sin spat back, not wanting to even go into the subject. Kai felt Sorrow turn and twist around in his mind, it gave Kai a headache.

"You must have a reason why you need to possess people to live." Kai snapped, he was not going to be stopped by a pathetic headache, when he had just felt the sensation of unnaturally, nails growing out and _in._ This was just child's play compared.

Because I'm suppose to be dead. Sorrow regretted saying that to Kai as he was soon bombarded with other questions that he did not want to get into.

"Then how can you…" Kai was confused, if he was suppose to be dead – then did that mean, he was being possessed by a ghost?

Look you're a little kid, and I'm not going to start discussing things that are adult only with you.

"Didn't mind trying to do adult things with my body when you were in control though."

This made Sorrow quiet for a short while, but soon he was shouting inside Kai's head like nothing had happened.

_Your just a kid ok, you'd never understand. So, shut up._ Kai was annoyed by being called a child, or a 'kid,' he had always thought that kids where simple, and were…weak.

"I'm… Not weak, and I am no child!" Kai shouted back, only to get a small response.

_Hmph. _Sorrow was not going to let this _kid_ know everything about him. He liked being on his own.

"Are you –" Kai stopped talking stopped moving. He felt something that was – different. Yet so familiar, all of a sudden Kai didn't feel so helpless or alone as he had felt for months.

"Dranzer?" He felt the phoenix nod. Now everything in Kai's mind felt heavy – and no wonder Dranzer noticed that it was not alone in Kai's mind.  
./.Master? What happened?./. Sorrow had no idea who this, or what this was, and remained quiet for the time being.

"What do you mean?" Kai was happy to hear his old friend's voice.  
./. I just seemed to… Go to sleep… ./. Dranzer couldn't remember most of what happened, one minute – talking to Kai, the next was in a very, very dark and cold place.

"Sorrow might have done it…" Kai spoke back, he had decided not to travel now that he was a host for a bitbeast as well as… Sorrow whatever he was.

./.Sorrow?./. Dranzer knew it was not alone, but Sorrow was not a name that it was expecting. Dranzer thought, maybe Kai had been taken over again by an evil bitbeast.

_Yeah me_! Sorrow was a little afraid of the large phoenix that was now embedded into Kai's mind, why had it just appeared?

./. Who and what are you? ./. Dranzer snapped, not liking the new visitor in Kai's mind.

Kai felt weight on his body like no other, having two beings inside him wore him out much more quickly than he expected. He looked about, making sure no other sins were around and quickly entered a room, and sat at the door. At least then, if he were to fall asleep then he would be awoken by the opening of the door. The room was pitch black, though Kai felt that nothing was in the room, and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Nobody knows…" Kai smirked, as he heard Sorrows angry response.

Shut up… 

./. Don't speak to Master Kai like that! ./. Dranzer defended not liking anyone who offends Kai. Though soon a quiet bickering began, and was starting to drive Kai over the edge.

"Ok – you two stop fighting you are both in my mind and having you arguing is rather annoying." Kai rubbed his temples, his headache slowly getting worse, he hoped that everything would go back to normal in a little while.

./. My apologies Master ./. Dranzer went quiet, wondering if it was a good idea to disappear; but to leave Kai with someone or something Dranzer did not feel comfortable with – would never happen.

_Master this and that, your nothing but a – _Sorrow was interrupted by Kai now growing very angry with everything, like his headache.

"Be quiet." Kai said harshly, he continued to rub his temples, trying to ease the pain that was going through his head he closed his eyes, though it didn't help.

_You don't tell me what to do little boy! _Sorrow though he had won, but then came a threat that Dranzer did not even see coming.

"Dranzer knows me best, and can make your life in my mind very hard or very easy." Kai snapped, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Blackmail, you certainly are different from the other ones. Whether this was a complement or an insult, no one knew.

"What's your name, oh dear, sin?" Kai mumbled, he was very tired, usually having to keep Sorrow locked-up; or even just talking to Dranzer was very tiring this was sheer exhaustion.

Eh Sorrow? Sorrow's words dripped with sarcasm, he thought that the boy was smarter than this, obviously not. 

"There is no sin 'sorrow.' That would mean there was eight… There are only seven." Kai was now mumbling, and he was slightly glad that they were both in his mind, as they could hear him no matter how he talked.

This is why I hate talking to young kids, that are idiots! Sorrow was quiet and Kai was given the impression that Sorrow would not talk nor insult him for the remainder of the night. 

./. Master Kai?./. Dranzer was wondering if this information would make a difference.

"Yes?" Kai muttered, now he was slouching over, almost on the ground, he could hardly keep his eyes open.

./. There _were _eight sins…./. Dranzer informed.

"What do you mean _were _eight?" This comment made Kai waken up slightly but his surprise and curiosity was washed over with even more fatigue when he let out a yawn.

./. I do not know a lot of the subject but I do know that in the seventeenth century, sadness, or Sorrow was replaced with –." Dranzer was enraged as it had never been interrupted before and found that it's relationship with Sorrow would be the complete opposite to that of Kai's.

SHUT UP! Sorrow shouted so loud, that Kai flinched in pain. It had hurt his ears as well as his mind to have the peaceful atmosphere with a loud bellow. 

"Well I guess we found out why Sorrow –." Kai himself was also interrupted by his inter-sin.

I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! Sorrow yelled, now causing a very large ruckus in Kai's mind, so much that Kai was holding his head and ears trying to stop all of the noise. 

"No, why don't you are in my head after all!" Kai yelled back,

WELL I CAN PUT YOU IN THE MOST PAIN EVER SO SHUT UP! Sorrow and Kai had found that they were both tired, or to be more exact the body they were sharing had become tired. Kai's mind and Sorrow's own could have argued till the next day non-stop, though both of them knew they would most likely perish if they did not sleep. 

"Grouch…" Kai muttered before nodding off to sleep in the most awkward place he had been in, in a long time.

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to update on Friday as I'm planning to study tomorrow, I'll update like usual on Sunday, but I have prelims coming up –gasps- So I will be studying… -sniff sniff- 

Please review, it helps – encouragement is much appreciated.

This chapter really, was annoying to write… I didn't want o give so much away you would actually know what was going to happen next… That would just be… Not normal for my fics. So enjoy and try to work out this whole story in question. –cackles evilly-


	28. Captains away! Sorrow's Back in Control!

Authors Note: Well Here is the promised chapter - a very big thank you to every one who has reviewed, at any chapter – even if it was one, or every single one. THANKS SO VERY MUCH.

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

An hour had passed since the cruise ship had docked, yet no one was allowed off, and still the guards were checking everyone. They eventually came on ship and started taking random beybladers away. A pattern emerged that it was the teams captains that were being taken away – and some not returning. 

Soon enough the ship grew suspicious of these guards. Why they were taking only the captains away? Kenny and the rest of the BladeBreakers thought of what the guards would do when they found out – their own captain had disappeared.

"Where is your captain – Kai Hiwatari?" One of the guards approached the BladeBreakers, and he quickly looked between each member expecting someone to come forward – yet no one did. Everyone stood there quietly wondering why they, wanted just the captains.

The guard stood there with a annoyed and confused look on his face, "Well?" Still no one stood forward, this team was either obnoxious or just plain stupid not to even have a team captain.

"Our captain is ill, he's not out – and he's not to be disturbed." Rei made up an excuse as quickly as possible; the guard began to frown.

"I do not care, bring him out here so we may interview him." The guard snapped and walked off, checking what other team still had their captain to be taken away for an 'interview.'

"I don't trust these guys." Tyson whispered looking between the guards that had taken over the ship. Tyson knew that everyone was feeling tense and uptight with these intimidating guards about the place. It was odd to see that Tala, and the rest of the Demolition boys where still in place, just at the very entrance of the ship, and the guards did not look keen enough to approach them just yet.

"They are guards so they must be checking for something… Though why would they only check the captains?" Max mumbled, watching just in case a guard of some sort walked by.

"Do you think Kai will get caught by them?" Kenny looked at the worried faces of his team mates, he himself was getting quite agitated by Kai's absence.

"Nah, I think he'll be safe for a while yet." Rei gave a smile a random image, of Kai shouting at a cowering guard that was, a pleasant image.

"So what do you want to do? We can't get off of this ship until every captains been interviewed and Kai's well, not here!" Tyson sighed and stared at the entrance to the dining room, which was really a grand hall with dozens of circular tables surrounded by chairs.

* * *

"My head really hurts." Kai mumbled, he blamed the two fighting entities inside his body which where currently waging war on each other. Still he had to find a way out of the lower region of the ship by not to far up where the rest of the beybladers were. 

_So will you two stop fighting and help? _Kai yelled into him mind; the two battling voices went quiet for a few seconds, the phoenix spoke first.

./. You asking for help? Well something must have happened while I was away Master…. /. The only response to the bird was a roll of the eyes.

Kai got up from the floor, he felt all of his blood go to his feet, and he felt light-headed. He blinked a few times, he was still in the old room – at least no one had found him, yet.

_There's something wrong…_ This unnerved even the phoenix, and Kai was not sure if Sorrow was playing a prank or not – though why would he? Kai stood still as he heard footsteps come closer to where he was located.

Thud, Thud, Thud 

Kai gulped, if it was a sin then he would be beaten up, for what he had asked Sorrow to do to Pride. If it was someone else, he would have to explain how his clothes where covered in blood, and why he was in a very dark room.

Thud, Thud, Thud 

Kai wondered if there was anywhere to hide but decided not to even move just in case he made an old floor board creak. Even the bitbeast and sin inside his head were filled with a strange sense of fear. The three of them were somewhat fearing either way what would come barging into the room. That is, if it came.

_THUD, Thud, THUD_

Kai closed his eyes, he really did find it aggravating when he had managed to escape and then be trapped once more – it reminded him of the Abbey.

Kai blinked as the small light that came from under the door turned into a silhouette of some ones feet. Kai's thoughts froze, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat – he did not want to be caught.

He heard talking, who ever it was telling someone to shut up and get in the room. Kai had to hide, but hiding in the dark was not a good advantage.

The man opened the door, still no feature could be seen from his face, and he pushed, someone in. Kai thought it must have been more than five people as he heard more groans come when the man pushed another few silhouettes in the room, he chuckled and shut the door.

Kai was a little nervous as well as curious to who had been shoved in with him. Although that was not what he was incredibly angry at – the fat man had began to lock the door. Kai was trapped in a room, with people he did know or could even see, he stayed quiet. That was the least of his problems.

The lights flickered above everyone, and Kai made a quiet dash behind a few boxes, just enough for no one to even see him. Staying quiet would be a very good idea.

"What's going on!" Kai blinked that wasn't who he thought it could be, Ozuma?

"Crazy guards – let us out of here!" Miguel shouted. Again Kai couldn't quite grasp why two team captains where in a storage room. Kai didn't dare look over the safety of the boxes he hid behind, though he knew for a fact it was more than those two where in the room.

"Well – it would help if we actually got out of these chains!" Kane yelled back. Ok another team captain?

"What do you looked so pleased about Valkov." Michael snapped, Kai's eyes widened, so even Tala had been taken and shut in here, though id he was to just jump out – way to many questions would be asked. Kai waited wondering if there was anymore beyblading captains in the room.

"What the hell is that smell something stinks!" Robert turned his nose up, the place did stink.

Kai looked around, he had not noticed the smell before – though that may have been because he had slept in the room, and had become used to it. Though – it did have a funny taste.

"You! Now stop moaning we need to get out of here!" Lee snapped, so even the White Tigers team captain was here? What were they up to on the first floor of the ship?

Kai felt a tingle in his nose, great he better not sneeze, that would be… Somewhat annoyingly bad. The smell was like, fish and all rotten things mixed for some horrible, sadistic fun. HE quickly held his nose, trying hard not to sneeze. Kai looked around the room from where he was, everyone was not even trying to escape their metal chains they just looked like the were having a glaring competition.

Kai managed to stop himself from _nearly _sneezing – he had found something to keep his mind at work.

A few meters away, was a oddly distorted body. What Kai thought distorted meant was that, there was no – feature just… Piles of things.

_I want to come out! _Came a random request from Sorrow, Kai thought maybe he didn't see the sensitivity of the situation – maybe he did and that's why he wanted out.

_No. _Kai hissed back into his mind, trying hard not to make any noise as a small pain shot through his body. It wasn't too sore, though Kai knew it could get worse.

I want control you've been in control way too long! Another pain shot up Kai's spine, all he did was grimace. I'll make a deal! Kai thought desperately, he looked down at his hands, thankfully they were both normal with no claws growing. Sorrow was quiet for a moment and the pain subsided, Sorrow must have been contemplating. You can come out, though under three conditions. Kai gulped, he didn't mind being locked inside his own mind, but letting Sorrow come out was the most painful thing he had ever experienced and it felt as if the pain got worse and not easier to handle. 

_And what are these conditions then? Kiddo? _Kai gave another grimace, though no pain flooded his body – being called a kiddo was not a name he liked. Even if it was used by a sin currently living inside his body.

_You can't hurt anyone in the room. You must help them get out and… _Kai stopped and let Sorrow think of the first two conditions which was only a few seconds,

And the third? 

Kai gulped, he really didn't think anyone would think or hate someone who was already in pain and was transforming into something they didn't want to.

_You changed, and take control whenever I'm in mid sentence._ It was an odd condition, the first two where plausible though the third made no sense to Sorrow whatsoever.

_You're a weird kid. I agree on all conditions. _Really Sorrow would agree to almost anything as long as he would get back into control of his current host. Kai looked about and decided to make it a little more believable, and slowly made his way to the 'pile' of body parts.

* * *

The captains were just staring at each other, wondering how on earth they could get out. A small groan was heard behind a crate. The all looked around. 

"Who's there!" Shouted an unpleased Robert, the smell was getting worse…

"Not a friend of your anyway." Came the voice of Kai Hiwatari, though most of them just looked at each other, he shouted like he was very tired or just drunk.

A blob of blue hair arose from behind a crate, and soon Kai turned around, and staggered over to the next crate to keep himself up.

The room went silent as each captain looked at the blunette, he looked as if he had seen a ghost and had been beaten to a pulp. A large gash was on his head, or from what it looked like.

"What the hell happened to you!" Michael getting a little worried if he was going to end up looking like that.

"Sorrow's being a bastard…" He mumbled, of course this reaction confused the beyblader chained up even more. They were expecting a Hn, or a, Whatever, not an actual response.

"What in God's name are you talking about Hiwatari." Tala gave a glare when Kai looked at him, but instead of the usual glare back, he just shrugged. Very unusual…

_Do it in this sentence and remember our deal…_ Kai ordered Sorrow who, Kai could feel, was getting happier by the second.

"You just better get out of here before-" Kai groan as pain washed through him, there was no getting used to this, not in a million years. The rest sat there dumbfounded and a few worried faces appeared on some of them.

"What's wrong?" Lee quickly asked, no one had seen the ice captain in so much pain before. Soon he was coughing and choking, and shaking like a leaf.

"Sorrow being a bastard again…" Kai struggled to complete his sentence, he could feel the room growing cold, he would be inside that little box in his mind.

"Who's Sorrow?" Ozuma asked, wondering why Kai would be mentioning someone at this moment in time.

Soon a small hissing noise came out of Kai's mouth and that scared everyone, Tala was just staring blankly gulping slowly, wondering what the hell was happening. Kai bent his head over, covering his face with the bangs for his hair.

"Kai?" Miguel was worried, he didn't like some people, though it did seem Kai was in utter pain and decided to show some sympathy.

"Your all idiots…" Kai's voice had turned into Sorrows which was a low hiss.

"Kai are you feeling –" Miguel was stopped when he saw the colour of Kai's eyes, they were black… And scared the crap out of him.

They all just sat their looking scared, confused. Sorrow just rose up like it was nothing… He was used to the staring eyes, he didn't mind. He gave a quick stretch on which many bones cracked and popped.

"Finally…" Sorrow hissed, noting that the people of the room were still staring. Though this time not at his eyes but at the large black, claws growing rather quickly.

Everyone gulped thinking they had been thrown in with Kai so he could kill them.

"Yeash, don't look like you've seen a ghost – I won't kill you yet… Or else Kai will end up – taking control again and that would be very bad." Sorrow rambled, which was odd to even see Kai doing – even if it wasn't Kai.

"What are you Hiwatari!" Robert spat – obviously freaked out of what he just saw.

"Ah another one of the Jurgen's. I wonder if your own father remembers me." Sorrow hissed, Jurgen's acted the same, always the same, they all looked a small speck similar. Sorrow had now walked a little further towards Robert than the rest.

Miguel, Michael and Lee where speechless. They could hardly move, the other's, excluding Tala was in a state of shock or fear. Tala was just staring up at 'Sorrow.'

"What – You've never met my father Hiwatari!" Robert spat, Sorrow rolled his eyes and looked at the boy on the floor, he was definitely a Jurgen – stupid…

"I'm not Kai you bonehead, I'm sorrow. Yeash, people these days." Sorrow rolled his eyes, while on the inside he was having a lot of fun, and Sorrow felt as if Kai was having a good chuckle.

"….Then what are you?" Lee managed to speak, still he was bewildered, if he had not seen it then he would have never believed it.

"Sorrow, eighth deadly sin – not at your service." Sorrow gave a comical bow and Tala was still just staring at him, somehow Sorrow felt a little uncomfortable with the redhead looking at him like that.

He does it all the time, he's just wondering if I'm just pulling a rather sick joke continue with whatever you have planned.

Sorrow put his hands on his head as if he was having a gun pointed at him.

"There's only seven sins, idiot." Ozuma spat out, everyone knew that there was seven, not eight!

"I know, I was replaced with Sloth… Smug bastard…" Sorrow shivered when he remembered a glimpse of what had happened, supposedly sadness was not a sin but rather a 'out look on life.' Sorrow scoffed.

"Then you are not going to help us get out are you?" Michael looked at Sorrow suspiciously, while the others contemplated on whether to even accept help off of a deadly sin.

"I have to... Kai made conditions and well, he'll get pissed and end up hurting me…" Sorrow was looking straight ahead at the door. He would have to beat who ever it was to a pulp he liked talking to this little group, they couldn't get away either – they were chained.

"That sounds so pathetic…" Sorrow sighed afterwards and walked a little closer to the locked door. He got down and sat on his heels. Ready in case someone or that fat man came back in, in a hurry.

"What do you mean Kai made conditions?" Robert looked at Sorrow if he were a piece of dirt.

"If I don't obey then he comes back and takes control over this dear body. The only downside on needing a host." Sorrow tilted his head this way and that looking at the lock of the door. He knew that he could just break it open, but he wanted to stall until he got bored of talking.

"So, Kai let you posses him?" Tala concluded, it was more of a statement to himself, rather than a question.

"No – actually he was very stubborn about it until it ended up-"

_You watch what you say or else. _Kai hissed inside Sorrows mind.

"-some girl would be raped by his older brother-"

_Right that's it! _Kai let Sorrow have a taste of his own medicine and sent a few shots of pain down his spine.

" – or something like that… Aah fine, I better shut up…" Sorrow concluded he had 'saved' the little story and made it somewhat unreliable so then maybe, no one would believe him.

"Why?" Kane asked, no thinking that Sorrow would be the only one that could help them get out of the stinking room.

"Kai's… How would you say…? Over-reacting." Sorrow chose his words carefully and managed to get away with it as Kai was not too bothered, with that anyway…

"Uhuh, now can you get us out of here." Robert snapped, wondering why Kai – Sorrow was talking so much.

"He's a sin he's not suppose to help us!" Lee snapped, he had always heard about the sins and such – and that they were all evil and corrupt. So on and so on.

"Oh my… You really are idiot –" Sorrow yelled at the boy that was taken aback of the change of attitude of the sin.

He began to rub his temples and began to mumble, which everyone managed to hear.

"Why on earth would you want them not to have the same fate as the boy behind the crate I don't know Hiwatari. You're a very odd kid. Shut up. No I will. Whatever… What do you mean that's what you say, I'm older. I do not need a zimmer-frame – annoying kid…" Everyone looked at each other giving odd looks and a few smiles, even Tala found it slightly amusing that Sorrow would be arguing with Kai about the word 'Whatever'.

"Boy behind the crate?" Kane asked, he was wondering why that boy hadn't come out – or was that because he couldn't move and was chained like the rest of them?

"Why do you think it stinks in here." Sorrow gave Kane a half-open closed eye look. Like saying he was stupid or something along those lines.

Again, multiple _thuds _were heard.

"Great some one's coming. That's our chance of escaping over." Robert rolled his eyes while the other just glared at him.

"Do you think I'm weak or something?" Sorrow decided to just let the man come in himself. All he did was begin to click Kai's right hand. Tala looked at it oddly. It had never done that before.

"Well kids," Sorrow clapped his hands together just as the door opened.

"- You." The fat man immediately recognised the person they had been searching the ship for.

"Ah dear Oswald how are you this find afternoon." Sorrow made up the first name that came to his head. The man was fat and easily picked on – it was going to be a very simple fight that's if Sorrow could be bothered.

"Finally I knew you'd show!" The fat-man opened the door fully and went to march in, in a tough manner.

"Oswald, you're a very scary person when you don't have your mask on." Sorrow just stood there a strange smile appearing on his face.

"Now that we have you Sorrow we can get on with this little experiment." The man boasted. Now stepping fully into the room.

"I think not, I'm afraid…" Sorrow looked at the man in a bored fashion, somewhat, tried of the old man already.

Sorrow simply stepped forward, his claws gleamed, Sorrows eyes turned a dark misty colour as if he was not looking anywhere, just staring. All he did was walk up and stare at the man who was about to grab him.

"What are you doing?" The man eyed his claws and instantly backed away, though it was too late.

"Bye- Bye." Sorrow whispered as a cruel smirk came across his face and stabbed the man with his large claws, it was easy – like a sharp knife through butter.

As if in a movie the man bent over into the claws, his body's attempt to protect itself made the wound worse. Blood spilled onto Kai's clothes as well as the floor.

The rest of the room stared open mouthed Tala's eyes were widened slightly. No one was even breathing loudly – they all remained as quiet as possible.

"Well that was boring…" Sorrow yawned and pulled his hand out of the fat mans stomach.

"What are you really?" Robert stuttered a little, unsure of what to do.

"Like I said I'm a sin that possesses people now shut up so I can unlock these chains." Sorrow walked up to Lee. His claws quickly managed to unlock each chain and up-lock everyone else. Good nails were good to have.

"Eh thanks Sorrow." Lee answered unsure whether they should thank a sin who had just killed someone.

Your forgetting something Sorrow…Kai hissed again, Sorrow groaned. 

"Hmph. Oh yes which one of you is Tala?" He looked around the room quickly and when no one responded Miguel just pointed to the redhead in the corner.  
"Him." He quickly said everyone had now left, wanting some fresh air and to get back to their teams to tell them what had happened.

"Well, you have to tell Tyson and your own little group that your all going to be killed.. though you are not to tell the other groups as they will end up creating havoc and unneeded chaos. Now I'm off."

"Where are you going." Tala was wondering how and where Kai had been hiding, he had noticed that he was not feeling well was Sorrow the cause of it?

Sorrow just shrugged, and Tala made his way back up to the ship looking for anyone out of the BladeBreakers or the Demolition Boys.

He wondered if anyone would believe him? Maybe Granger but he would believe anything.

* * *

Author's Note: Well That was much more fun to write. Though you probably only care when the next update is –cackles- Why don't people review, though I _am_ really glad people are at least reading this. I thought with this crazy idea people would well hate the odd twists in like every chapter etc, chuffed anyway! Well review please if you have time! Even if it is to just say 'good chapter.' or in some cases 'Bad chapter.' 

:-( Prelims in three weeks –Cries- Well I'll tell you in the near future if I can continue updating- in like 2 weeks time (study may get in the way, unless I don't make a study plan or something. Just for the heads up…) Well have a good day or night which ever one applies to you at the moment!


	29. Expalations

Authors Note: Well guess what readers, I think I will have to stop writing for a while as for some reason I've had half the average reads than usual for the previous chapter. Am I dragging things on too much. Well thank you to all that review – here is the cookies! I think in the next chapter I shall put a little more drama in. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. Oh yes and I took a few extra days to upload this because the site - for some reason kept coming up 'An error has occurred while processing your request. If the problem persists, please alert site admin via http://support. All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.' - Infuriating!

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

Apart from Tyson, Sota and Spencer, everyone else was wary of what Tala had told them, wondering if it was just a sick joke to unnerve them all.

Still Tala was surprised on how much the 'Granger kid' knew, when the other members of the BladeBreakers questioned him on why he knew so much, Tyson shrugged it off and muttered something about 'that was the promise.'

However, Tyson didn't want to say anything because he was known to make things, a little unbelievable and was not sure if anyone would believe him. It was an odd thing to hear… Max even had some difficulty in believing what Tala had said, on the other hand, his cold and cruel aura was what had made the BladeBreakers believe what was going on.

The BladeBreakers and The Demolition Boys, were the only groups that knew fully what was going to happen. This made them all very, distant. If they all were to tell everyone what would happen, they all would cause as Kai put it, utter chaos.

The all stood near each other, which most other teams found unusual in itself. Even the Demolition Boys had no idea why they all felt a bit better if another group knew what was happening. Tala thought it was so they didn't get the blame, if something terrible happened.

Still how knew what was really going to happen. The Demolition Boys where thinking of all the different ways they could try and kill every one. The favourite was sinking the ship and, machine-gunning everyone that stood on two legs.

The BladeBreakers were worried about Kai, as Tala had told them, his dear, sin had caused his to kill a guard. If he was found what would happen to him?

The rest of the teams captains had gone back, and a few of their teams had not believed what they had saw. Only a few of the teams made any effort in trying to find out what was going on.

* * *

"So what are you exactly?" Kai wondered, he had soon found himself in control. Sorrow must have used to much energy in killing the man, he hoped that no one would turn him out to be murderer that was in that room. Again, maybe the police wouldn't believe them…  
_Like I said I'm a sin. _Sorrow was getting annoyed with the constant questions. How much did the boy think anyway?

"I don't think sins can just be born?" Kai was wandering from the second level, and no one was there, which was unusual since it was almost midday, if everything was normal then these corridors would have been crushing. Kai was thankful that no one was around but felt uneasy to be wandering around, trying to find one of the Demolition Boys or the BladeBreakers.

_You are smarter than you appear. _Sorrow was wondering if this would make the boy shut up, though it did not work and Kai continued to ask question after question.

"So what are you?" Kai persisted in asking, he wanted to know why he was caught up in all of this.

_You don't need to know so why should I even bother explaining? _Sorrow snapped, he wished he could have been stuck with a less curious host.

"Because if you don't you'll never be back in control and I'll make sure of that." Kai threatened, he looked around seeing if there was anyone coming. He would have to wait until night to get up to the top level. He had heard footsteps but no one had come to the lower cabins, which was again, odd.

Sorrow pondered over the boy would be able to stop him from coming back into control. Surely he wouldn't try to kill himself. This seemed the only plausible outcome.

"Well?" Kai sighed as he heard some footsteps come down the stairs above him. He quickly ducked into a room and waited for the person to pass. Having blood on his clothes, arms and hands was not a good thing to be found covered with.

_Again why do you want to know? _Sorrow was not sure if he should know, since a short while ago – he was told that Pride was his brother… This was certainly becoming a very personal situation between Sorrow and host.

"I think I have some right to what and why, I am currently a host for some unknown thing." Kai frowned, when he heard the footsteps get closer, if he was caught Sorrow would not be able to help as he was still tired from being in control so long.

_Would you like me to talk about your brother?_ Sorrow asked, Kai's expression changed from a frown to a glare.

"What has he got to do with this?" Kai didn't like talking about family, well apart from Sota but that was because she had always been there. Either a member of family he liked was now gone or they had betrayed him in some form.

_Everything. _Sorrow hissed back.

The room grew tension, and Kai didn't know what to say – his brother was the cause of everything? How did that work, when and why, how. Kai sorted the random thoughts, trying to show some sense n them. Kai looked around the room he was now in. It was another dorm similar to his own. However, he thought about leaving again as he heard a creak from the bathroom door. Though it seemed that no one had been in the room in some time. There was some fruit and other random food on the bed, that looked slightly off colour.

Kai looked around, and eventually pulled the bed over to the door, if he was going to get a long story explaining everything that had happened up until the present day. He would like to know that nothing would be able to come and get him.

Kai looked around again, and went towards the cabinet that held a small portable television. He rummaged around in the drawers and found a small blade used normally to cut attack and defence rings out of the hard container. Still if he was disturbed, he would make it known.

"Well then, start explaining?" Kai sat down and closed his eyes, crossing his arms with the blade-in hand.

_I believe you were kidnapped or something like that, which made your brother run off. _Sorrow did not know of Kai's past so made a logical conclusion, though with Kai's reaction of frowning, he guessed he was wrong.

"What does this have –" Kai started off, but soon heard the sin speaking over him, this caused him to stop mid-sentence.

_Let me finish or I won't bother explaining! _Sorrow was already getting fed up with trying to explain his past.

"Whatever." Kai rolled his eyes, and hoped Sorrow would just hurry up and get to the vital points.

_Anyway, dear Boris told your sweet little brother he would get you back if he done some things for him_. Kai didn't want to even think, that because of him disappearing, his brother created seven, plus himself – sins.

"Like what?" Kai sighed trying to get the current fault out of his head. It appeared that everything was his own fault.

_I'm coming to that… Anyway, Bio-Volt was creating some, chemicals and serums at that time. They wanted live test-subjects and told your brother to round up a small group. _Sorrow awaited the response of 'that's horrible,' or something along those lines one maybe just a 'that's sick.'

"And you lot were created?" Kai was wondering If anyone knew about this in the Abbey as from what the sin had told him, the were closely linked. Since an early age, kids had disappeared from the abbey. Maybe this was why?

_Not at first, a lot of children died because the serum was too weak and just simply poisoned them to death. _Sorrow didn't sound to bothered, he just wanted the boy to caught on. Adding emotion would only make things more complex.

"What if it was too strong?" Kai was now very interested in what the sin was now saying.

_The children turned… Vulgar, deformed, everything just went wrong, they just ended up not children and they were disposed of._

Kai sat quietly, being 'disposed' of. He had heard that many times, it was a simple way of saying 'going to kill you and bury you were even the smallest insect wouldn't find you.' He too had nearly been disposed of.

_Eventually, we were made. _Sorrow continued, he was a little curious of what had made the boy stop asking questions. Had he said something?

"So you sins were all kids once." Kai sighed, he wondered if Sorrow was just lying, trying to make him more emotionally insecure, with the tragic act of Sorrow now not being human.

_Yes._

Kai thought for another moment, thinking of how it would feel not to feel human again. Could Sorrow taste or do anything that he could? Or did he need someone to o all these things for him. The thought of utter dependence on someone made Kai sick.

_So when the first few were created they decided to use your brother along with the rest of us._

Kai gulped, they just 'decided' again they didn't care who or what was being used, they just needed to 'test things.'

"That doesn't explain why you are in my mind right now…" Kai snapped, he didn't, ever, like being reminded of the Abbey. He could hardly forget it, not when he had been seeing so much of his past over the few years.

_I'm getting to that, though there were problems that the scientist couldn't fix, our brain was still sending out antibodies and whatnot. So the scientist… Stop our brains from working…_

Sorrow was not sure Kai knew everything he needed to know, yet that would take more than a few hours to explain. This plan had been in operation for around ten years and over.

"How did they manage that?" He remembered the chip on Sota's head, would she become a sin in time? Kai stopped thinking as he heard some other footsteps on the floor above him, and some yelling. _What's happening up there?_

Still Sorrow continued to explain,

_Well as you may, or may not know the brain is filled with nerve and electronic pulses, that tells what your body has to do. Therefore, Boris made the scientists, make a small chip that was well like a replacement brain, and slipped it into our brains._

Kai blinked, everyone in the Abbey was fitted with a chip. Even he still had one, though it was broken, as was Tala's. Was that why all of a sudden the had both been able to feel what Tyson had tried to explain for three years?

"So you were like a drone?" Kai was a drone, only for a few years of his life, yet he was one and a loyal one at that. He didn't like admitting I but it was fun to steal peoples weak bitbeasts.

_No, we still had our differences like our pet-hates excreta that was when they decided to call it – the Sins Serum. We started, doing things that was clearly one sin, like Lust, you can guess what she tried to do. _Sorrow chuckled, thinking of the memory that he held onto.

"I can imagine." Kai gave a sigh, he really did not get on with girls, and just meeting one was bad enough… Having her do **that** was totally uncalled for.

_Anyway, that's when, Boris thought the factory would be found out and decided to kill everyone, including us._

This statement caused Kai to stand up and start to slowly pace the room, looking out of the small window from time to time.

"So how the hell –." Kai's brain did not process the information, it had confused him without doubt.

_I'm explaining, anyway when he killed us. Our bodies died, but because of the chip… We were like, still attached to a useless body though we could not move._ Sorrow gave a sigh this time and awaited for the next question it was much easier to explain than he had thought.

"So how can you possess people?" Kai's eyes narrowed wondering if Sorrow was just leading him on.

_As you figured out not so long ago any, available hosts are given a chip implant where we can reside, a speical chip.._.

It was an odd feeling that weld up inside of Kai.

"Greed and a few other have never been in the Abbey." He would have known, he would have remembered them if they had been.

_Not just in this 'Abbey', sometimes they would just go out, grab someone off the street and insert the chip a few minutes later and let them go, they would never know a chip was placed in them.._

Kai gulped, how did they manage to get Greed infected and also place a chip without any of them knowing. Then again she could have always known and just decided not to tell. The thought made him angry.

"What happens if you don't find a host? Do you… Die?" Kai wondered if he could just get Sorrow out of him, then maybe Sorrow would not annoy anyone. He would just fade anyway.

_I wouldn't know, I've always found one. _Kai thought for a while, all he did was stare out of the window and look at the ocean, it was now that he missed Russia and its snow. Some how he could think better when pure white was surrounding him.

"Well you say you can go inside any chip right?" Kai really was not sure on what he was saying he was simply watching each wave toss and turn over each other.

_Yes, so? _Sorrow was curious on why the boy had changed subject so fast. He thought he was the type to ask question after question., or was he the type that liked to work things out for himself?

"What about a… beyblading chip?" Kai asked, he didn't have another spare one, though if he could find one he would have the sin out of him and he would be able to go back to what he would be normally doing. Which was trying to find someone he knew and have no fear of turning into… Sorrow.

_I don't' really know, it may be possible_. Sorrow was wary of his answer, not wanting to be entirely sure just in case Kai had a plan to lock him in another chip.

" That, would that mean you could be counted as a bitbeast?" Kai raised an eyebrow, so could, bitbeast be _made _out of killing? Black Dranzer was made out of data yet, no one could control that… They would been engulfed in power, and no one could do anything but let the black phoenix do as it wanted. It was not the right criteria of a good bitbeasts. There was no point in having a bitbeast that no one could control without having to start implanting chips and other machinery into their body.

_Suppose._

"Well at least you wouldn't get a weak, owner…" Kai was trying to tempt Sorrow into agreeing, he really id just want to feel, _light _again. Having to support another mind and totally different personality was tiring even if all he was doing was standing. He wanted his thoughts to be his only, letting no one else hear them.

_How can you be so sure? _Sorrow knew what he was doing, but still it did sound like a, very interesting proposition. Not having to depended on someone, or fight for control was all Sorrows mind.

"I'll give it to someone… I know." Kai didn't know really, who he could give Sorrow to, any one he did know already had a bitbeast, or he knew them and they were just to weak. Then again, everyone was weak at some point.

_Great... Though I ain't going anywhere unless I'm sure I can do that, and having a host some where just in case! _Sorrow was coming round to the idea, he liked fighting, and he could always change into the animal form. Which Kai had seen before in one of those 'dreams'.

"So you will think about it?" Kai closed his eyes, he wished everything would be normal again that he could just be the 'cold and calculating Kai from the BladeBreakers.' What had happening? Kai sighed why was it him, that had to go and do this and that when the time was just completely inconsiderate was beyond him.

_Maybe. _Sorrow said it firmly, just to make sure Kai didn't think he was, winning and surely going to get his way.

Kai was a little surprised that Sorrow even said maybe, "I thought you were a sin… Why are you –."

_I'm not an official sin… Remember I was replaced by Sloth I am no longer 'evil' and in need of a virtue…_ Sorrow was still sore on the subject of being replaced by Sloth of all people.

"So your, neutral." Kai was wondering if he would have been in an unlucky position if he got another sin, and not Sorrow.

_Yes, but I ain't no heavenly thing so don't start. _Sorrow snapped, feeling that Kai was happier than usual, which was odd.

"You killed someone of course you are not heavenly." Kai mocked, a small smirk appeared on his face. Sorrow just went quiet he was not sure if Kai was mocking him, or what.

* * *

Authors Note:

Just that the last few chapters have been somewhat hard to write. Hint that I have not been updating so quickly which again I'm sorry for. Just that with Prelims… Well thank you for reading, and I hope you review!


	30. Caught

Authors Note: Hello, sorry it was a longer wait but, prelims and all. Please don't shoot me!

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Kai was wondering around on second deck as he heard shouting and screaming. He frowned and looked at the ceiling wondering what was now happening above.

"What's going on up there…" He muttered hoping on of the two entities would reply, or give some insight of the current events. He continued to find the stairs that lead up to the main deck, which was not going well. All the halls appeared similar and Kai was no good at remembering where the stairs were, he had not spent too much time in the lower decks. Why should he since his own quarters where on the main deck? Though Sorrow did not like that excuse and just decided to tease the blunette that he had no idea where he was and was 'lost' on a ship. Which only made Kai appear unapproachable.

_Who knows, but whatever is happening, it doesn't sound good. _Sorrow was not as bothered with all the ruckus above, he didn't mind hearing the screaming – maybe one of the sins had just decided to show themselves it was normal to hear screaming when something like that had happened. Then again, why would they show themselves when they had hid down the bottom of the ship to not be seen, although Pride could have just gone crazy.

The corridors had a cold and abandoned aura as no one had slept in their quarters for the remaining thirteen hours. Kai had found that since the last time he slept – in a very uncomfortable fashion – he had became less tired as the day went on.

Kai glared when he heard a large thud just above him, now his curiosity was taking over. The screaming stopped, and muffled shouting filled the place. The persons' voice vibrated through the ceiling. Whatever had happened had stopped all noise.

Now having a horrible sense of something bad was going to happen; worse than what had already happened; which Kai had though impossible for a brief second, Kai moved quickly to find the stairs.

He quickly found them as he sighed involuntary and started to walk up them. A sudden bang caused Kai to freeze.

The ship began to shift, and Kai had no intention to wonder why as he was thrown back as the ship started to rise.

_Oh this can not be happening…_ Kai thought, whatever had just happened annoyed him immensely as he soon skidded across the long and narrow corridor, he thought that gravity would slow him down though. He felt that the ship was shifting once, again, he heard the floor boards creek as Kai rebounded off them.

Kai quickly regained his feet, and thought now was a good time to run and find out what was happening. By the time he got to the stairs, he could just reach the handle of the door,

./.Master Kai, please get off this ship, now! ./. Dranzer shouted, alarmed at what she had felt suddenly explode within her own mind.

"What? Why Dranzer? What's happening?" Kai knew that something dangerous was happening, and he would find out very soon.

./. Just get off this ship as soon as you can! ./. Dranzer yelled again. Unsure on telling the teen just in case he froze from fear – or something Kai would do, was give up if there was no logical way of getting out of a bad situation.

A large creak from bending metal was heard, and Kai just raced out the door. No one was around.

It was deserted, not as many people Kai had once heard was anywhere to be seen. Kai stumbled back, realising the ship was sinking, he would have to get off quick.

"This is not good…" Kai gulped as another large creak was heard, Kai felt himself being lifted up, and just about to be pushed back as the ship began to slowly sink.

_You can say that again…_ Sorrow was a little worried at the current situation, he himself could not swim, and he had no idea if his host, Kai, could.

Kai looked for any close shoreline or maybe something he could use, stopping himself from drowning under a ship. He mentally shivered as he thought of the turbines spinning. He looked around and saw that someone was on shore. His own pride stopped him from yelling help.

_Jump for it! _Sorrow egged on, he did see that the only way out was just to jump and as they were near a island with somewhat a blue ocean, it had to be warmer than most waters…

Kai looked down at the water as the white foam from the turbines pushed up to the rims of the ship.

"Are you insane!" Kai didn't think he could jump that far…

_Look I'll just take control of you if you don't! _Sorrow wanted to live and he knew that Kai did as well, though he had no idea why Kai was refusing to jump, in another few seconds they would end up drowned and under the ship, dead and buried.

"Whatever…" Kai jumped off. Prickling water attacked his body, it was just below, the normal body temperature. He would be ok – for a while.

The ship was not far away from land, not more than fifteen meters. As Kai managed to get to land unharmed, and wet. His thoughts were soon turned onto how he could stop being so cold as the wet clothes stuck to his body. He shivered and quickly ran off before any of the guards began to notice his presence. Wet footprints were left behind…

* * *

"I demand that you get me out of these chains and take me to the owner of this private island, we are all guests. We do now deserve to be treated like this!" Mr Dickenson protested as he was then shoved behind a large barrier along with the rest of the Bladers that had came on the cruise. All in chains.

"I don't think so fat-man!" A guard smirked finding insulting all of the people chained was rather amusing. There was around ten guards in the room, wandering around laughing at the people, children in the large prison cell.

The room was large, larger than any room in the Hiwatari mansion, again it was unbelievably huge. The room was split in three. One corner had many computers, other technology and other gadgets all blinking and bleeping a large electric door was closed firmly letting no one in or out. On one side, running from one side of the room to the other, a large red laser formed a wall.

The occupants within the laser-room, found that if they dared to touch it, it would send an odd shock through their bodies. Again, no one tried to touch it after a few members fell down in agony.

The other side had medium sized platform, in a large circle there stood seven. All facing each other. Long prodding arms and machines surrounded each one. Tubes connected each of the seven cylinder tubes.

"Why are you doing this!" Mariah screamed at a guard asking the question that most were thinking. Her face was red, unlike her usual 'pink' she looked less 'neon' than before.

All the guards did was laugh. Their job was almost done, and that meant a large sum in their bank balance.

"Why are we here, we didn't do anything!" Mariah wept, soon Lee, her older brother came to comfort her, trying to stop her loud sobbing. The BladeBreakers where all dumbfounded, they thought Kai would have been their to save them all by now.

At the entrance to this horrible place – everyone's personal things were taken off him or her. Beyblades and bitbeasts where quickly took away to a different room to use for the future experiments.

Everyone could move somewhat, semi-freely as only their hands were chained. Most of the groups had either formed into a large clusters of groups. Somehow everyone felt more on edge with the other bladers in the room.

After a moment of silence, speakers spoke.

"Hello everyone. How are you this evening. I hope everything will run smoothly and then we can continue with what I had planned."

The familiar voice caused the Demolition Boys to start cursing in Russian. It was him, and there was no doubt in their minds that things would not look good. It was none other than Boris.

Others shouted back demanding how he could do something like stick them all in a cage in chains.

A large door at the corner with all the gadgets opened, reviling a very smug man with purple hair.

"Now everyone. I would like to ask… Who has the eighth sin?" He paraded in as if every thing was normal. Some just stared, or glared. While others showed their outrage in yelling, others – remained silent wondering what the old man was talking about.

"Well? Who do I have to hurt to get an answer? Hmm?" He smirked, finding that the faces of scared teenagers were very _refreshing. _He moved around when he heard a small bleep from the main speaker. Coming from his small slave up in the computer room,

"_We have found the eighth sin; we have them all now sir. Shall we send them all in? Or give them the dosage first?" _

Boris smiled, which sent a shiver down all of the Demolition Boys' back, they knew that whenever _he _smiled – something was deadly wrong.

"Dosage first. Don't want them to be transforming, do we. Send them in after it takes effect. Who's the eighth sin?"

_A boy named Hiwatari. I believe he is a relative of Voltaire. Sir. _The reply was a small drone as if the boy had no soul. Tala and the others recognised it as the work of the Abbey.

"Really? Well this should be entertaining." Boris gave a small laugh; no joy filled it. A few people stayed silent at the mention of Kai's second name, then a few people began to whisper,

"If you have Hiwatari let us all go – you don't need us now let us out!" a randomiser shouted wanted to get out of the laser-cage. Boris did not reply.

* * *

It was dark, and it was hard to see anyone that was less than a meter away. The cells were cramped, and all eight of the sins hosts were forced into it.

After a few seconds of silence, another guard came with a long syringe. Eight of them glowed with an odd light blue liquid. Before they opened it, one of the sins were hauled out, and stabbed in the neck – while the screamed as the syringe injected the formula. It burned through their veins; their heart in their head, pulsing over and over again. Kai gulped as he felt weak. It was either the drug working or that he has not eaten or drank anything in some time. After a few rude and disgusting comments from the guards they decided to leave as o one was looking any more miserable than they have been. A slammed gate and a few loud bellows' where heard before the room was filled with darkness once again and ear aching silence.

"…" It was an odd thing to sit next to a brother was believed once dead. An even odder feeling that he didn't want to attack him, hurt him; their was no point in being angry. However, Kai knew for a fact that if he dared tired to even talk to his so-called brother he would end up either shouting or turning venomously cold. All Kai wanted was to get out of the old cell that smelled oddly of the room in the ship.

"So, what do we do? We cannot even try to escape now…" The host of Gluttony whined, his hair returning to its normal brunette colour. He was at times very up-beat but at the moment no one was feeling very optimistic.

"Who cares, we are all going to die anyway." Lust's host replied quickly, no care in her voice whatsoever. Kai glanced over to her, her coldness reminded him of how he was, meant to act around everyone this year. Though somehow having a sin inside him and worrying over family matters had took control over his emotions and had got the better of him.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear this over and over again!" Aton yelled at the girl, who instantly became quiet.

"I'm really tired…" Kai's eyes widened slightly – it had slipped his mind that Lilita was in the same room. He gave a small glance over from were the voice had came from yet Kai could not pin point on where she was. He felt saddened that she was here; happy as well. Kai slowly shook his head, not wanting to gain any attention from anyone.

After another few moments of silence, Kai broke it.

"…What does this stuff do…?" It was a warm and cold feeling, his skin felt so warm yet he was particularly shivering. Since they had injected all of them with some 'serum', he could no longer keep in contact with Sorrow or Dranzer. As if his own thoughts were being blocked out. Luckily, for Aton he did not know he was sitting next to a blood relative, since he had not seen his brother in a long time. Aton answered the boy, not even looking at him, not giving him the time of day.

"It stops any movement, and arbutus your train of thought." Adonis glanced at up to Kai with no emotion; Kai glared back which Aton was confused by.

"What?" Aton narrowed his eyes, suggesting that the younger teen shut up even though he had not spoken. Something struck in Aton that he should be quite. He ignored his minds' instructions.

"I hate you. This is all your fault." Kai muttered as the other victims of the 'Sins Serum' talked to each other, moaning and whining about how they would die and maybe, something would happen – which would hopefully kill them just there and then.

"Excuse me? You don't even kno–." Aton was never interrupted; so, this was a large shock to his system when a younger, weaker looking boy did so.

The other sins had stopped talking, and now their focus was on the current conversation.

"I do know you." Kai spat, not dropping his gaze, his crimson eyes bore into his brothers. Aton blinked trying to remember where he had seen _them _before. Kai wanted to punch his brother at that moment, he was unfortunately chained, with his hands behind his back.

He didn't know if he should feel happy or angry or even sad – that Aton had never seen Sota…

"Really then who am I?" Aton snapped, he knew that he had seen this boy before yet his mind could not place him, when or where.

"Aton Hiwatari." Kai hissed, surprisingly he pronounced the last name right – which some people did get wrong when reading off paper. Again Aton's mind was blurry and he could hardly think of what to say back.

"And you are?" Aton rose an eyebrow waiting for a pathetic answer. Thinking it was just some other kid who acted tough in a bad situation.

"Kai Hiwatari." Aton's eyes widened and the room grew a different type of tension.

* * *

There was no more talking as all topics seemed non relevant to anything. Or some of the topics were ended up in larger arguments that had to be stopped just to stop from one side of the room hurting one another.

"Bring them in now." Boris smiled as he glanced at the computer, he was sitting on a large comfy looking chair, smug as ever.

Yes. Sir. The voice came, the boy typed in commands at an astonishing pace, and the large door opened.

First was a boy covered in orange, then Aton, Kai, Lilita, Lust's host, Envy, and Wrath. They were all chained, there hands and feet. So movement was slower than it would have normally been. They all looked as if they had not slept in years.

A guard at the front and back, just if they tried to escaped – which was impossible at this moment, the teens were all forced to there knees. All of them had a hollow look, there eyes glazed over with no happiness or hope left. They thought as one, they were all going to die.

"Well, dear Kai I would never think that I would see you of all people in chains again." Boris spoke, wondering if he would receive a glare, Kai did not even move his head.

The BladeBreakers edged closer to the large laser cell wall, and wondered what was wrong with their captain. They did noting, for the time being – the looked over his condition, covered in blood, and looked half drowned.

"Why doesn't he let us go – he's got Hiwatari…" Ozuma hissed to a near-by team-mate, though Tala was standing glaring at him.

"He will not let people he can so easily use for his sick experiments." Tala informed, still glaring, looking down upon the younger one.

"Experiments, and you would know all about that, huh Tala?" Ozuma mocked, he got an answer he was not expecting that caused him to shut up.

"Yeah I would."

The hall was silent again for a few seconds though was broken by Tyson Granger, "Kai! Are you ok?" He looked over to see if Kai was going to raise his head – he stayed still.

"…" A small, quiet sigh escaped Kai's mouth, it was undetected by everyone which made Kai feel even more _empty._

"KAI!" The whole of the BladeBreakers shouted out, causing everyone to look between the group and the captain. A few thought that they were just trying to noise everyone up. A few knew that the BladeBreakers were all very close, even Kai was seen with more loyalty to the BladeBreakers than some other things in his life.

"Looks like Kai's given up? So, have the rest of them! This will make things so much easier." Boris clapped his hands as if he had just accomplished something within itself.

"Well, everyone – if you know anyone in this line, say goodbye to them." The hall stayed still, no one understood what was happening.

"What do you want with those children Boris!" Mr. Dickenson stood up, after spending much time on the floor with weeping random bladers.

"Ah Mr. Dickenson… I might as well say…." Boris cleared his throat ready for a large speech as the eight teenagers stayed still.

No one knew what was happening so everyone was going to be happy with an explanation even if it was from behind a laser cell wall.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's well weeks late – but the prelims are some what stressing me out. I'll write as fast as I can. Even though my normal updating will return to normal next Wednesday or some time around that, again sorry for taking so long.

Please review and thank you for reading.


	31. Close family

Authors Note: It is somewhat hard to image that I started this in September… Anyhow thank you everyone that reviewed means a lot! Over 5000 reads woo! Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

"…You all must be wondering why on earth you are in there?" Boris smiled as he noticed towards the guards to come a little closer to the eight teenagers in the centre of the room.

"All you really need to know is that – it's their fault!" Boris gave a small weak laugh at the end, as everyone looked between each other wondering what he had meant.

"If it was not for them, you all wouldn't be here." A few of the trapped bladers frowned, such as Tyson and Tala, other just blinked not wanting to believe the old man.

"You would all be going to the beyblade Championships if it were not for them. They are the ones that trapped you here!" Boris looked at the faces in front of him; some looked as if they were going to believe him eventually, others looked they would rip him apart if they had the chance.

There was a uneasy silence, with everyone wondering what the person next to them believed, it was broken by a rattle of chains, which broke the concentration that was being focused on the older man. Heads turned over to the other prisoners over on the other side of the red laser.

A few of the children had lifted there heads up, Aton and Kai were glaring, meanwhile Lust's host looked as if she were to burst into tears.

"Don't make me laugh…" Kai hissed, his eyes gleamed with hatred for the man in front of him. How many times that man had ruined each part of his life, Kai didn't know. He had lost count so many years ago.

"Pity that silence didn't last long from you." Boris spat back as he gave a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Your pathetic." Kai continued, not letting his eyes or head drop from the lack of sleep or energy. "You are the one that trapped them here, stop playing mind games." Kai blinked unaware that he felt suddenly somewhat warmer…

" What the hell are you going to do?" Kai spat back, hating the very fact that he were in the same room as the man he wished to never see again.

"Do I detect a hint of fear from the grand Hiwatari?" Boris smirked as Kai gave another glare, Kai was sure he didn't sound afraid or that his voice was in any shape or form different from the normal tone he used. Another mind game?

"Well, a weakling like you would, and have always, feared everything with a shadow. Isn't that right." Boris mocked as all Kai could do was glare and give him the remark he had heard for many years.

"Hn." Kai could see, in the corner of his eye that Aton was now looking around, moving his head in some random direction.

"Or was that just the dark?" Boris added, adding injury to Kai's own pride as the bladers in front of him from behind the transparent cell wall looked him as if they had heard the strangest thing in the world.

Kai could not think for the moment, his mind had become numb, and he could not eve begin to come up with a plan to escape.

"Well, you eight. You will be killed." Boris walked over to the large computer at the other side of the room. The guards conveniently moved forward and picked one adolescent up.

"Why…us?" Envy's own host bellowed, sniffed, and sobbing, wondering if this all was some bad dream not wanting anything to happen. Her voice had become weak and soon her sobbing was giving everyone a sore head.

"You all know why! But the others in this room don't so, why don't we give them a little demonstration?" Boris smiled as he clicked some buttons on the main computer. He let his gaze stop at the one he knew very well, Kai Hiwatari.

"Bastard." Lilita muttered, causing the guard to grip her tighter, she winced.

"So who should we pick?" Boris again, glanced over everyone and soon found the perfect subject. Aton was struggling to get up; his legs did not seem to function for whatever reason. He thought that it might have been the odd medicine they were injected with.

"Get up. Or are you another weakling of the Hiw-." Boris could not finish his noun as he was soon cut off by a large yell,

"You're the only weak thing I have ever came across, in my entire life!" Boris glared, he did not like to be interrupted nor did he like disobedience.

The prisoners behind the red cell wall were looking between the two as if it were some play. Some of the others, had moved to the back, wondering and whispering about what they could do. This included The BladeBreakers, White Tigers, Saint Shields, and the Demolition Boys.

Boris had taken his interest off of the computer and operations it could carry out. He walked slowly forward toward Aton, both Hiwatari siblings glared at the purple haired maniac.

"My, my. So what did you tell your _little brother_?" Boris scoffed, his voice dripping with disgust as if what he said was something venomous.

"That you ran away to try to save him! HA!" Boris put on a fake dramatic voice, much like the ones from a very old film. Boris grabbed Aton of the very to of his jumper, and pushed him back wondering why people were so weak. He gave a glare to Kai.

"Do you think I'd believe you over blood Boris?" Kai muttered, hoping that he would say or do something to slip up so it was a possibility that someone in the hall could live.

"Not really, as you Hiwatari's are all alike. Now, back on topic." Boris snapped around and took a very quick set pace to get back to the large computer. Now that he had taken his victim to be hated, feared on a grand scale then he would now have to start the 'reaction'.

Boris smirked as he say Aton buckle to his knees,

"Kai, you are about to see what Aton went through… Everyday… Just to help your pathetic family find you." Kai glared then turned back to watch what was happening to his older brother; a blank face that usually showed no emotion. Aton started yelling in Russia which was easily understandable – Kai knew that with the things he was yelling it must have been utter…

_Everyday? _Kai gulped, he looked back to Boris who was staring right at him, demanding him to look backKai glanced back, it was like what had happened the very first time he started to change… Or when the first time Sorrow was released.

The purple nails came first; Kai saw them and blinked, hating them; as if they were the problem. Kai looked at the floor beside Aton, not wanting to see anything else, though if he turned away… He would be acting the way Boris wanted him too. He held back a breath as he knew he would end up swallowing and gulping loudly. The skin paled, and Kai looked couldn't take it anymore – even if they had just met a few minutes ago, he couldn't just…

Forget everything, even the small amounts that Kai remembered, Aton did nothing wrong – it was him that was more at fault than anyone else was. A thought of his father came back flooding his mind with hate, rage – he stopped, what was that going to do but make watching this even more unbearable?

Kai glanced back over to Boris, then glared and tried to look at the guard whom he was being held by.

"Let the boy go, unchain him!" Boris laughed, he found this amusing! Kai looked between his brother and Boris. He felt the metal from his legs being taken off first and then his wrists from behind his back.

What was he meant to do? Kai stood there as if he had never been unchained, he couldn't make his brother feel less pain that he was already. Running away would – was just out of the question. Aton's hands were gripping onto the ground as Kai heard short quiet sobs. Kai found himself kneeling down.

"What… is he doing?" Mariah whispered to her other brother wondering if he had a better view to what Kai was doing.

"What happened to him?" Max asked, wondering what had happened to the so called brother of Kai's. All the saw was that he fell down and now was in pain.

Kai had never had to ever comfort anyone – his sister was young so an easy hug and maybe a "Everything will be fine." Would satisfy her needs, but he didn't know how to comfort someone else apart from her. Even himself he usually found that he gave himself less encouragement than anyone else.

All Kai could think was; trying to get Aton to concentrate on something else rather than what he was going through – it had worked on the ship for him. Maybe it would work for Aton, though what could Kai get his brother to focus on?

Kai looked along the ground wondering if there was anything that _could _be used. Nothing it was all the same colour and just simply boring.

_What calms me down…? _Kai thought quickly as he saw the strain on Aton's face increase, _He's fighting quiet hard… _Kai blinked, when had his thoughts become this muddled! _Something that calms me down… _

"How do you feel Kai, that all you can do is watch!" Boris laughed, and ordered a guard to bring over a chair from the side. He wanted to be comfortable while he was watching.

Kai looked up at the eight guards standing there, with large smirks on their faces much like the one Boris had on his own. He glared wondering why the had to stand so close. He didn't want anyone just to see him try to comfort someone…

./. Locket…/. Kai's mind froze, he didn't hear Dranzer, he must be getting desperate for an idea. _Locket?_ Why would a locket comfort Aton? Unless Dranzer was talking about….

Kai sighed it was the only thing that made him incredibly relaxed wherever he was. Maybe it would do the same for Aton? Kai hoped it would, though found that if he gave _it _over he would just forget the whole memory. Then again it wasn't his… It was hers…

Kai looked ant his left trouser leg, hoping he would have it. He knew he would have it, he took it everywhere with him. He reached in and gripped a cool metal amulet. He didn't want to take out something so precious in front of the people he hated, but his brother was in pain…

It 'clinked' against itself as the locket hit off the metal that surrounded it. Kai pulled it out and let it unwind itself, the amulet shaped as a rather fat, circle. With a large piece missing from the centre making it almost form a heart, he opened it and placed it under Aton, he would be able see it and if not _hear_ it.

Soon a small melody began to play, just barely above a whisper. The amulet inside ticked away the dials and the small-recorded voice began to sing. Kai hated that the song sounded so sad, though it was another reason why he enjoyed it when he was feeling lonely.

Aton heard the music and then the voice. He had known their mother longer than either of them, first to ever cry at the funeral, first to hate their mother for leaving, and yet here he was in pain and she sang once more. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Kai had it, he had always said he had hated her singing after she had 'left'. Then again, if she were still with them, nothing bad would have ever happened. Kai saw that his brother _was_ helped slightly by the song and decided to wait until it was finished, as even he wanted to hear the end of it.

The people behind the cell wall was wondering what was happening they could hear a soft melody being played yet they could not see anything more that Kai's back, which annoyed a few of them to no end.

Aton just looked down, the song was nearly over and he would be, somewhat back to more pain that he had first experienced. He reached down, trying hard not to damage the locket, he turned to face his brother, looking at him in a slight confused way.

Kai was sitting somewhat on his heels, and was balancing fine, he had his left arm against his face, and the other tucked away, wrapped around his stomach. Aton blinked.

* * *

"_Kai? What are you doing?" Aton wandered over quickly to where his little brother was kneeling. _

"_Looking at the frogs." Came a rapid reply, Kai did not turn to greet his brother but continued kneeling bored looking at the animals moving around._

"_Why?" Aton wandered up behind Kai considering pushing him into the lake. _

"_Cause, I'm bored…" Kai muttered, he closed his eyes, there was nothing fun now that Father and Mother were away to the hospital. _

"_Then why not go inside and actually do something?" Aton rolled his eyes, while Kai turned around to face him._

"_Such as?" Kai turned back around looking towards the lake again. _

"_I don't know!" Aton shrugged and sat next to his little brother. _

"_Your not much help." Kai noticed that Aton was holding something, and with his mind already overcome with boredom, he decided just to annoy Aton. Kai quickly grabbed whatever it was and suddenly realised. It was a beyblade. He peered at it for a short moment, the centre contained a small picture of a phoenix, and somewhat unimpressed Kai chucked it into the small lake. _

"_Hey that's mine!" Aton gave his brother a glare, he stood up to try and get it not wanting to actually go into the lake. A very mischievous grin came across Kai's face, it grew larger with every second the idea remained in his head. _

_Without very much effort Kai stood up and pushed the back of Aton. Chuckling at the fact that his older brother was now soaked. _

_Aton looked up and saw that his brother had kneeled back down on his heels. Hand on the leg side of his face, the right was hidden away…_

"_Kai…" Aton ended up laughing at the whole thing as he planned to pull Kai into the lake. _

* * *

Aton turned away from his younger brother, the memory was quiet funny as he remembered his own comeback to Kai's antics. He didn't want to start laughing that would appear strange. He couldn't help it the sobs soon turned into light chuckles, while Kai frowned wondering what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Kai was now glaring he didn't like people laughing at things that were not funny; they could be laughing at him for all he knew. Aton looked up with what a appeared a faint smile,

"You haven't really changed at all." Aton grimaced; it was inevitable that he would change back into Pride, though he would rather stay human for as long as he could manage.

Kai didn't know how to reply, somehow that made him feel childish; his childhood, for the start of it was a happy one, he didn't really want to think that he hadn't changed or matured. He had he knew that; he had changed so why was his brother lying to him? Kai glared back, wondering what else he could do.

Just as the music had stopped, the dials stopped spinning and turning. Kai watched as his brother made the attempt of closing the locket back up. Kai tensed as he thought that his brother might pocket the valuable amulet. However, Aton leaned over on his free hand and held the amulet, waiting for Kai to take it.

Kai reached over and grasped the heart shaped base, he lifted his hand though was soon stopped as Aton grasped the chain end. Kai frowned unsure of why his older sibling had just done what he had. _Why isn't he letting go? _Kai pleaded with himself not to rip Aton's grip off the only thing he could remember his mother by he pleaded that Aton did not want to take it. Aton just looked up, now not appearing in any pain. Both showed emotionless masks to each other.

_Why is he holding on? _Kai swallowed hard. Surely if Aton wanted to take it he would not have let him grip it in the first place. Kai blinked as Aton's mask fell crumbling away and relieving a sad, depressed look.

"Sorry… I couldn't help you get out…" Aton let go of the chain and suddenly began to grimace and grip the floor trying to stop so much pain from flooding through him. It took a minute for Kai to recognise that Aton had let go of the locket. The answer Aton got was a simple 'Hn.' Kai placed the amulet back inside one of his deep pockets.

"Well that was dull." Boris interrupted, hating the way things were going, he hoped that the Hiwatari siblings would hate each other and Kai would just remain cold. The prisoners behind the cell wall did not see what was passed to make Aton laugh but it must have been something of importance. The actual action of Kai _trying _to comfort someone was abnormal and it was down right shocking to most of them.

Kai felt something, in his pocket that had been forgotten he stood up and smirked. Things were looking up, and now he might be able to get out of here with a few others. Kai glanced around then began to look at the people in the transparent cell. He search for someone though he couldn't find them – he looked over at the BladeBreakers but, the person he was searching for was not there wither. She would never have wondered off. A thought popped into his head. _Where's Sota? _

Kai remembered that the boat was blown up… No she… couldn't…

* * *

Authors Note: Well I decided to update quicker than last time as, well, the prelims I have for this week are not as hard – so there you go. Hope you liked it. I threw in the flashback 'cause Sota and Kai have one so... Wanted to make things fair! Wow 31st chapter. Wooo! Review please! 


	32. Dead? Hospital?

Authors Note: Well I'm guessing only about one/two more chapter(s) and then this story is completed. I'll do a epilogue and combine it with a large thank you page to everyone that reviewed… -plods off to write chapter 33-

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

For what it was worth Kai could still get out – though he did not need to even think about leaving his brother and his sister with someone like Boris. A fact that Sota was no where in the room made Kai uncertain if he could use his bitbeast and beyblade to destroy the place. Though he wanted to get out of the place, he still could not find it within himself to flee just yet.

The rest behind the laser wall stood and watched as their only chance of getting out faded away when the guard reattached the chains to Kai's and hands and feet. They captives on the other side with Boris were led over to the large human test tubes.

"I am not going in there!" Lilita shrieked, not liking the whole close, space scenario, she tried to stall by walking backwards but the guard easily pushed her back in.

"Let me go!" Gluttony's host yelled not wanting to die so easily. He tried to land a few hits on the taller guard though none of his punches or kicks landed.

Kai waited as still as an animal sensing danger, Aton was now Pride once again…

"This is what they all are! Monsters, hybrids! Disgusting!" Boris yelled, preparing himself to see what the teenagers _would _become.

As the eight of them were thrown into the hard plastic chambers; their thoughts of tomorrow became blank – they would die here… For some experiment that, a manic was thinking of doing. Kai sighed this had not been a good year, and now it was going to end.

Suddenly Kai felt tremendously angry about the disappearance of his sister. She was gone, and now him and Aton would die leaving her alone with only a father that she hardly knew. Kai frowned hating that he was so weak. He should have just blown this place to hell and back when he had the chance.

A loud clanging noise came from behind them; everyone turned to watch the large machine arms begin to move. With no order at first but soon it became clear that they would soon pierce each of the chambers with some kind of chemical.

Boris ordered every one of his guards to leave much to their disapproval of not seeing what was going to happen. Once they had all left Boris looked even happier or smugger whichever one was more possible. Boris began to enter a few commands on the main computer and turned to watch as the chambers filled with a misty gas. The teams watched as one by one the adolescents in the chambers fell, Kai was using the front of his scarf to try and stop inhaling whatever gas it was. Lilita was trying hard to only take a breath when needed. Pride was sitting on the floor of his own chamber not giving much thought of what he inhaled.

Kai couldn't help but feel his lungs what to explode as what ever the gas was, filled his lungs making them burn. There was a horrible smell to it, like burning flesh but soon Kai found out that what it done. He couldn't breathe as it _was _burning him inside out. Looking over to the others that were spluttering and coughing, even crying, Kai felt small relief that it was not just him, with all the bad luck.

Tyson and the others blinked and didn't want to believe that their captain was dying within the chamber, even the others trapped in the tubes. No one wanted to see anyone die today yet it appeared inevitable.

"Stop it…he's…really going to try and kill them…Isn't he…?" Max gulped unable to make the scene that was unfolding any less than terrible. No one answered him, they were all completing themselves if this all would work out or would around half a dozen people be killed in front of them?

For what it was worth; Kai didn't feel pain when he breathed any longer, it vanished. He glanced over to see if his brother was still Pride. Kai could do nothing but blink when –he could see no one in the chamber – where had has brother gone?

Boris noticed he was missing a member and soon stopped the proceedings. For the moment as he sent a message to every guard to locate the Sin. Meanwhile everyone else gave sigh of relief. They were staying alive for the moment.

"Don't get to comfortable, you will not be so fortunate when Pride is found!" Boris strode out of the large room, to another checking for the escapee. Kai stood up and looked around checking if there was anyway out. The space was tight but maybe he could break the plastic open with his beyblade?

Kai quickly loaded and launched his beyblade. It did not, at first hit the wall yet landed on the ground, spinning around making a droning noise as the tip of the blade scratched the floor. The spectators did not see the beyblade being launched but noticed it as the plastic chamber suddenly began to weaken. Turning from the transparent self to a white strained crack, the beyblade went on relentlessly hitting the same spot then landing back on the ground just to fly back up again and strike the spot again.

Kai knew that he would not be able to keep this action up for long; not eating, sleeping, and having alien chemicals within his body was tiring him out greatly. He didn't want to be left alone again, Aton and Sota were no longer here so why did he have to stay here. Why did he have to be the one to die in front of everyone else! Kai frowned, his arms were already crossed, and soon the grand noise of the plastic breaking came.

The hole in the chamber was not large, but enough for Kai to get through. As the clear air assaulted his lungs, he coughed and spluttered, hating the cool air. The use of his legs failed him, falling to a crouching position he realised that he would never make it out, he was _weak _and also felt it. He would never be able to get out now…

"Kai!" Tyson and the rest of the BladeBreakers cheered, happy that their captain was alive. The others hoped he would not just run for himself and help them get out of this mess. However, is that what Kai Hiwatari done? Was he not known for being cold and cruel, even betraying a few people came to mind. Why would he help everyone escape? Kai quickly stood up remembering that he could easily be put back into the plastic chamber again if anyone had heard the sound of the plastic breaking. He hoped that Boris would not return until it was to late.

Giving one last effort of trying to escape, he grabbed his blade, and launched it at the laser holding everyone else back. Boris and his guards could not hold back every single one of them. One the ship they had not been aware and had no where to run to, at least this made things even. There was at least fifteen of them; large cannons that shot electrical red lasers harming anyone that touched them. Everyone hoped that he would be able to hit them quickly enough for the guards would come within seconds of the first being hit.

"I can't do this…" Kai muttered, thinking is it was even possible what he was trying to accomplice, the warmth of his phoenix was gone and the playful banter of Sorrow was no where to be found. He couldn't think of any reason to continue…

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Mariah whispered wondering when Kai was going to release Dranzer and get them all the hell out of here.

"I don't know… He better not be thinking about throwing in the towel!" Ozuma scowled, hating to think that the only hope he had of living was just about to give up. Just like that without a fight.

Kai found it harder to concentrate at this moment than any other in his life, what was going on? Was sleep beckoning him to stop trying or was his mental state failing to encourage himself.

"Hiwatari! Move it!" Tala yelled, hating to think that he was actually _relying _on someone. That someone was doing a bad job at trying to save everyone.

Kai could barely breathe, he had noticed that his throat felt tight and he was wheezing, unfortunately for his body – Kai's mind made him continue standing.

Letting Dranzer go to destroy every laser canon; Kai fell to his knees hating the taste what had placed in his mouth – made by some chemical residue. Kai closed his eyes wondering if there was any point in trying to help anyone when he would just fail again and again.

The beyblade struck as quickly and as powerfully as it could manage without taking to much energy away from it's master. It ran along railing, blowing up the cannons within seconds, one after the other, quickly the red laser faded away and a few people made a timid attempt to cross the room. After a few seconds the beyblade ran out of steam and dropped to the floor as did it's owner.

"Kai!" Tyson and the BladeBreakers made a large run over the broken parts of the cannons to see if their friend was ok. The other few beybladers went to check if any of their beyblades were in the room. Which some of them were, located in a large metallic drawer. Thankfully the other accommodations in the large plastic chambers where helped out, whom all collapsed a few minutes after.

Mr Dickenson since he was the adult was the first to gain control and tell everyone to help the fainted and try to establish some order on getting out.

Of course, the sudden multiple explosions did not go unnoticed and guards rushed in. Just to make the situation better the large door shut tightly, though the Demolition Boys looked calmer than the rest and began to wander around in different directions some thought they were just nervous. It soon came to their attention that they had some sort of plan.

The guards lined up, with weapons that everyone hoped they would not use on anyone. Soon the Demolition Boys had wandered around a few members that were glaring and ready to start yelling, whatever the team told them, made them smile and stop glaring.

* * *

_What the hell…_ Kai muttered into himself, his head felt as if someone had hit him repeatedly with a large sledgehammer, he grumbled when he felt someone touch him and lift an eyelid up. A bright light was shone in his eye. _What the hell is that!? _Kai tried to close his eye, yet it did not do as it was told to. _What's happening? _Kai thought again, he had no idea why he couldn't move, why could he think clearly but not move.

A thought suddenly entered his mind, what if he would stay like this the rest of his life? Being totally dependable and not even able to say anything, he didn't want or wanted for that matter. His blood boiled over that thought, wait – what if he was already dead? To spend all eternity thinking and contemplating and just remembering about things he should and could have done?

_No you are going overboard… I can't be dead… I remember everything… There's no white – light_. Kai felt his throat gulp. _What if he was dead and a stupid annoying light just flashed every so often…_

"Kai? You up!?" That voice, Kai concluded he couldn't be in heaven. Since why would he be hearing the most annoy voice in all of earth? Kai frowned; Tyson was making his head worse, if that was possible.

"Shut up…" Kai mumbled, and hear a few shuffles of people, moving around in the room.

_I'm in hospital again… _Kai wondered if he would have preferred the whole 'am-I- dead' scenario.

Tyson smiled as did the rest of the people in the room, which was Rei and optimistic Max, who had been saying that he would wake up and keeping everyone in a good mood. Kai opened on eye, but not fully, the light in the room hurt him like prodding needles.

"How you doing?" Rei asked a little quieter than usual, noticing the grimace he had pulled when Tyson had shouted. Kai sighed, hating these types of questions.

"I wouldn't be in hospital if I was fine." Kai's right eye got used to the light so it would be safe to open the other and not receive any more pain.

After a few minutes of casual talk, which was mostly done by Max and Rei, Kai had to ask.

"What happened, how did everyone…?" Kai saw everyone in the room smile and instantly wondered if he should have asked the question. Max and Rei ended up standing and Tyson was yawned.

"Well after you, saved us all and got us out of that cell…" Max started. Rei walked out the room, wondering if he could go and get another 'hero' of the moment to explain what had happened in better detail. Nevertheless, when did those guys ever talk?

"…We all managed to find some type of beyblade and so when the guards came into put us back in the cell the Demolition Boys came up with a plan…." Tyson added, and stopped as he noticed the grimace on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked also curious on why his older friend was grimacing, closing his eyes tightly.

_About time you waked up! _A voice screamed inside his head, the sin made to much noise than he was worth, Kai was annoyed that the sin knew about his sore head yet continued to make as much noise as possible.

_What do you want… Why are you still here! _Kai frowned, replacing his pain-stricken face with one of fury. He could not be bothered he wanted to just have his body, to his own mind, not sharing one body with another thing that was as noisy as anything came.

_That's not a nice greeting! _Sorrow mocked, chuckling inside Kai's head. Sorrow had been caught, and trusted that it was Kai's fault, he would not taken off the hook lightly.

_You are killing me by staying in my body. _Kai shouted in his mind, Sorrow stayed silent for a few moments and then Kai started to think about what he had just said. It was a logical explanation of why he felt so hungry and also tired, undernourished would be the word.

_I know… That's why I need you to do something, quickly._ Sorrow said urgently, now his voice could be heard with out any pain being caused.

Kai stopped frowning and opened his eyes, and glanced a look at Tyson and Max who where now sitting perched on a seat.

_What now…? _Kai snapped not wanting to start talking out loud, like he had on the ship. Oddly enough, more effort had to be made when speaking into himself. It was like shouting, and ten times more energy was used up. Tiring indeed.

_Find a blank chip, you know a beyblade one! _Sorrow said quickly, Kai could feel that was Sorrow smiling. He had no idea why he was so happy with the request he just asked; soon it clicked inside his memory bank of what he had suggested.

_Is it possible? _Kai asked again, closing his eyes and sighing a little;

_If you die I need to float about try to find a new body, and I've had about another month to contemplate your offer. _Sorrow informed.

_A month… _Kai's eyes narrowed, he hadn't been awake for a month? How long was he going to be hospitalised this year round?

"What about the championships?" Kai looked up and glanced between the two younger boys. He wasn't sure if he would be able to cope if he had been knocked unconscious and missed the beyblading tournament.

"They got cancelled and moved to another date. You didn't miss anything beyblading related." Max smiled as he say his captain relax, a little more finding that he had not lost the chance to take Tyson's title away from him.

_Well are you going to get the chip or not? _Sorrow shouted, losing the little patience he had left.

_Whatever. _Kai snapped back, wondering why Sorrow wanted the chip at this very moment. Kai thought about it and maybe waiting one month was somewhat aggravating.

Kai looked around the room, of course none of the BladeBreakers had any spare chips they were all occupied so Kai would have to just get a new, blank bitbeast.

"I need you to get me something…" Kai looked over at Tyson. Kai thought about asking Max but on the other hand, he knew Tyson would not come back without the chip…

"What?" Tyson tilted his head slightly, awaiting whatever the request was.

"A blank beyblade chip…" Kai sighed out, it sounded a little strange when he already had a bitbeast and all…

"Why?" Tyson was slightly confused, they were still explaining about the events on the island, why wasn't Kai interested anymore? Surely he couldn't have worked everything out right there?

"Just get me one…Now." Kai glared, now loosing his own patience, just wanting to go to sleep and not hear in his mind snoring of the entity inside of himself.

"Eh ok Kai." Tyson gave a worried and confused look to Max, whom replied by giving the same look back.

A few seconds passed, and still Tyson's footsteps could be heard from the room. Max laid back in his chair he had been there for what it felt like forever.

"Anyway… then the Demolition Boys came up with the plan to use the current beyblades we had back, against the guards like you had against the chamber… Everything when ok, I mean a few people had a few bruises and were tired after running cause half of the place fell down…"

Max added, starting the main conversation off again.

"What… about the island how did we get off, the ship sank." Kai eyed Max suspiciously, wondering if he wasn't just dreaming or actually still in the chamber and just being filled with drugs to keep his mind busy.

"Mr Dickenson still had well his phone though we all had to walk a bit cause of some magnetic field surrounding the place." Max thought he would be bombarded with questions but it appeared that Kai was satisfied with all of the answers.

Max excused himself to go find the rest of the BladeBreakers to tell them that their captain and older friend had woken up. Leaving Kai alone with his thoughts.

_What happened to my brother…What about Sota…_ He would have to ask when someone came back.

* * *

Authors Note: Well I hope that was ok! I'm almost done with this dear fic… Oh well I'll try to see how many more chapters I can make out of it. Well –gives lots of money and lots of chocolate- Now I command thee to Review! 


	33. I Hate You!

Authors Note: Well next chapter will be technically the last chapter. (Not really counting the Epilogue as one since that will mostly be a few words tying each subject off, and a whole lot of 'thank you' s to everyone individually

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Once everyone had been told Kai was fine and well, the whole of the BladeBreakers decided to go see their captain. However, they had not been counting on Kai asking so many questions until one of them, caused the tension in the room.

"So what happened to my sister?" Kai looked around as the once happy faces turned away from his gaze, they're faces gave him the impression he was not going to like the answer.

"No one has seen her…" Max muttered, not looking at Kai, wondering if Kai should be told while he was still in hospital.

Kai froze. He stayed still for some time, contemplating on whether he wanted to be alone or ask some more questions.

"So in other words she's dead." Kai folded his arms again, and closed his eyes sitting back on the large pillows he had been supplied with. Max gave a few of his friends a worried look, meaning he had no idea what to do in this type of situation. Which half of them were feeling as well, though Rei tried to make an effort.

"I'm sure she'll be somewhere." Rei had noticed he was the only one sitting down, and Tyson was the only on looking fairly up-beat though his happiness was eroding quickly.

"Dead." Kai added onto Rei's statement, Kai had no point in even trying to be nice anymore… What was the point?

"Kai! Come on have some hope I mean she might be ok." Max smiled, trying to make himself believe it as well as Kai – the rest of the team watched as Kai opened one eye, maybe he was believing them, a little.

Max was not going to push Kai trying to make him feel better; he had no idea what it felt to loose someone close to him so he had no idea on how to comfort Kai.

The small comfort Kai got from those words were soon demolished as someone spoke a name he did not want to hear at that moment.

"Aton's fine. He woke up just about --" Rei and Kenny added, though everyone was shocked when Kai not only interrupted them, but shouted at them.

"—I don't care about him, if he even comes in here he'll be the one ending up somewhere dead!" Kai had opened both eyes, glaring deadly at Rei and Kenny.

"How can you say that about your brother?" Tyson wondered, even he had a dislike for his older brother, yet not as strong as it seemed with Kai and his own older brother.

"Why not… He just thinks everyone will think he's a hero again… That I should be thankful for him _trying_ to get me out of the Abbey when it was me who got myself out. He may be my brother by blood but that's all." Kai hissed, hating the fact someone like Sota could be taken off topic by _Aton_…

"He's not like that – he couldn't." Rei frowned, thinking about how someone could do something to his or her own flesh and blood, it just wasn't natural.

Kai clenched his fists thing his brother; wanting to just hit him as soon as he came through the door.

"You have no business to even defend him. You don't know him so why do you even bothering!" Kai yelled back, now not liking the fact that he was still stuck in hospital – all the more reason not to be ale to walk away.

"Calm down Kai…" Tyson and Max tried to calm him down by getting Kenny to sit down, maybe that would ease Kai a little knowing they were not going to run out of the room at any given time.

"Calm down? My little sister's dead somewhere, and I have a bastard of a bother that is still alive! A father I would like to just disappear again…" Kai frowned and closed his eyes, he just wanted to be alone, somewhere so he could cry over the chances of his little sister being found alive. He reopened them and tried to focus on something else, he hated emotions he would _not _cry in front of any of them. Even if the only person on the planet that he actually felt normal with had died some place.

"Kai – come on you have to calm down."

A creak of the door, which stopped everyone temporarily; everyone looked to see if it was a nurse or a doctor that was coming in to check on Kai. It was Aton.

"You all should leave…" Kai glared at his brother, not even acknowledging that there were others in the room, the instruction was given – and all of the BladeBreakers filed out of the room. Wondering what would happen, if Kai hated him so much then what could they possibly talk about?

Kai glared, and looked over his older brother whom he had a strong dislike for at the time. He noted that Aton did not appear hurt whatsoever. A few cuts but they were not anything painful…

"You really hate me don't you…?" Aton gave a small smile, and grabbed a chair, sitting close to the bed. He didn't know why someone hated him so much – and being a relative was something that made Aton make an effort to try and get to know him a little better.

"No, --." Kai looked down at the foot of the bed, but soon something in his mind clicked,

"—I despise the ground you walk on!" He glared back at Aton that was blinking, in a shocked manner. Aton was a little worried that he would cause his little brother unneeded stress, which would not be good for his healing.

"What did –?" Aton was taken aback when Kai made hid voice even louder.

"Don't dare act innocent!" Kai yelled, everything that had happened over the past six months had thrown him over the edge – nearly being killed about three times was not something that was good for his mental health. Concluding that his little sister may be dead was not good for his emotions.

"—I'm not! Just tell me what the hell I did to piss you off so badly!" Aton snapped back, frowning, a small purple lock of hair went into his eyes, which he quickly swiped away from sight.

Kai looked away, he closed his eyes, and he could feel his eyes warming up as his vision continued to get more blurred.

"…Nothing…" Kai sighed. He glanced back at his brother seeing confusion on his face.

"How did I do 'nothing'?" Aton asked, a little curious on how something like that could be added up.

"You ignored me when I needed to talk to you! You made fun of me when you knew something was wrong!" Kai now was not caring if he could be heard, more or less he didn't care what anyone thought anymore. Why should he be cold? Why should he even live?

"I didn't just stand there and just do nothing, why do you think I spent half my life going through pain to try and get you out of the Abbey?" Aton snapped again, he didn't mean to it just happened not really wanting to sound so cruel. Though hearing his brother saying he was a terrible brother did make him slightly annoyed.

"Oh don't start this! At least you only received pain; at least you signed up for it! I was taken away and not brought back told that it was all Sota's fault that half of our family was dead! Emotionally trained to actually destroy peoples lives." Kai looked away from his brother after he had given him an ear full. The thought of the Abbey brought back memories, especially the whole Wyatt-dying thing…

Aton's mind went over what his brother had just said just because he had it harder, it didn't discount that he hadn't tried to help.

"Did you actually believe that! That Sota could have done that!" Aton stood up, not wanting to start arguing about Sota, but it did seem, the only way his brother would listen to him.

"I was eight years old! I had no idea what was going on! Of course I believed my Grandfather over the father that sold me!" Kai yelled back, now he swung his legs over the bed now he was just sitting up, he would get out of here if Aton annoyed him too much.

Aton and Kai glared at each other for a while, then Aton couldn't keep up the hateful glare and sank onto the bed, sitting at the bottom, while his little brother sat at the top – still glaring.

"…I did try to get you back…Even dad did…" Aton muttered, his eyes hid with his hair. Kai didn't think about anything – he didn't think about the logical way or even the illogical things he could say or do – he just wanted his brother to disappear to have everything back the way it was. _To have Sota back safe. _

"I don't care! Sota was left with two psycho parents while you two did your disappearing act! She was alone for at least four years!" Kai yelled back, not caring that his brother was trying to be nicer.

"Where the hell were you then? Why didn't you try to escape!" Aton yelled back, is voice matching Kai's.

"—Because jackass they killed kids that ran! I was only allowed to go back home if I behaved in the Abbey! I, got to see Sota for what a day then another year of pain and mind games!" Kai yelled back, this time standing. He had been able to walk oddly enough, maybe another human mystery that was somewhat unusual.

"Then maybe you should have just stayed home instead of going back to the place, that would be the smart thing to do!" Aton stood again, both siblings yelling, a thought had not crossed their minds on why the staff had not came in yet.

"Those step parents where in on it too! If I didn't behave then Sota would get beaten!" Kai clenched his fists hating all the memories hating the fact that he had done so much to help and keep Sota alive and now she could be… Kai glared harder.

"This wasn't my fault! That's fathers!" Aton gave a look of disgusted as his younger brother accused him of something their own father was guilty of.

Kai could feel his legs growing tired, he could also feel that he was about to drown in all of the emotions swirling around his head. He didn't know what he should feel – grateful? That his brother was still alive or anger because he had survived and Sota may have died.

"If you didn't try to act the hero you could have stayed there and actually protected her from those idiots – then maybe I could have got out a lot quicker!" Kai was now on the edge of tears, his eyes glazed over and even his brother could see he was having a hard time coping with everything that was happening and being said.

"…So even though I was still young you blame me for not being smart enough…" Aton sighed it seemed as if Kai had already made up his mid years ago, that was probably the case. Kai didn't appear to want to change his mind.

The tension that had been there collapsed as did Kai's mask.

"I blame you for not being a big brother! Now Sota's probably dead!" Kai couldn't take being quiet, or unemotional. When he had said that Sota could be _dead_ it sounded so… So wrong. Hearing it himself made him feel ten times worse, even if she was alive just the thought of him saying that she was dead…

"I'm sorry," Aton calmed down slightly seeing the amount of distress on his brother caused him to feel somewhat worse. Kai sank back onto the bed, unable and unwilling to try to stand again. What was the point…? Kai hung his head in his hands, not wanting anyone to see him cry – especially Aton.

Aton too looked away wanting to cry and shout about the whole situation, it was normal when a sibling could be dead and being somewhat disappointed in each other that they failed to protect each other. Aton knew he did a horrible job when he was younger but he did want to try and have the same type of friendship he had with Kai like when they were younger.

Kai's head hurt badly all the worrying and shouting had not done any bit of good except get his feeling of hatred and disgust out. He tried to stop his body from shaking he was so angry and sad, he didn't know what to do…

A tear streamed down his cheek, which alerted Kai that he would keep looking away from Aton at all costs. No one had really seen him crying, maybe shed a few tears in front of a few people. That was it, he just wanted to be locked away in a dark room where he could sit and cry for as long as he could.

Aton moved forward, closer to his brother. Not wanting to cause another argument, he didn't dare try to comfort him. Aton had never comforted Kai before it had always been Mum or Dad that done that.

Now that Aton thought about it, it was half true that he picked on Kai about things and maybe ignored him when indeed 'they needed to talk.'

Aton sighed. "At least I'll still have a brother if Sota's dead."

Worse thing Aton could say and he had put it into a verbal sense, which, but Kai into a full launch assault on his older brother. He didn't really care if Aton was meaning that in a kind way – however one deciphered that into a kind message Kai would never know.

Kai ended up on the floor, as did Aton, Kai was on top, and quickly punched his brother,

"Are you saying just because I'm alive Sota's life doesn't mean ANYTHING!" Kai grabbed the front of his brothers top raising his head a little of the ground, he grimaced as a shooting pain ran throughout the right side of his face.

"I didn't say that." Aton put simply not wanting hit again – and of course not wanting to get to angry with his brother. That would mean he would end up hitting Kai which would not make any progress with trying to make Kai like him again.

"You're the worst brother on Earth! You are only brother by blood! You are the one that would mean _nothing_ I you were to die!" Kai punched his brother again, harder than last. Aton grimaced again, and thought of throwing his brother off him, though something made him realise that he really had been quiet a lousy brother over the past few years.

A coward if he had came back about three years ago then maybe Kai wouldn't hate him as much as he did right now?

Kai continued his rant, "If it wasn't for Sota you wouldn't even have a younger brother you bastard!" Aton was slightly confused by this, did Sota save Kai's life in some sort of way? But how could a small child like that save someone like Kai?

"I don't… understand…" Aton muttered, as he looked at Kai. He was glaring, his eyes like lasers searching through him for something… Kai punched him again, wanting to just punch him non stop then again, he could end up beating his brother up too much, that Aton could retaliate and being older he was more likely stronger.

"Sota was the only reason I actually stayed alive in the Abbey, I could at least look forward to something!" Kai punched him again, Aton's face already turning a bright red.

Kai just glared for a few moments before getting up and looking down on his brother, in more than one way.

Aton, slowly got up brushing himself down which earned him another glare. He swallowed hard and looked at his younger brother, he knew Kai would hate him but not this much…

Before Aton could fix a sentence together, Kai knew he would have to disappear for some time on his own. Where in the hospital could he go without anyone finding him…So maybe he could think what he had left in life?

The roof. He'd go to the hospital's roof, and just sit and think and possibly cry. Kai left the room, with a confused face on his brother – he ignored him and any other staff that looked at him strangely, he had his ice mask on again this time he would make sure it would never break.

Kai managed to get to the roof, which was odd since it was the same hospital – they should have more security than this. Kai opened the door leading to the huge area of the actual roof, there was nothing but a medium sized air vent that resembled a 'f'.

Kai walked slowly over to a corner, the one furthest away form the door. He looked down on the city below. It had been snowing and raining yesterday – as the streets where paved with old snow and slush. It appeared that someone had came up to the room and took all the snow and slush away. Kai looked along the walls, they were not very high – white blocks that ran along the whole perimeter of the roof's edges. _What could stop someone from throwing themselves off?_

* * *

Authors Note: Just in case some of the readers don't know, Wyatt died – in the Japanese version anyway. The American one, well they took that out – I just made a reference in this chapter so I just thought maybe some people would get confused… Anyhow…

I hope everyone has a very, very good and Merry Christmas! That is if you celebrate it… Thanks for the kind reviews last chapter readers!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	34. The Missing Comes Back

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

The BladeBreakers that had left Aton and Kai alone had thought that it was better to go back, just in case things where getting out of hand. They rushed over to their captains room but topped short when they noticed only Aton was in the room.

"Where's Kai?" Rei rose an eyebrow a little worried, maybe he was just away getting some tests or away to the bathroom – he would be back any minute…

"He is not here. He left a little while ago."  
"No." Max whined not wanting another day of running around the hospital trying to find Kai again. Last time he managed to get half way across town before they even realised.

"Not again…" Rei muttered and quickly closed the door. He looked between each member of the BladeBreakers and noticed Tyson was missing.

"Where's Tyson?" Rei looked at Max who in turn looked at Kenny who looked back at Rei.

"Maybe he noticed Kai was missing before us and went to find him too?" Max suggested, it could be possible, and Tyson was never someone to sit and wait while some else looked for someone close to him.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…" Rei muttered as they all quickly power-walked down the corridors of the hospital.

"Which one, Kai or Tyson?" If it were a normal day, there would have been no doubt who, Rei was talking about but with Kai's current emotional state anything was possible…

"Both…" Rei walked to the ward receptionist to ask them if Kai was suppose to not be in his room.

* * *

"Kai!" Tyson looked around, hoping he would find someone that could help point him in anyway to his friends current whereabouts. The staff looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he was making so much noise.

"Why are you shouting, this is a hospital you know!" A strict looking nurse came over to the teen, wondering if it was just another juvenile trying to cause a ruckus.

"I'm looking for my friend… His names Kai." Tyson made no effort not to sound worried, and with that the nurse made an offer of checking to see if anyone in the hospital had seen him. This small glimmer of hope made Tyson grin from ear to ear. He really did want to find Kai. He had that blank bitbeast chip he needed to give him.

"What's his last name?" The woman sat down and moved the computer mouse erratically, causing the screen to come back on. Opening up the database she would be able to see if anyone had reported anything. May be it would help the blue haired teen?

"Hiwatari." Tyson quickly said, the woman clicked and typed a for few seconds which she then rose an eyebrow at.

"Do you spell that as in HI-WAT-AR-I?" She had to make sure she was not going to give the wrong information of a patient to some child.

"Yes." Tyson was getting a little fed up with all the questions, he knew about doctors and nurses being sworn to secrecy, but this was getting to a point of irritation.

"Hmmm…. Well someone reported that they had seen someone like him heading to the roof…" The staff member looked confused, and no wonder no one was allowed on the roof.

"The roof?" Tyson asked just to make sure, why did Kai always go some place that was either dangerous…

"Yes." The nurse snapped not liking to repeat herself for anyone. Tyson sighed why would Kai go to – something inside Tyson's head clicked he wouldn't think of jumping would he?

"Thank you, bye." Tyson said in a hurried tone hating to think that his friend would do something like kill himself.

"Wait just a minute!" The nurse called back, Tyson turned around frowning at the nurse did she not see how urgent this was?

"What is it?" Tyson snapped, though he tried to make his voice sound less harsh.

"Does the Kai you know have a sister?" The nurse looked between the computer screen and Tyson, recoiling Tyson's curiosity.  
"Yeah… Why?" Tyson took a few steps closer to the desk of the reception.

"Do you know her?" The nurse looked annoyed by the boys slow answers.  
"Yeah I do? Why is she ok?" Tyson thought if he was going to try and stop Kai from – jumping that is… If he was he might as well tell him about Sota – if it was good news that was…

"Yes, perfectly fine, though she had been crying a lot." The nurse frowned remembering the few nights she and many other people had tried to calm her down. She was a strange child she neither talked nor played with anyone. What had happened to her no one knew just that she had been found and brought in by a random stranger that was passing by.

"Can I take her to see her brother?" Tyson wondered if he could take her, everything would be better – Kai would definitely not kill himself if he knew his sister was still alive.  
"I'll have to check with the matron." The woman stood up and walked away and soon began to talk to another woman.

* * *

_Why am I still alive? _Kai sighed. He looked around, his hands on the small white ledge, he moved along the wall, until he ended up at the corner, overlooking the busy streets and traffic. Kai didn't want to really do anything anymore, it was all so pointless. _I have nothing left… Boris… Voltaire has taken everything… I'm alone again…_ Kai stood up on the corner, he had never been afraid of heights or anything but something made him feel so wrong about doing this. He sat down on corner. The corner of the roof…

_You are not really thinking of jumping are you!_ Sorrow shouted, trying to find something else to possess. Kai shrugged, it was not fair, that Sorrow would end up being trapped if he jumped. Then again, life was not fair… Kai let his legs dangle over the edge, swinging as if he had no cares in the world. Then again, in his own mind he did not have anyone to care about.

He heard someone coming up and opening the door quickly, he peered over his shoulder. Kai frowned.

"Kai…"

"What do you want!" Kai shouted, now he was more encouraged to jump. He hated his brother, why was he even here?

_Maybe he will push me off. He may gladly do it. _Kai sighed and turned back around looking down at the people below him, none of them had taken notice yet that he was sitting just a few inches away from his death.

"Get off the wall and stop _craving_ attention!" Aton was glaring, and he also had his arms followed, it was looking in a mirror that played mind games with appearances.

This was Aton's only thought that his brother craved attention, and this was his way of getting back at him. This was one of the reason why Kai hated Aton so much. Even when they were younger he had no idea why Kai done some things that he done – his brother did not understand any part of him.

"Craving attention!" Kai gave a cold laugh, hollow from any joy or any happiness which made Aton's blood run cold. Aton stepped forward a few paces, which made Kai glare.

"Come any closer and I _will _jump." Kai threatened, not looking away, though something in Aton made him stop and think – would he really jump?

The staring contest went on for a more than five minutes as thick tension grew from the cold air that stung Aton's skin. _Is he not cold? _Aton wondered why his brother was so… So much… Like this!?

Aton moved another few paces forgetting about Kai's threat a few minutes ago.

He was about three feet away from Kai, which made Kai panic. If he got any closer he would no doubt be able to pull him off this wall and away to safety. Which was not what Kai had in mind – he would need to scare him, if only slightly.

"Aton…" Kai muttered, his voice filled with everything sad, if a child had heard his voice they would have known straight away that Kai had had a very bad time and would burst into somewhat saddened tears.

Aton looked at the back of Kai's head and was prepared to listen to what he had to say. "I will jump and if you do come anywhere near me again I will made sure it looks like you pushed me." Kai glanced back to see a shocked face of his brother he smirked. If he were to look anymore eviller then the devil himself would back down.

The door burst open again, this time both of the Hiwatari siblings looked around to see who it was.

"Tyson!" Aton remembered the name, and was slightly confused and angry at the fact someone would come up and try to get Kai off the roof. If his brother couldn't do it what chance did this _commoner_ have.

"Tyson?" Kai turned around, he too was slightly confused when he chose now of all times to rush in.

"C-c-o-m-e on… K-a-i!" Tyson puffed, he thought he was going to faint from the running up the stairs… Why did the lift have to be so slow now-a-days? Kai cocked his head to one side, confused on what his friend was trying to say.

"Sota…" Tyson continued to huff and puff. Aton glared at Tyson, what was the _insensitive _boy going to say now? Aton moved a little closer towards Tyson, and Kai instantly found himself wanting to just jump off – and join Tyson.

"What about our sister?" Aton glared, coming closer still to Tyson, since he had stayed in a team with Aton's intimidating little brother, Aton didn't look scary in anyway. Just rather angry, Tyson stood up a little straighter as he found his breath.

"Sota's in this hospital," Kai and Aton both froze for two different reasons.

"No she isn't you liar!" Aton snapped, giving a disgusted look to Tyson which Tyson caught with the corner of his eyes. He instantly did not like Aton.

"Tyson? Are you just making this up?" Kai asked simply, still looking over his shoulder.  
"No, really, come on. She's just inside!" Tyson grinned again now that he had found Kai everything would be fine, and at least no one would kill themselves.

"That's it!" Aton didn't believe this boy – he had no idea why Kai took him so seriously he just looked like some idiot off the street. He was a _nobody._

Aton marched up to Tyson who was perplexed when he was shoved against the door he just came from. Aton glared and Tyson just looked blankly back, he could feel Aton's grip tighten around the collar of his jumper.

Kai of course was off the ledge within a heart-beat and luckily Aton was more of a one-track mind and did not notice Kai coming anywhere near him.

"You'll let go of Tyson now – _dear brother._" Kai was behind Aton, if any force had to be used Kai was not really bothered, saving Tyson was just an excuse for hurting Aton.

"Why do you defend him – he's a commoner and is no obvious relation to us." Aton hissed, Tyson was scared to move, he really didn't want to get into a Hiwatari sibling quarrel.

"Because unlike you… I trust him and what he says." Kai narrowed his eyes, as Aton let Tyson go and turned around rather quickly to look at his little brother.

_Why does he trust someone like him… And not me? I'm family! _The thought enraged him, annoyed him to the brink of hurting the person in front of him.

Tyson was coughing, mostly likely because of the way Aton had his hand near his throat.

"What! Why, he's just trying to get you off this damn roof." His voice sounded disgusted as if it was a horrible and terrible task, which Kai easily noticed. _When will he learn…? He is more of an idiot that Granger. _

"Isn't that what you were trying?" Kai walked passed Aton ignoring him for the moment, looking down slightly at Tyson. Aton glared again, if he was so concerned with his friends he should act so hurt with the lost of Sota…

Aton stood beside Kai and picked Tyson up by the ear as if he were some over-protected mother, Aton gave him another disgusted look.

"Look at him. He's not even –."

Kai glared at his brother again, he didn't seem to get that if he even started trying to hurt Tyson or anyone else that was in the visiting area earlier he would be hurt beyond any recognition.

"If you don't let him go – I will _throw you _off the roof…"

After a few minutes of annoying and sending insults to each other Aton left, and Tyson gave a sigh of relief. He smiled when Kai looked at him, "Sota, you can come out now!" Kai looked bewildered.

Sota gave running through the door, and immediately ran up and hugged Kai.

Kai's mind just froze as did time. He blinked and gazed down at the small human hugging his waist.

He tapped the little girls head, he blinked again in disbelief when he say the familiar face and bright blue eyes. Kai glanced back up at Tyson who was standing there looking very pleased with himself and his antics.

"Where --?" Kai looked like a child how was lost in an unknown area. Tyson couldn't help but chuckle.

"In this hospital, don't know what happened to her, didn't bother asking her. Not my job." Tyson grinned again, "Catch." Tyson threw the small, blank bitbeast chip over to Kai who quickly caught it.

Kai placed in a pocket then, kneeled down to see his little sister.

_I think I might leave, I'm sure Kai wouldn't want me to pry… Plus I really need to tell everyone that Kai's fine and they don't need to keep looking for him anymore._

Tyson turned around, his head was once filled with horrible thoughts of his captain falling to his death were now gone and replaced with somewhat happy thoughts of everything turning out fine.

Kai noticed that Tyson was leaving, which he was thankful for – then again… When had he every thanked Tyson for anything?

"Brother…" Sota hugged Kai tighter, wrapping her small hands around Kai's neck, for the first time in months Kai couldn't help but smile and hug his little sister back.

* * *

Tyson was walking back to where Kai's hospital room was, it was now just a matter of time before he bumped into the rest of the BladeBreakers.

Rei was the first to notice him come into the room "Hey! Tyson, have you -."

"Seen Kai yeah, you can stop looking for him the now." Tyson sighed and sat down, still having a very large smile on his face.

"Why? He might -." Max was still worried even though his friend looked, ecstatic.

"He wouldn't do anything now that Sota's been found." Tyson closed his eyes, he hadn't noticed by he was really tired. Where he got the energy from he had no idea…

"Tyson… You have a lot of stuff to explain for…" Max smiled, noting that if Kai wasn't ok then Tyson would not be so happy.

"Yeah, but can we get something to eat? I've not eat in like…" Tyson sighed, and the rest of the group waited form Tyson to say something resembling a few minutes or maybe an hour.

"Ten hours." Tyson sighed, he opened his eyes and say that Rei, Max and Kenny where looking oddly at him.

"Honestly?" Kenny asked, wondering if Tyson was just lying.

"Yeah why?" Tyson looked confused as to why, everyone was asking and looking at him strangely.

"It's nothing…" Rei dismissed, and the BladeBreakers went off to get some well-deserved lunch.

The sat down in the hospital cafeteria, eating some basic sandwiches and for once Tyson was happy to answer questions even though he was hungry.

"So where's Kai?" Max asked, he frowned slightly trying to add everything together.  
"He might be still on the roof, with Sota…" Tyson took a large bite from his sandwich and waited for the next question.

"Fair enough as long as he doesn't hurt himself…" Rei muttered as he slowly stirred the remaining dregs in his cup.

"Aton's… Not very nice." Tyson muttered, wondering if they had met with the brother. It was like an evil counter part…

"Yeah we know…" Kenny muttered, he had never really been a fan of Kai – more scared of him than anything, but he supposed that Kai was more of a friend now anyway.

"What he do to you all?" Tyson asked, in between bites.  
"He wasn't very helpful when we said Kai was missing." Rei looked around, slightly bored on the fact they had seen the same cafeteria for the same month…

Tyson's began, but soon his eyes were taken over in interest by something else. "He found Kai before me…Hamburgers…?" Tyson looked at the word 'Hamburgers' and blinked, how could he have forgotten about that! Tyson ended up unknowingly, smiling and then laughing slightly. Soon the rest of the team looked at Tyson suspiciously.

"What's with the face Tyson…?" Max asked looking between the sign saying 'Hamburgers' and Tyson.

"Nothing…" Tyson sat back in his chair – next time he say the 'ice prince,' he would certainly ask if he remembered…

* * *

Outside of the hospital seemed like heaven even if the temperature was in the minus twenties…

"So we can all get out now?" Rei looked around, trying to find Kai. They couldn't leave without him.

"Yeah, since the actual tournament isn't until a few months now – we can either go back home or just stay... Somewhere…" Kenny informed, as the group looked around at each other, they were all wondering if they wanted to go home or just… Stay in Russia.

"It's not like we have food to worry about." Tyson grinned again, everyone soon understood that it was some private deal between him and Kai. Then again no one quiet knew what that deal was.

"How did you work that one out?" Max looked at Tyson as if he were a mad man, he did come up with some random conclusions at times.

"Kai! Over here!" Tyson yelled, which caused all of the BladeBreakers to turn around and greet their captain and friend. He glanced at them, as they noticed Sota was hanging around his waist and not letting go any time soon.

"What?" He looked at Tyson his face emotionless. Although Tyson did not expect anything less. He too would like to forget some of the things that happened in the six months he had been in Russia.  
"You still owe me one million hamburgers – remember?" Tyson smiled as Kai looked at him as if he were transparent.

"Tyson your getting a little carried a--." Rei was soon stopped by Kai as he quickly agreed,

"Fine." The whole group looked between Tyson and Kai, wondering where and how on earth something like this could have happened.

"What! You can't be serious!" Rei's mouth almost hit the ground as did the other bladers.

"When did that get arranged?" Kenny looked again at Kai and Tyson.  
"The factory that blew up, a few months ago!" Tyson smiled again.

"Well… I guess – we won't need to worry about food…" Max smiled, still totally in shock about Kai agreeing to something like that.

**"SLEEP OVER AT MINE!"** Tyson yelled, as everyone fell down anime style, except Kai – though he did sigh…

"I'm buying you a million Hamburgers – I am not buying plane tickets…." Kai glared and grumbled, which took everyone aback slightly.

_I didn't even think Kai would even answer that… Maybe he'll become less distant now? _Rei looked between Kai and Tyson again, waiting for one of them to respond.

"Oh yeah… Right." Tyson laughed nervously – _how was he suppose to get home now?_

"Why don't you just buy the tickets and cancel the hamburgers?" Kenny suggested. Kai looked down at Kenny – in the literal sense – and wondered if that wasn't such a bad idea. Plane tickets would cost much less.

"Hmm… Yeah suppose." Tyson thought that while he could have a million Hamburgers he did - still had to go home…

* * *

The airport where not as busy as most of them had thought, in fact most of them were surprised when they got onto a plane that no one else was in. Hence why Kai explained they were on yet again another one of his private planes. Which ended up in a ver long discussion on whether, it was better to get a private on or not.

As everyone continued to grow into a much more relaxed mood, Kai ended up being slightly more relaxed himself and was slightly kinder than anyone could have thought the 'ice prince; was capable of. Which most of them thought was the result of Sota still being alive, and having her running around the aeroplane was amusing to watch as she jumped from seat to seat. Then every so often try to hug her brother, which he would have to her do or else she would end up crying.

Not like Kai minded hugging Sota.

Not like he would tell anyone that.

It appeared as if Kai's life was going to get better….

How wrong he was…

* * *

Authors Note: Well this is… A kind of cliff hanger though you shall be told why… Very soon – Hence just go to the next chapter and read there. –Cackles- Review though... That'd be good... Come on... Nearly Christmas... -gives puppy dog eyes- 


	35. Epilogue

Authors Note : -Cries- I had so much fun writing this… I'm quiet happy and sad that this is now over… This is basically a small chapter where ties anything up… That may have been missed through the story but had really no significance to be well mentioned until now.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Kai and Sota still had a very close bond with each other and went back to see her real father and her older brother.

Aton apologises to Kai about the incident on the roof of the hospital. However, Kai and Aton still do not understand each other very well… They do however become civil and at least act more 'brotherly' towards each other.

Kai ends up managing to place Sorrow inside a bitbeast chip. Sorrows monster image. The large dog like creature Kai dreamt he was changing into.

Kai also told his brother and all the other people that were affected by the Seven Sins Serum that they could easily convince the Sin to go into the chips. He then tells Mr. Dickenson that in the next 'rookie' tournament he could donate a bitbeast as a prize. Which Mr. Dickenson agree to. The other sins went back to there normal lives though a few of them kept in contact with each other.

The letter 'Greed' or 'Lita' wrote was, never fully read – so Kai still did not know of her 'affection' for him.

Tyson and the rest of the BladeBreakers end up going back home, being asked non-stop if they are all, ok because of all the accidents they had been in. How ever, they would like to say why they had been in so much trouble in less than seven months they did not reveal as Kai had clearly stated on what would happen to them if they did.

Selene, was questioned by the police, for the incident of the factory blowing up. Though soon Kai came and bailed her out…

The reason unknown.

Boris and Voltaire where not caught however… Voltaire's life ended as he had a 'stroke' and died a few weeks after the news that the Hiwatari family were all back. Well most of them anyway….

A funeral was held but, Kai specifically asked if only he and the Demolition Boys could present. The reason unknown.

* * *

Authors Note: Well you may wonder why I just done that huh? Well I was thinking that I didn't really want this story to end… But not really stop. So for the past few weeks I was thinking up a plot to –drum roll- A SEQUAL!

So this chapter was just to tie a few things off and also help you understand the things that will be happening in the dear sequel which I shall write after Christmas some time…

Oh yes need to thank everyone that has review this fic!

* * *

Anonymous - I hope you are not confused, and everything is cleared up... I don't really know if you get it - you can always PM or e-mail me to ask some questions if you still are confused - then again you were only confused 'cause it was the start... Which is meant to be confusing thanks for reviewing!

April - Although you may not be a member, I don't care! Thank you so much for reviewing and well …even reading this fic!

Arina - I don't think you may have continued reading this or may be you have I don't know... Though you still, reviewed and so I shall thank you for reviewing! Thank you!

Ass Kickin Princess Kai – Well you see, I don't just want to say thank you for reviewing because anyone could just copy and paste that phrase… So hmm, personalise it… Hmmm…. Thanks for the ass kickin reviews? (That was lame of me… Omg who uses lame nowadays…)

BlackSpirit – Thank you so much for reviewing! –dances about – I hope you will read the sequal!

Blackdranzergurl – Thanks for the early encouragement! I still can't believe this story's over… -sniff- Oh well!

Cheese Grows On Apples - I think you have the strangest name and I LOVE IT lol thanks for reviewing (Loved them too!)

DancerInTheDark101 – Hmmm…. You probably will be chuffed with the whole 'there will be a sequel' thing Yes? Well thank you so much for reviewing!

Evil canine – THANK YOU! Reviewers are grand…! Wooo!

g0thic-angel – I just noticed how random and crazy I'm sounding…. (Kind of going in a random order here.) And you too thanks for the kind reply to the PM I sent you… THANK YOU!

isthatnecessary - Thank you for reviewing and also for the kind PM's they encouraged me to try harder to keep Characters in character!

Izolda - Thank you for your kind reviews! You will be another one chuffed with the sequel thing???! Wooo! Thanks again

KaiFanGirl16 – Even if again you are a not a member I'm really happy you even bothered reviewing! I hope the ending was to your liking even though their still is another story to come… This is turning into an epic…. (I believe that this story is the longest I've written…) THANKS AGAIN!

kailover2006 - Thank you for reading my first ever beyblade story and reviewing relentlessly! I cannot believe you have, reviewed so many of the chapters! Wooo, Wooo!

Killani – Well, thanks for logging in and everything to leave a review… I cant believe people do that…! Then again most of the people I know are lazy… (Actually that's just me…) Well thanks so much!

Miako6 - … Thanks so much for reviewing!… Oh I kinda went mad on the that story of yours and reviewed… Like very chapter…I think…. (I probably now have a restraining order against me… I'm not crazy!!!…. ¬.¬)

mooncrisispower0 – Again a non-member – still don't care! Thank you for reviewing! ARGH SO HAPPY!

Nameless Little Girl – You are another person that has reviewed A LOT of chapters… Thank you Thank you Thank you!

PhoenixTears25 – Going through everyone that reviewed and giving a small response is actually quiet tiring… THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –runs around in circles- Bet you don't believe me now.

softball91 - Thanks for reading and reviewing! And such long/enthusiastic reviews, thank you so much!

twin1 - You've been reading and reviewing I think from the very start so thank you so much - to tell you all honestly I thought no one would like this -.- Thank you!!

XxBlindAngelxX – Thanks for reviewing! (Sorry about being at the bottom and all… But the whole alphabetical thing yah know?) THANKS AGAIN! You rule!

* * *

Authors note: (Yes again…) (¬.¬) (Don't hate me)

Well that's that! Oh yes, I would put 'thanks for adding to favourites' but I thought that would be kind of breach of privacy. Since I already know and the people how added this to alerts + favourites know who they are and don't need me point that out. So thanks to everyone would added me to favourites and/or to the alert list!

(Oh yes someone asked me. Why the name of this fic is - Two Worlds, One Life & A Whole Lot o' People. So I'll explains since some other people might get confused…

Two worlds – Well you have the two worlds that Kai has and does live in. One was the past filled with hate and pain etc. The other was the present, which was filled with somewhat happiness because he had friends and didn't get tortured and humiliated…

One life – Well that life is Kai's… since it focuses on his point of view and life so much.

A Whole Lot o' People – Well throughout the story lots of characters were introduced… Heh hehe…Couldn't help myself.

Later! The sequal will come soon!

* * *


End file.
